L'héritage de Ralston
by Bewitchings-christmas
Summary: Rose Weasley se retrouve propulsée au XVIIe siècle, époque où l'hostilité des Moldus à l'égard des sorciers se fait de plus en plus forte et pousse à l'instauration d'une frontière entre leurs deux mondes. Elle fait la connaissance de Ralston Potter, un membre du Magenmagot réputé pour son talent, mais dont les prises de positions risquées sont souvent critiquées.
1. L'encre magique

**Bonsoir ! Me voilà de retour plus vite que prévu ! Non, je vous rassure, je n'ai pas abandonné mon idée d'écrire une fic sur Voldemort, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à me relancer dans l'immédiat dans une histoire biographique. Alors, l'idée de cette présente fiction m'est tombée dessus sans prévenir, et j'ai senti la frénésie de l'écriture me reprendre tout de suite. Résultat: le jour même, j'ai attrapé mon ordinateur, je me suis lancé dans des recherches un peu fastidieuses, puis j'ai commencé à écrire. Je voulais depuis longtemps m'essayer au thème du voyage temporel, et donc maintenant, c'est chose faite!**

 **Donc, petite précision par rapport à cette histoire : contrairement à mon autre fic où j'avais exploité Rose Weasley (Le sang de licorne), celle-ci respectera beaucoup plus strictement la chronologie de HP. Avant, je ne vous cache pas que je ne prenais pas trop le temps de vérifier la fiabilité de mes dates et d'être vraiment cohérente avec le canon, mais maintenant, ça me tient vraiment à coeur. Sur ces mots, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : J.K Rowling est la seule propriétaire de l'univers de Harry Potter et de tous les personnages de la saga.**

...

 **1\. L'encre magique**

 **...**

 _Avril 2020_

 _« (…) La campagne a toujours été un terrain de prédilection pour la famille Potter. Depuis des siècles, elle y est enracinée et n'a aucune inclination pour le prestige de Londres. Si l'on considère son patrimoine, il n'y a d'ailleurs rien de particulièrement attractif : des maisons sans prétention et quelques inventions, tout au plus. La plupart des familles de sang-pur jugent pourtant qu'il est légitime de glorifier leurs statuts, ainsi, toutes les extravagances étaient bonnes pour afficher leurs richesses aux yeux des autres. Bien que la famille Potter n'ait jamais figuré dans le registre des Sang-pur – et n'ait même d'ailleurs jamais eu la volonté d'y figurer – beaucoup de ses membres ont joué un rôle considérable dans l'histoire du monde de la sorcellerie, et elle est l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers._

 _Pourtant, avant la naissance de Harry Potter, jamais le nom des Potter n'a été mentionné dans un livre d'histoire. Qui sont donc les mystérieux ancêtres de cette famille dont le nom est aujourd'hui sur toutes les lèvres ? »_

 _..._

Harry Potter replia le journal avec indifférence, tandis que son fils James, le nez toujours collé au papier bible où serpentaient des images animées, laissait fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire satisfait – visiblement, la vue de leur propre nom sur un article officiel ne laissait pas l'adolescent indifférent. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment compris pour quelle raison son père était la proie d'une foule d'admirateurs depuis toujours, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir des réponses à ce sujet. La célébrité passive suffisait à le satisfaire. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de ses camarades, à Poudlard, quand le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ leur tombera entre les mains.

Du reste, en supplément de ce numéro, ses parents avaient déniché un objet fort intéressant, ce matin, dans leur coffre-fort à Gringotts. Il s'agissait d'un manuscrit vieux de plusieurs siècles, puisqu'il était daté du 1 janvier 1630 et qu'il appartenait à un certain Ralston Potter. Hormis des extraits de codes pénal gribouillés sur toutes les pages, le manuscrit ne contenait rien d'intéressant. « Ce devait sûrement être l'un de ces balourds de la justice », se dit James. Il sourit derechef en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir tirer profit de cet « aïeul ». Il lui inventera un destin de guerrier héroïque devant ses professeurs, et pourra aisément tricher en cours d'histoire de la magie.

\- James, tu dors ou quoi ? J'aimerais bien que tu me répondes quand je te poses une question.

Il sursauta. Quand sa mère lui donnait un ordre, il obtempérait généralement dans la seconde qui suivait, alors qu'il se permettait bien plus d'écarts de conduite avec son père. Ginny Potter était tout sauf une femme ordinaire, à bien des égards : journaliste sportive, elle avait su s'imposer dans un milieu masculin sans aucune difficulté. Elle avait rapidement fait taire toutes les mauvaises langues dès qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour la _Gazette du sorcier_. Ses propres frères craignaient ses éclats de voix et ses sortilèges féroces, tout comme James, qui savait que le compromis était impossible avec sa mère. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Un éclat de rire nerveux manqua de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand le regard marron flamboyant de cette dernière le scruta. Elle déclara d'une voix implacable :

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas toucher à ce manuscrit ! Je vais passer dès demain à Gringotts pour le remettre à sa place.

\- Mais, m'man... !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as un soudain regain d'intérêt pour les livres, je ne te croirai pas. C'est ce que tu as prétendu, l'année dernière, quand tu as recopié l'intégralité d'un mémoire de potions pour ton examen... Et je ne parles pas de la fois où tu es devenu passionné par les runes juste pour pouvoir garder la carte de ton père ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, cette fois-ci ?

James réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il prendrait moins de risques avec un petit mensonge, alors il répondit :

\- J'ai simplement envie de faire une farce à des amis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses avec les codes pénal de ce crétin ennuyeux qui nous sert d'ancêtre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?... Papa, dis-lui que ce n'est pas juste ! Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser, ici !

Les supplications de James s'étaient closes par une exclamation de dépit. Il connaissait d'avance la réponse de son père, mais préférait toujours tenter le tout pour le tout. Quoique Harry Potter fût rarement opposé aux décisions de sa femme, il lui arrivait de lui tenir tête avec intransigeance à celle-ci dès qu'il estimait que l'un de ses choix manquait de justesse. Considéré par beaucoup comme un père exemplaire, il savait faire preuve de diplomatie et de souplesse quand il le fallait, ce dont James lui était très reconnaissant. En regardant avec fermeté son fils, il finit par rendre son verdict :

\- Tu peux le garder avec toi jusqu'à la fin des vacances si ça te fait plaisir, James, mais il est hors de question que tu l'emportes avec toi à Poudlard. Et n'influence pas ton frère qui va passer ses BUSE, d'accord ?

\- Merci, p'pa ! Tu peux compter sur moi.

James avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix posée qu'il espérait crédible. Ginny conservait un air sceptique, et une réplique lui démangeait visiblement les lèvres. Ce fut seulement lorsque James fut hors de portée de sa vue qu'il sentit que tout danger était écarté de lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre (par précaution, son père s'était toujours refusé à le laisser dans la même pièce qu'Albus), il se jeta sur son lit avec contentement et attrapa le manuscrit poussiéreux qui reposait dessus. « Je vais dire à Camille Crivey que Ralston Potter est l'un des descendants des chevaliers de la Table ronde, se dit James, fier de lui. Après ça, elle sera obligée de sortir avec moi ». Il songea ensuite à sa cousine Rose et imagina ses yeux ronds ébahis quand elle verrait son « trésor » ; elle était une amoureuse inconditionnelle des livres.

Soudainement, sans prévenir, une nouvelle idée se faufila dans l'esprit de James. Il se redressa, fébrile : Rose allait lui servir d'alibi ! Ses parents n'y verraient que du feu ! Il rit, loin de se douter des surprises que le manuscrit qu'il tenait en main allait leur réserver.

...

La plume tantôt vacillante, tantôt immobile, Rose Weasley contemplait passivement la pluie qui s'égouttait sur les vitres de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les joues en feu sous l'effet de la frustration, elle cherchait désespérément un point de départ pour son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait relut le sujet une bonne dizaine de fois : _« Le code international du secret magique a été mis en place en 1689, alors que la coexistence du monde des sorciers et du monde des moldus avait eu pour conséquence des persécutions massives. À partir de vos connaissances sur le XVIIe siècle, expliquez la nécessité du code international et évoquez quelques noms associés à son établissement. »._ Elle qui se vantait fréquemment de connaître l'histoire du monde des sorciers sur le bout des doigts, et qui n'hésitait pas à reprendre sévèrement son frère, ses cousins et ses amis lorsqu'ils confondaient des dates ou des événements, se retrouvait démunie face à ces quelques lignes.

Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais aucun travail scolaire ne lui avait posé une pareille difficulté. Et encore moins un devoir d'histoire de la magie, la matière où elle excellait le plus. Exceller davantage dans ses études que son frère et ses cousins la rassurait, quelque part. Ses bonnes notes compensaient le peu de dons naturels qu'elle possédait. Ses cousines Victoire et Dominique étaient suffisamment belles pour que leur charisme soit crédible en toute circonstance. Sa cousine Roxanne dessinait comme personne. Son cousin James avait su démontrer très tôt son aisance sur un balais. Son cousin Albus était un très bon duelliste. Et enfin, sa cousine Lily et son frère Hugo étaient si sociables qu'ils s'entendaient même avec la chatte féroce de leur voisin. Et elle, que possédait-elle, sinon une bonne mémoire et un certain sens de l'analyse ?

« Rien, pensa Rose en finissant par se prendre la tête dans les mains, un soupir aux lèvres. Je dois bien l'admettre, j'ai tout à envier aux autres. Je suis une nullité... J'ai quinze ans, et ma vie est déjà finie. » Elle prêta à peine attention à la main qui lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Rose ! Eh ! Dis donc, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois toujours là ! Entendit-elle s'exclamer la voix de Roxanne. D'habitude, tu es la première à finir de remplir tes parchemins.

\- N'en parle pas, geignit Rose en relevant le visage, les cheveux devant les yeux. C'est vraiment horrible... Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive maintenant, à quelques semaines des BUSE ?

Les iris bruns de Roxanne rivés sur elle brillèrent de compassion. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de quoi comprendre le désemparement de Rose : en sixième année à Poudlard, elle avait un an de plus qu'elle, et les études étaient loin d'être son domaine de prédilection. Seul un travail acharné lui permettait généralement d'obtenir des résultats appropriés. Et son talent d'artiste était peu pris au sérieux par son entourage, hormis par son père, George Weasley. Rose entretenait tout de même avec elle une complicité particulière, car Roxanne était la seule à partager sa passion pour les livres.

De plus, Roxanne avait un charme vraiment atypique, avec son teint doré, et ses cheveux noirs épais et sombres. « Moi, je suis pâle comme un gnome malade, et rousse, comme tous les Weasley » se dit Rose, jalouse.

\- Je pense que tu as trop travaillé, dit doucement Roxanne en lisant le sujet de son devoir par-dessus son épaule. Si tu continues encore comme ça toute la soirée, tu finiras juste avec une migraine.

\- Non, je dois au moins rédiger un paragraphe, s'entêta Rose. Imagine un peu que je me retrouve dans le même état à l'examen !

\- De toute façon, il est l'heure d'aller manger. Tes parents vont bientôt nous appeler.

Les rires de Hugo et Dominique, perceptibles depuis l'étage du bas, freinèrent toutefois les bonnes résolutions de Rose. Elle laissa donc finalement tomber sa plume, puis se changea pour le dîner.

Quand elle descendit au salon en compagnie de Roxanne, sa mine défaite attisa aussitôt l'hilarité de son frère Hugo, et Dominique prit un air incrédule alors que Hermione Weasley positionnait sur la table une salade aux champignons. Sans savoir pourquoi, Rose se sentit agacée de voir sa mère. Elle ne supportait plus de porter la lourde charge d'être « la fille du cerveau brillant » depuis ses onze ans. En pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, elle meurtrit du regard les cinq paires de yeux tournés vers elle. Ron Weasley rit, et fut interrompu par un coup de coude de sa femme.

\- Est-ce que ton devoir d'histoire de la magie a avancé ? Demanda Hermione en posant une main compréhensive sur le bras de sa fille.

\- Non.

Rose engloutit son repas pour éviter de parler davantage. Son père prit alors le relais :

\- Hugo et Dominique sont allés au centre-ville avec Teddy, tout à l'heure. Tu aurais dû les rejoindre, au lieu de te ramollir le cerveau dans ta chambre ! Crois-en mon expérience, plus tu t'attardes sur un travail, et moins tu es productif !

\- Et d'après mes souvenirs, Ronald, ce conseil n'a pas tellement fonctionné sur toi, répliqua Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'adopter un petit air prétentieux.

De plus en plus exaspérée, Rose manqua de se blesser avec sa fourchette. Les disputes étaient de rigueur à chaque fois que son père et sa mère étaient réunis dans la même pièce. Cependant, Rose savait qu'ils aimaient feindre la mésentente devant les autres, et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans des étreintes passionnées une fois seuls. Elle les avait surprit à plusieurs reprises.

\- … J'ai une idée, poursuivit Ron d'un ton animé. Puisque ta mère est très douée, Rosie, elle va t'aider à rédiger une partie de ton devoir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, bougonna Rose. Il faut que je puisse m'entraîner seule pour les BUSE et je déteste tricher. Je vais passer dès demain matin à la librairie et je m'achèterai un document sur le XVIIe siècle.

Son père la regarda comme si elle venait de prononcer une infamie.

\- Bon sang, Rosie ! Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir passer ton dernier jour de vacances à t'amuser, et tu ne veux même pas en profiter ! Moi, à ta place...

Les yeux réprobateurs d'Hermione le dissuadèrent de poursuivre son discours. Cette dernière reporta par la suite son attention sur sa fille en déclarant être fière de sa ténacité, après quoi, à défaut de la solution de son mari, elle proposa à Rose de lui donner de quelques éléments de repères pour l'aider. La jeune adolescente finit par céder, puis termina son repas avec plus de sérénité.

La soirée s'acheva sur une atmosphère plus légère : Rose joua aux échecs version sorcier aux côtés de Dominique et Hugo – elle avait hérité du talent de son père à ce jeu – et remporta neuf parties sur dix. Roxanne, quant à elle, s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Rose pour peindre. Rose la rejoignit aux alentours de vingt-deux heures afin d'écrire une lettre à son ami Scorpius.

...

Rose passa son ultime journée de vacances avant la rentrée de Pâques chez ses cousines Victoire et Dominique. La chaumière aux coquillages, située sur les côtes de Cornouailles, était un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, car, à son image, il était paisible et solitaire ; le mouvement langoureux de la plage rythmait les journées de cette charmante demeure. Et, par chance, le temps était particulièrement ensoleillé, ce jour-là. Les adolescents se concertèrent et décidèrent d'aller se baigner à la crique sauvage qui longeait la côte non loin de là. En chemin, Rose parcourut des yeux le gros ouvrage qu'elle s'était procurée dans une librairie il y a quelques jours ; les illustrations animées sur toutes les pages facilitaient son apprentissage.

Devant elle, ses cousins et son frère se pressaient sur les hauteurs de Cornouailles en tenues de bain. Lily revint vers Rose d'un pas vif et l'attrapa par le bras en s'écriant :

\- Rose ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas nous perdre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as apporté ça avec toi ? (elle désigna le livre) Tu ne vas pas te baigner ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

À la pensée de devoir s'élancer dans le vide pour s'engouffrer dans une eau profonde, Rose réprima un frisson. Elle ne nourrissait pas de crainte particulière envers l'eau, mais son vertige l'empêchait toujours de s'approcher de trop près de la crique. Lily s'indigna contre son abstinence avec son énergie habituelle, et s'étonna :

\- Est-ce que tu es juste venue ici pour lire ?

\- Oui, répondit Rose en souriant. C'est plus agréable de lire à la lumière du jour, et le panorama de la crique est très inspirant.

En haussant les épaules, Lily rejoignit Hugo au galop. Dix minutes plus tard, Rose s'installa tranquillement sur une dune entourée d'un terrain fertile, et elle observa ses cousins sauter un à un dans la crique ; son regard s'attarda sur les interminables cheveux d'un blond argenté de Dominique qui flottaient au vent avec une pointe de jalousie, puis elle replongea son nez dans son ouvrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Rosie ?

Rose fut surprise d'apercevoir James en levant la tête. De coutume, il était le premier à se jeter à l'eau. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait même renoncé à son habit de bain. Quant on voyait James Potter, on pouvait être frappé par les similitudes apparentes qu'il avait avec son père, depuis sa chevelure brune dressée en épis jusqu'à ses mimiques. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, alors que Albus était la copie conforme de Harry Potter. Plus vigoureux que son père physiquement du haut de ses dix-sept ans, James semblait moins vulnérable et plus confiant que ce dernier. Il avait hérité de la vaillance et du tempérament sanguin de la famille Potter.

En se levant de sa dune, Rose lui dit :

\- C'est un livre d'histoire. Ça parle de la révolte des gobelins, des créatures magiques, et du rôle des chamanes dans les sociétés d'extrême Orient... Mais tu t'en fiches, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle, non sans un certain sarcasme.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je m'en fiche complètement, fit James en glissant ses doigts dans ses épis pour faire davantage régner le chaos sur sa tête. Je déteste tout ce qui a trait à l'histoire. C'est gavant !

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Rose en profita pour distraire son regard en contemplant la crique ; elle réprima une exclamation de frayeur en voyant Hugo s'éloigner vers le large de la mer le plus hostile à coups dans une brasse rapide. « Qu'est-ce que je peux être peureuse ! » songea-t-elle en frissonnant malgré elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas nager avec les autres, James ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas... J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle considéra son cousin avec un air sceptique ; en règle générale, il valait mieux se méfier quand James avait un objet en sa possession. Il éclata de rire en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis il plaça brusquement dans ses mains un petit livre. Un livre magnifique, bien que flétri par les années. Il sentait bon le cuir, l'encre parfumée, et le vieux parchemin. James lui expliqua qu'il provenait d'un ancêtre à lui, lequel avait probablement travaillé dans le domaine de la justice. En l'ouvrant, Rose vit la date de janvier 1630 qui y était annotée, et une fébrilité l'envahit. Elle avait en sa possession un témoignage vivant du XVIIe siècle ! Désormais, elle avait toutes les clés en mains pour réussir son devoir !

\- Je te le prête, dit James en la regardant. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment.

Pendant un bref instant, Rose n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- James ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de me sauver la vie ? Se réjouit-elle ensuite d'une voix perçante en secouant le tee-shirt de ce dernier sans s'en apercevoir. Merci ! Comment je vais pouvoir te rendre ça ?

\- Ne me rend rien. Au contraire, c'est à moi de te remercier. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir garder ce vieux chiffon de papier... Mes parents ne pourront pas refuser que tu t'en serves pour réviser. Par contre, dépêche-toi de le lire ! Je veux l'avoir avec moi à Poudlard.

\- Promis, promis !

Spontanément, Rose l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne réalisa même pas que son geste fit virer le visage de James à l'écarlate, trop occupée à déchiffrer les belles courbes de l'écriture du manuscrit. Ce jour-là, tous ses problèmes s'étaient arrangés de la plus surprenante des manières.

...

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

 _..._

La période des examens de BUSE fit son apparition de manière bien trop prompte pour Rose. Une semaine avant la première épreuve (de défense contre les forces du mal), elle avait passé des journées entières à dévorer tous les livres qui étaient susceptibles de l'aider – en imposant parfois à Scorpius de lui faire réciter plusieurs de ses leçons – avec une redondance si étourdissante que Hugo lui avait demandé comment elle avait pu ingurgiter tant de textes sans souffrir d'une indigestion cérébrale ; la plaisanterie avait amusé tout le monde parmi les élèves de Gryffondor, sauf Albus, qui souffrait du même symptôme d'anxiété que Rose. Scorpius était le seul de leur ami qui se trouvait à Serpentard, et il avait hérité de la nature douce et compréhensive de sa mère, Astoria Malefoy. Rose s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui et avait eu un coup de foudre amical dès leur première rencontre.

Cet après-midi, à quelques heures de l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie qu'elle redoutait tant, Rose était au bord de la nausée. Elle avait à peine pu avaler son porridge, au petit-déjeuner. À côté d'elle, Scorpius tentait vainement de la rassurer en l'incitant à effectuer des exercices de relaxations idiots. Sans vraiment l'écouter, Rose continuait de tourner d'un geste frémissant les pages de son livre : il s'agissait du fameux manuscrit que James lui avait prêté pendant les vacances, et qu'elle lui avait arraché des bras de force hier soir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier traversa la cour d'entrée aux côtés de Camille Crivey, et il lui fit un clin d'œil en passant devant elle.

\- _Les élèves de cinquième année sont invités à se rendre en salle d'épreuve_ , retentit la voix du professeur Binns au même instant.

\- Oh non, gémit Rose en se tordant les mains. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, répéta Scorpius. À mon avis, tu t'en sortiras avec un Optimal, comme toujours.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai des lacunes, cette fois-ci, j'en suis parfaitement consciente.

Avant d'entrer en salle d'examen, Rose consulta une dernière fois son livre par réflexe. C'est alors qu'un objet fin et aérien glissa de l'une des marges de la couverture – une plume. Rose la ramassa en la considérant avec surprise, puis, n'ayant guère le temps de se questionner davantage, elle se précipita vers un pupitre et extirpa ses affaires de son sac. L'épreuve débuta.

Sous le son particulièrement irritant de l'antique horloge qui trônait au centre de la pièce, Rose scruta son sujet, le cœur battant : elle devait écrire une rédaction sur une époque de son choix entre les années 1200 et 1900. Elle s'empara de la plume qui était tombée du vieux manuscrit et réfléchit. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'une goutte d'encre s'échappa de l'extrémité en bois rêche de la plume et ruissela sur le dos de sa main. « Flûte ! Jura-t-elle intérieurement. Ce genre de chose n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi ! D'où vient cette encre ? ». Elle contint un sursaut d'effroi en constatant qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, le noir de l'encre s'était complètement estompé de sa main. À la place, une trace donnait à la partie de sa peau, immergée peu avant par l'encre, un aspect étrangement translucide. La trace se densifia par la suite et fut présente sur la totalité de sa main et son poignet gauche.

Les palpitations cardiaques de Rose s'accentuèrent quand elle assista à la disparition de cette partie de son corps alors qu'elle pouvait pourtant encore fléchir ses doigts sans difficulté. Mais ils étaient devenus invisibles. D'un bond, Rose se leva de son siège ; le grincement attira l'attention des autres élèves, mais sans s'en soucier, Rose quitta la salle à grandes enjambées et ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser. Ses jambes tressautaient, et son cerveau était brouillé. Impuissante, elle assista à la disparition de ses bras, puis de ses chevilles, au fur et à mesure que la tâche transparente gagnait du terrain.

\- Non... non, blêmit-elle. Qu'est-ce que cette plume bizarre m'a fait ?

Elle marcha à vive allure, comme si cela allait résoudre son problème, toutefois, cela ne fit qu'accélérer la progression de la trace. Quand elle atteignit le parc de Poudlard, ses hanches étaient devenues invisibles. Et hormis ce phénomène visuel, Rose eut l'impression de ressentir de moins en moins la gravitation sous ses pieds et de ne plus distinguer correctement les distances. Son esprit était-il également en train de disparaître ? Sans se poser davantage de questions, Rose ferma les yeux. Une chaleur au niveau de ses tempes lui indiqua que son visage était également en train de se dématérialiser. Bientôt, elle flotta au-dessus du sol, et le paysage tournoya avec une telle frénésie derrière ses paupières qu'elle ne vit plus rien. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Et... Boum ! Ses pieds fracassèrent brutalement un sol boisé, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Toujours étourdie, Rose n'eut conscience de la mobilité du décor autour d'elle qu'après plusieurs secondes. Ce fut une voix grave et solennelle qui attira en premier lieu son attention. Un homme était en train de débiter le discours suivant :

\- John Hanston, vous comparaissez devant le Magenmagot pour avoir fait usage du sortilège _incendio_ sur deux fermes moldues la nuit dernière, et pour y avoir immolé plusieurs animaux domestiques de manière intentionnée. Aucun témoin n'était présent, mais le vol de l'un de vos dragons a alerté un homme. Un crime tel que le vôtre doit recevoir une sentence digne de sa gravité...

Comme la voix s'était interrompue, Rose ouvrit enfin les paupières. Un nouveau tressaillement de stupéfaction l'agita : elle se tenait au milieu d'une salle arrondie dont les poutres étaient recouvertes de dorures, et qui était encerclée de gradins. Des sorciers en robe rouge la détaillaient du regard, tout comme l'homme aux longs cheveux qui se trouvait sur la chaise des accusés. Elle venait d'atterrir au tribunal magique.

...

 **J'ai oublié de vous informer d'une chose, par rapport à Ralston Potter : sachez que ce n'est pas un personnage de mon invention. J.K Rowling a parlé de la famille Potter sur Pottermore et a donné des informations sur les ascendants de Harry Potter. Ralston Potter est l'un d'entre eux, et il a vécu au début du XVIIe siècle, à Londres en tant que membre du Magenmagot. Il y a très peu de détails sur ce personnage, et moi-même, j'ai découvert son existence il n'y a pas très longtemps^^**

 **En tout cas, j'espère vivement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et bien évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça me fera très plaisir. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Rose!**


	2. Le Magenmagot

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Je profite de mon temps libre pour poursuivre la laborieuse écriture de cette fic historique (croyez-moi, je suis incapable de me passer des encyclopédies. La moindre ligne de mon histoire est passée au crible). Mais n'hésitez tout de même pas à me le signaler si vous repérez des fautes. Bon, alors , pour ce chapitre, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre assez descriptif et introductif, même s'il y a de l'action, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire de bien décrire la toile de fond pour que vous puissiez bien suivre l'histoire.**

 **Des personnages importants feront également leur apparition, et nous découvrirons le Londres ancien avec les yeux de Rose. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **2\. Le Magenmagot**

 **...**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout semblait fictionnel, à tel point que Rose cilla à maintes reprises afin de s'assurer que sa vue lui présentait autre chose qu'un simple mirage. Auparavant, ses parents l'avaient emmené deux fois au ministère de la magie, et même les salles les moins accessibles de ce lieu étaient photographiés en masse dans la presse locale. Or, ce que Rose avait devant elle ne ressemblait en rien au tribunal qu'elle avait pu découvrir dans les livres : la salle, très confinée, possédait une architecture désuète, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout était fait de bois, et de longues chandelles dégageant une odeur étouffante de cire étaient disposées de part et d'autre des murs. De plus, les personnages présents sur les gradins portaient des costumes avec les mêmes fioritures que ceux des fantômes que Rose avait l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

L'homme qui avait prit la parole était placé entre deux rangées de gradins, et son visage trapu était encadré par une chevelure argentée qui ruisselait sur son col en dentelles. Une barbe lui mangeait toute la mâchoire. Rose reporta son attention sur l'homme installé sur la chaise des accusés : ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Sa chevelure brune sale lui masquait la nuque, et il portait une robe taupe qui tombait sur ses sabots. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de cloques et de cicatrices.

\- Êtes-vous le témoin de la défense de M. Hanston, jeune garçon ?

En sursautant, Rose eut brusquement l'intuition que ce qui était en train de se dérouler autour d'elle était bien réel. Les intonations de la voix qu'elle distinguait étaient bien trop vibrantes au niveau de ses tympans. « Oh, mon Dieu, mon examen ! Songea-t-elle en manquant de se laisser glisser au sol. Non, non ! Il faut que j'y retourne ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ». La panique qu'elle éprouvait était si fulgurante qu'elle peina à contrôler ses tremblements. La plume du manuscrit n'était plus dans ses mains, et d'ailleurs, ses mains... Elle étendit les bras devant elle. Ils étaient de nouveau visibles, comme le reste de son corps.

\- Jeune garçon, veuillez répondre à la question !

Rose réalisa que c'était à elle que le chef du Magenmagot s'adressait. Elle ausculta ses propres vêtements : elle avait encore sa robe de Poudlard sur elle, et ses cheveux étaient redressés en queue-de-cheval. « Il est pourtant évident que je suis une fille ! » se dit-elle, indignée. Le cœur battant, elle songea qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être sous le feu des projecteurs encore très longtemps. Elle ne savait que dire et que faire. La situation était si insensée qu'elle en aurait rit, en d'autres circonstances. Un son à peine audible sortit de ses lèvres quand elle murmura :

\- Je... je...

\- Doit-on vous faire parler ?

Le chef du Magenmagot esquissa un signe de tête entendu en direction d'un petit homme placé à côté de lui qui se leva et descendit les marches des gradins d'un pas rapide. Paniquée, Rose agita les bras en s'entendant crier :

\- Non, non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je suis un témoin ! Un simple témoin !

\- Déclinez votre nom, poursuivit sévèrement le chef en levant un main pour faire rasseoir le petit homme. Le décret 51 interdit toute intrusion inopinée au Conseil des sorciers, vous serez donc emprisonné après ce procès.

\- Emprisonné ? Cria Rose, interdite. Mais vous êtes fou, je n'ai même pas... !

\- Cessez cette entourloupe ! Mr. Shouley, emmenez ce petit fourbe aux cachots et veillez à ce qu'il soit puni. Il doit venir d'un milieu rustique, forcez-lui donc à vous révéler combien sa famille possède de terres en dehors de Londres.

Un autre homme en robe rouge de taille moyenne avec une mauvaise mine quitta son siège, et Rose le regarda venir vers elle en ignorant quelle serait la manière la plus efficace de sortir de cette impasse. Elle voulait partir de cet étrange endroit. Revenir dans la salle d'examen. À quoi tout cela rimait ? La plume était-elle magique ? Était-ce en réalité un portoloin qui l'avait transporté dans un quartier de Londres qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une vitesse affolante, elle entendit une nouvelle voix d'homme résonner dans la salle :

\- Ayez l'obligeance de laisser ce garçon parler, Milord. Il a certainement des faits importants à nous révéler.

Brièvement, Rose redressa la tête. Le membre du Magenmagot qui venait de prendre la parole était très jeune, en comparaison à toutes les personnes qui siégeaient autour de lui (celui qui présidait l'assemblée avait l'air d'être centenaire, et tous les autres semblaient frôler la cinquantaine. Il n'y avait aucune femme). La collerette de sa robe était plus discrète que celle des autres, et une ardeur juvénile faisait pétiller son regard. D'emblée, Rose lui trouva un air qui lui était familier. Après qu'il est fini de parler, le visage du chef du Magenmagot devint littéralement pourpre.

En assenant un coup brutal contre un banc avec son maillet, il rugit :

\- Rasseyez-vous, Mr. Potter ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prononcer des objections !

« Potter ! » pensa Rose avec un soubresaut au cœur. De plus en plus confuse, elle assista passivement à la scène. Le prétendu dénommé Potter, loin de craindre l'avertissement de son supérieur, demeura immobile en poursuivant :

\- Je m'exprime au nom du Magenmagot, Milord. L'audience va s'achever dans peu de temps, et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur des futilités. Nous devons nous concentrer sur le procès.

Un court moment, le président du Magenmagot sembla se contenir, alors qu'il avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid absolu avant l'intervention de « Potter ». Puis il déclara :

\- Bien. Garçon ! (Rose fut secouée par un nouveau tressaillement) Une objectivité totale s'impose pour votre témoignage ; toute parole en faveur ou en défaveur de l'accusé est prohibée. Si vos dires sont contestés par un autre témoin, nous vous soumettrons à un interrogatoire privé avec du veritaserum. Levez la main droite et jurez.

Rose obtempéra en tremblant. Elle dut une nouvelle fois se retenir de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Un discret sifflement de gorge émit à sa gauche capta son attention ; l'accusé était en train de la consulter du regard. Son attitude était suppliante, ce qui laissa supposer à Rose qu'il voulait qu'elle l'innocente par son témoignage. Hésitante, Rose l'ignora délibérément. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire précipitamment :

\- En fait... je ne viens pas d'ici. Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser partir ? Je n'ai aucun rapport avec ce procès ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

\- Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit doucement « Potter ». Parlez.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix », pensa Rose, toujours très mal à l'aise. Elle improvisa en s'emmêlant dans ses propres paroles :

\- En fait... j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi... je ne sais plus quelle heure il était... et je me suis arrêté pour... pour soulager un besoin naturel (quelques gloussements s'élevèrent de l'assemblée). C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux... j'ai aperçu une forme sombre dans le ciel. Ça ressemblait à un hyppogriffe ou un dragon, je ne suis plus très sûre...

\- Comment osez-vous vous moquer du Magenmagot ? Tempêta le chef. Qu'on l'emmène aux cachots !

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Rose. J'avais un peu trop abusé du wisky-pur-feu, je n'y voyais pas clairement ! Donc... je ne sais pas si j'ai tout imaginé ou si ce que j'ai vu était bien réel.

\- Du wisky-pur-feu ? Répéta le chef, décontenancé, comme s'il ignorait la signification de ces mots.

Un membre du Magenmagot au ventre proéminent comprimé dans sa robe rouge leva la main au même instant pour signifier qu'il fallait à présent questionner l'accusé, puisque le témoignage n'avait rien apporté de véritablement concluant. Toute l'attention se porta alors sur l'homme accusé voûté sur son siège. Bien moins collet-monté dans son langage que les sorciers qui lui faisaient face, il commença à parler d'une voix bourrue :

\- J'ai rien contre les moldus, Milord, mais le problème qu'y a avec ces gens-là, c'est qu'on doit toujours faire attention à tout ! Voyez, il y a quatre nuits, par exemple, le carrosse d'une comtesse française est passé sur le chemin de ma maison et moi, je devais laisser mon dernier dragon voler pour la première fois... Eh ben, figurez-vous que j'ai dû tuer cette merveilleuse créature, que j'ai élevé pendant trois ans, juste pour éviter que cette petite dame le voit et que ses fichus nerfs craquent. Au bout d'un moment, trop c'est trop ! Il faut que les moldus se fassent une raison !

\- Allez droit au but, ordonna sèchement le chef du Magenmagot, visiblement agacé par ses bavardages. Avez-vous brûlé les fermes de Mr. Clarcs et Mr. Missoury ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait, Milord. Mon plus vieux dragon était mourant, et je devais le faire prendre l'air pour qu'il guérisse. Seulement, à deux pas de mes champs, y avait toutes ces vaches et ces éleveurs moldus qui s'enivraient. Alors, cette fois, je me suis dis « pas de pitié ! Mon dragon vivra et je me moque du reste comme de Merlin ! ». Et j'ai mis le feu à leur baraque pour détourner leur attention.

Les révélations de l'accusé provoquèrent des réactions virulentes au sein de l'assemblée ; des points de vue totalement divergents explosèrent de part et d'autre, et le maillet du chef eut peu d'effet sur l'ardeur des membres du Magenmagot. Après quoi, la délibération finit par être entamée. En reprenant un ton solennel, le chef du Magenmagot déclara :

\- Votre condamnation a été favorisée par le Magenmagot. Je mande l'abattage de vos dragons, et une incarcération...

\- Milord ! Plutôt que l'abattage des dragons, je propose qu'ils soient enfermés en lieu sûr ! Le nouveau décret affirme que les animaux sont des êtres à part entière et que toute tuerie doit être châtiée. L'auriez-vous oublié ?

L'objection venait derechef de l'homme appelé Potter. Ses pairs le toisèrent avec le plus grand mépris, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Son « impertinence » lui valut d'être renvoyé de l'audience sur-le-champ, et il fut contraint d'obéir sous peine d'être exclu du Magenmagot. Puis, le procès s'acheva dans l'ambiance la plus grave qui soit. « Maintenant, je veux rentrer à Poudlard ! Se dit Rose alors que la salle se vidait. Je veux rentrer ! ». Constatant que rien ne se produisait, elle suivit à reculons les membres du Magenmagot qui sortaient.

Ils traversèrent un couloir exigu, que les chandelles rétrécissaient davantage, et les sabots des sorciers battaient les dalles en pierres avec un son désagréable. Deux escaliers en colimaçon plus tard, Rose se retrouva dans une plus grande salle où régnait une cacophonie qui laissa Rose complètement hébétée. Des lutins, des hiboux, des gobelins et des trolls se mêlaient aux sorciers de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Des hommes exhibaient fièrement leurs armures dans un coin, et d'autres, avec les yeux cerclés d'un binocle d'un autre âge, parcouraient des parchemins qui atteignaient le sol. Mais le plus étonnant était la présence de moldus dans le lieu.

Un couple moldus se tenaient aux côtés d'un sorcier qui faisait léviter une liasse de courriers du bout de sa baguette. L'homme arborait une perruque bouclée et une étrange robe brodée mi-longue, quant à la femme, elle portait une jupe bouffante et un large décolleté. Rose n'avait encore jamais vu de moldus accoutrés de cette manière, et son inquiétude s'amplifia : tout était trop surfait. Pour sûr, c'était un rêve !

Pour se rassurer, elle tapota l'épaule d'un sorcier replet qui passait près d'elle :

\- Monsieur ! Dîtes-moi où je suis, s'il vous plaît.

\- Au Conseil des sorciers. Ne reste pas sur mon chemin, avorton, file ! Je suis pressé.

\- Le Conseil des sorciers, répéta vaguement Rose à mi-voix en le regardant s'éloigner.

Pour toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu l'histoire du monde de la magie, le Conseil des sorciers apparaissait comme un lieu emblématique du patrimoine, qui avait vu naître les toutes premières réformes et les premières lois. Seulement voilà : le Conseil s'était dissolu au 18e siècle, époque de la création du ministère de la magie. « Le Conseil des sorciers n'existe plus, songea Rose, alors pourquoi... ? ». Et soudain, une idée à la fois absurde et plausible retentit en elle : la plume n'était pas un simple portoloin. Elle avait voyagé dans l'espace... mais également dans le temps.

\- C'est quoi cette blague ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment... ?

Désorientée, Rose se pressa jusqu'à la sortie en ayant l'impression d'avoir les poumons obstrués ; elle bouscula le flot de gens autour d'elle et se fit injurier à plusieurs fois. Elle put respirer de l'air frais, mais son cœur eut un nouveau raté quand elle contempla le spectacle qui lui faisait face : la structure rectiligne et régulière des bâtiments et des rues qui se dressaient face à elle lui étaient familière, puisque ce quartier londonien très fréquenté abritait normalement le ministère de la magie. Mais l'aspect n'était pas le même : les maisons étaient plus petites, et les routes de terre emplissait l'air d'un nuage de poussière. Et dans un bruit infernal, des chevaux tractaient des carrosses et des coches. Et comme au Conseil, moldus et sorciers se croisaient dans les mêmes rues sans que cela ne paraisse étrange.

Même le paysage aérien se dévoilait sans aucune ambiguïté : en observant le ciel, Rose vit deux balais, chevauchés par deux jeunes sorciers, dominer la foule à quelques mètres du sol. Un enfant moldu les lorgna en poussant un cri surexcité lorsque l'un des balais frôla presque le sommet de sa tête. Rose ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson : ce peuple uni, sans communautarisme, était beau à voir. Elle ne percevait néanmoins pas encore le danger d'une telle union.

\- C'est donc vrai, souffla-t-elle en renonçant pour le moment à trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait. J'ai remonté le temps pour de bon. Mais combien de siècles ai-je traversé ?

À tout hasard, elle s'engagea dans une rue en diagonale en évitant de justesse la chute d'un pot de chambre. Les résidus nauséabondes furent très vite évacués du sol, comme par magie. Rose était certaine que cela était dû à l'action d'un sorcier – certains d'entre eux devait possiblement entretenir tous les jours cette ville encrassée pour éviter les épidémies de se répandre chez les moldus. Pourtant, quelques recoins demeuraient maculés de boue.

Distraitement, Rose suivi du regard un saltimbanque qui distrayait des spectateurs avec quelques cartes. Avec ses tours de magie rudimentaires, il avait l'air de se moquer des sorciers. Puis brusquement, une main l'empoigna par derrière. En se débattant, Rose tenta de se retourner, mais on la souleva pour lui faire franchir une marche, après quoi une porte se referma avec violence devant son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... ?

Contrainte à faire volte-face à cause de la solide poignée qui la maintenait, Rose se retrouva devant une sorte de mégère au visage boursouflée – elle n'était visiblement pas une sorcière. Sa poitrine opulente écrasait son corsage ainsi que le tablier qu'elle portait par-dessus.

\- Que voilà une bien belle gueuse pour la demoiselle ! Grogna-t-elle en scrutant Rose. Entrez, espèce de sotte, vous êtes déjà très en retard ! Ajouta-t-elle en la poussant sans ménagement.

\- Quoi ? Balbutia Rose, déconcertée.

\- Attendez !

La grosse dame la retint un instant. Elle la dévisagea attentivement en se rapprochant d'elle. Ensuite, sur un ton très menaçant, elle lui lança :

\- Vous n'êtes pas l'une des leurs, j'espère ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une jeteuse de sorts, pardi ! S'impatienta la mégère en l'obligeant à respirer son haleine au tabac. Non, vous n'en êtes pas une, ça se voit ! Vous êtes une niaise. Eux, c'est des malins... Par contre, faudra changer votre robe ! Vous êtes encore plus dévêtue qu'une fille des auberges !

Son jacassement fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Aussitôt, la servante adopta un comportement plus humble en se courbant. En levant la tête, Rose constata qu'elle se trouvait dans un vestibule surchargé en décoration. Le mobilier était onéreux. Une belle femme était en train de descendre lentement un escalier en marbre, tout en tenant dans les bras ce qui semblait être un poupon. Sa robe blanche à traîne légère et son chignon bouclée suscitèrent l'admiration de Rose.

La femme – sans doute la maîtresse de maison – avait un visage ovale aux traits d'une noblesse présomptueuse, des cheveux noirs épais et lustrés, et un teint clair. La mégère déclara quand elle s'arrêta devant eux :

\- Ma Lady, la nourrice vient d'arriver.

La main sèche de « la Lady » partit droit sur la joue de Rose. Prise de court, la jeune adolescente ressentit intensément la douleur cuisante qui s'étala sur sa peau. La femme la toisa en disant :

\- Voilà qui devrait vous inciter à venir à l'heure, dorénavant.

\- Vous faites erreur ! Répliqua Rose, à présent très énervée et fatiguée par toutes les mauvaises surprises qui lui tombaient dessus en cascade. Je ne suis pas une nourrice ! Au revoir !

\- Misérable petite gueuse ! S'indigna la servante. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous coupe votre langue de souillon ?

Contre toute attente, la Lady ne parut nullement offusquée, bien qu'elle conservât une expression froide. Doucement, elle ordonna à Rose :

\- Ça ne fait rien. Restez. Peu importe que vous soyez ou non la personne que Charlotte a mandé. J'ai besoin d'une assistance immédiate.

\- Je ne peut pas être une nourrice ! Je suis un homme ! S'empressa de s'écrier Rose sans réfléchir.

Néanmoins, la Lady ne fut pas dupe. Un ricanement narquois lui échappa, puis sans prévenir, elle tira la robe de Rose pour laisser ses doigts se faufiler sous son col. Rose tenta de se dégager en émettant un cri aiguë, mais sa manœuvre fut inutile, car la Lady retira rapidement sa main. Il était étrange qu'une femme d'apparence raffinée soit si brutale. Le souffle court, Rose sentit l'humiliation lui empourprer les joues ; elle résista à la tentation de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Tout de suite. Que faisait-elle encore ici ?

\- Ce genre de facétie ne peut pas fonctionner avec moi, déclara la Lady de sa voix hautaine. Comme toutes les femmes de votre milieu et de votre âge, vous avez sûrement déjà été engrossée dans la rue, mais n'ayez crainte : j'accepte même les filles débauchées chez moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir honte. Faites simplement votre travail correctement.

Cette fois-ci, Rose sentit toute sa patience s'amoindrir. De toute évidente, cette maîtresse de maison moldue n'était pas une femme ordinaire ; il y avait en elle quelque chose de coriace et d'indestructible, comme si elle avait pour habitude de parvenir à ses fins, quel que soit l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. D'un geste prompt, elle s'empara de sa baguette et la leva en oscillant entre la servante – qui beugla une série de mots incompréhensibles en sautant sur ses pieds – et la Lady. La Lady, pour sa part, ne bougea pas, mais une lueur inquiétante et troublante alluma son regard.

Rose eut l'impression que sa bouche s'asséchait, et sa baguette trembla.

\- Vous êtes donc une sorcière, se contenta de dire la Lady d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je...

Tout se déroula si vite que Rose eut à peine le temps de ciller : la Lady posa son poupon au sol, enfouit une main sous ses jupons d'où elle extirpa une arme à feu moldue d'une masse et d'une dimension impressionnante, et son bras gauche – qui paraissait musclé sous le tissu en soie de sa robe – empoigna rageusement le cou de Rose. Rose se débattit alors que le métal de l'arme s'enfonçait dans sa nuque.

\- Je déteste les gens comme toi, souffla la Lady contre sa peau. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Par chance, Rose parvint à formuler un sortilège informulé, et la Lady tomba au sol, stupéfixée. Elle en profita pour faire également sombrer la servante dans l'inconscience. Par la suite, elle les soumit à un sortilège d'amnésie alors que ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu de la secouer. « Qui est donc cette femme ? » s'interrogea-t-elle avant de quitter la demeure.

À l'extérieur, la nuit était déjà en train de tomber. Rose erra dans plusieurs rues tout en réfléchissant à une solution qui pourrait lui permettre de rentrer chez elle ; elle avait plus la plume magique avec elle, et voyager dans le temps était loin d'être une chose aisée. Le ministère de la magie avait toujours strictement contrôlé tout ce qui avait trait à la temporalité, et les retourneurs de temps avaient d'ailleurs tous été détruits. Son cerveau givré par le froid nocturne la poussa à faire escale dans un pub : à l'intérieur, les murs étaient en galet. Il n'y avait aucune femme. Légèrement intimidée par les yeux curieux posés sur elle, Rose s'assit dans un coin sombre. Une vieille sorcière s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sert ?

\- Une bièraubeurre, dit machinalement Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mignonne ? S'étonna la sorcière en la dévisageant bizarrement.

En constatant que la bièraubeurre n'était visiblement pas une boisson qui était encore entré dans les mœurs de cette époque, Rose ouvrit la bouche pour se corriger, mais une voix résonna au même instant au-dessus d'elle :

\- Servez-nous deux tisanes aux orties, ma bonne dame.

Un homme se tenait face à eux, un sourire décontracté aux lèvres. D'emblée, Rose le reconnut : c'était le membre du Magenmagot qui avait prit sa défense et qui prétendait se nommer Potter. Cependant, il ne portait sa robe rouge de travail, mais un costume de moldu qui le dotait d'un étrange air pompeux. Il décala la chaise devant lui et s'installa face à Rose qui garda les yeux écarquillés sans savoir que dire. Il la regarda en disant :

\- Je vous ai enfin trouvé, miss.

En examinant les traits de son visage, Rose déglutit péniblement. Elle en resta muette.

\- Je me présente, poursuivit-il en tendant une main. Je suis Ralston Potter.

...

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite excursion dans le Londres du 17e siècle? Intéressant, ennuyeux, surprenant? Le rythme était lent, je vous l'accorde, mais il fallait que j'aille doucement de manière à ce que Rose comprenne ce qui lui est arrivé. Sinon, si vous êtes un perdu par rapport aux chronologies:**

 **\- Le Conseil des sorciers est bel et bien l'ancêtre du ministère de la magie, qui lui, est né au 18e siècle.**

 **\- Pour rappel, avant la fin du 17e siècle, le monde des sorciers n'était pas tenu secret. Il est donc normal de voir des sorciers déambuler dans les rues alors qu'il y a des moldus, avec leurs capes, leurs chapeaux pointus et leurs balais:D**

 **Pour finir, le personnage de la Lady est un personnage qui aura un rôle important par la suite. Je n'en dit pas plus par rapport à son identité, je tiens à garder le mystère pour l'instant.**

 **Je ne tiens pas à abandonner cette histoire, je vais toujours au bout de mes projets, ainsi, même si le temps me manque, je trouverai toujours un moment pour écrire. Et je suis très obstinée, donc, reviews ou non, je posterai la suite et je vous harcelerai de chapitres:D Après, la review étant mon seul salaire, je suis toujours ravie d'en recevoir. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici! A très vite!**


	3. La révolte des Moldus

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau long chapitre pour vous. Il se déroule à nouveau à Londres où on entre encore plus dans le vif du sujet, avec les sombres secrets qui gravitent autour de cette ville, et où je vous fait découvrir le personnage de Ralston (il n'est qu'introduit pour l'instant). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

...

 **3\. La révolte des Moldus**

...

Sans prêter attention à la main tendue dans sa direction, Rose s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait face à elle l'authentique auteur du manuscrit qui était à l'origine de toutes ses mésaventures actuelles, ce fameux ancêtre que James trouvait à la fois barbant et fascinant. D'ailleurs, il était impossible de douter, en l'abordant pour la première fois, qu'il eût un lien de parenté avec la famille Potter : il avait une gestuelle nonchalante et expressive, pareille à celle des Potter. Ses cheveux bruns drus, qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son cou, comportaient des mèches en épis indomptables, et ses yeux bruns de la même couleur dégageaient de l'assurance et de l'audace. Il paraissait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine.

Un sourire spontané vint à nouveau éclairer le visage de Ralston Potter alors qu'il attendait que Rose parle. D'un ton rassurant, il affirma :

\- N'ayez pas peur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire arrêter.

\- Tout à l'heure... vous m'avez appelé miss ? Marmonna Rose, encore gênée.

\- Bien sûr ! Il faudrait vraiment être le dernier des idiots pour ne pas s'apercevoir que vous êtes une fille, répliqua vivement Ralston en levant les yeux au ciel (un réflexe dont Albus avait hérité). Mais vous savez, ce bon vieux Mr. Jones a la vue trouble... En plus, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle pour ne pas être entendu, il est aigri depuis que ses enfants l'ont quitté pour ouvrir une réserve de Trolls. Depuis lors, il confond tout le monde. Il a même confondu la chef du Conseil des sorciers avec un chat, et le pire, c'est que personne n'a osé le lui reprocher !

En renversant légèrement sa chaise en arrière, Ralston contint un rire goguenard. À ce moment-là, la serveuse, une sorcière âgée emmitouflée dans une robe jaune moutarde, s'arrêta à leur table, et positionna deux tasses généreuses devant ses deux clients en s'écriant jovialement : « Tiens ton thé, Ralston, mon chéri ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies oublié ta vieille amie Amy ! ». Les grandes iris d'un vert électrique de la sorcière se rivèrent ensuite sur Rose, et ses doigts osseux vinrent tâter les joues de celle-ci. Rose, qui ne s'y attendait pas, tressaillit.

\- C'est à cause de toi, mignonne, qu'il a perdu la mémoire ? Susurra la sorcière sans la lâcher en désignant Ralston.

\- Allons, Amy, protesta Ralston. Ne mettez pas cette enfant mal à l'aise. Et puis, je ne vous ai pas oublié, vous savez ! C'est seulement qu'après une journée de travail, j'ai tendance à ne pas voir les gens autour de moi. Et puis, dans Londres, j'ai tellement d'amis que j'ai parfois du mal à les différencier.

\- Arrogant ! Gronda la sorcière, amusée, en lui assenant une tape sur la nuque. J'ai des amis encore plus beaux et plus gentils que toi, alors ne t'embarrasses pas d'excuses, mon petit !

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita vers une autre table. Pour dissiper son embarras, Rose serra fort sa tasse entre ses deux mains, et un « ouille ! » s'échappa de ses lèvres au contact brûlant du porcelaine. Ses paumes évitèrent de peu le danger, ne souffrant que d'une rougeur vive. Pendant ce temps, Ralston but distraitement sa tasse à petites gorgées en l'observant.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais vous êtes particulièrement étrange, fit-il remarquer à mi-voix. Vous transplanez dans l'enceinte du tribunal alors que c'est impossible en tant normal, vous vous présentez vêtue... hum (il s'éclaircit la gorge) eh bien, vêtue d'une manière tout à fait atypique, et vous faites usage d'un langage intolérable pour une jeune fille. Que dois-je en déduire ? Je n'ai pas envie de protéger une personne susceptible de nuire au peuple. Je dois en apprendre davantage sur vous : commencez par me dire d'où vous venez.

Pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation quelque peu embarrassante, Rose employa le premier moyen qui lui vint à l'esprit pour garder une contenance ; elle s'empara de la tasse de Ralston – encore à moitié pleine – et la but d'un trait sous son regard perplexe. Les joues brûlants d'une ardeur pleine d'anxiété, Rose reposa la tasse, toujours à la recherche d'une réponse plausible à la question de Ralston. Elle bredouilla sur un ton un peu trop fébrile :

\- Oh, j'ai vidé votre tasse, je suis navrée ! J'ai un mal de gorge affreux depuis ce matin et j'avais besoin de me désaltérer ! Je... je vous en payerai une autre ! Je dois avoir quelques mornilles sur moi...

\- J'attends toujours votre réponse, fit Ralston en tapotant du bout des doigts sur le rebord de la table.

Interdite, Rose déglutit. Allait-elle finalement se retrouver dans un cachot pour avoir commis la seule erreur d'utiliser une plume ensorcelée ? Pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver impliquée dans une histoire pareille ? Ce rôle aurait mieux convenu à James, toujours en quête d'aventures, ou à Victoire, une autre de ses cousines, qui avait une éloquence absolument brillante et une audace sans pareille. « Ce n'était pas à moi de me retrouver ici, songea Rose. Je ne suis même pas capable d'assurer ma propre défense ». L'épuisement lui engourdit le cerveau. Elle murmura, lasse :

\- Je suis une étudiante de Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas encore effectuée ma rentrée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Voilà, vous avez votre réponse, vous êtes content ?

\- Une étudiante de Poudlard, répéta-t-il. Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et vous irez bientôt à l'école, je suppose. Rose Weasley... c'est un nom qui m'est totalement inconnu. Êtes-vous née en Angleterre ?

Rose ne put réprimer un bâillement en répondant :

\- Oui. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir. Je suis vraiment fatiguée... Voici de l'argent pour le thé aux orties.

En titubant, Rose parvint ensuite à se mettre debout et à traverser le pub. L'atmosphère sombre et renfermée du lieu n'avait fait qu'attiser sa somnolence. Les rires grossiers des hommes qui la regardaient avec une sorte de fascination malsaine lui parurent lointains, tout comme l'interpellation de Ralston qui marchait sur ses talons. Elle voulut que la présente réalité s'estompe autour d'elle. Peut-être bien que si elle s'endormait maintenant, elle se retrouverait dans son lit ? Peut-être bien que son retour à Poudlard n'était qu'un mirage, que l'incident dans la salle d'examen n'était que le fruit d'un rêve ?

Lentement, son corps commença à basculer en avant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte...

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Rose ?

D'une main ferme, Ralston avait saisi son bras, ce qui la sortit instantanément de sa torpeur.

\- Allez-vous vous évanouir ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fut derechef prise de vacillements.

Un rire, exacerbé par la fatigue, étrangla Rose. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était réellement amusant, mais après tout, rien que le fait de se savoir dans un pub miteux du 17e siècle suffisait à perturber ses nerfs. À l'attention de cet homme face à elle – qui avait également l'air de sortir tout droit d'un rêve – , prétendument l'ascendant direct de son oncle Harry, elle dit :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air si fragile ?

\- J'ai l'habitude d'assister à des évanouissements de femmes plusieurs fois par jour, l'informa Ralston, désinvolte. Et pour répondre à votre question, vous n'avez pas la corpulence d'une maîtresse de maison, de plus, votre jeune âge m'incite à être consciencieux... Laissez-moi vous escorter, ce sera plus prudent. Vous êtes une sorcière de premier cycle, donc vous ne devriez même pas être encore dehors à une heure pareille. Où habite votre famille ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux rentrer seule.

Cette fois-ci, Rose parvint à quitter le pub sans encombre. Elle ignorait encore comment s'extraire du calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre, et la présence de Ralston Potter n'avait guère le mérite de l'aider. Celui-ci la suivait toujours de près alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les passants tout en veillant à ne pas se faire écraser par un attelage de chevaux, et il la considérait comme si elle était en train de commettre le pire des outrages.

\- Là où je vis, les femmes ne s'évanouissent pas pour un rien, monsieur, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Rose. Et elles sont plus coriaces que les hommes.

Une effronterie – inhabituelle chez elle – venait de surgir d'elle. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'époque dans laquelle elle était immergée, et elle la détestait déjà.

\- Êtes-vous consciente de ce qu'il se passe autour de vous ? L'interrogea Ralston, étrangement colérique. Réalisez-vous quel danger vous courez en vous pavanant ainsi dans les rues en pleine obscurité, nom d'une tête de gnome !

Une nouvelle hilarité assaillit Rose de plein fouet ; l'étrange expression employée par Ralston contrastait totalement avec le sérieux de ses paroles. Il la contempla avec l'expression d'un adulte indulgent qui assiste à la facétie d'un enfant (ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Rose), ensuite, il insista pour qu'elle lui révèle l'endroit où elle habite. Question qui exigea de Rose une improvisation parfaitement adroite : elle prétendit être orpheline et avoir erré jusqu'à Londres, ennuyée par la campagne. Fort heureusement, Ralston ne l'interrogea pas davantage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas, se contenta-t-il de déclarer comme s'il eût été plus surprenant de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait des parents. Venez, je vais conduire à un établissement pour filles ; vous y resterez jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard. Vous ne devez pas rester dehors.

N'ayant plus d'énergie pour s'insurger contre l'autorité de cet homme, Rose se laissa guider à travers de multiples rues pavées. En passant au centre d'une place, elle entrevit un spectacle de moldus : trois hommes équipés d'un arc de flèches s'amusaient à tirer avec dextérité leurs munitions à travers un anneau enflammé. Derrière la foule, un sorcier ivre profita de l'inattention générale pour faire fuir les flammes de l'anneau avec un discret coup de baguette. Des râles s'élevèrent, suivit de près par des cris, puis brusquement, des spectateurs se lancèrent dans une joute physique en tombant au sol. Les bruits de coups de poing effrayèrent les femmes qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en émettant des hurlements suraiguës. Le sorcier ivre s'esclaffa bruyamment en observant la scène désolante qu'il avait provoqué.

Ralston s'était efforcé de rester de marbre, mais ses mâchoires s'étaient contractés. « Si seulement les sorciers savaient se tenir tranquille, tous les événements funestes n'auraient pas eu lieu », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Rose haussa les épaules sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Bientôt, ils parvinrent devant un bâtiment bancal et mal entretenu, entièrement fait de bois.

\- Rentrez, ordonna Ralston à Rose. On va bien s'occuper de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas... En ce qui me concerne, je reviendrai vous voir demain, je n'ai pas fini de vous poser des questions.

En se contentant d'acquiescer raidement de la tête, Rose s'écarta de lui. Son épuisement était tel qu'elle était prise de l'envie fulgurante de s'allonger sur-le-champ sur les pavés de la rue pour s'endormir. Avant de frapper à la porte de « l'établissement » où Ralston l'avait conduit, Rose se rappela de la prétendue Lady qui avait sauvagement tenté de la tuer tout à l'heure. Il aurait peut-être été bon que Ralston prenne connaissance de cet incident. « De toute façon, tout cela ne me concerne pas, se dit-elle. Je vais partir d'ici. Je n'y resterai pas une nuit de plus. »

...

L'établissement pour filles était en fait une sorte de pension qui recueillait des sorcières de premier cycle dans un état de détresse psychologique, de disgrâce morale, ou tout simplement sans famille ; certaines y étaient hébergées depuis leur naissance, et d'autres n'occupaient que très provisoirement les lieux. Quelques moldues étaient acceptées, mais la mésentente qui régnait entre les autres pensionnaires et elles les empêchait de s'intégrer dans la pension. La responsable de l'établissement, Mrs Thourny, possédait un virulent franc-parler, mais était malgré tout dépourvue d'autorité – raison pour laquelle des conflits éclataient régulièrement entre les pensionnaires sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand chose. Quand Rose lui quémanda une chambre à contrecœur, elle lui en attribua une sans lui poser de questions. Très austère, la chambre n'avait qu'un lit et un petit placard.

Alors qu'une envie pressante assaillit soudainement les jambes flageolantes de Rose, elle se pressa jusqu'à Mrs Thourny avant que cette dernière ne referma la porte de sa chambre, et s'écria :

\- Excusez-moi, madame ! Les toilettes...

\- Faites la petite commission où bon vous semble, s'impatienta Mrs Thourny en lissant les plis de sa robe. Nous n'avons plus de pots de chambre. Vous nettoierez derrière vous avec un _récurvite_.

\- Mais je ne peux pas... ! Commença à protester Rose, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

Le visage boursouflée de Mrs Thourny s'éclaira alors d'une lueur compréhensive.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas qu'une simple petite commission, commenta-t-elle en la regardant. Dans ce cas, ma fille, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la cour, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Vous y trouverez une bassine d'eau.

Dépitée, Rose demeura figée sur place tandis que la porte lui claquait au nez. Désormais condamnée à l'exiguïté de sa chambre, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le rebord de son lit, puis massa frénétiquement ses chevilles en soupirant. Un carreau qui laissait passer un trou d'air au dessus de son lit lui servait de fenêtre ; elle pouvait y apercevoir les toits des maisons, surplombées par une lune jaunâtre. Les pupitres de Poudlard étaient bien loin, désormais... De même que le rouleau de parchemin vierge de son examen qui n'attendait qu'à être rempli. Que devait-elle faire pour s'échapper de cet endroit ? Pourquoi James avait-il eu la stupidité de lui prêter le manuscrit de son ancêtre ? Elle ne manquerait pas de lui tordre le cou quand elle le reverrait !

En retroussant la manche de sa robe, elle examina son poignet parcouru de veines fines, où trônait une marque blanche ciselée : c'était la marque laissée par l'encre de la plume. Elle sursauta quand un bruit de grincement se fit entendre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, puis des gloussements suivirent. Trois filles âgées de treize à seize ans, vêtues de chemises et de bonnets de nuits, entrèrent d'un pas timide dans la chambre.

\- Bonsoir, murmura la plus jeune en s'approchant de Rose. Nous sommes venues nous présenter. Je suis Rose Vannesse.

\- Et moi, c'est Rose Weasley.

La plus âgée, une grande fille brune très jolie, la scruta en commentant :

\- Vous êtes étrangement accoutrée. Même les moldus sont moins extravagants. Mrs Thourny n'a-t-elle pas fait monté vos nouvelles toilettes ?

\- Moi, je m'appelle Cassandre ! Vous êtes une sorcière ? Demanda vivement la troisième, une fille aux yeux malicieux.

Rose répondit par l'affirmative, et sa réponse déclencha une moue frustrée sur le visage de son interlocutrice :

\- Ah, quelle malchance ! Ce sont toutes des sorcières, ici ! Même si je puis causer avec elles et comprendre leur langage, je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir m'amuser à faire des tours de magie. À cause de cela, Mrs Thourny me prends toujours en exemple parce qu'elle pense que je suis la plus disciplinée, mais elle ignore que j'ai des idées encore plus mauvaises que celles des sorcières dans ma tête. Moi, si je possédais une baguette magique, je ne me contenterais pas de rendre les sourcils de la mère Thourny velus et broussailleux ! Je...

\- Respirez quand vous parlez, Cassandre, lui intima la grande fille brune. Je me nomme Helen Babbling, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rose.

Une minute plus tard, les trois jeunes filles étaient installées sur le rebord du lit de Rose et elles avaient défaits leurs bonnets, de sortes que leurs longues chevelures (respectivement brune pour Helen, rousse pour Cassandre, et blonde pour Rose Vannesse s'échappaient des plis du tissu). La première à s'exprimer pour raconter son histoire fut Cassandre, et quoique son histoire fut sombre, elle employa un ton jovial qui gêna Rose pour la raconter :

\- Mes parents sont meuniers. Ils habitent dans une ferme voisine. Comme ils m'ont fait naître sans avoir de quoi assurer ma subsistance, ils m'ont abandonné en ville, et le plus drôle, c'est qu'à cette époque, une épidémie de peste ravageait toutes les villes. Par miracle, j'ai survécu et j'ai grandi dans cet établissement. Une nuit, je ruminais un peu trop dans ma chambre, je suis donc sortie de l'établissement par la fenêtre, et j'ai fini par rentrer dans un pub. Il y avait un bourgeois à la réputation déplorable qui...

\- Abrégez votre discours, l'interrompit Helen qui paraissait embarrassée. Vous avez eu un enfant et il est mort.

Prise de court, Rose se raidit. En dépit de leur âge, ces filles avaient des discours et des regards d'adultes. À quinze ans, à cette époque, les filles étaient déjà des femmes, et de ce fait, Rose eut l'étrange impression d'être extrêmement jeune ; en vérité, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une simple écolière cantonnée à des théories abstraites. La vie concrète la dépassait. Elle préférait se contenter de l'utopisme des livres, ce dont ses parents semblaient se satisfaire.

D'une oreille attentive, elle écouta Helen évoquer son parcours en deux phrases : un mariage arrangé l'avait uni à Mr. Babbling lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, toutefois, ce dernier l'avait maltraité après la naissance de leur fils et l'avait chassé de leur maison quelques mois plus tard. Helen avait par la suite trouvé refuge dans la pension et n'a jamais pu revoir son enfant. Effarée par ces révélations, Rose sentit les mots lui manquer. Craignant le pire, elle se tourna vers la frêle Rose Vannesse dont la voix perchée était encore celle d'une fillette.

\- Je suis orpheline, dit doucement Rose Vannesse. Je vis ici depuis toujours. Et vous, Rose, comment êtes-vous arrivée dans cet établissement ?

\- Je suis aussi orpheline, répondit machinalement Rose. J'erre un peu partout, et je ne connais pas très bien Londres... Heureusement que Poudlard est comme une deuxième maison pour moi.

\- Vous allez à Poudlard ? Comme je vous envie ! Peu de gens de notre milieu ont la chance d'y aller ! Beaucoup de parents préfèrent instruire eux-même leurs enfants, quant aux filles de notre condition, elles ne connaissent que ce qu'il y a de plus rudimentaire en magie.

\- Et plus tard, poursuivit Cassandre en levant les bras d'un geste théâtral, si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrons devenir dame de compagnie dans une prestigieuse maison, ou avoir un galant fortuné et nous marier avec ! Moi à onze ans, je rêvais de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard m'annonçant que je suis une sorcière, mais je n'ai rien eu. Il n'y a aucun sorcier dans ma famille, ce sont tous des miséreux ! Alors, à défaut d'avoir ma propre baguette, j'en ai fabriqué une...

Elle tâta la poche de l'un de ses jupons rêches et en extirpa un morceau de bois maladroitement taillé. Rose le contempla en sentant sa tête s'alourdir de plus en plus malgré l'émotion qui la rongeait face à Helen, Cassandre et Rose Vannesse, toutes trois malmenées par le destin. Il y avait toujours eu des femmes parmi les grands noms de l'histoire de la magie, mais beaucoup d'entre elles n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une vie décente. C'était terriblement triste.

En fronçant les sourcils, Helen remarqua que Rose était sur le point de s'endormir et ordonna donc aux plus jeunes de quitter la chambre. Ne supportant plus le langage formel de ces trois pensionnaires, Rose leur dit avant qu'elles ne partent :

\- Tutoyez-moi ! On est entre nous, c'est ridicule d'être si maniéré. Ça me gêne.

\- Vous êtes bien impolie, rétorqua sèchement Helen. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes « des souillons », comme Mrs Thourny se plaît à le souligner, que nous devons nous comporter comme tels... Bonne nuit, Rose.

Une fois seule, Rose s'allongea et s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Les journées furent terriblement monotones : Rose les passa dans sa chambre, le nez collé aux carreaux de sa fenêtre où elle s'était amusée à suivre les festivals de rue, à laisser son regard s'attarder sur les plus belles boiseries des carrosses, et à voir des balais tourbillonner dans les airs. Elle n'avait guère l'autorisation de quitter l'établissement, hormis entre midi et quinze heures, et elle ne comprenait pas la cause de tels interdits. Elle n'avait rien aperçut de particulièrement suspect dans les rues.

Sa mission première, à savoir retourner chez elle, avait lamentablement échoué. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi des heures durant, elle ignorait comment forcer les frontières du temps à s'ouvrir de nouveau. Et le fait de ne pas avoir ses livres et ses manuels à portée de main ne l'avait pas aidé. Un après-midi, pourtant, la solution lui sauta aux yeux avec une évidence miraculeuse. « Ce crétin de Ralston n'est pas venu me voir comme il l'avait promis, pensa-t-elle, affalée sur son lit. Il doit être trop occupé avec le Magenmagot ou avec son fichu manuscrit... Son manuscrit et sa plume ! Ils ne sont pas perdus ! Ils sont en sa possession ! ». Elle bondit de son lit.

En quelques gestes prompts, elle avait enfilé sa robe de Poudlard en jetant au sol son ignoble robe grise de pensionnaire. Elle s'éclipsa de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers, et croisa par malchance Mrs Thourny. Celle-ci gronda en empoignant le col de sa robe :

\- Remontez dans votre chambre, ma fille ! Et débarrassez-vous de cette tenue vulgaire !

Spontanément, Rose se plia en deux en feignant la douleur :

\- C'est que... j'ai une grosse commission à faire !

\- Quel estomac fragile, par Merlin ! Allez dans la cour, dépêchez-vous ! Vous avez cinq minutes.

Une fois dehors, Rose ne perdit pas une minute et grimpa sur le muret le plus proche. Elle dut s'y reprendre à cinq reprises pour atteindre le toit, et termina sa course avec de profondes écorchures et des déchirures sur sa jupe. Et quand elle sauta de l'autre côté, elle perdit l'équilibre et réprima un gémissement. Elle galopa dans les rues en direction du Conseil des sorciers. Cependant, dans la précipitation, elle se perdit : elle franchit une porte cochère, puis, après une longue rue en pente, elle se retrouva au milieu de nulle part. Sans aucune transition, elle était passée de Londres à une campagne brute. En soupirant, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque des cris lointains captèrent son attention.

Elle tendit l'oreille, et son cœur eut un soubresaut lorsqu'elle entendit les cinglements vocaux suivants : « À mort les sorciers ! À mort les sorciers ! ». Ils furent suivi par une cacophonie métallique, comme si plusieurs épées s'entrechoquaient en même temps. Tout en étant consciente du danger qu'elle courait, Rose, dévala alors le chemin de terre sur lequel elle s'était engagée, et s'arrêta près d'un arbre entouré de buissons ; face à elle, un cortège bruyant se frayait un chemin au milieu d'un champ de blé. Des fourches et des épées se levaient et s'entrechoquaient alors que les cris devenaient assourdissants. Derrière le cortège, des chevaux tractaient une immense cage métallique où étaient entassées plusieurs personnes.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix de femme rugit :

\- Arrêtez-vous !

Le cortège s'immobilisa. La personne qui avait donné l'ordre portait un pantalon et une cape noire. Et son visage était entièrement masqué par une voilette opaque. D'un pas impérieux, elle se dirigea vers la cage qui avait été déverrouillée par deux hommes, et les prisonniers (trois hommes, deux femmes et un enfant) furent violemment jetés à terre.

\- Apportez les braises ! Intima ensuite la femme d'une façon bestiale. Versez tout sur les ensorceleurs !

Une brouette remplie à ras-bord de braises enflammées, dégageant un impressionnant nuage de fumée, fut déposée à terre. Rose parvint à peine à respirer face à ce spectacle. Elle observa la femme distribuer des pelles à trois paysans ; comprenant leurs intentions, elle fut partagée entre l'envie de se masquer les yeux et surgir devant eux pour les arrêter.

À cet instant, la femme tourna vivement la tête de son côté. Par un coup de vent, sa voilette bougea et dévoila des lèvres pulpeuses et maquillées. « Elle m'a vue », songea Rose en frissonnant. Paralysée, elle se sentit incapable de faire demi-tour. C'est alors qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'attira en arrière.

...

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre et de m'avoir ajouté en favoris. Si vous avez des remarques et des suggestions à faire, n'hésitez pas, vous savez que je suis toujours heureuse et comblée quans j'ai l'opportunité d'échanger sur mon travail. Sinon, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et vous dis à bientôt!**


	4. Lady Lisbeth

**Bonjour! Je suis heureuse d'avoir posté ce chapitre à temps, car je commence à être débordée de travail avec ma rentrée, mais j'ai bien l'intention de tenir le rythme (en espérant éviter le scénario horrible de la panne d'inspiration). Sinon, pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore pu ajouter de scènes avec James Potter, et pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient: en effet, il ne fait pas partie des personnages principaux (cependant ce n'est pas un figurant, il a quand même un rôle dans l'histoire), donc pour éviter toute confusion, je l'ai enlevé de ma liste. Dans ce chapitre, je développerai l'un des personnages de cet histoire, et vous retrouverez Rose ainsi que d'autres personnages secondaires (Ralston fera aussi une petite apparition).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **4\. Lady Lisbeth**

...

Après avoir basculé en arrière, Rose vit la cime des arbres danser devant ses yeux. La main qui lui maintenait la tête au sol enserrait toujours fermement sa mâchoire, bien qu'elle se débattît avec hargne ; obstinée, elle se roula sur le côté en haletant, mais on lui emprisonna la jambe. « Les prisonniers ! Pensa Rose en griffant la terre jusqu'à ce que des cailloux s'entravent dans ses ongles. Ils vont mourir ! Il faut les sauver ! ». Jamais l'envie de s'investir dans un conflit ne l'avait saisi avec une telle puissance. Toute cette barbarie l'écœurait, à tel point qu'elle en oubliait sa propre peur. Elle étouffa un cri d'effroi lorsque des hurlements spasmodiques résonnèrent en écho à quelques mètres d'elle. Des braises venaient d'être déversées... Le bruit lent et langoureux indiquait que l'opération s'effectuait en douceur, comme pour mieux faire agoniser les victimes.

Alors que Rose s'agitait avec une brusquerie telle qu'elle fut plus en mesure de contrôler ses mouvements, on la fit pivoter sur le dos. Un sorcier à la barbe brune et au teint sombre, arborant une robe orange, se tenait à genoux face à elle et la dominait avec son physique élancé. Il posa un doigt alerte sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire ; Rose tenta d'écarter sa main en lui lançant un regard furieux. Son estomac se contracta quand elle entendit l'enfant prisonnier hurler. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un hurlement d'enfant aussi perçant et désespéré. Elle en pleura de rage, sans cesser de se débattre, alors que le sorcier qui la retenait demeurait imperturbable.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les crissements de pelles s'arrêtèrent. Rose sentit l'odeur du feu et du sang l'affaiblir, cependant que le rire de la femme qui dirigeait les opérations du massacre retentissait comme une rafale glacée au milieu du ciel. Des rugissements de victoire s'élevèrent également. Après quoi, la voix de la femme ordonna :

\- Ne débarrassez pas les corps ! Que les sorciers viennent ici et voient de leurs propres yeux ce qu'il résulte de leurs actes ! Qu'ils comprennent enfin que leur magie ne les sauvera pas !... Détruisez les bâtons magiques et mettez-vous en route. Notre prochaine destination sera Godric's Hollow.

Grâce au désordre confus des voix et des sabots de chevaux, Rose devina qu'ils étaient en train de repartir. Elle était passée d'une folle anxiété à un déroutement total : le choc l'empêcha de bouger et de réagir, tant et si bien que l'homme la relâcha doucement en la scrutant.

\- Tout va bien, petite ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sous l'effet de son état émotionnel instable, Rose laissa sa main partir en avant. Toutefois, le sorcier s'empara de son poignet pour empêcher la gifle.

\- Insolente ! Voulez-vous que je vous corrige ?

L'homme qui avait prononcé cette réprimande venait de se matérialiser sur un tas de mousse. Rose cilla à plusieurs reprises : il était la copie conforme du premier sorcier, quoique ses traits fussent bien plus expressifs. D'un geste vigoureux, il tira de sa ceinture en cuir une longue baguette faite d'un bois à l'aspect charbonneux, puis la dirigea droit sur le front de Rose. Il lui donna l'ordre de se mettre debout d'un ton intransigeant.

Toujours frémissante de colère, Rose en oublia sa réserve naturelle face à ces deux sorciers. Elle s'écria en bafouillant :

\- Vous êtes malades ou quoi ! Vous... vous... Ces gens ont été assassiné, et vous... vous êtes là comme si de rien n'était ! Vous auriez pu leur porter secours, vous êtes des sorciers ! Pourquoi... pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé faire ?... Attendez un peu que je le répète à mes parents et qu'ils portent plainte au ministère !

La respiration frénétique, Rose se souvint alors qu'elle avait changé d'époque et qu'agir normalement risquait de lui porter préjudice. Le deuxième homme se renfrogna d'ailleurs dangereusement, et dans la seconde qui suivit, des chaînes d'une taille impressionnante fleurirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vinrent encercler le cou et les poignets de Rose ; mortifiée, celle-ci osa à peine bouger tout en se demandant si la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation serait de crier.

\- Vous allez nous suivre, petite Gorgone ! Gronda l'homme en ignorant les mouvements de tête réprobateurs de son frère jumeau. Deux ou trois journées en prison ne vous feront pas de mal. La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez avant d'oser vous opposer à un investigateur du Conseil des sorciers !

Rose ne comprit guère la signification du mot « Gorgone », mais eut l'intuition que c'était une injure particulière méprisante.

\- Thaïlis, ça suffit ! Hurla si fort l'autre sorcier qu'un feuillage entier se vida de volatiles effrayés.

Le silence s'instaura. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout, Rose se laissa tomber au sol, après quoi, on lui ôta les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. L'homme à l'air le plus affable s'accroupit par la suite à son niveau, défit les nœuds de sa propre cape et la tendit à Rose en lui sommant de rentrer chez elle. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui imposer un sortilège d'amnésie pour estomper toute trace de son choc, Rose s'exclama :

\- Non ! Je veux d'abord savoir ! Dites-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas sauvé ces gens !

\- Rentrez chez vous, répéta fermement le sorcier en tirant son frère par le bras. Et restez dans Londres si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort qu'eux. Considérez ce que vous venez de voir comme un avertissement.

La nécessité de les retenir conduisit Rose à leur demander spontanément :

\- Attendez ! Pouvez-vous juste me dire où est Ralston Potter ? Il faut que je le vois !

\- Que ce misérable aille au diable ! Répliqua le dénommé Thaïlis avec agressivité. La seule personne responsable de l'instabilité actuelle de notre pays, c'est lui ! Rentrez chez vos parents ou votre mari et mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Gorgone !

Les deux bougres transplanèrent sans une parole de plus.

« Quelles étranges personnes ! Se dit Rose, encore noyée par les terribles événements qui venaient de se succéder. Ils font peu de cas d'actes absolument immondes ! Sont-ils seulement humains ? Comment l'histoire de la magie peut donc glorifier de pareils bourreaux ? ». Elle s'efforça de bouger ses genoux engourdis et de faire taire son vertige, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration en rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle possédait. D'un geste, sa main écarta le buisson qui obstruait son champ de vision : la vue des cadavres dont les chairs avaient été à moitié rongées par les braises suffit à lui faire instantanément rendre tripes et boyaux.

Elle demeura étalée sur l'herbe, les mains enfoncées dans la terre durant une bonne minute, et elle se redressa en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. En la contemplant hargneusement, elle marmonna en pleurant :

\- J'ai laissé mourir des innocents... Je les ai tué ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de supporter tout ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Rose dressa sa baguette et ensevelit les corps des morts comme il se devait ; des fleurs se déployèrent autour des braises. Elle qui avait toujours eu une vision fantasmatique de l'histoire savait qu'elle venait de découvrir la face sombre de l'humanité, celle que les livres occultaient soigneusement au profit d'épopées superficielles. Et étrangement, elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était qu'un début.

...

De retour à Londres, Rose se perdit dans le mouvement de la foule en oubliant jusqu'à son objectif principal, à savoir trouver le responsable de sa situation actuelle : Ralston Potter, le créateur de la maudite plume ensorcelée. Ce fut avec une sorte de malaise persistant qu'elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur les sorciers qui l'entouraient, notamment les plus juvéniles d'entre eux : n'importe lequel de ces jeunes enfants aurait pu tomber sous la main des assaillants. N'importe lequel de ces frêles corps auraient pu être lentement consumé par le feu. En ayant derechef la nausée au bord des lèvres, Rose continua de marcher.

Bientôt, une effervescence provoqua une grande bousculade au niveau d'un pont, ce qui contraignit plusieurs passants à s'écarter du chemin principal. Plusieurs hommes déambulèrent ensuite à pleine vitesse sur la chaussée tout en émettant des hurlements hystériques. Certains balancèrent en l'air leurs robes de sorcier et se retrouvèrent en caleçon, provoquant ainsi des réactions extrêmement outragées de la part de la majorité des femmes. « Scellez vos bouches, femmes, et laissez-nous nous réjouir de notre bonne fortune ! » beugla l'un d'entre eux. Par mégarde, Rose en heurta un.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux sorcier chauve aux dents cariées.

\- Que Merlin soit loué ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Sans répondre, Rose s'écarta de lui pour libérer le passage.

\- J'attends un enfant ! Poursuivit-il toutefois en lui empoignant les bras (déroutée, Rose écarquilla les yeux). Il devrait voir le jour dans deux semaines ! Heureusement que les prédictions de l'arithmancie sont toujours exactes, ha ha !... Mon œuf, mon cher œuf va enfin éclore !

Après avoir imposé à Rose une accolade qui lui contorsionna le cou, il poursuivit sa course effrénée jusqu'à un moulin dont il agrippa l'une des ailes mobiles, au grand damne du moldu propriétaire du lieu qui regarda son fusil adossé au mur avec une envie grandissante. En se désintéressant de ce spectacle, Rose continua sa route lorsque le calme se fut réinstauré. « L'arithmancie ? » songea-t-elle, soudainement surprise qu'un mot familier dans son langage soit connu dans cet univers qui lui paraissait si archaïque. Cela dit, Bridget Wenlock, la plus célèbre arithmancienne, avait vécu au XIIe siècle !

Irrémédiablement attirée par l'agitation qui régnait quelques rues plus loin, Rose suivit du regard des chiffres immatériels qui flottaient en l'air ; il provenait d'une estrade que la foule tentait d'approcher aussi près que possible. Même les moldus ne ménageaient guère leur curiosité quant au spectacle que Rose découvrit une minute plus tard : une grande femme blonde qui arborait un chapeau pointu vert et une cape en cuir de la même couleur manipulait du bout de sa baguette un tableau suspendu à quelques mètres du sol. Sur ce tableau était esquissé un diagramme comportant une série de chiffres. « C'est vraiment de l'arithmancie ! » se fit la réflexion Rose en observant se détacher du diagramme pour s'inverser en fonction du calcul effectué.

Après un certain temps, la sorcière arithmancienne se tourna vers un homme qui patientait à côté d'elle, fébrile, et lui annonça avec un sourire :

\- Vos chiffres vous sont plutôt favorables, mon bon monsieur. Vous développerez des remèdes anti-poison à Saint-Mangouste, et vous élèverez des licornes dans le bois de Smootoff. En revanche, l'année de votre naissance combinée à celle de Mrs Sparlte m'indique que vous ne l'épouserez pas.

\- Pour moi, ce ne sont que des bons chiffres ! S'enthousiasma le sorcier. Qu'est-ce que Mrs Sparlte à côté d'une place à Saint-Mangouste ? Juste une femme, nom d'une bouse de dragon, rien de plus !

En dissimulant l'air suffisant qui lui démangeait le visage, l'arithmancienne intima à la femme – qui se trouvait en tête d'une longue file d'attente – de s'avancer. Trois chiffres alignés sur neuf colonnes apparurent dans le tableau accompagné d'un calcul moyennement complexe à résoudre. En honorant son statut de meilleure élève en arithmancie, Rose résolut mentalement les deux premières équations, alors que l'arithmancienne tapotait le tableau d'un geste hésitant. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance. Rose s'étonna d'ailleurs de la voir abandonner dix minutes plus tard sous les rires moqueurs des spectateurs. La difficulté du calcul était pourtant moindre, et n'importe quel élève de cinquième année aurait pu avoir un exercice semblable à un examen.

Certains moldus eurent des rires moqueurs, et les plus effrontés d'entre eux utilisèrent des sacs de farine comme projectiles, lesquels atterrirent sur l'estrade.

\- Qu'on jette cette sorcière charlatan en prison ! rugit l'un d'entre eux.

Un bruit de roues dévorant la poussière du sol interrompit ce brouhaha, et la sorcière arithmancienne, humiliée, en profita pour s'enfuir. Rose tourna la tête et aperçut un gigantesque carrosse escorté par deux gardes du corps et une dame de compagnie ; avec une concordance impressionnante, les passants s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire place à cet attelage digne d'une reine ou d'un Lord. Un vernissage doré et des sculptures sur le toit rendait la voiture pompeuse, et de lourdes tentures cachait les fenêtres du regard extérieur. Le carrosse s'arrêta avec un bruit sec, puis un garde s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière principale.

Une belle femme à l'allure très sophistiquée en émergea et descendit le marchepied d'un pas assuré : sa chevelure avait été soigneusement bouclée au fer, et un collier en perles venait orner son long cou pâle. Sa robe, très ouverte sur le devant, était d'un vert émeraude sombre, et une masse de dentelles venait garnir son corsage et ses manches amples. Rose la reconnut d'emblée : c'était la Lady qui l'avait attaqué le jour de son arrivée. Cependant, son expression était beaucoup plus affable et douce, et sa main gantée vint offrir de chaleureuses caresses à toutes les personnes qui se pressèrent devant elle pour la saluer – moldus et sorciers confondus. « Alors, même les sorciers l'admirent ? » se demanda Rose, surprise.

Les exclamations, parfois ponctuées de larmoiements, se succédèrent :

\- Mes hommages, ma Lady !

\- Par la grâce de Dieu, restez parmi nous aussi longtemps que possible !

\- Par Merlin, accordez-nous l'honneur de partager l'un de nos repas au Conseil des sorciers !

Un sourire lumineux, que Rose fut presque tentée de croire sincère, vint embellir le visage de la Lady face à tant de dévotion et de respect de la part du peuple. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette femme, et s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir de si incroyable pour avoir tout Londres à ses pieds. Une couturière près d'elle, prise d'une crise d'hystérie depuis que la Lady était apparue, finit même par s'évanouir. Puis, avec un sursaut, Rose reconnut Mrs Thourny, dont le visage avait viré au rose sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle s'avança vers la Lady qui lui demanda d'un ton bienveillant :

\- Comment se porte votre établissement, ma chère Fanny ?

\- Bien, bien, ma Lady.

\- Votre mobilier commence à se faire vieux, n'est-il pas vrai ? Je vais faire en sorte que cela change. Et je ferai également venir un personnel qui se chargera de l'éducation de vos filles.

\- Oh, ma Lady... ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire... vous êtes trop bonne !

Mrs Thourny s'éclipsa ensuite avec un sourire ravi.

C'est alors que Rose réalisa qu'elle s'était inconsciemment rapprochée d'un peu trop près du carrosse et qu'elle apparaissait désormais très nettement dans le champ de vision de la Lady. Celle-ci ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de poser ses yeux sur elle : Rose vit un éclair furtif passer dans ses iris noires et eut la désagréable sensation que la Lady se souvenait d'elle. Pourtant, elle l'avait bel et bien soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie après sa tentative de meurtre, alors comment avait-elle pu conserver une mémoire intacte ? Totalement déroutée, Rose éprouva le brusque besoin de s'enfuir.

Néanmoins, la Lady lui barra adroitement la route en l'abordant.

\- Comment allez-vous, mon garçon ?

\- Je..., commença Rose, prise au piège.

\- Comme votre robe fait peine à voir ! Dit doucement la Lady en prenant un air compatissant (feint avec tant de subtilité que Rose frémit) Je sais qu'il y a énormément de jeunes orphelins dans cette ville – qu'ils soient sorciers ou non – qui peinent à se vêtir décemment. C'est ce pourquoi j'ai apporté des costumes neufs que tous ceux qui le désirent pourront emporter avec eux. Soulagez mon cœur troublé et prenez en un, mon garçon !

En contenant sa colère, Rose répondit le plus sèchement possible :

\- Vous vous méprenez. Je ne suis pas un garçon.

\- Allons, fripon ! Fit la Lady sans se départir de son sourire. Comment puis-je croire que vous oseriez tromper une Lady ? Prenez donc ce costume (un valet tendit un textile plié vers Rose) et faites-moi l'honneur de l'essayer devant moi.

Rose se sentit ramollir face à tous les regards qui fusaient dans sa direction. Sans savoir que faire, elle considéra le costume, et son obstination à désobéir ne tarda pas à déclencher les réactions les plus hostiles du côté de la foule ; beaucoup l'injurièrent et lui sommèrent d'enlever sa robe. Rose demeura paralysée, d'autant plus que le sourire de la Lady s'intensifia. Elle se vit contrainte de réagir quand un homme se précipita sur elle en criant :

\- Obéis donc, sale gamin ! Ou je me chargerai moi-même d'enlever ta robe !

Le réflexe de défense de Rose fut immédiat : elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et un jet rouge vif explosa en l'air, provoquant un mouvement de panique général. Seule la Lady resta imperturbable en observant Rose avec un rictus inquiétant. Son regard s'assombrit davantage. Haletante et les bras tremblants, Rose la dévisagea en laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur ses jupons : renfermaient-ils la même arme à feu massive que la dernière fois ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage, car une matière gluante gicla sur sa nuque et ses cheveux : des tomates.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut brûler les gens comme toi, sorcier ! Excuse-toi auprès de la Lady ! Entendit-elle.

Des mains l'attrapèrent, la bousculèrent, et la jetèrent sur les pavés boueux du sol. S'attendant à subir un traitement des plus humiliants, Rose s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège informulé, cependant, le bruit se tut autour d'elle. Elle se redressa donc péniblement en tentant de débarrasser ses vêtements de la poussière et des morceaux de tomate qui jonçaient ses épaules.

\- Rose Weasley ?

En tressaillant, elle redressa la tête : c'était Ralston Potter qui venait de s'adresser à elle et qui paraissait fort étonné de la voir en si mauvaise posture. De nouveau habillé d'un costume de ville moldu, il avait noué ses cheveux en catogan avec un ruban de taffetas. Une vague de soulagement parcourut Rose, ravie d'avoir face à elle la résolution de tous ses problèmes. Elle allait enfin s'enfuir de cette époque barbare ! Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas empressé, mais il ne prêtait déjà plus attention à elle. Stupéfaite, Rose le scruta alors qu'il esquissait un sourire timide en regardant la Lady. Ses yeux bruns brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant devant une gratification particulièrement intéressante. La Lady lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il vint effleurer sa main gantée de sa bouche en murmurant :

\- Mes respects, Mrs Black.

« Black » se répéta Rose mentalement en s'efforçant de se rappeler la provenance de ce nom qui lui semblait familier.

\- Lisbeth, le corrigea immédiatement la Lady. Vilain garçon ! N'aviez-vous pas promis de venir me rendre visite ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment très occupé en ce moment. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires en cours au Conseil des sorciers... Heureusement que vous êtes là pour maintenir la paix et la prospérité dans Londres, je vous en suis reconnaissant, Lisbeth, ajouta-t-il, toujours timidement.

En remontant élégamment le marchepied de son carrosse, la Lady déclara d'une voix suave :

\- J'attends votre visite demain, Ralston. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Son carrosse s'ébranla une minute plus tard. Ralston se tourna ensuite vers Rose qui était demeurée figée sur place, puis sans crier gare, il la prit par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre. Les protestations de Rose n'eurent aucun effet sur lui, et il continua de lui faire traverser plusieurs rues et à lui faire suivre sa cadence prompte. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un chemin boisé très calme.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous manqué de respect à Lady Lisbeth ? Interrogea vivement Ralston en fronçant les sourcils. Croyez-vous que vous pouvez vous permettre vos caprices d'enfant devant une femme comme elle ?

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de Rose.

\- Cette femme cache bien son jeu, monsieur, s'énerva-t-elle. Bon sang, c'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez être crédule ! Vous êtes crédule ou bien aveuglément amoureux d'elle !

\- Que... que dites-vous ? S'étonna-t-il en dissimulant un certain embarras. Quel genre de langage est-ce là ? Une enfant de votre âge ne devrait pas aborder de pareils sujets ! Quoi qu'il en soit... demain, je vous amènerai chez Lady Lisbeth et vous lui présenterez convenablement vos excuses.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Cette femme est...

\- Obéissez, Rose, ou je vais sévir !

Toute volonté s'évapora instantanément de Rose. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter Ralston Potter, et encore moins ce peuple idiot qui rampait devant une femme sournoise et cynique qui trompait certainement les personnes les plus honnêtes. Il n'était guère étonnant que les persécutions de sorciers continuent de se propager clandestinement avec un gouvernement aussi incompétent que le Conseil des sorciers actuel. « Cette fois-ci, trop c'est trop ! Je veux rentrer ! Tout de suite ! Il me faut ce manuscrit et cette plume ! » pensa Rose. Elle examina les poches de la veste de Ralston, puis, perdant patience, elle tâta ses habits sans ménagement du col jusqu'à la taille en laissant ses doigts glisser dans toutes les poches disponibles.

Prit au dépourvu, Ralston s'écria en l'écartant de lui :

\- Où mettez-vous vos mains ? Quelle sorte de fille êtes-vous ?

Le silence se fit. Puis, Rose finit par dire :

\- Où se trouve votre manuscrit ? J'en ai besoin.

...

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, et pour vos reviews! Donc voilà, j'ai un petit peu levé le mystère sur le personnage de la Lady, mais j'imagine que son nom doit quand même vous intriguer^^ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en dire plus sur elle pour l'instant, mais ça viendra plus tard. En attendant, si vous avez des questions, surtout, n'hésitez pas! N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner vos avis:) A bientôt!**


	5. Dragée et maripain

**Bonjour! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre (encore une fois trèèèès long. Je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres d'une longueur normale avec cette fiction, je ne sais pas pourquoi^^). Donc j'espère que ce supplément de lecture ne vous dérangera pas:) Sinon, que dire? Ce chapitre parlera beaucoup de Ralston (j'avais envie d'approfondir ce personnage ici pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre sa manière de penser, son rôle, ses ambitions), et j'y ai consacré une grande partie dans ce chapitre. Vous retrouverez également les personnages du pensionnat.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **5\. Dragée et maripain**

 **...**

Un muret morne et abandonné, parcouru de fines branches où avaient miraculeusement germés des roses (entretenu par les fées des bois, selon la croyance des sorciers), vint accueillir deux personnes ce soir ; elles demeurèrent happées par le silence nocturne qui s'installait peu à peu, et regardèrent passivement les charrettes gravir les petits chemins de terre, les paysans rentrer d'une journée de dur labeur, des lutins facétieux suivre des gobelins en volant au milieu de sorciers qui quittaient également leur lieu de travail respectif (le Conseil des sorciers était réservé à l'élite, c'est pourquoi la plupart des sorciers gagnaient leur vie en entretenant un commerce de quartier). Sans oser esquisser le moindre mouvement, Rose garda ses doigts fermement serrés les uns contre les autres ; elle avait le sentiment que rentrer chez elle allait finalement se révéler être une tâche ardue.

À côté d'elle, Ralston Potter était tendu et hébété, à tel point qu'accomplir l'acte d'adresser de nouveau la parole à Rose semblait être pour lui insurmontable. Des heures étaient passées, et Rose s'était contentée d'attendre sa réponse, non sans une impatience croissante. Ainsi, elle tressaillit violemment lorsque Ralston dirigea sa baguette dans sa direction d'un mouvement éclair. Elle déglutit en se raidissant. « Reste tranquille si tu veux qu'il t'accorde sa confiance », s'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Vous... vous... Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-il dans un souffle, le bras toujours immobilisé vers elle. Pour le compte de qui m'avez-vous donc espionné ? Votre sort est entre mes mains, actuellement, alors... je vous conseille d'être honnête.

\- Je suis Rose Weasley, monsieur. Rien que Rose Weasley.

\- De quelle manière avez-vous pris connaissance de mon essai sur la magie et l'existence de la sorcellerie ? Personne ne connaît ce manuscrit ! Pas même mon plus proche ami... Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, alors répondez-moi.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Rose s'efforça de ne pas esquiver le regard de Ralston dont la forte transparence donnait accès à toute la méfiance et la stupéfaction qui l'animait. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge de plus allait lui coûter ? Elle réfléchit et finit cependant par baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait... je suis douée en arithmancie, lâcha-t-elle en se remémorant soudainement le tableau flottant au diagramme qui avait fait l'objet d'un vif intérêt en plein centre-ville.

\- À Poudlard, les étudiants effleurent à peine les notions d'arithmancie durant leurs années d'études, alors j'ignore d'où peut bien provenir votre talent. Et quel rapport trouvez-vous entre l'arithmancie et mon manuscrit ? Enchaîna précipitamment Ralston.

\- Heu... Ce sont les calculs pour connaître l'avenir... des calculs de parallélisme qui m'ont permis de conjoindre deux éléments, improvisa Rose en ayant l'impression d'avoir les joues en ébullition. J'ai lié par hasard le destin d'une personne au vôtre. Et dans votre destin, un manuscrit comportant de nombreuses lois classées par ordre de chronologie m'est apparu.

Inconsciemment, Rose venait de réciter une partie de son cours d'arithmancie, et elle se félicita d'ailleurs d'avoir fait en sorte que son excellente mémoire lui soit bénéfique ; elle demeura toutefois sur ses gardes, des fois que Ralston l'assaillirait à nouveau de questions risquant de la mener tout droit dans une impasse. Elle hasarda un coup d'œil de son côté au bout d'une minute : il avait reprit une espèce d'expression hagarde qui manqua de la faire éclater de rire.

La surprise le fit marmonner d'une voix à peine perceptible :

\- Vous savez donc qu'il y a des lois classées par chronologie dans mon manuscrit.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Rose en se détendant peu à peu. C'est parce que je suis arithmancienne... Et j'ai particulièrement été intriguée par ce code que vous nommez... Le code international du secret magique, c'est bien ça ? Ajouta-t-elle en marquant volontairement un temps d'arrêt.

À peine Rose eut-elle achevé de prononcer ces mots que Ralston se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds, puis scruta les alentours avec des mouvements de tête alertes. Il paraissait terriblement anxieux, comme si Rose venait de laisser échapper un secret lourd de conséquences. Quand il fut assuré que personne n'avait épié leur conversation, il revint vers elle, prêt à lui fulminer une reproche. Rose le devança néanmoins en poursuivant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le code du secret int...

Ralston plaqua sèchement sa main contre sa bouche et siffla, affolé :

\- Taisez-vous, par les verrues d'un gnome, ou je vous jette dans le fleuve ! Ne commettez pas l'affront de mettre ma vie en jeu ! Vous... Êtes-vous en train de rire ?

Les spasmes qui secouèrent Rose le contraignirent à libérer ses gloussements étouffés. « Il est étrange de voir les gens d'ici faire preuve d'humour dans leur discours, pensa-t-elle en modérant peu à peu ses esclaffements. Mais je dois bien admettre que Ralston est un personnage bien particulier ; il semble décalé par rapport aux autres, et même en avance sur son temps ». En perdant un court instant de vue l'enjeu principal de sa rencontre avec Ralston, elle lui demanda s'il avait une sorte de dédain envers les gnomes, étant donné que ceux-ci étaient inclus dans tous ses jurons.

L'agacement de Ralston parut alors s'accentuer.

\- Dans quelle genre de famille avez-vous été élevée pour vous comporter comme cela ? Comment une jeune fille peut-elle être si audacieuse ?

« Audacieuse, moi ? ». Rose n'aurait jamais cru possible de se voir attribuer un jour ce qualificatif, elle qui avait toujours été considérée par son entourage comme l'antonyme même de l'audace. En imaginant brusquement Ralston face à sa cousine Victoire, pétillante et innovante à souhait, Rose sentit une nouvelle vague d'amusement monter en elle. Pendant ce temps, Ralston poursuivit en reprenant une voix calme :

\- Je pense que je suis obligé de vous faire confiance, maintenant que nous en sommes là... Vous ne devez parler à personne de ce code, Rose, m'avez-vous bien compris ?

Cette requête fut une opportunité pour Rose qui répondit :

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, mais à condition que vous m'autorisiez à consulter votre manuscrit.

\- Vous, espèce de... !

Au dernier moment, Ralston maîtrisa son accès fougueux en se raclant la gorge.

\- Très bien, finit-il par émettre à contrecœur. S'il n'y a que ce manuscrit qui peut vous permettre de garder la bouche close, alors je vous le ramènerai.

...

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à l'établissement de Mrs. Thourny ? Je croyais que vous aviez des questions à me poser.

Des vapeurs de friture exhalaient de plusieurs présentoirs de marchands, se mêlant à la fumée plus opaque des toits de cheminée des maisons de Londres. À cette heure du soir, la nourriture abondait dans toutes les rues, à tel point que la plupart des habitants ne se privaient pas du plaisir de souper en pleine rue ; des files d'attente se formaient devant les tables exposant un singulier pain en forme de saucisse, et des chats sauvages venaient récupérer les détritus de céréales ainsi que les arêtes de poisson. N'ayant pas humé d'odeur savoureuse depuis quelques jours, Rose saliva en suivant Ralston. Sans se retourner, il déclara à son attention :

\- Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'ai été retenu au Magenmagot. Il y a un nombre effarant de suspects dans les cachots, actuellement... Ils sont en attente de leur procès. Je ne peux pas vous révéler tous les méfaits qui se sont produits, récemment, mais sachez que c'est très grave. Dans l'idéal, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne quittiez pas l'établissement jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- À propos de méfait, monsieur, il y a une chose importante que je dois vous...

Deux hiboux de grandes dimensions, qui transportaient des liasses de parchemins, manquèrent de heurter le front de Rose, l'obligeant à s'incliner. Elle allait poursuivre son discours quand elle constata que Ralston ne se trouvait plus devant elle ; il avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur un présentoir très fréquenté où s'accumulaient de belles piles de pains en croissant. Le commerçant, un moldu enrobé, était occupé à plonger des sardines dans une marmite d'huile avec une cuillère en bois. Rose se rapprocha alors que son ventre grondait sourdement.

Ralston lui fit brusquement face.

\- Tenez, Rose, fit-il en lui mettant l'un des pains dans la main.

La chaleur se propagea dans toute la main de Rose qui se retint de mordre dans la collation sur-le-champ. Elle demanda d'abord au membre du Magenmagot :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- N'avez-vous jamais goûté au maripain ? S'étonna Ralston tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à pas modérés du présentoir. C'est un met très réputé dans ce quartier de Londres et dans toute l'Angleterre – surtout chez les sorciers, cependant. Il est fabriqué avec de la farine d'épeautre, des graines de sarrasin, du miel, et on y incorpore également des morceaux de sardine frits. Chez les sorciers, la tradition, c'est de le tremper dans du jus de citrouille, mais moi, je l'aime aussi comme ça... Mangez.

La première bouchée arracha à Rose un frisson de volupté. La texture du pain était soyeuse, les morceaux de sardine, délicieusement citronnés, et le miel, assez corsé, venait combler son besoin de sucre. En souriant avec gourmandise, elle remercia Ralston. Deux rues plus loin, ils parvinrent à l'endroit même où la sorcière arithmancienne s'était donnée en spectacle quelques heures plus tôt ; son tableau de calcul, qu'elle avait oublié en prenant la fuite, gisait au sol. Le dernier diagramme qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre était toujours là, et les chiffres étaient toujours immobiles et vibrants. L'excitation s'empara aussitôt de Rose.

En engloutissant le dernier tiers de son pain, elle pria Ralston de l'attendre un instant. Du bout de sa baguette, elle suréleva à nouveau le tableau pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, puis se pencha sur les calculs. Les équations, serrées et prêtes à être déliées comme un fil d'Ariane, agirent sur elle comme une bouffée d'adrénaline. Ralston, qui paraissait perplexe, observa le tableau en commentant :

\- Ceci ne pourra être résolu que par un arithmancien expert ou un briseur de maléfices. J'admire votre témérité, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas de votre niveau.

\- Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? Même mon cousin James pourrait aller jusqu'au bout du calcul, et pourtant, c'est une nullité en arithmancie, affirma Rose en faisant apparaître deux nombres pairs au niveau des premières équations sous le regard écarquillé de Ralston.

Lentement, mais sûrement, le puzzle prit forme. Les chiffres se soulevaient gracieusement et changeaient de place au fur et à mesure que le calcul avançait. Rose s'enorgueillit face à la rapidité avec laquelle elle traça le résultat final, et elle adressa à Ralston un petit sourire hautain – ayant perdu toute faculté de parler, celui-ci semblait avoir été éventré par un dragon.

\- Vous... comment avez-vous..., bredouilla-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Maintenant, vous me croyez quand je vous dis que j'ai un don particulier en arithmancie, dit Rose avec énergie en déchiffrant la révélation divinatoire dévoilée par le résultat de son calcul.

Les chiffres qu'elle venait de croiser et résoudre en un seul résultat étaient ceux de la femme dont l'arithmancienne n'était guère parvenue à décrypter l'identité et le destin tout à l'heure : Rose découvrit que cette femme était spécialisée dans l'artisanat des baguettes magiques et qu'elle avait un lien de parenté éloigné avec la chef du Conseil des sorciers. Elle répéta ces faits à Ralston qui était toujours tellement ahuri qu'il en avait perdu toute sa contenance.

Pour le faire réagir, Rose lui tapota le bras. Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur chemin en direction de l'établissement pour filles sans se hâter, car Rose savait que les foudres de Mrs. Thourny lui seraient épargnées grâce à Ralston.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul sorcier à porter des vêtements moldus ? Demanda Rose lorsqu'ils longèrent un port où des embarcations à voile bougeaient à peine sur le manteau lisse du fleuve.

\- Vous êtes bien la première à être surprise par une coutume aussi banalisée ; c'est plutôt moi qui suis extravagant pour les autres. En fait, je peux concevoir qu'il soit déroutant, intimidant, voire humiliant pour les moldus de côtoyer des sorciers tous les jours, expliqua Ralston, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Nous pouvons apparaître comme une potentielle menace avec nos exhibitions provocatrices, nos habits colorés et agressifs, nos baguettes magiques, et nos créatures magiques que nous faisons défiler dans les rues comme des animaux de cirque. C'est par respect pour ces personnes, qui ont autant le droit à la tranquillité et la liberté que nous autres, que je reste neutre dans les endroits publics.

\- Et donc, pour vous, le code du secret int...

Un « chut ! » sec vint interrompre Rose. Après avoir poussé un soupir anxieux, Ralston déclara :

\- Si une méchante rumeur se propage par votre faute, je risque d'être banni du Magenmagot, voire de passer devant un procès ; un simple membre du Magenmagot ne peut pas avoir la prétention d'inventer une loi ou de soumettre une loi à l'assemblée, c'est interdit... En vérité, je consigne un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête dans mon manuscrit, et le code dont vous avez malencontreusement prit connaissance est l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers. Ce souhait est que le monde des sorciers soit un jour dissimulé au regard des moldus. Si cela se réalise un jour, ajouta Ralston avec un demi-sourire rêveur et rayonnant, les moldus se tiendront à distance des sorciers, et la haine cessera de se propager. La sorcellerie sera considéré comme un fantasme lointain et inoffensif que les moldus ne connaîtront qu'à travers la littérature. Et chacun sera libre d'agir comme il lui plaît. Imaginez un peu que ça se réalise, Rose ! Imaginez-le seulement !

\- Ça se réalisera, souffla Rose pour elle-même, amusée par l'expression enfantine que son interlocuteur avait prit en évoquant ce qui lui paraissait être un utopisme.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

En riant nerveusement, Rose s'écria :

\- Je disais que vous avez vraiment des rêves d'enfant !

\- Vous êtes la seule enfant ici. Et ne prenez pas mes paroles à la légère, je ne poursuis jamais un espoir qui me semble vain. Mes détracteurs pensent que le seul moyen d'éviter les persécutions de sorciers, c'est de tout bonnement déclarer une guerre ou bien de chasser les moldus des villes, et il est hors de question que je leur donne raison. Récemment, j'ai gagné une bataille : grâce à mon influence, une nouvelle loi a été établie. Les sortilèges de magie noire sont désormais interdits sur les moldus, de même que toute forme d'attaque. L'objectif est d'apaiser les tensions entre sorciers et moldus. Tout cela vous paraît peut-être dérisoire, mais pour moi, c'est très important.

En souriant, Rose sentit une bouffée de fierté s'emparer d'elle, comme si c'était elle-même qui venait de s'exprimer avec ferveur et assurance. Elle trouvait l'obstination et l'ambition de Ralston admirables, quoiqu'elle ne partageât pas son opinion sur un point : quel que soit le degré de pacifisme qu'une personne possédait, il était anormal de ne pas intervenir quand des sorciers se faisaient malmener et torturer. « Il est urgent que ce fichu code international du secret magique devienne concret. C'est la seule solution. Il faut que Ralston le fasse », se dit Rose. Afin d'encourager ce dernier, elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule – contact qui le fit sursauter :

\- Vous le ferez, monsieur. J'ai confiance en vous. Moi aussi, je crois à votre rêve.

Un espoir plus vif naquit sur le visage de Ralston, reflétant un futur que Rose connaissait si bien et vers lequel elle désirait retourner le plus vite possible.

...

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 _..._

Rose avait regagné l'établissement de Mrs. Thourny sans encombre l'autre soir. « Je devais vous poser des questions, mais à la place, c'est vous qui m'avait imposé un interrogatoire », avait fait remarquer Ralston avec une pointe d'ironie avant de partir il y a deux jours. Rose avait tenté de le rattraper en se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient finalement que très peu abordé le sujet sur lequel avait débuté leur conversation, à savoir celui qui concernait directement l'intrigante Lisbeth Black ; elle avait anticipé avec appréhension la rencontre entre Ralston et elle, sachant que cette rencontre ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure en raison de l'identité douteuse de cette femme.

« De toute façon, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire », pensa Rose un matin, le dos courbé et les mains plongées dans une eau savonneuse. Elle se trouvait dans la cour de l'établissement et il pleuvait abondamment. Sa fugue lui avait valu une punition que Mrs. Thourny avait qualifié de « honteusement clémente » : laver à la main le linge des pensionnaires pendant un mois.

Alors qu'elle entortillait un caleçon rose à dentelles entre ses mains pour l'essorer, une voix puissante dans son dos la fit sursauter :

\- Frottez plus fort, ma fille ! Si vous rêvassez encore, la durée de votre corvée s'allongera ! (Mrs. Thourny lui donna une tape au niveau des reins) Vous vouliez faire une grosse commission ? Eh bien, voilà ! Votre rêve se réalise ! Je vous donne l'autorisation de rester dans la cour toute la journée ! Donnez-vous en à cœur joie, mais n'oubliez pas que le linge doit être sec et prêt à être reprisé avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Par les glandes de Merlin, faites-la taire, marmonna Rose pour elle-même en massant son dos endoloris.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de souffler dans votre barbe ? Hum, mauvaise fille ! Espèce de déhontée ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Une souillon comme vous qui rentre la nuit accompagnée d'un homme à l'honnête réputation ! Heureusement que c'est vous qui étiez en tort ! Soyez assurée que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser vagabonder à nouveau, je n'ai aucune envie que vous finissiez pas être pervertie pour de bon et par me laisser un enfant sur les bras !... Continuez votre travail, maintenant, ma fille ! Et accélérez la cadence !

Sur ces mots, Mrs. Thourny s'en alla sans même prendre la peine de lui proposer d'aller se désaltérer dans la cuisine. Après son départ, Rose poursuivit sa tâche pénible sans être épargnée par de violents tronçons d'eau et un vent granuleux qui la contraignirent bientôt à ôter ses chaussures pour patauger à son aise dans les flaques boueuses. Elle maudit intérieurement Mrs. Thourny de lui avoir confisqué sa baguette, car avec de pareilles conditions météorologiques, étendre des vêtements était cauchemardesque. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, usée, elle observa désespérément la bassine de linge encore pleine à ras bord ainsi que la corde suspendue dégoulinante de pluie. Lasse, elle finit par quitter la cour en éternuant à plusieurs reprises.

« Cette pauvre folle de Thourny n'a qu'à me chasser d'ici, je m'en moque, songea-t-elle en réchauffant ses mains rouges. Je préfère encore dormir sous les ponts ». Toutefois, elle finit par se rappeler qu'attendre sagement que Ralston lui rapporte son manuscrit était une solution préférable, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il se présenterait même à l'établissement d'ici la fin de la soirée. En poussant un profond soupir, elle s'apprêta donc à retourner dans la cour. Des éclats de voix proches suspendirent son geste au même moment. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se hâta vers la source sonore et atterrit dans la salle de réception principale.

\- Eh, Helen !... Eh, ma chérie ! Je suis venu vous reprendre ! Venez vous occuper de votre gamin, j'en peux plus de lui !

\- Partez immédiatement. Ramenez-moi Henry et ne revenez plus jamais ici.

C'était la pensionnaire Helen Babbling qui s'était exprimée de sa voix grave et cassante. À l'autre de la pièce, en robe de chambre, elle s'efforçait de tenir à distance d'elle un homme qui l'abordait d'un pas titubant ; celui-ci exhalait une odeur qui ne venait que confirmer son état d'ivresse manifeste. D'emblée, Rose comprit qu'il s'agissait du mari d'Helen. Bloquée par sa propre curiosité, elle assista à leur altercation, impuissante.

\- Vous êtes vraiment devenue une femme bien faite, hein chérie ? Venez, venez... !

D'un mouvement du bras impatient, Mr. Babbling s'empara du poignet d'Helen, mais la jeune adolescente pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers le plafond. Un lustre se détacha alors et acheva sa course sur la tête de Mr. Babbling. Des bougies se craquelèrent au sol. En hurlant de douleur, Mr. Babbling se plia en deux, le front en sang, alors qu'Helen grondait :

\- J'espère m'être montrée suffisamment explicite, monsieur ! Sortez d'ici !

Un rire irraisonné secoua l'homme, et son maintien fut de plus en plus vacillant. Il répliqua :

\- Vous ne reverrez plus votre mioche, misérable garce, j'en réponds ! Pour m'avoir désobéi, je vous traînerai dans la boue ! Je vous ferai descendre encore plus bas dans l'échelle sociale !

Sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons puis claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Helen, qui était demeurée jusque-là froide et inébranlable, s'effondra alors sur le tapis le plus proche en frémissant. Bientôt, des sanglots vinrent soulever sa poitrine à un rythme irrégulier. Rose choisit cet instant pour sortir de l'ombre : sans un mot, elle se courba à la hauteur d'Helen et passa deux bras consolateurs autour d'elle. Le martèlement de deux souliers sur le parquet les firent sursauter.

Mrs. Thourny venait d'arriver.

\- Expliquez-vous, mes miss ! Hurla-t-elle. Quelle est la cause de ce tumulte ?

\- C'est... commença Rose.

\- Je m'excuse, madame, la devança Helen. J'ai été maladroite. J'ai fait tomber le lustre en voulant chasser une araignée... Je suis la seule à blâmer.

Les sourcils de Mrs. Thourny ne se détendirent cependant pas d'un millimètre. Elle toisa Rose d'un air menaçant en s'écriant :

\- Vous êtes encore plus à blâmer qu'Helen ! J'ai voulu vous faire confiance et vous laisser aller au bout de votre punition, et comme prévu, j'ai eu tort !... Descendez toutes les deux dans la remise. Vous y passerez la nuit. Et peut importe le nombre d'araignées que les murs et le plafond contiendront !

Rose et Helen obtempérèrent en silence. Elles traversèrent la cour afin de rejoindre un bâtiment d'une taille plus modeste où étaient entreposés des bocaux de nourriture et une petite charrette. Après, une fois à l'intérieur, elles s'installèrent sur un tas de paille sans parler. Les minutes défilèrent, et Rose sentit la faim lui étreindre douloureusement le ventre ; par réflexe, elle plongea sa main dans la poche droite de sa robe et eut la surprise d'y trouver quelques friandises (elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait emporté ces friandises avec elle le jour de son examen). Deux dragées surprises et deux sachets de Chocogrenouilles scintillèrent dans ses paumes.

En levant la tête, Rose considéra le visage éteint d'Helen. Cette dernière était adossée au mur en pierres et son regard vide était vaguement tourné sur le côté. Gauchement, Rose se leva et lui tendit les friandises.

\- Mangez, Helen, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces.

Telle un automate, Helen lui prit l'en-cas des mains, porta un dragée surprise à ses lèvres, et mâcha avec indolence. Cela ne dura guère longtemps, car elle expulsa tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur le foin et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Anxieuse au départ, Rose tressaillit en se rappelant que les dragées surprises n'existaient pas à cette époque (leur inventeur, Berthie Crochue, avait vécu au début du 20e siècle). Qui plus est, le dragée qu'Helen venait de cracher était au piment.

Visiblement furieuse, elle rugit en s'essuyant les lèvres :

\- Avez-vous essayé de m'empoisonner ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Helen ! Regardez... (Rose s'appliqua à manger devant elle un dragée à la fraise) Vous voyez que je ne vous mens pas. Goûtez aux Chocogrenouilles, ils sont au chocolat.

Sans se dépêtrer de son scepticisme, Helen dégaina sa baguette et bondit sur Rose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! S'exclama Rose en se débattant. Je viens de vous dire que... !

Au même instant, une senteur âcre attira son attention. Elle réalisa alors qu'un mince filet de fumée venait de s'engouffrer dans la remise. Helen le remarqua également, et promptement, elle se leva et tira la porte. Un spectacle horrifiant leur fit alors face : l'établissement tout entier venait de s'embraser. Des flammes, incontrôlables, tourbillonnaient autour des façades, et certaines planches étaient déjà en train de s'effondrer.

\- Vite ! Balbutia Helen. Il faut les faire sortir !

Elles galopèrent jusqu'à l'avant du bâtiment, ensuite, Helen s'engouffra dans le vestibule. Rose la suivit, mais tandis qu'elle escaladait les marches du perron, un bras la maintint en arrière. Rose se retourna et aperçut une cape noire ainsi qu'un visage occulté par une voilette.

...

 **Ne m'en voulez pas pour cette fin brutale, s'il vous plait! J'étais obligée de couper ici ou le chapitre aurait fait dix pages^^ Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas, et j'espère que vous avez trouvé cette nouvelle balade dans le Londres historique agréable. Petite précision: ma fiction ne restera pas figée dans le même endroit et deviendra plus mobile par la suite (je ne vous montrerai pas seulement Londres), et j'envisage même de parler de Poudlard. Sinon, je serais très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, donc pour les reviews, vraiment, ne soyez pas intimidés, même si votre avis tient sur une ligne, il me fera plaisir:D A bientôt!**


	6. Sous la voilette

**En route pour un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Beaucoup d'action, ici, mais ça n'avancera pas rapidement contrairement à ce que j'ai prévu (faute de place, encore une fois, et puis, si j'avance trop vite, vous n'allez rien comprendre). Cette fois-ci, je laisse le suspense et ne vous donne pas d'infos précise!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **6\. Sous la voilette**

...

Le feu poursuivit peu à peu son ascension, décimant tous les éléments qui osaient lui faire barrage et imposant sa majesté aveuglante à la douceur de la nuit ; la brise ardente permis aux flammes d'achever leur œuvre en arrachant les planches de la toiture et en les envoyant valser vers le ciel. Pendant ce temps, sur le perron, Rose luttait pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de son agresseur, mais elle ne fut apte qu'à se laisser soulever de terre et entraîner vers un coin d'ombre. D'un coup de genou vigoureux, la femme à la voilette l'immobilisa contre un mur, et Rose gémit lorsque son nez percuta l'arête saillante d'une brique ; du sang dévala alors de ses narines, puis pénétra dans sa bouche. D'un mouvement de doigts imprécis, elle chercha sa baguette avant de se souvenir que Mrs. Thourny la détenait.

Un frisson la saisit quand la femme à la voilette susurra dans son cou :

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, petite ensorceleuse.

D'une traction du bras, elle obligea Rose à lui faire face. Très grande, le visage et les cheveux immergés sous un ample capuchon qui émaciait sa silhouette, la femme portait le même pantalon que le jour de l'immonde tuerie où elle avait mené les opérations avec un sang-froid blâmable. En ayant l'impression de revoir les braises danser derrière ses paupières, Rose réprima un haut-le-cœur. La femme émanait un délicat parfum de rose à la cannelle, comme si une figure noble se dissimulait derrière ce costume d'assassin impitoyable. « Pourquoi ai-je l'intuition de connaître déjà son identité ? » se demanda Rose.

Elle frissonna au moment où la main gantée de la femme brandit une dizaine de baguettes d'une longueur variable. D'une poigne brutale, cette dernière brisa en deux les baguettes – parmi lesquelles Rose distingua la sienne – sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et elle jeta les morceaux de bois par terre de façon à ce que la semelle de ses souliers viennent les broyer d'un mouvement étrangement extatique. Sous la voilette, un sourire froid parut se dessiner.

\- Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable sans ton jeteur de sorts, dit-elle avec ferveur. Montre-moi ce que les sorciers valent sans leur magie.

\- Ne pouvons nous pas... simplement... discuter ? Hoqueta Rose, apeurée malgré elle, la paume emplie d'une fontaine de sang en provenance de son nez. Je sais que la démocratie n'existe pas encore chez les moldus... mais est-ce une raison pour agir de la sorte ?

Elle reçut une gifle hargneuse qui lui fit comprendre que le dialogue n'était guère une solution productive dans la présente situation. La femme masquée beugla ensuite :

\- Silence, insolente ! Comment oses-tu m'imposer ta science insipide ? Tu devrais me supplier ! Les sorciers se croiront donc toujours supérieurs, et capable de manipuler le peuple comme des marionnettes ! Quelle loi divine autorise l'existence d'êtres semblables ? Aucune ! Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant Dieu, ce sont des superstitions ! La sorcellerie nuit à l'égalité entre les hommes ! Nous devons survivre... par nos propres moyens !

\- Mrs Black... (un frémissement à peine perceptible agita la voilette suite à l'appellation de Rose). Mrs Lisbeth Black.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir murmuré instinctivement ces mots que Rose réalisa que l'identité de la femme qui lui faisait face était plus qu'évidence ; elle avait la même voix dure et rauque dans ses deux rôles, quoique dans le deuxième rôle ses propos fussent recouverts d'une couche mielleuse qui trompait tous les habitants de Londres. Et cette sveltesse, cette magnificence pleine de noblesse dans sa gestuelle, et ces lèvres pulpeuses que laissaient entrevoir la voilette... Tout coïncidait.

\- Croyais-tu pouvoir abuser de moi en effaçant mes souvenirs ? Demanda Mrs Black sans paraître perturbée. Tu n'es pas maligne. Tu es juste une idiote qui pense qu'agiter une baguette peut surpasser un cerveau brillant comme le mien. Quelle prétention ! Voilà pourquoi il faut tuer tous les gens de ton espèce !

\- Comme savez-vous que je vous ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie ? Souffla Rose, prise au dépourvu. Êtes-vous vraiment une moldue ?

Lisbeth Black fut prise d'un ricanement colérique.

\- Si j'étais née parmi les tiens, je me serais immolée depuis longtemps ! Mourir est préférable à me déchoir en vivant !

« Cette femme est une malade mentale, songea Rose, parcourue d'un nouveau frisson. Comment a-t-elle vécu jusqu'à présent et quelles sortes de personnes ont croisé son chemin pour qu'elle puisse en arriver à avoir des convictions aussi extrêmes ? ». La panique lui coupa le souffle lorsque Mrs Black s'inclina derechef vers elle pour déclarer qu'il lui fallait maintenant mourir afin qu'elle ne puisse pas répandre la rumeur selon laquelle « Lady Lisbeth, la bienfaitrice de Londres, ne faisait qu'un avec le redoutable meurtrier responsable de tous les massacres de sorciers ».

Précipitamment, Rose se cala davantage au mur en bredouillant pour détourner son attention :

\- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Mr. Potter ?

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, l'ensorceleuse ? Tonna Mrs Black en semblant perdre son calme aristocratique.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un homme honnête et il ne mérite pas d'être manipulé par une femme dans votre genre... De plus, vos objectifs sont diamétralement opposés : il désire la paix et vous voulez la guerre. Je me demande pourquoi il tient tellement à vous protéger. Vous a-t-il déjà vu avec ce masque, en train de torturer des gens innocents avec des braises ?

Cette fois-ci, Rose prit conscience que Mrs Black allait parvenir à ses fins et qu'elle n'aurait guère les facultés de s'y opposer. Alors que deux mains s'avancèrent vers sa gorge pour l'empoigner, par réflexe de survie, Rose souleva d'une main la voilette de son adversaire, et de l'autre, elle lui enfonça l'emballage de Chocogrenouille qu'elle avait toujours à la main dans la bouche. Lisbeth Black se tordit immédiatement en deux et toussa, à moitié étouffée. Rose profita de cette opportunité pour s'échapper – elle se fêla cependant la cheville en courant, ce qui lui fit perdre son avance considérable. Un coup de talon sur la hanche droite la fit tomber à terre.

En apercevant la cape de Mrs. Black qui voltigeait au vent, Rose sentit le désespoir l'étreinte. Une voix (qui lui parut étrangement lointaine) lui parvint alors :

\- Prenez ceci, ma fille !

En esquivant à deux reprises les attaques de jambes de Mrs. Black en se tortillant sur le côté, Rose vit un bâton d'un brun doré se matérialiser dans sa main ; une baguette magique. Derrière elle, Mrs. Thourny était occupée à faire reculer les soldats de Lisbeth Black avec sa propre baguette, alors que les pensionnaires, dépourvues de leurs baguettes magiques, se recroquevillaient les unes contre les autres. L'établissement était en train de s'effondrer. Au même instant, Mrs. Black fit apparaître de nulle part une arme à feu et la maintint en direction de Rose à l'aide de son coude droit.

Toujours étalée sur le sol, Rose esquissa un mouvement du poignet en s'écriant :

\- _Lashlabask_ !

Des étincelles de feu bouillantes emprisonnèrent brièvement la femme masquée et permirent à Rose de se redresser. Un soldat moldu que Mrs. Thourny venait de stupéfixer s'écroula à ses pieds. Un autre homme, qui était borgne, braqua son fusil sur Rose qui fit voler en éclats l'armature de l'engin d'un mouvement de baguette. Toutefois, trop distraite, elle oublia le principal danger, à savoir Lisbeth Black. Cette dernière lui enserra la taille par l'arrière, puis elle plaça la lame d'un couteau un peu au-dessus de sa clavicule.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !... Rendez vos armes !

Brusquement, les bras de Mrs. Black s'écartèrent d'elle ; le couteau lui échappa des mains. Comme si un sortilège invisible la paralysait, elle demeura sans réaction cependant qu'un homme la contournait, la baguette levée – non sans un vif soulagement, Rose reconnut Ralston. Un soldat à l'air pataud ramassa une baguette immergée par une flaque et agita le bras avec des gestes imprécis en direction de Rose, sans même subir une réprimande de son lieutenant, Mrs. Black, pour avoir commis l'offense de vouloir utiliser la magie. Celle-ci, hébétée, venait d'ailleurs de lâcher son arme et se contenta de regarder passivement Ralston quand il fit bondir un sortilège d'attaque vers elle. Un cri se détacha involontairement de ses lèvres lorsqu'une vive brûlure perfora le haut de son vêtement.

Par la suite, elle recula d'un geste incertain et prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Cria Ralston. Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper !

Il ajouta en interpellant un groupe de sorciers en robes bleues – probablement la brigade de police magique du Conseil des sorciers :

\- Il faut le suivre ! Vite !

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent, et l'un d'entre eux fit se matérialiser de sa baguette un patronus en forme de putois avant de le lancer sur les traces de Lady Lisbeth. Néanmoins, après deux minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : le mystérieux individu masqué était introuvable. « Aurait-elle transplané ? » se dit soudainement Rose, de plus en plus convaincue que Mrs. Black pratiquait bel et bien la magie. Ralston, qui paraissait véritablement enragé, proféra toutes sortes de jurons avant de se rappeler qu'il était en présence de « dames ». Quelques minutes plus tard, la progression des flammes magiques régressa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste plus que quelques grains de poussière sur le terrain désormais vide et une fumée timide (le feudeymon, ravageur, avait la particularité de dissoudre tout ce qu'il touchait, y compris les êtres vivants).

Les membres encore engourdi par l'émotion, Rose se précipita vers les pensionnaires. Certains étaient en proie à des crises de larmes et d'autres poussaient des cris d'agonie bien qu'aucun ne fût véritablement blessé. Mrs. Thourny elle-même poussait des gémissements. Seule Helen Babbling demeurait debout, inébranlable, comme si ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'une parcelle d'horreur supportable. En comparaison, Rose, au bord de la nausée, peinait même à respirer. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une angoisse pareille.

\- Où... où est Cassandre ? Bredouilla-t-elle à l'attention d'Helen. Je ne la vois pas.

\- Elle est morte, répondit celle-ci d'une voix sans timbre. Le feu l'a piégé alors qu'elle était descendue manger dans la cuisine.

Rose manqua de tomber à la renverse sur ces paroles. Hantée par l'image du sourire rayonnant de Cassandre, la jeune pensionnaire moldue, elle se sentait bouleversée. En pleurant de manière incontrôlable, elle murmura :

\- Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Cassandre est vraiment... ?

\- Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, répondit Helen d'un ton cassant. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est étourdi et imprudent à Londres. Mrs. Thourny lui avait bien ordonné d'arrêter d'être gloutonne et de se servir dans les réserves de la cuisine en pleine nuit.

\- Comment pouvez-vous... ?

\- Arrêtez vos geignements. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'affronter la réalité, alors vous ne pourrez pas survivre dans cet endroit.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Helen lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers un coche attelé par quatre chevaux où des sorciers de la brigade étaient occupés à faire embarquer plusieurs pensionnaires (parfois, il leur fallut attraper les filles les plus réticentes à bras-le-corps pour les placer dans la voiture). Sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler, Rose aborda Mrs. Thourny pour obtenir des renseignements, mais cette dernière n'était capable de rien faire à part humidifier son mouchoir. Rose sursauta quand Ralston déclara à côté d'elle :

\- Les pensionnaires vont être envoyées chez un membre de leur famille. Et il faudra trouver des familles d'accueil pour celles qui sont complètement orphelines. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

\- Non, dit Rose avec indolence. Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, monsieur.

Il posa son regard sur elle un instant.

\- Je vois. Venez, suivez-moi.

Sans comprendre, Rose le considéra avec une expression hébétée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui prendre le poignet et par marcher dans une direction opposée à celle qu'allait emprunter le coche des pensionnaires ; surprise, Rose demanda à Ralston de s'arrêter un moment, mais il ne ralentit guère la cadence. « Nous sommes en guerre, comprenez-vous ? Il faut vite vous mettre à l'abri. » Fit-il d'un ton inflexible. Ils se faufilèrent entre les passants qui étaient tous tourmentés par la disparition subite de l'établissement pour filles, et au niveau d'une ruelle en pente, Ralston fit une halte afin de déharnacher une jument attachée à une charrette.

Puis il se retourna en intimant à Rose :

\- Montez.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Rose.

En soupirant, il s'empara de sa baguette d'un geste impatient, après quoi, sans même avoir pu l'anticiper, Rose se retrouva assise à califourchon sur la jument – prise de vertige, elle se cramponna à sa crinière. Ralston grimpa en deux mouvements diligents à l'avant, et la jument débuta sa course au galop. Incapable de supporter tant de vitesse, Rose plissa les paupières, sans toutefois fermer les yeux, car la jument contournait beaucoup trop d'obstacles à la fois. À deux secondes près, l'animal manqua de piétiner un enfant et de heurter une porte cochère. Quand la jument quitta enfin Londres pour la rase campagne, Rose prit une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Désormais, seuls des champs s'étendaient devant eux.

\- Où va-t-on ? S'enquit Rose alors que le vent faisait danser sa queue-de-cheval.

\- Chez moi. C'est à quelques lieues d'ici, répondit Ralston.

\- M'avez-vous rapporté votre manuscrit ?

\- Dans un moment pareil, comment pouvez-vous songer à ce genre de futilité ? Je vous le ramènerai plus tard.

Des chemins de terre se succédèrent, des rivières enjambées par des ponts furent traversées, et des bois furent contournés. Le temps parut s'écouler trop lentement au goût de Rose qui râla :

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas tout simplement utilisé la transplanation ?

\- Parce que tous les moyens de transport magiques sont contrôlés, y compris la transplanation. J'ignore comment, mais les moldus qui commettent des tueries de sorciers sont capables de contrôler nos réseaux et de surveiller nos trajectoires. Il est donc plus prudent de se déplacer en coche ou à cheval... Si seulement j'avais réussi à capturer cet homme masqué tout à l'heure, ajouta sombrement Ralston. Tout serait terminé. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a perpétré tous les massacres.

\- Elle, rectifia aussitôt Rose. C'est une femme, monsieur. Et permettez-moi d'ajouter que ladite femme est Lisbeth Black.

Ralston immobilisa brusquement la jument en ripostant d'une voix enflammée :

\- Cessez vos plaisanteries ! Il serait plus sage pour vous de maîtriser votre immaturité quand vous parlez.

\- Ce ne sont pas des plaisanteries ! S'écria Rose, frustrée de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Cette femme m'a attaqué le jour de mon arrivée à Londres ! Et elle a commandé la torture de sorciers sous mes yeux ! J'ai encore les cris de douleur en tête et l'odeur de la chair brûlée...

\- Taisez-vous ! Si vous prononcez à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole en défaveur de Lady Lisbeth, je rebrousserai chemin et je vous abandonnerai à votre sort !

En frémissant furieusement, Rose se laissa glisser de la jument et mit pied à terre sans aucune assistance. Un douleur aiguë à la cheville lui rappela qu'elle était blessée, mais elle s'en moquait à cet instant précis. « Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux rentrer chez moi », pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois sans être apte à renoncer à sa fierté. En dissimulant son titubement, elle s'élança droit devant elle le plus rapidement possible.

\- Partez ! Je vais me débrouiller seule ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Ralston. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, alors je préfère vous dire au revoir !

Elle l'entendit bondir de sa salle et courir vers elle, cependant, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ralston se plaça alors devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, déclara-t-il précipitamment. J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de votre talent en arithmancie... Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je n'adhère pas à votre discours, ne vous fâchez pas.

Rose hésita.

\- Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Je reste. Mais à condition que je suis puisse consulter votre manuscrit demain sans faute. Faites-moi cette promesse.

Sans la moindre réticence, il lui fit la promesse demandée. Par la suite, ils se remirent en route et Rose évita tout discours fâcheux bien que son envie de connaître la cause de l'estime et du respect que Ralston vouait à Mrs. Black fût intacte – elle se dit qu'il allait tôt ou tard devoir se faire une raison, sous peine de voir sa belle ambition de paix et d'harmonie dans le pays être anéantie.

\- Au procès, aujourd'hui, un vendeur de contrefaçon a été accusé à tort, raconta Ralston en faisant trotter la jument. Tout le Magenmagot était persuadé qu'il était l'auteur des attaques, car il a le profil d'un véritable bandit, et il n'aime pas les sorciers. Moi, je l'ai puni comme les autres, mais j'ai eu tort, car c'est finalement lui qui nous a permis de nous lancer sur les traces de l'individu masqué...

\- Monsieur, l'interrompit Rose en se souvenant d'un fait important. Tout à l'heure, vous avez attaqué la femme masquée. Et pourtant, la loi dont vous êtes l'initiateur n'interdit-elle pas de lancer des sortilèges d'attaque sur les moldus ?

\- En cas de force majeur – si notre vie est en danger – il est possible de contourner cette loi. J'avais tenté de l'expliquer à mes détracteurs, mais ils m'ont visiblement mal compris, et même le chef du Magenmagot a refusé de faire modifier le texte de la loi pour le rendre plus compréhensible.

Après une trentaine de minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à un village aux habitations coquettes qui répondait au nom de Denversey. Dans la rue principale, un attroupement d'hommes et de femmes étaient occupés à danser avec leurs pieds, la robe légèrement relevée sur les mollets, spectacle qui parut à Rose très étrange (c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une danse moldue). Elle suivit du regard les gracieuses jupes de mousseline et les ombrelles déployées. La jument continua de progresser au pas et s'arrêta devant une maison plus ornée et plus grande que les autres. Ralston sauta sur la route pavée, un paquet à la main, et il aida Rose.

Ensuite, il frappa à la porte d'entrée de la maison dont les gravures étaient semblables à des runes. Deux minutes plus tard, un valet à l'air apathique vint leur ouvrir. En s'éclaircissant la gorge, Ralston lui ordonna :

\- Veuillez m'annoncer à Juliet. Je suis venu la voir.

En acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le valet obtempéra.

Il revint accompagné d'une jeune femme (une moldue) d'à peu près vingt ans encore plus rousse que Rose, dont les joues d'un rose espiègle étaient parsemées de taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés en chignon, et ses yeux mobiles d'un brun clair trahissaient un tempérament expansif et chaleureux. Elle portait un tablier usé qui contrastait avec sa belle robe d'un violet sombre. En apercevant Ralston, elle sourit comme si elle avait une merveille incomparable face à elle.

\- Mr. Potter ! Oh, c'est vraiment inattendu ! Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?

\- Je rentre du travail comme tous les jours, Juliet, répondit Ralston d'une voix amicale. Seulement, ce soir, j'ai fini un peu plus tard que d'habitude... Tenez, je vous ai rapporté le sirop d'orgeat que vous m'aviez demandé l'autre fois, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant le paquet qu'il tenait.

Ses cils s'agitèrent nerveusement lorsqu'elle prit délicatement le paquet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose. Elle rit :

\- Merci ! Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Je m'approvisionne tous les jours, et ma cuisine déborde de bouteilles !... Qui est cette enfant ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Rose.

\- Elle vient d'un établissement qui a prit feu. Je vais donc l'accueillir temporairement chez moi.

\- Oh, je vois.

Juliet adressa un sourire compatissant à Rose, dont la sincérité était en apparence indiscutable. Ralston et elle s'adressèrent quelques mots de convenances, puis ils se quittèrent.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre la route, Ralston donna à Rose les informations suivantes à propos de Juliet :

\- Elle est très douée pour la cuisine. Mais elle n'est pas très ambitieuse, malheureusement ; elle préfère garder ses compétences pour elle.

\- Et elle est aussi très amoureuse de vous... (Rose rit face au l'air crispé de Ralston) Ne me regardez pas comme ça et soyez plus clairvoyant. Cette femme est sous votre charme, ça saute aux yeux ! Entre nous, je pense qu'elle vous correspond mieux que l'autre femme cinglée dont vous...

\- Montez à cheval.

Sans avoir la témérité d'approfondir le sujet, Rose obéit. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se plaça à l'avant de la jument à sa propre demande, car son vertige était moins intense, mais Ralston continua de guider les rênes à l'arrière. Sa posture troubla étrangement Rose et sa gêne persista tout au long du trajet sans qu'elle n'y trouve d'explication.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en favoris! Voir le compteur de lecture monter, même un peu, est toujours un plaisir, même si je ne suis pas le genre à m'attarder là-dessus pour continuer à écrire. En souhaitant pouvoir vous lire à mon tour, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont (ce n'est pas tellement mon cas:/) A très vite!**


	7. Le refuge des akita

**Me voici de retour (avec un jour de retard). Je voulais poster le chapitre hier, mais étant de sortie au salon fantastique de Paris où j'ai pu écouter (ou du moins, tenter d'écouter) la conférence de Chris Rankin (l'acteur qui a joué Percy Weasley dans HP), je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. En tout cas, c'est un chapitre un peu plus calme avec l'introduction de nouveaux personnages, mais la fin sera un peu plus tumultueuse. Je vous laisse découvrir! Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **7\. Le refuge des akita**

 **...**

Des arbres fleuris formaient un arc paresseux au-dessus d'un chemin de terre, et venaient happer la légère brume environnante ; les marécages du voisinage, étrangement limpides, comportaient une mousse d'un vert électrique qui résistait à l'obscurité de la nuit. La flore était abondante et particulièrement agréable au regard dans ce bois où Rose et Ralston s'enfonçaient peu à peu. Rose ressentit une aisance étonnante dans ce lieu alors que de coutume, les promenades de nuit dans les bois l'effrayait. Elle en oublia presque la présence de Ralston – qu'elle trouvait oppressante depuis qu'elle était remontée sur la jument. Celui-ci ne faisait que tenir les rênes, mais elle ne supportait plus la proximité de ses bras. « J'ai vraiment envie de le pousser par terre, nom d'un Magyar à pointes, pensa-t-elle, prise de bouffées de chaleur. Ne peut-il pas conduire sans rênes ? ». Un instant tentée, elle s'efforça de se maîtriser et de faire taire sa gêne.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Ralston se servit de sa baguette afin de lever un sortilège de protection. Un chemin en rondins de bois se matérialisa alors sous les sabots de la jument, les bosquets s'écartèrent, et un terrain se dessina (il comportait une mare, un jardin magique très désordonné avec toutes sortes de lianes et des arbres enroulés, une tour à hiboux en bois, et un potager). Au loin, une bâtisse semblable à un château, dont les pierres auraient été remoulues pour avoir l'air moins vétuste, apparut. Ébahie, Rose contempla tout cela avec émerveillement et se promit de demander à ses parents d'aménager un espace extérieur similaire une fois qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle.

\- Vous pouvez descendre, l'interpella Ralston.

En sursautant, elle refusa la main qu'il lui tendit, et elle sauta à pieds joints sur les rondins de bois. La douleur de sa cheville s'éveilla alors. Elle se plia en deux en réprimant une exclamation de surprise, cependant que Ralston lui demandait si elle était blessée. Elle lui révéla que sa jambe était en mauvais état depuis sa course-poursuite avec la femme masquée. Un bref diagnostic visuel suffit à Ralston pour affirmer que la blessure était sans gravité. Il lui prodigua un sortilège de soin qui suffit à remettre sa cheville en bon état. Un froid anesthésiant se logea dans la cheville de Rose, puis elle put à nouveau marcher normalement.

\- Vous serez peut-être étonnée, prévient Ralston tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du perron de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison ici.

Rose se tourna vers lui, déconcertée :

\- En quoi est-ce étonnant ? Moi, je n'ai vu d'elfe de maison qu'à Poudlard, et je trouve étrange d'en exploiter chez soi. Les elfes de maison doivent travailler dans la société, comme tout le monde, et dire qu'ils ont été conçu pour servir est hypocrite. Pendant longtemps, les sorciers ont profité de leur naïveté en leur faisant croire que les servir seraient pour eux le meilleur des honneurs, et de ce fait, les elfes de maisons ont longtemps été si satisfaits de leur situation qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient asservi... N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? Ajouta-t-elle plus lentement.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle avait répété d'une traite le discours de sa mère, Hermione Weasley, qui avait été si redondant au fil des années que Rose n'avait guère eu d'autre choix que de l'apprendre par cœur. Ralston avait à présent l'expression d'une personne venant d'entendre des aberrations – du moins, c'est la manière dont Rose interpréta son silence. Néanmoins, une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il dit :

\- Vous me surprenez. Votre pensée est plus limpide et logique que bien des personnes plus âgées que vous. Je crois bien que vous êtes la seule qui partage mon opinion à propos des elfes de maison... Je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de faire pression sur le Magenmagot pour qu'ils assouplissent les lois concernant les elfes de maison ; par exemple, durant les procès, il y a cette normalisation étrange qui consiste à condamner un elfe à la place de son maître pour éviter aux sorciers la détention, ou bien l'obligation pour les elfes de réaliser des travaux forcés pour purger les peines de leurs maîtres... Et je pourrais vous donner d'autres exemples, mais je n'ai pas envie de trop m'égarer, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Du bout de sa baguette magique, il tapota un cordon de bois accroché à la poignée de la porte, puis un instant plus tôt, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une silhouette fluette aux mouvements prompts se planta devant Ralston, et Rose dut masquer une exclamation de stupeur en considérant le garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui riva sur elle un regard noisette. Avec ses cheveux noirs drus et chaotiques, son visage fin, et sa silhouette svelte, il appartenait sans l'ombre d'un doute à la famille de Ralston. Il tira fermement la veste de Ralston en tentant d'atteindre son cou.

\- Eh, Abraham ! Du calme, lui ordonna Ralston en l'écartant de lui.

\- Où est mon balais, cousin Ralston ? Vous m'aviez promis de me le rapporter aujourd'hui, et nous avons célébré mon onzième anniversaire avec oncle William la semaine dernière ! (il tournoya autour de Ralston) Je vois que vous avez encore oublié ! N'est-ce pas ? Vous avez encore oublié !

\- Vous l'aurez demain sans faute, je vous le promets. Et si je manque à ma parole, rappelez-moi de jouer au Quidditch avec vous. Ce sera la meilleure façon de me punir.

Une moue narquoise naquit sur le visage de l'enfant. Il s'écria :

\- Je ne veux pas faire de partie de Quidditch avec quelqu'un qui joue comme un troll ! Si vous voulez vraiment vous punir, alors sautez dans la mare sans vêtements à l'heure de la nuit la plus froide ! Et je croiserai les doigts pour que vous attrapiez un mal pire que la peste !

Ralston fut prit d'un rire hilare, et Rose ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter cependant que la pensée suivante lui traversait l'esprit : « Un Potter dépourvu de talent en Quidditch ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! ». Elle attira l'attention du turbulent Abraham qui la scruta avec un scepticisme peu enfantin, depuis la bosse asymétrique de ses cheveux ébouriffés jusqu'à ses chaussures qu'elle avait encrotté. Sans grand enthousiasme, il observa :

\- Vous étudiez à Poudlard.

\- Oui, fit Rose en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulut cordial.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

D'un geste de la main impatient, Ralston passa sous silence la réponse à la question de son « cousin » avant que Rose n'ouvre la bouche, après quoi il intima à celle-ci d'entrer. Abraham haussa alors les épaules et passa devant eux. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans un vestibule plutôt austère, Ralston expliqua à Rose qu'Abraham était le fils de l'un de ses cousins éloignés et qu'il vivait avec son oncle William depuis la mort de ses parents, tous deux assassinés par des moldus (événement traumatisant dont les souvenirs avaient été épargnés à Abraham, puisqu'il n'avait que trois ans au moment des faits). « Il n'y en a donc aucun qui a eu une enfance normale, songea Rose en frémissant. Je me demande quelle a été l'enfance de Ralston ».

La voix haut perchée d'Abraham, qui résonna depuis l'autre bout d'un couloir, interrompit ses pensées :

\- Oncle William ! Votre neveu vous a ramené un nouveau nécessiteux ! Mais, cette fois-ci, il a progressé : c'est un étudiant de Poudlard ! D'habitude, il préfère nous ramener des moldus !

\- Faites silence ou vous aurez des problèmes avec moi, mon garçon, répliqua une voix de vieil homme d'un ton davantage complice qu'autoritaire. Vous devriez déjà dormir.

Un instant plus tard, Rose entra dans un salon au décor complètement détonnant : les meubles étaient tous faits en bois brut, il y avait des griffures sur les tapisseries accrochées au mur, des portraits représentant des loups, et au sol, un tapis noir semblable à un pelage d'ours. Sur une chaise à bascule, un sorcier maigre aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage affable tenait dans ses bras deux gros canidés semblables à des loups. Rose manqua de faire un bond en arrière en constatant que cinq autres canidés de couleurs variables se prélassaient sur le tapis.

Alors qu'elle demeurait presque tétanisée face aux bêtes à l'allure féroce, le sorcier l'observa avec une expression intriguée :

\- Eh bien, nom d'une puce à chien ! Je croyais que vous étiez _un_ et non pas _une_ étudiante.

\- Navrée de vous décevoir, dit timidement Rose en s'efforçant de regarder partout sauf en direction du tapis.

Abraham bondit vers elle comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

\- Ah non, pas une fille ! Moi qui pensais avoir enfin trouvé un compagnon pour jouer au Quidditch... Comment une fille peut-elle se vêtir comme un garçon, en plus de cela ? Les moldus détestent les marginaux dans votre genre, et vous pourriez bien être une cible de choix pour eux, espèce d'ignorante.

D'emblée, Rose sut que l'effronterie de ce garçon ne demeurerait pas impuni. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir cillé d'indignation devant son espièglerie familière, alors que le cousin de ce dernier et « oncle William » s'étaient tout de suite braqués (Rose les soupçonnait toutefois de feindre l'outrage, car leurs visages respectifs semblaient contenir un rire). Ralston allait réprimander sévèrement le garçon quand son oncle le devança d'une manière qui fit lever haut les sourcils à Rose. Il posa l'un des canidés qu'il tenait à terre, puis sifflota avec sa bouche en lui tapotant la queue.

\- C'est l'heure de la punition, Huggy ! Allez ! Lança-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de la bête.

Aussitôt, l'animal courut jusqu'à Abraham à grands coups de pattes et ses canines se refermèrent sur le col de sa robe en lui faisant simultanément perdre l'équilibre. Abraham se laissa traîner hors du salon par le canidé sans aucune protestation, sous le regard ahuri de Rose. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le sorcier aux canidés dans l'intention de réclamer une explication, il s'esclaffa.

\- Ce gamin fait des bêtises tous les jours à la même heure ! S'amusa-t-il. Il faut le traiter comme un gnome et le balancer à travers le jardin pour qu'il soit docile.

\- Ne me dites pas que le loup..., commença Rose, anxieuse, en se faisant la réflexion que cet homme dégageait une certaine aura de folie.

\- Ce ne sont pas des loups, malheureuse, mais des akita du Japon ! Huggy ne s'attaquera pas à Abraham, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, mais il se contentera de le faire tourner dix fois autour de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étourdi. Je devrais d'ailleurs corser la punition, car ce petit démon semble considérer cela comme un jeu.

Sans savoir que répondre, Rose se contenta de regarder le sol, mal à l'aise. Toutefois, les prunelles perçantes de l'un des chiens-loups l'obligea à lever la tête. Fort heureusement, le sorcier avait détourné son attention d'elle et considérait à présent Ralston d'un air farouche.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous ramené cette demoiselle ici, vous ? Prenez-vous cette maison pour un lieu de charité ? Abraham a raison, vous êtes un idiot fini ! C'est pourquoi tout le monde est contre vous, aussi bien au Magenmagot qu'à l'extérieur !... Au moins, dites-moi que vous voulez épouser cette fille !

\- Mon oncle ! S'écria Ralston. C'est une étudiante de Poudlard ! L'établissement qui était son lieu de refuge a brûlé, et l'auteur de tous les meurtres de Londres a manqué de la tuer ! Croyez bien que si elle avait un endroit où s'abriter, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous embêter.

\- Bon, bon, c'est assez. J'ai envie de somnoler rien qu'en vous écoutant. Dépêchez-vous d'emmener cette fille dans l'ancienne chambre de Huggy, j'ai besoin de m'assoupir.

L'oncle William fit basculer sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et émit immédiatement un long ronflement. Ce fut avec cette brutalité que l'entretien s'acheva.

La chambre qui fut attribuée à Rose était orientée du côté du soleil, et les murs étaient peints en brun. La pièce ne possédait rien d'autre qu'une armoire et un couffin parcouru de poils roux attestant que l'une des chiens-loups de l'oncle de Ralston avait bel et bien occupé la chambre pendant un bon bout de temps (Rose était d'ailleurs convaincue que les sept akita de la maison dormaient dans des chambres). Un lit avait donc été aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, puis Rose avait prit le temps de faire une toilette rudimentaire avec une cuvette d'eau disposée sur la banquette qui jouxtait la fenêtre ; la nécessité de changer de vêtements lui avait aussi paru évidente, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à sa robe de Poudlard depuis un certain nombre de jours.

L'armoire était composée de tenues exclusivement féminines, ce qui l'avait interpellé. L'hypothèse que le maître de la maison actuel ait eu une épouse était effectivement probable. Elle ne s'était guère attardé sur cette possibilité, trop fatiguée, même si sa curiosité avait été attisée. Aussitôt après s'être étendue sur le lit, son corps s'était fait lourd et somnolent.

...

Le lendemain, son propre hurlement l'avait littéralement projeté hors du matelas : l'un des chiens-loups s'était introduit dans la chambre et avait dormi à ses pieds. En attrapant son oreiller avec des mains fougueuses et apeurées, Rose l'avait lancé comme une munition sur le canidé qui avait prit la fuite au bout de la troisième tentative. La suite de la matinée s'était révélée être bien moins turbulente : Ralston était retourné à Londres pour travailler, et le reste de la maison était apathique. Quoique dépouillée de ses affaires et de sa baguette magique, Rose avait trouvé une activité qui lui fut profitable : elle s'empara d'un vieux carnet qui traînait dans un coin et entreprit d'y consigner tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans le vieux Londres, et toutes les anecdotes les plus excentriques. L'aspect positif de son séjour était la possibilité d'enrichir ses connaissances, et ne tirer aucun avantage de cette chance serait stupide.

Aux alentours de midi, des voix se firent finalement entendre derrière la porte de sa chambre. Abraham était en train de subir les foudres de l'oncle William pour avoir malencontreusement visé « Huggy » avec l'un de ses cognards. Ce fut sur ces bruits de fond que Rose contempla son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire : sa robe bleue, évasée et satinée, lui donnait l'impression d'appartenir à l'une de ces familles aristocrates désuètes. Le nom « Black » jaillit alors dans son esprit comme une réminiscence. Elle se souvint que son oncle Harry avait vaguement évoqué l'existence de son parrain décédé nommé Sirius Black lors d'une conversation à table. La famille Black était tristement célèbre dans le monde des sorciers pour ses croyances extrêmes concernant la hiérarchie du sang.

\- Pourtant, marmonna Rose dans le silence de la chambre, Lisbeth Black est une moldue... et elle méprise les sorciers. Alors, comment... ?

Le corps en ébullition sous l'effet de toutes les interrogations qui l'assaillirent, Rose enfila maladroitement une cape qu'elle dénicha dans l'armoire, après quoi elle quitta la chambre avec précipitation. Elle descendit les escaliers à vive allure et put sortir de la maison sans encombre. Dehors, elle courut sans destination précise jusqu'à s'essouffler. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un... n'importe qui... lui poser des questions... connaître la vérité sur cette femme. Tandis qu'elle continuait de galoper, elle aperçut au loin la silhouette d'une femme qui lui fut familière.

Une démarche candide, des joues pulpeuses, une cascade de cheveux sur le sommet de la tête, et un panier au bras : Rose crut reconnaître la Juliet d'hier, mais il s'agissait d'une femme plus âgée qui avait l'air d'être une sorcière. Elle ralentit la cadence de son allure afin que celle-ci puisse l'aborder.

\- Ma chère enfant, fit la femme avec un sourire rayonnant. N'êtes-vous pas celle que Mr. Potter a prit sous son aile ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Ma fille Juliet m'a informé de votre présence chez lui. Est-il à _La niche_ en ce moment ?

Rose hasarda :

\- Vous voulez dire chez lui ? Non, il est parti tôt ce matin. Je pense qu'il a de plus en plus d'affaires urgentes au Conseil des sorciers.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, transmettez-lui ceci de ma part quand vous le verrez, ma mignonne, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant son panier. Et n'oubliez pas, surtout.

Sur ce, la mère de Juliet rebroussa chemin avec une allure beaucoup moins guillerette. En réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi l'opportunité de l'interroger au sujet de Lisbeth Black, Rose voulut la rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard.

En soupirant, elle reprit sa marche en direction de l'ouest, agacée de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un moyen de locomotion rapide pour atteindre Londres. Elle franchit le seuil d'un village en fin d'après-midi, et s'efforça d'interroger un maximum d'habitants au sujet de Mrs. Black. Néanmoins, c'était un nom inconnu pour la majorité d'entre eux. « Évidemment, songea Rose. Il faut que j'aille à Londres. Seulement, le temps d'y arriver, la nuit sera déjà là ». Affamée, elle fit une halte sur un coin d'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de déballer le contenu du panier de Juliet où un maripain chaud doté d'une étonnante saveur de lavande l'attendait.

\- Je n'en prendrai qu'une part, souffla Rose en portant frénétiquement le morceau coupé à sa bouche.

C'était délicieux. Des saveurs fleuries s'entremêlaient, et pourtant, le goût de la sardine était bel et bien présent. Sans bien s'en apercevoir, elle savoura une deuxième part en pensant à Ralston, la fois où il lui avait fait découvrir le maripain. À la troisième bouchée, d'autres souvenirs associés à Ralston émergèrent dans son esprit, et tout son être ressentit un sentiment de contentement à sa pensée. Elle était brusquement foudroyée par un sentiment de joie, incapable de réfléchir avec cohérence quand elle détournait ses pensées de Ralston. D'un bond, elle se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes. « Il faut que je vous retrouve maintenant, Ralston ! » se dit-elle en abandonnant le panier au sol.

Un cheval, une charrette, un carrosse, un balais... Tout ferait l'affaire pour aller à Londres. Mais il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant et qu'elle le retrouve. Il lui semblait vital de ne pas être séparée de lui. Aucun kilomètre à franchir ne lui paraissait être de trop, et rien ne pouvait altérer sa motivation. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers un homme à cheval, une femme se matérialisa brusquement devant elle. C'était encore la mère de Juliet. Son visage était cramoisi, et son souffle, heurté.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Beugla-t-elle à l'attention de Rose. Arrêtez-vous, je vous défends de faire un pas de plus ! Où est le panier ? Où est-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler, je dois retrouver quelqu'un, marmonna Rose.

\- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! Ne bougez pas ! Vous ne devez surtout pas donner le panier à Mr. Potter ! Sinon... (elle haleta) Sinon, il risque de souffrir d'un terrible complexe de vanité ! Je vous ai confié le panier qui était destiné à Juliet, comprenez-vous ? J'ai inversé les deux ! Vous ne devez pas... Surtout, sombre idiote, n'essayez surtout pas de...

\- J'ai moi-même mangé le maripain. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

Sans un mot de plus, Rose l'abandonna. Par chance, le paysan venait de décharger un sac de blé du cheval, et il était parti. Poussée par sa vive impulsion, elle grimpa sur la selle du cheval sans difficulté, et lui intima l'ordre de galoper. Elle ignorait quel était l'itinéraire précis pour aller à Londres, cependant, elle emprunta la bonne direction sans aucune difficulté. Le soir venu, elle se retrouva à descendre l'une des rues de Londres à pleine vitesse. En laissant le cheval près de la devanture d'une confiserie, elle constata que le ciel était étrange : d'une teinte ocre, il était submergé par une étrange fumée qui troublait le champ de vision.

Lorsque des coups de feu retentirent de façon successive (à quelques mètres de distance les uns des autres, à ce qu'il semblait), Rose ne tressaillit même pas. Peu lui importait que la source du danger soit près d'elle : retrouver Ralston était sa seule priorité. Un flot de passants se déversa dans la rue où elle se trouvait ; des femmes enveloppées de châles, baluchons aux épaules et enfants dans les bras, prenaient la fuite avec des hurlements pareils à des spasmes incontrôlables. Des hommes, paniqués, tractaient des bêtes transportant des marchandises en quittant leurs demeures. Des sorciers, baguettes levées, tentaient d'instaurer des protections magiques pour dévier les attaques des fusils. Rose se jeta dans la mêlée, joua violemment des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, et traversa une bonne partie de Londres de cette manière.

Quand elle parvint au niveau du port, elle assista à une bataille virulente : tandis que des sorciers étalés au sol, le corps entier immobilisé par des chaînes, se débattaient, d'autres affrontaient les fusils massifs avec lesquels des soldats moldus les attaquaient. Non loin de là, Ralston était occupé à évacuer les habitants des alentours et à les escorter. Spontanément, Rose courut jusqu'à lui, le cœur battant. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé... enfin ! Ses bras écartés se renfermèrent autour de lui, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle avec surprise. La fougue de Rose lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et par malchance, il s'était placé à l'extrémité du quai, dos à un bateau de pêche.

Tous deux basculèrent dans les profondeurs du fleuve alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentissait.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de me lire! Pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez comme toujours me faire part de vos expériences de lecture, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre:) (Merci à Lady Volderine et à Guest pour leurs reviews) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end**


	8. Un zeste d'amortentia

**Je poste un peu tard, donc je vais éviter le blabla, pour une bonne fois:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **8\. Un zeste d'amortentia**

...

L'eau se referma autour de Ralston et Rose en les emmitouflant dans ses bras à la fois protecteurs et menaçants. Rien n'était plus angoissant que ce silence sourd, cette éternelle lourdeur pleine de torpeur, et ces lumières écarlates et troubles provenant de la surface que l'on distinguait à peine à travers la couche supérieure du fleuve. Les détonations des fusils semblaient éloignés, mais elles les frôlaient pourtant de part et d'autre ; Rose laissa Ralston l'entraîner sous la coque du bateau le plus proche cependant qu'une angoisse lui triturait la poitrine. Allaient-ils finalement mourir, piégés par les moldus, alors qu'ils étaient des sorciers ? Quand une brûlure pressante au niveau de la gorge lui indiqua qu'elle était demeurée trop longtemps privée d'oxygène, Rose remonta à la surface en dépit des hochements de tête réprobateur de Ralston. Elle n'eut guère le temps de récupérer sa respiration, car Ralston jaillit derrière elle avant de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau quand un nouveau coup de feu fut tiré.

Rose se débattit avec fougue, emprisonnée par la poigne de Ralston. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir respirer, car l'embrasement qui lui gênait les poumons se faisait de plus en plus fort. La dernière fois qu'elle avait nagé dans un fleuve aussi profond remontait à cinq ans, et elle n'était jamais particulièrement détendue en laissant sa tête sous l'eau ; elle avait l'étrange impression d'agoniser lentement. Indifférente au danger de la surface, elle hissa à nouveau sa tête hors de l'eau, et tenta de repousser Ralston avec un cri terrifié. Ce dernier, inflexible, plaqua une main contre sa bouche en l'attirant en arrière.

\- Voulez-vous mourir pour de bon, idiote ? Gronda-t-il à voix basse.

À nouveau, ils trouvèrent refuge sous la coque du bateau de pêche dont le mat avait été arraché et perforé de manière surnaturelle, comme si ce n'étaient pas des fusils, mais bel et bien des baguettes magiques qui avaient provoqué cette dégradation. Afin de pouvoir affronter le néant de l'eau, Rose laissa son regard dériver vers Ralston ; après tout, elle était revenue pour lui. Pour le voir. En se concentrant sur lui, elle sentit sa sérénité se rétablir peu à peu. Elle en oublia même les contractions douloureuses de sa gorge. « Je peux mourir maintenant, pensa-t-elle, extatique. Il est là. Avec moi ». Elle n'eut guère conscience que sa bouche s'était ouverte pour former un sourire béat, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer. Ainsi, ses membres finirent par devenir étrangement flasque et sa conscience s'éteignit.

Lorsque Ralston l'entraîna vers la surface, elle trouva à peine la force d'imiter son mouvement et de refermer la bouche. La brise fouetta désagréablement ses oreilles alors qu'elle se hissait sur la bordure du quai. Sa gorge se contracta, puis un jet d'eau lui brûla les narines ; il lui fallut des efforts qui anéantirent ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour désencombrer ses poumons. Haletante et les yeux brûlants, Rose reporta ensuite son attention sur Ralston dont la robe rouge de membre du Magenmagot avait été dépouillée de son allure charismatique. Il était livide.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant. Quel motif dois-je supporter d'entendre ?... Avez-vous même conscience de ce qu'il est en train de se passer ? Ajouta-t-il dans un cri hargneux, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Je n'ai pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe et je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas non plus de motif, dit faiblement Rose. Je suis ici parce que vous êtes là.

Ses paroles, fiévreuses, réchauffèrent instantanément son corps pétrifié par le froid.

\- Par tous les gnomes de... quelles sottises êtes-vous en train de débiter ! Gronda-t-il. Croyez-vous que c'est le moment de m'imposer vos puérilités ? Quelle enfant vous faites ! Vous êtes en train de me faire regretter d'avoir risqué ma vie pour vous abriter chez moi !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rose. Elle ignorait d'où provenait cette extase qui lui tiraillait la poitrine au fur et à mesure que Ralston s'exprimait, mais il lui semblait que rien n'était en mesure d'entraver sa joie actuelle. Ni les craquements des coups de feu, ni les débris de sang et de poussière qui se déversaient sur les pavés, ni les tréfonds repoussants du fleuve, ni les éclats de colère de Ralston. Il lui suffisait de l'observer pour ressentir une communion parfaite entre leurs deux êtres.

\- Ma vie est la vôtre, souffla-t-elle fébrilement. Alors, quelle importance que nous prenions des risques l'un pour l'autre ? Nous mourrons ensemble.

\- Qu'êtes... qu'êtes-vous en train de..., commença lentement Ralston, dérouté.

Un fracas qui fendit l'air au-dessus d'eux les interrompit. Promptement, Ralston se leva et contraignit Rose à faire de même. En moins de trente secondes, ils avaient traversé le port en esquivant plusieurs tirs d'arme, vraisemblablement tirés à l'aveuglette en raison de leurs fréquence extrêmement rapide. Ils se calèrent contre un mur, déjà occupé par des passants complètement affolés. Sur le quai désormais déserté, un homme moldu en guenilles soulevait avec difficulté une arme massive et tournoyait d'un pas vacillant autour des corps de moldus et de sorciers qui gisaient les uns près des autres et qui étaient parfois entassés. « À mort les démons ! À mort les sorciers ! » chantonnait-il en continuant d'ensanglanter des cadavres par des coups de feu. Un sortilège de stupéfixion adroitement lancé de Ralston suffit à l'immobiliser à terre.

Face à cette torture visuelle, Rose sentit ses jambes s'assouplir et elle se retint de faire dériver son regard. Pendant ce temps, Ralston fit précipitamment jaillir de sa baguette son patronus : un lion au pelage garni que Rose considéra d'un œil admiratif. Il lui transmit ensuite son message :

\- Une nouvelle embuscade a eu lieu. Les blessés nécessitent un traitement d'urgence à Saint-Mangouste.

Le lion translucide bondit en avant sur ses deux pattes avant, puis disparut à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Il ne lui faudra probablement guère plus de dix secondes pour atteindre le Conseil des sorciers.

Les blessés, peu nombreux en comparaison des morts, furent par la suite évacués du port avec le soutien de Ralston. Le brouhaha environnant s'éteignit quelque peu quand une grande silhouette se détacha au milieu des bateaux de pêche. Une femme avec un lourd manteau de velours sur les épaules et une robe noire à collerette se pencha vers un blessé, dont la jambe paraissait désartibulée, en frémissant ; ses cheveux bouclés étaient défaits, et ses joues, rougies par l'émotion. Ralston reconnut Lisbeth Black avant Rose. Il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées, alors qu'elle tamponnait le front du blessé d'une main gantée tremblante.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Mrs Black ?

\- Ah, vous êtes venu vous aussi, Ralston, répondit Mrs Black d'une voix blanche. C'est terrible... je peine à croire que tout cela soit réel... (elle désigna d'un geste de la main le sorcier étendu à ses genoux) Je le connaissais depuis des années. Il venait tous les matins me livrer du beurre, et de temps à autre, lorsque j'avais un mauvais rhume, il me préparait des potions fortifiantes. Pour moi et pour mon fils.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette vision faussement larmoyante, Rose se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur ; les mimiques trompeuses de Lisbeth Black étaient difficilement supportables, tout comme le fait de la voir étreindre avec ardeur la main d'un sorcier, et le fait que Ralston la couvre du regard comme si elle méritait toute la compassion du monde. Comment osait-il regarder une autre femme de la sorte ? « Nos deux vies sont liés, se dit-elle, furieuse. Il n'a pas le droit de me trahir ! ». Elle se redressa vivement et s'avança vers Lisbeth Black d'un pas déterminé. Les yeux noirs de l'aristocrate moldue se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle – rien d'ambigu n'était perceptible dans ses prunelles.

\- Quel soulagement de vous voir en vie, ma petite, souffla Mrs Black en lui prenant délicatement les mains (Rose dut se contenir pour ne pas la repousser violemment). J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que vous n'êtes pas un garçon, vous êtes si jolie quand vous êtes apprêtée comme il faut... (des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues) Vos joues sont pâles mais sans écorchures, c'est très bien... Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi mes efforts pour renforcer les liens du peuple demeurent vains ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière, dit froidement Rose.

\- Vous avez raison, gémit-elle, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

« Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la gifler ! » pensa Rose, les poings serrés. Elle dut subir les geignements feints de la Lady encore une bonne minute, puis écouter les propos consolateurs de Ralston, lequel était loin de se douter que celle pour qui il paraissait avoir une tendre affection était une meurtrière pleine de sang-froid. Ensuite, Mrs Black proposa :

\- Venez prendre un thé et des biscuits chauds chez moi, vous avez tous les deux l'air abattus.

\- Vous l'êtes davantage que nous, fit remarquer Ralston, inquiet.

Rose le fusilla des yeux, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, s'il vous plaît, le pria doucement Mrs Black. Ce que je vois autour de moi me désole tellement que je me sens coupable d'avoir une situation confortable... Levez-vous et venez. Il faut vous dépêchez de vous réchauffer, vous êtes trempés.

Affolée à l'idée que Lady Lisbeth parvienne à ses fins, Rose émit une quinte de toux virulente du fond de sa gorge et fit mime de chercher sa respiration. Immédiatement, Ralston lui demanda si elle se sentait malade. En continuant de forcer sur sa gorge, Rose fit d'une voix étranglée qu'elle voulut convaincante :

\- Je crois bien... Je respire mal. Et j'ai même mal au ventre... Je vous en prie, rentrons maintenant.

\- Ce serait plus raisonnable, approuva Ralston en l'auscultant du regard. Je suis navré de devoir décliner votre offre, Mrs Black, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'intéressée.

\- Je comprends votre position, Ralston. Cette pauvre petite a l'air mal en point.

Elle adressa à Rose un sourire cordial, quoique ses prunelles brillassent d'un éclat hargneux subtil. Un instant plus tard, elle s'éloigna. Le temps que la brigade et les secours interviennent, Ralston, comme d'autres sorciers, s'occupèrent de panser les blessures de ceux dont la vie était le plus en danger, après quoi, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le port. Une arme avait été laissée à l'abandon par mégarde sur le quai, près d'une lampe-torche et d'un pot de chambre vide. En passant devant l'objet, Rose laissa son regard s'y attarder, car l'armature rouge et noir l'interpella. Elle souleva avec effort le bâton métallique dans ses bras, et son cœur eut un soubresaut quand elle distingua les initiales suivantes gravées près de la détente : L.B.

\- Lâchez ceci, ce n'est pas le moment de vous amuser ! S'écria Ralston dans son dos. Je croyais que vous étiez malade.

\- Lisez ce qu'il y a écrit, lui ordonna Rose. « Lisbeth Black », ce sont ses initiales. Cette fois-ci, vous êtes bien obligé de reconnaître que...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase, Ralston s'empara de l'arme d'une main et la réduisit en confettis avec un _reducto_. Rose allait protester, indignée qu'il ait fait disparaître avec imprudence une preuve d'une telle ampleur. Toutefois, il la tira par le bras et l'emmena loin du port. Puis, tandis qu'ils montaient à cheval, Rose songea : « Oh, après tout, je me fiche de cette Lisbeth Black ! Tant que je suis aux côtés de Ralston, je suis heureuse ! ». Avec un soupir de contentement, elle s'accrocha à la taille de Ralston et sa réalité se limita au rythme saccadé du cheval qui l'euphorisa étrangement.

...

De retour à _La niche,_ Rose peina à se délester de la présence de Ralston alors qu'elle le savait pourtant accessible. Elle avait beau tenter de ne pas demeurer focalisée sur lui, ses pensées chaviraient d'elles-mêmes vers lui aux moments les moins opportuns. De ce fait, même rejoindre sa chambre lui apparaissait comme une épreuve, car elle serait alors confrontée à une terrible solitude. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain pour revoir Ralston, et ces longues heures de séparation seraient un supplice pour elle. « Comme tout me paraît insipide sans lui » se dit-elle en rejoignant sa chambre provisoire à reculons. Elle grommela en constatant que Huggy, le akita favori de l'oncle de Ralston, s'était une nouvelle fois assoupi dans son lit. Sans prendre la peine de récupérer son territoire, Rose referma la porte de la chambre.

\- De toute façon, je suis trop agitée pour dormir, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle traversa prudemment le couloir afin de ne pas réveiller Abraham et l'oncle William qui dormaient sur le même pallier qu'elle, et au niveau de l'escalier, une source de lumière faible en provenance de l'étage inférieur était visible. Avec ferveur, Rose dévala aussitôt les escaliers. Le nom de Ralston dansait déjà dans son esprit, et la perspective de profiter de sa compagnie l'étouffait de joie. Ce dernier s'attelait à la préparation d'un curieux breuvage dans la cuisine. Rose l'aborda, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'inquiétais de vous savoir déjà dans votre chambre, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Dans votre état, il ne faut surtout pas dormir le ventre vide... Je vous ai préparé ce remède fait avec du bouillon d'os, de la lavande, et une pointe de jus de citrouille, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Cela vous aidera à dormir et à prévenir une éventuelle infection des poumons.

En murmurant un mot de remerciement, Rose porta la potion à ses lèvres d'un geste attendri. C'était une attention si délicate de la part de celui qu'elle aimait tant ! Elle but une gorgée enthousiaste qui lui brûla immédiatement la gorge. Cependant, elle ressentit à peine la douleur.

\- Abraham sera déçu, poursuivit Ralston. J'ai encore une fois négligé ma promesse de lui rapporter un balais... Mais je peux au moins respecter la promesse que je vous ai faite. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir ce manuscrit que j'escomptais garder pour moi seul. Venez.

Ravie que leur entretien se prolonge, Rose talonna Ralston jusqu'à une porte à la poignée grossière. Lorsqu'il l'entrouvrit, une odeur de rouleaux de parchemin pressés et de cuir, pareille à celle des librairies, se dégagea d'un escalier plongé dans la pénombre. Ils descendirent ledit escalier, après quoi, un « lumos » en provenance de la baguette de Ralston éclaira les bougies placés dans une pièce circulaire. Le regard gourmand de Rose balaya la bibliothèque qui atteignait le plafond, les poutres en bois qui soutenaient une estrade en cercle, et le bureau désordonné au centre de la pièce, recouvert de parchemins. Pour couronner le tout, les fenêtres en losange offraient une vue spectaculaire sur le jardin.

\- Je me sens plutôt mal à l'aise, avoua Ralston avec un léger sourire gêné. Mon oncle William vient ici de temps à autre, mais sinon, c'est un endroit que je garde totalement secret.

Spontanément, Rose lui prit les mains dans les siennes. D'un ton joyeux, elle affirma :

\- Évidemment, vous n'avez aucun secret pour moi ! Je dois voir tout ce qui est cher à votre cœur, Ralston, promettez-le-moi !

Comme pétrifié, Ralston rompit le contact de leurs mains.

\- Auriez-vous ingurgité trop d'eau tout à l'heure ? Vous avez un comportement pour le moins étrange, aujourd'hui, opina-t-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Il tapota le pupitre à l'aide de l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis un coffre cadenassé, qui avait l'air de receler un trésor inestimable, se substitua au bureau ; des cliquetis résonnèrent, et le cadenas s'évapora. Un livre que Rose reconnut sans aucun examen approfondi s'éleva ensuite dans les airs. Ralston le prit et le déposa sur son bureau qui était réapparu. Désintéressée, Rose contempla la couverture rigide flétrie, incapable de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant convoité ce livre. Rentrer chez elle n'avait désormais peu d'importance. Vivre avec Ralston était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Pourquoi s'attarder sur ce genre de détail futile ?

Elle laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de la taille de Ralston et son visage alangui se pressa contre lui.

\- J'ai pensé à vous toute la journée. Vous m'avez manqué.

Ralston se retourna vivement avant de lui maintenir les bras à distance.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il... Comment pouvez-vous agir comme une... ?... Par hasard, auriez-vous mangé un plat qui ne se trouve pas dans la cuisine ? Êtes-vous sortie sans autorisation ? Un étranger vous a-t-il offert à boire ou à manger ? (il soupira) J'aurais dû vous expliquer qu'il ne faut rien accepter de la part des inconnus...

\- Oh, j'en ai ras-le-bol que vous me preniez pour une gamine ! S'écria Rose, offensée. Le maripain ne m'était pas destiné ! La mère de Juliet me l'a confié pour que je vous le donne, mais elle s'est trompée, et comme j'étais affamée, il a fini dans mon ventre... Et puis, peu importe ! Dites-moi que vous m'aimez, c'est tout ce que je veux entendre !

Un court instant, Ralston demeura interdit.

\- Oui, je comprends ce qu'il se passe, dit-il enfin. Retournez vous reposer dans votre chambre. Nous reviendrons ici demain.

Instinctivement, Rose sut qu'elle n'allait rien obtenir de concluant de la part de Ralston. Elle obtempéra donc.

...

Le lendemain, aussitôt levée, Rose se lança à la recherche de Ralston. Elle traversa la demeure de long en large à trois reprises, mais fut forcée de constater qu'il avait déserté le lieu plus tôt que prévu. De coutume, il évitait de partir à l'aube. L'avait-elle fait fuir avec son discours trop ardent de la veille ? En s'effondrant sur une chaise dans la cuisine, elle prévit de broyer du noir pour le reste de la journée. S'aventurer de nouveau à Londres serait trop hardi de sa part et tenter de trouver une activité intéressante pour occuper sa journée serait un acte qui revêtirait une hypocrisie trop flagrante, car elle serait contrainte de lutter pour ne pas penser à Ralston.

Après avoir mangé la moitié d'une assiette de porridge, elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre d'un pas boudeur et croisa le petit Abraham dans le salon. Ce dernier, assit en tailleur sur le tapis, avait à la main une assiette remplie d'ailes de fées. Rose réprima un sursaut de surprise quand les cinq akita se pressèrent devant l'assiette en aboyant (ils paraissaient frétiller). L'un d'entre eux dévoila ses crocs avant d'engloutir deux ailes.

\- Eh, toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'Abraham. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment peux-tu donner des ailes de fées à des chiens ?

\- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous adresser à moi avec autant de familiarité ? Riposta Abraham en fronçant les sourcils. En plus de cela, stupide fille, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez. Les ailes de fées ne sont pas des mets si précieux ; on en trouve a foison dans les bois. Les akita en mangent tous les jours pour lustrer leur pelage et avoir une plus grande longévité.

En haussant les épaules, Rose s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin. Néanmoins, Abraham la retint en lui faisant une proposition pour le moins étonnante :

\- Voulez-vous vous mesurer à moi sur un balai ? Jouer seul au Quidditch m'ennuie. Je m'attends à une médiocre performance de votre part, mais peu importe. Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez toujours me servir de poteau pour marquer des points.

Rose allait décliner la proposition, puis songea qu'après tout, se morfondre dans sa chambre ne serait guère plus productif.

Une heure plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le jardin avec Abraham. Elle avait préféré renoncer à sa robe d'intérieur pour une vieille robe de sorcier qui servait au jardinage (elle l'avait trouvé au fond de l'armoire de sa chambre). Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ses compétences en vol depuis cinq ans, mais s'efforça d'ignorer sa frayeur. Abraham porte deux de ses doigts à sa bouche et émit un étrange sifflement. Au niveau de la tour à hiboux, deux ailes brunes de chouette se déployèrent alors. Trente secondes plus tard, le volatile descendit en flèche devant eux en transportant deux balais dans son bec. Rose les trouva rapiécés et mal adaptés pour un jeu sportif.

Sans grand enthousiaste, elle opta pour celui au manche le plus long. Son pied hésitant provoqua le décollage. Au départ crispée, elle se détendit très vite. La lenteur du balai et son altitude maximale peu élevée y étaient probablement pour quelque chose. Après tout, le premier balai que ses cousins lui avaient prêté était un éclair de feu ! « Cette espèce de ruine que les gens de cette époque osent nommer balai est fait pour moi », pensa Rose en prenant de plus en plus d'aisance. Elle enchaîna les chandelles et les piquets sous les yeux étrangement ébahis d'Abraham – le fait qu'elle s'aventure sans crainte au-dessus de la cime des arbres et qu'elle exécute des figures avec son balai sans faire tomber le souaffle paraissait le surprendre. Rose remporta d'ailleurs leur duel à trois reprises.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, commenta Abraham en redescendant à terre. Je ne connaît aucune autre fille capable de faire ça. Même dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, la seule sorcière qui joue au Quidditch est une sotte incapable de diriger correctement un balai... Qui vous a enseigné ?

En contenant un rire, Rose fut prise au dépourvu par la question. Il était hilarant de voir quelqu'un vanter ses « talents » en Quidditch alors qu'elle avait une très mauvaise réputation à Poudlard. Sans attendre la réponse à sa question, Abraham lui annonça qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi se désaltérer, et Rose ne put que s'étonner de sa brusque gentillesse à son égard.

Quand il lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle le but d'un trait en s'épongeant le front. Soudainement, une sensation de vide s'insinua dans son esprit, comme si elle perdait peu à peu ses souvenirs. Un tressaillement agita ses épaules et elle examina le fond de son verre, déroutée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours amoureuse de mon cousin ? L'interrogea Abraham avec une grimace. J'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui, alors dépêchez-vous de me répondre ! J'aurais dû vous empoisonner au lieu de vous faire boire un antidote pour le punir d'avoir une fois de plus oublié mon balai !... Êtes-vous toujours amoureuse de mon imbécile de cousin ?

...

 **Alors, les amis? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plein d'action et dosé avec un zeste d'amortentia? Dites-moi tout!^^**


	9. Le chemin des baies

**Bonsoir!**

 **Un nouveau chapitre pour vous avec au programme une excursion en forêt, un nouveau numéro d'arithmancie, et une petite virée à Londres! Un programme chargé pour Rose, donc! N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus abondant que la dernière fois:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **9\. Le chemin des baies**

 **...**

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Rose se sentait vaseuse, comme après une nuit particulièrement agitée. D'ailleurs, la réalité actuelle lui semblait être une esquisse qui prenait lentement forme autour d'elle. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans le jardin de _La niche_ alors qu'elle devrait être à des lieues d'ici, à la recherche d'un témoin qui pourrait lui donner des informations cruciales sur Lisbeth Black ? De plus, où était donc passé le panier de maripain que lui avait remit cette étrange sorcière et ce goût de lavande qui lui avait flatté le palais ? Déconcertée, Rose regarda vaguement les lianes rampantes et la mare du jardin, puis prit conscience qu'il était le matin en remarquant l'emplacement du soleil. Que se passait-il donc ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un balai à la main.

\- Répondez-moi clairement ou je lâche un akita sur vous ! S'impatienta Abraham près d'elle. À en croire votre expression de merlan frit, cela a fonctionné. Tant mieux ! J'étais pressé d'être libéré de vous, même si j'admets que vous maniez les balais avec adresse. Ralston a deux dettes à me payer, désormais.

\- C'est à vous de me répondre ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Vous avez bu un philtre d'amour et vous êtes allée ennuyer mon cousin à Londres. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous. Je me demande comment vous avez pu vous laisser avoir par cette vieille folle de Sirma. Sa réputation s'étend pourtant jusqu'à Londres ! (devant l'air toujours hébété de Rose, il soupira avant d'expliquer) Sirma cherche un prétendant pour sa fille et fabrique des philtres d'amour à grande échelle depuis que ladite fille est en âge de se marier, mais étrangement, aucun mariage n'a été contracté jusqu'à maintenant. Dans sa ligne de mire, il n'y a presque que des hommes beaux, fortunés et moldus. Sa fille est une Cracmolle, ce qui explique qu'elle veuille la protéger et la faire passer pour une moldue. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu dangereux de pratiquer la magie.

« Un philtre d'amour ? Mais alors, qu'ai-je donc fait à Londres ? » se demanda Rose, à la fois anxieuse et embarrassée. Elle repensa à la dénommée Sirma aux courbes généreuses et au sourire enfantin presque niais ; rien ne lui avait paru étrange dans son comportement, si ce n'était son allure de paysanne excentrique. Toute cette aventure imprévue ne lui disait en tout cas rien qui vaille. Elle avait l'impression que son objectif de départ s'éloignait jour après jour, et qu'elle se voyait contrainte de s'impliquer dans un quotidien qu'elle voulait fuir à tout prix. Son manque de vigilance lui avait fait perdre une journée complète ! Pourquoi avait-elle donc tant de difficulté à partir d'ici ?

\- Connaissez-vous Lisbeth Black, Abraham ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle ! Protesta Abraham en caressant le museau de l'un des chiens. Mon cousin est capable d'animer une conversation de quatre personnes à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, à croire que cette stupide Lady sait faire autre chose que donner son argent. À entendre Ralston, on croirait qu'elle a combattu des géants à mains nues ou bien qu'elle sauve les gens qui meurent dans les embuscades. Entre elle et la fille de Sirma, qui a une intelligence plus que rudimentaire, on peut dire que Ralston choisit sa compagnie avec soin (il tira la langue avec répulsion). Maintenant, laissez-moi. Vous m'avez suffisamment volé de temps.

En souriant, Rose ressentit un soudain élan de sympathie envers Abraham. Il était l'un des rares, sinon le seul à ne pas s'être laissé attendrir par l'amabilité artificielle de Mrs Black, et elle était surprise de constater que le discernement d'un garçon de onze ans dépassait de loin celui des autres. Mais son jugement était-il le fruit d'une simple intuition ou en savait-il plus qu'elle-même sur Lisbeth Black ?

\- Dites-moi, Abraham...

\- Quelle opportune vous faites ! Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant vers le perron. Je vous ai dit que je voulais pas continuer à vous parler.

\- La vie de Ralston pourrait être en danger ! Et la vôtre aussi ! Je n'ai pour instant aucunes preuves sur lesquelles m'appuyer, mais je peux vous affirmer que Mrs Black n'est pas une bonne personne.

Un court instant réticent, Abraham se retourna finalement. Il prit la mine calculatrice d'un homme du ministère de la magie – ou du Conseil des sorciers, si l'on voulait rester cohérent avec l'époque – tout en s'approchant de Rose. Les propos de celle-ci n'avaient suscité aucun étonnement chez lui. Une certaine indifférence, tout au plus.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on vous loge, qu'on vous nourrisse, et qu'en plus de cela, on réponde à vos questions saugrenues sans que vous n'assuriez votre subsistance ? Interrogea le garçon d'un ton sec. Pour que je vous donne des informations, vous devrez me rendre service. C'est légitime. (Rose tenta de reprendre la parole en vain) Vous irez au chemin des baies dans les bois pour me rapporter des ailes de fées. L'un des akita en a besoin.

Spontanément, Rose promit de rendre le service demandé ; elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel degré de fébrilité depuis son arrivée, quoiqu'elle fût consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de particulièrement concluant de la part d'Abraham. Au même moment, un trouble grandissant se propagea en elle et mit un terme à son excitation. Elle se demanda tout bonnement en quoi s'acharner à dévoiler au grand jour l'identité de Lisbeth Black lui serait profitable. À quoi bon cela ? Depuis quand jouait-elle les héroïnes pour le plaisir ? Pourquoi cette enquête lui apparaissait désormais comme aussi primordiale que son retour chez elle ?

Elle sursauta lorsque Abraham s'écria :

\- Vous m'agacez à toujours être pensive ! Je ne me répéterai pas une autre fois, alors écoutez. Black n'est venue ici qu'une seule fois, il y a sept ans. Ralston venait à peine d'entrer au Magenmagot. Un soir, il est rentré à la maison avec elle, très mal en point... il revenait de Saint Mangouste et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas beau à voir – enfin, je vous raconte cela d'après oncle William, parce que moi, j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir. Je me rappelle seulement de son visage défiguré. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait failli mourir : il a été prit au piège par un groupe de moldus après avoir quitté le Conseil des sorciers. Il a subi des tortures violentes et il a été ligoté et jeté dans le fleuve. Après quoi, il a été sauvé par Black. C'est elle qui l'a ramené à Saint Mangouste...

\- Les moldus ont également accès à Saint Mangouste ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Si vous posez encore d'autres questions stupides, je m'arrête de parler. Donc, Black a raccompagné Ralston jusqu'ici, et par courtoisie, oncle William l'a laissé passer la soirée chez nous. Je suppose que mon cousin a dû tomber sous le charme de cette idiote pendant qu'elle lui préparait des potions de guérison tout en le laissant regarder ses yeux de biche, poursuivit-il, narquois. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a aussi laissé une impression très positive à oncle William – il l'a récompensé avec de l'argent, et elle ne s'est pas privée d'accepter le butin. Elle est partie ensuite, et on ne l'a plus revu... Seul Ralston a continué de la voir à l'occasion de ses déplacements jusqu'à Londres. Il voulait l'épouser mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. En plus, elle était déjà veuve.

\- Elle était donc mariée ?... Black n'est pas son nom de jeune fille ?

Le regard qu'Abraham lui adressa en guise de réponse laissa entendre qu'elle venait d'énoncer une évidence. Elle comprit que les connaissances de celui-ci ne s'étendaient pas au-delà de cette limite, et se sentit davantage frustrée qu'au début de leur entretien. La nébulosité autour du personnage de Lisbeth Black s'était accentuée. Certes, son statut marital aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès le départ, mais cela rendait sa détermination à vouloir exterminer les sorciers encore plus vague : pourquoi quelle raison commettait-elle de pareils actes farouches alors qu'elle avait épousé un sang-pur ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait qu'elle ait épargné la mort à Ralston, un sorcier ? En soupirant, Rose se détourna en serrant les poings.

\- Rapportez-moi les ailes de fées, maintenant. Faites attention, les fées peuvent être très malicieuses et capricieuses... je vous conseille de prendre des feuilles de coriandre avec vous, fusa la voix d'Abraham dans son dos. Et revenez avant midi... Ralston va m'emmener au chemin de traverse ce soir pour que je puisse choisir ma baguette et toutes mes fournitures pour la rentrée de Poudlard, et malheureusement, il a aussi exigé votre présence.

En signifiant son appréhension d'un signe de tête, Rose s'apprêta à s'éclipser du jardin.

\- Attendez ! La rappela Abraham, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité. Êtes-vous... certaine que Black pourrait mettre la vie de mon cousin en danger ?

\- Oui. Vous n'avez pas eu tort de vous méfier d'elle. Elle est véritablement dangereuse, je l'ai vu sous mes yeux. Cependant, pour l'instant, il m'est impossible de convaincre votre cousin. Il est particulièrement buté quand il s'agit de cette femme... Mais je trouverai un moyen, pour sûr.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

Dans le bois, elle s'aventura près des marécages en évitant les sentiers où la brume était particulièrement épaisse. Le curieux vert électrique environnant, les arbres généreux aux racines onduleuses, et l'odeur fruitée palpable dans l'air conduisit Rose à ralentir le pas. Nulle présence de créature magique ne vint entraver sa « promenade », à tel point qu'il lui parut suspect qu'un lieu à l'apparence si enchanteur puisse être si inerte. Sur un chemin étroit, elle découvrit une substance pâteuse argentée qui lui sembla être des excréments de licorne. Ce fut sans difficulté qu'elle trouva le chemin des baies : ledit chemin était joncé de baies jaunes et rouges, dont certaines avaient à moitié été entamées. « Abraham m'a dit de prendre des feuilles de coriandre », se rappela-t-elle sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

Elle retourna sur ses pas, et par chance, elle dénicha deux buissons aux feuilles étincelantes. Après en avoir prit une pleine poignée, elle s'engagea à nouveau sur le chemin des baies, qui était entouré d'un marécage très profond. L'eau brillait comme si le soleil s'y reflétait alors que le temps était actuellement maussade. Sans réfléchir, Rose s'inclina vers la surface lisse, à la recherche d'éléments plus ombrageux et mouvants. Mais son œil ne capta rien d'autre que de la végétation. Elle se redressa donc et continua de marcher, en quête des fameuses fées de la forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement suivi d'un gloussement attire son attention du côté d'un arbre. Quatre paires d'ailes de la même teinte que le tronc d'arbre se détachèrent alors du bois.

Les fées étaient de petites créatures chétives dont l'aspect ordinaire aurait probablement déçu les moldus. Leurs ailes étaient en fait translucides. Leurs oreilles pointues entouraient un visage pâle antipathique, et leurs membres étaient osseux et légèrement rugueux. Seules leurs chevelures soyeuses étaient flatteuses. Quand Rose se rapprocha d'elles à pas lents, elles émirent un bourdonnement agressif.

\- Bonjour, se hasarda à dire Rose sans être certaine de se faire comprendre.

« Puis-je vous arracher les ailes ? » songea-t-elle mentalement avec ironie. Les fées réagirent avec un nouveau bourdonnement un peu plus pacifiste. En panne d'inspiration, Rose s'efforça de demeurer souriante afin de ne pas accroître leur méfiance. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit ensuite les feuilles de coriandre comme une offrande. La réaction des fées dépassa toutefois ses espérances : elles se précipitèrent sur elle à pleine vitesse en battant des ailes, et leurs mains miniatures s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Lâcha Rose, prise par surprise, tandis que d'autres fées venaient se jeter dans la mêlée.

À tâtons, ses mains tentèrent de les attraper. L'une des fées se cacha sous sa nuque en gloussant. En finissant par réaliser que le parfum de la coriandre repoussait ces nymphes de petite taille et permettait de les distraire plus aisément, Rose continua d'agiter les bras avec frénésie. Elle finit par provoquer un évanouissement collectif : les fées, étrangement prises d'anémie, tombèrent au sol en immobilisant leurs ailes. Craignant de les avoir tué pour de bon, Rose les ausculta en tremblant. Heureusement, la perte de connaissance n'était que momentanée, mais elle constata avec horreur qu'elles avaient toutes été délestées de leurs ailes. « Que c'est barbare ! Se dit Rose, interdite. Des fées sans ailes ne sont plus des fées ! Et Abraham fait cela tous les jours ! ».

En ayant le sentiment de commettre un vol particulièrement immonde, Rose récupéra les bouts de membres arrachés. Après quoi, elle rebroussa chemin.

...

De retour à _La niche_ , Rose déposa les ailes de fées qu'elle avait enroulé dans un mouchoir dans la cuisine – par malchance, un akita particulièrement glouton l'avait suivi après avoir humé l'odeur de son mouchoir, et elle avait été contrainte de contourner la maison à grandes enjambées pour l'éviter. Légèrement haletante suite à cette course et l'esprit toujours quelque peu engourdi par la vision des fées gisant au sol, privées de leurs ailes, elle désira regagner sa chambre dans l'intention d'attendre le retour de Ralston et de pouvoir enfin lui réclamer son manuscrit. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, l'oncle William y pénétra avec un bocal hermétique à la main. En chantonnant, il l'ouvrit sur une table, puis, muni d'une cuillère, il remua le liquide vert et visqueux qu'il s'y trouvait.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être révulsée lorsqu'il dégusta une cuillère avec appétit. Un affreux bruit de déglutition se fit entendre. En dépit de la température ambiante, il arborait une épaisse robe en fourrure, et un collier de canines de chien venait orner sa gorge.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler, mademoiselle ? Demanda brusquement l'oncle William sans se retourner.

Elle sursauta avant de marmonner :

\- Rose Weasley.

\- Rose Weasley, venez prendre une cuillère, lui ordonna-t-il en tapotant le bocal. De l'estomac de dragon aromatisé aux algues, il n'y a rien de tel pour commencer l'après-midi ! Mes chiens le préfèrent chaud et accompagné d'une soupe à l'eau de mare. (décelant son hésitation, il poursuivit d'un ton plus ferme) Vous devez respecter mes demandes si vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne en pâture à mes akita ! Je n'aime pas les nécessiteux qui ne savent pas être reconnaissants.

\- Je préfère partir d'ici qu'avaler ça, monsieur, riposta Rose, incapable de surmonter sa répulsion.

\- Une nécessiteuse qui a un palais fin ! C'est scandaleux ! On peut dire que mon neveu a l'art de dénicher des personnes originales !

Comme si l'intéressé avait deviné qu'il faisait actuellement l'objet d'une conversation, il fit son apparition dans la cuisine au même instant. Soulagée, Rose fit face à Ralston, mais par crainte de perdre contenance, elle ne laissa pas son regard se stabiliser sur le visage de ce dernier ; se remémorer les propos d'Abraham à propos du philtre d'amour suffit cependant à provoquer une vague de chaleur au niveau de sa nuque et ses oreilles. « À quoi bon être gênée ? Pensa-t-elle. Je ne suis en rien responsable de cet incident ! ». L'oncle William se tourna également vers son neveu, probablement pour lui faire des remontrances au sujet de Rose.

Ses vêtements excentriques concordaient si peu avec l'allure sévère qu'il s'efforçait de se donner que Rose manqua d'éclater de rire. En se raclant la gorge, il dit :

\- Que dois-je faire pour punir cette impertinente, Ralston ? Elle vient de refuser ma spécialité culinaire ! Cet or vert que je ne ramène qu'une fois par an !

\- Rose est trop jeune pour manger de l'alihotsy, mon oncle. Il vous a fait croire que c'était de l'estomac de dragon, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Ralston à l'attention de Rose. Venez. Il faut que vous m'accompagniez tout de suite au Conseil des sorciers.

Déduisant que la situation devait être urgente, et voyant là une excellente opportunité d'échapper à l'autorité d'oncle William, Rose emboîta le pas à Ralston sans poser de questions. Un rouleau de parchemin à la main, Ralston traversa le jardin d'un pas précipité. Intriguée, Rose le contempla en se demandant si Londres s'était de nouveau embrasé aujourd'hui, et si des nouveaux suspects étaient comparu devant le Magenmagot, accusés de crimes à la place des véritables coupables. À la place de Lisbeth Black.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda Ralston alors qu'ils marchaient. Je veux dire... Abraham vous a-t-il fait boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Je suis dans mon état normal, maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rose fixa obstinément l'extrémité de ses chaussures en mouvement, mal à l'aise. Elle perçut chaque vibration de sa respiration lourde. D'où venait donc cette tension ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle même pas à lever la tête ? Sa voix se fit balbutiante et gauche quand elle demanda à son tour :

\- Pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise du philtre, ai-je... Il y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai... Aurais-je commis des actes un peu étranges ?

\- Non, répondit Ralston d'un ton neutre, bien que son regard fût un peu fuyant. Mais vous vous êtes mise en grand danger en venant à Londres. Vous auriez pu être blessée, voire pire.

Il ajouta :

\- Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez ce soir... Juliet risque la perpétuité à Azkaban (Rose étouffa une exclamation). Cette nuit, on a retrouvé le cadavre d'un sorcier près de chez elle ; il a été ligoté avec des chaînes, et selon deux témoins, elle était en train de le battre avec un fouet.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! Juliet est une Cracmolle, pas une moldue ! Quel motif pourrait la conduire à assassiner des sorciers ? Est-ce logique ?... Elle a sûrement été soumise au sortilège de l'imperium. Pourtant, pourquoi un sorcier voudrait assassiner l'un de ses semblables ?

\- Vous ne devez pas être naïve, Rose. Le monde des sorciers aussi est corrompu. Il y a des querelles en son sein. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais sachez qu'à l'heure actuelle, en Amérique, il y a des sorciers que l'on appelle des Ratisseurs ; ce sont des sorciers criminels difficilement maîtrisables. Certains d'entre eux pratiquent même la magie noire. Chez nous, en Angleterre, ils commencent aussi à sévir.

Il semblait en effet plausible que les choses soient plus complexes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Jusque-là, Rose avait cantonné le 17e siècle à une période de querelle entre sorciers et moldus sans prendre en considération le fait que ces deux mondes avaient déjà un équilibre fragile dû à des différents sociaux-politiques, économiques, voire ethniques.

\- En quoi vous serai-je utile, aujourd'hui, monsieur ? Interrogea-t-elle Ralston.

\- Avant le procès, je vais vous donner des calculs d'arithmancie à résoudre. Je dois avoir des arguments solides et des preuves concrètes pour pouvoir sauver Juliet, et vous devez découvrir ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit-là. Je vous ai préparé un rapport comportant toutes les informations nécessaires sur Juliet. Vous pourrez les convertir en chiffres et commencer les calculs dès votre arrivée à Londres.

L'ébahissement de Rose fut tel qu'elle s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin. Ralston venait-il réellement de lui demander de faire des calculs de parallélisme antérieur ? Ce niveau d'arithmancie qui n'était étudié qu'à partir de la septième année à Poudlard ? Elle en perdit toute faculté de parler.

\- Je mesure la difficulté de ma demande et je m'en excuse, poursuivit Ralston. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous avez beau n'être qu'une enfant, il m'empêche que personne ne vous égale en arithmancie... Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites de votre mieux.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, monsieur, répliqua Rose, agacée. Ayez davantage confiance en moi. Je ferai mon possible.

Le scepticisme de Ralston quant à son âge venait de lui insuffler une étrange motivation. Il fallait qu'elle lui prouve ce dont elle était capable, et peu importe si la tâche qu'il lui avait confié lui paraissait insurmontable.

Cette fois-ci, ils empruntèrent une voiture pour aller à Londres, et ils parvinrent à destination aux alentours de dix-sept heures. À proximité du Conseil des sorciers, Ralston et Rose veillèrent à se mettre à l'abri des regards. Ralston confia à Rose un parchemin contenant des informations sur Juliet, depuis son nom (Sirma) jusqu'à ses convictions personnelles. Par le biais d'un sortilège d'extension, il avait également transporté un tableau de calcul dans sa poche : lorsque le tableau s'éleva en l'air, Rose sentit le trac l'affaiblir. Le procès débuterait dans vingt minutes, et elle devait avoir fini à ce terme. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le parchemin, elle convertissait mentalement les éléments en chiffres et en nombre, et ces éléments se dissociaient pour former des équations très complexes.

En s'efforçant de contrôler ses tremblements nerveux, Rose déplaça les chiffres du bout de sa baguette en comptant mentalement. Les calculs en miroir du parallélisme antérieur (c'est-à-dire lire simultanément le passé et l'avenir d'une personne) l'obligeait à calculer à l'envers et à l'endroit. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes, elle accéléra involontairement la cadence de ses mouvements et ne parvint finalement pas à résoudre le problème.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, gémit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Concentrez-vous, dit doucement Ralston. Il vous reste une minute. N'abandonnez pas.

En parcourant à nouveau la rangée de chiffres, elle réalisa qu'elle avait inversé deux nombres. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes... plus que vingt secondes. « Je pense que le résultat est vingt-trois ou vingt-sept, mais je ne suis pas sûre » songea Rose en griffonnant les révélations finales sur un papier. Ralston s'en empara avant de se précipiter vers le Conseil des sorciers.

Rose s'affala sur une marche d'escalier, près de l'entrée, cependant que des sorciers, des gobelins et des lutins se bousculaient autour d'elle. Elle était certaine d'avoir tout faux. Par sa faute, une innocente allait être condamnée. À cause de son incompétence et de ses incertitudes stupides. Terriblement anxieuse, elle subit une attente de deux heures en grelottant de froid. Elle gonfla entre les escaliers et la grande rue, à la fois impatiente et apeurée. Quand la silhouette de Ralston se dessina à nouveau devant l'entrée, son cœur tressauta. Il rayonnait.

À vive allure, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de Rose.

\- Juliet est sauvée ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Elle a été déclarée innocente à l'unanimité !

\- Impossible, souffla Rose sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est grâce à vous, Rose ! C'est entièrement grâce à vous !

La chaleur qui se dégageait de son sourire la fit rougir. Puis, elle fut gagnée par une étrange exaltation et sourit à son tour.

\- Comment cela est-il possible, monsieur ? Expliquez-moi.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, arrêtez avec ces formalités ! Appelez-moi par mon prénom !... Venez, marchons, je vais tout vous dire ! Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai décidé d'utiliser les prédictions du nombre vingt-sept... (il s'arrêta au tournant d'une rue) J'ai une idée ! Je vais de ce pas aller rendre visite à Mrs Black. Je lui ai promis de venir à chaque fois que je résous une enquête.

Une hargne plus vive que toutes celles qu'elle avait ressenti jusque-là à l'évocation de Lisbeth Black envahit Rose. À l'instant, il lui semblait littéralement vital d'empêcher Ralston de voir Mrs Black, comme s'il se trouvait prisonnier d'un bâtiment en flammes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se rende chez elle, même si cela ne le mettait pas immédiatement en danger.

\- N'y allez pas, dit-elle. N'y allez pas... Ralston.

\- Je sais que nous sommes en désaccord à son sujet, mais pourquoi y a-t-il une telle détresse dans votre voix ?

\- N'y allez pas ce soir, se contenta-t-elle de répéter.

« S'il vous plaît, songea-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous alliez la voir. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une raison ? ».

...

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et de me suivre! Comme toujours, je vous rassure par rapport au fait que vos avis seront toujours chaleureusement accueilli^^**

 **A bientôt!**


	10. La mare et la plume

**Bonsoir,**

 **Avec le temps qui s'est rafraichi ces derniers jours, j'ai attrapé un rhume, comme il fallait s'y attendre^^ Mais cela ne m'a pas heureusement pas empêché d'écrire. Comme je vous l'ai déclaré il y a deux semaines, il m'a été impossible de poster la semaine dernière du fait de la charge de travail personnel que j'ai eu. Cependant, je me rattrape maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre dans la continuité du précédent. Au programme:**

 **\- Des explications concernant le procès et l'aide apportée par Rose avec l'arithmancie.**

 **\- De l'action (je ne dirai rien de plus:D)**

 **\- Et une Rose plus déterminée que jamais à retourner d'où elle vient. Y Parviendra-t-elle?**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **10\. La mare et la plume**

 **...**

« N'y allez pas ».

Rose se contenta de se marteler ces mots dans son esprit, peu désireuse de laisser à nouveau transparaître sa colère à Ralston. Il lui semblait que toute faculté de maîtrise s'était échappée d'elle et qu'elle s'était métamorphosée en une sorte de monstre vorace prêt à réduire en lambeaux les parties du corps de Ralston qui tenteraient d'esquisser un mouvement vers la maison de Lisbeth Black. Et quels motifs sa crainte dissimulait-elle donc ? Rose rougit rien qu'en y songeant. Pour sûr, sa réaction démesurée devait avoir eu un effet des plus étranges. Avec un peu de chance, Ralston ne verrait là que le caprice d'une enfant apeurée à l'idée de se retrouver sous le même toit qu'une femme qu'elle jugeait « méchante ». « Non, tout compte fait, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que je suis une _fillette_ capricieuse », se dit Rose alors que la frustration lui faisait derechef frémir les doigts. L'air toujours interrogateur de Ralston déclencha chez elle un rire nerveux.

Elle bredouilla pour se donner une contenance :

\- Je veux dire... Ne deviez-vous pas emmener Abraham au chemin de traverse ? Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous serons obligés d'attendre le lendemain soir.

\- Ah, vous faites bien de le rappeler, fit Ralston alors que la surprise s'estompait de son visage. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à sauter une troisième fois dans la mare sans vêtements pour avoir à nouveau propagé des paroles mensongères auprès d'Abraham... Cependant, je trouverai un moyen de faire diversion pour éviter cela. Je lui achèterai un balai avant de rentrer. Et avant cela, nous pouvons faire une halte chez Mrs. Black, ne croyez-vous pas ?

L'anxiété rendit la respiration de Rose plus effrénée. Comment sortir de cette impasse ? Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à une excuse furtive afin de dissuader Ralston. L'exclamation suivante jaillit de sa bouche :

\- J'ai faim ! Achetez-moi un maripain !... (son regard quelque peu stupéfait la fit poursuivre maladroitement) Oui, il est encore tôt, mais de toute manière, vous êtes obligé de me faire plaisir ! C'est grâce à moi que vous avez triomphé au Magenmagot, ce soir !

Ralston posa sur elle un regard réprobateur.

\- Ne pensez-vous donc qu'à vous nourrir, Rose Weasley ? Ou bien désirez-vous vous venger du fait que je vous ai incombé une haute responsabilité en remettant le destin d'un procès entre vos mains ? Sachez que je vous récompenserai en temps et en heure pour le service que vous m'avez rendu. J'ai fait appel à vous parce que j'ai foi en votre talent. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu vous égaler.

Un sourire déforma sans prévenir la mâchoire de Rose. Il lui parut particulièrement agréable de recevoir un éloge de la part de Ralston, d'autant plus qu'il reconnaissait à sa juste valeur cette merveilleuse discipline qu'était l'arithmancie. Dans son monde, au-delà du fil temporel qui reliait cette époque à la sienne, Rose avait dévoré moult ouvrages traitant d'arithmancie dans les recoins de sa chambre, tandis que les dessins au fusain de sa cousine Roxanne étaient exposés au grand jour et admirés. Les passions de Rose étaient au mieux incomprises, au pire, moquées. Seule sa mère l'avait encouragé à s'inscrire à des cours optionnels d'arithmancie et à poursuivre son ambition de devenir un jour une arithmancienne de grande renommée (peu de sorciers parviennent à devenir arithmanciens, car l'apprentissage demande une grande assiduité).

« Maman, songea Rose en sentant une émotion l'étreindre soudainement. Se pourrait-il que je reste bloquée ici ? Qu'il n'y ait finalement aucune porte de sortie ? ».

\- Rose ?

L'interpellation de Ralston la fit sursauter.

\- Laissez tomber l'idée d'aller manger, marmonna-t-elle en contrôlant sa brusque envie de laisser échapper des larmes de rage. Je n'ai plus faim... Si vous voulez vraiment me récompenser, alors montrez-moi votre manuscrit avant que je n'aille dormir. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Et ne me posez pas de questions à ce sujet.

De nouveau, Ralston la scruta avec perplexité, comme s'il s'efforçait de décrypter son langage gestuel. Après quoi, il dit simplement :

\- Venez.

...

En noyant la foule de sa senteur, la sardine citronnée provoquait un surprenant déferlement de passants ; Rose n'y résista guère très longtemps, et se retrouva à engloutir un deuxième maripain en l'espace de vingt minutes. Il lui fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait conservé certains réflexes enfantins, car quelques gâteries suffisaient à faire réapparaître son entrain. Alors qu'elle agitait la bouche avec contentement en marchant, Ralston la regarda, non sans une certaine narquoiserie. Il venait de délaisser sa robe du Magenmagot pour un costume moldu qui comportait un étrange chapeau large recouvert de plumes (qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Rose).

Cet accessoire l'empêcha presque de se concentrer lorsque Ralston lui raconta le déroulement du procès. Toutefois, il s'attarda sur des détails qui suscitèrent son étonnement :

\- Votre arithmancie a sauvé Juliet, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Parmi les résultats que vous m'avez confié, j'ai choisi le nombre vingt-sept et ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. J'ai procédé par déduction : le nombre vingt-trois ne correspondait pas à la situation de Juliet. _« Le nombre vingt-trois est celui de la faiblesse et de la soumission. Juliet Sirma est déficiente en magie et en puissance. La nuit du 26 août 1622, elle a été attaquée par un sortilège magique et n'a pas été en mesure de se défendre ; soumise à l'impero, elle a torturé l'un des siens. Le 2 octobre 1622, elle se pliera de nouveau à la volonté de personnes exerçant la magie »._ Et voici la révélation du nombre vingt-sept – que vous connaissez déjà : _« Le nombre vingt-sept est celui de la passivité et de la résignation. Juliet Sirma est déficiente en magie et en courage. La nuit du 26 août 1622, son apparence a été utilisé avec malveillance ; un sorcier a libéré l'autre victime. Le 2 octobre 1622, Juliet Sirma sera de nouveau impliquée dans un complot dramatique. »_

Incapable de comprendre d'où Ralston détenait sa logique, Rose fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Quoiqu'elle ait elle-même hésité lors du résultat final, les caractéristiques du nombre vingt-trois lui avaient d'emblée paru plus cohérentes que celles du nombre vingt-sept.

\- J'étais persuadée que vous feriez l'inverse, marmonna-t-elle. Quelqu'un se serait donc servi du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Juliet ? Ça ne tient pas debout. Il n'y a aucune preuve... De plus, cela signifierait que l'auteur du crime est un sorcier.

\- Justement, Rose, ce sont les preuves qui m'ont guidé dans mon choix. Shirley Brackman, l'un des membres de la brigade, a retrouvé des mèches de cheveux appartenant à Juliet éparpillées dans la cour de l'entrée. Sirma, la mère sorcière, a également été aperçue ; il ne fait aucun doute que c'est elle qui a délivré la victime enchaînée au sol. Et que l'auteur du crime soit un sorcier ou non n'a aucune importance tant que le Magenmagot a prit connaissance de l'existence de ces preuves... Mon interprétation des faits n'a pas pu être démenti par le Magenmagot.

En se réappropriant l'image de Ralston, telle qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois au tribunal, le jour de son arrivée en l'an 1622, Rose l'imagina se dresser avec une ardeur juvénile entre deux gradins et plaider la cause de Juliet d'un ton convaincu. Elle-même aurait sans nul doute été conquise par toute la passion qu'il paraissait mettre dans son rôle de membre du Magenmagot sans même avoir entendu ses arguments.

Elle déclara d'une voix pensive :

\- J'aurais aimé vous voir discourir. Vous deviez avoir l'air cool !

\- Cool ? Répéta Ralston en plissant les sourcils.

Rose se sentit rougir, surprise par sa propre spontanéité.

\- C'est... euh... un langage codé entre une amie et moi. « Cool » signifie que vous êtes admirable... Ou plutôt... (sa gêne s'intensifia) que vous avez l'air admirable.

\- Admirable, répéta Ralston avec un petit rire tout en passant une main frénétique dans ses cheveux.

« Encore un réflexe de la famille Potter », pensa Rose, nostalgique. Elle ne pouvait guère compter le nombre de fois où ses cousins et son oncle avaient malmenés leurs chevelures désordonnées de leurs doigts. Que leur ancêtre ait le même automatisme avait quelque chose d'extrêmement fascinant. Cette pensée fut sienne jusqu'à ce que Ralston et elle parviennent chez un vendeur de balais. La boutique avait un aspect antique, et le choix de balais était restreint. Rose en manipula un, puis s'étonna de la lourdeur du manche qu'elle avait à la main, ainsi que de son manque de puissance palpable ; quant à la matière rêche, non poli, elle devait certainement incommoder le joueur de Quidditch après des heures d'utilisation. On était bien loin de l'éclair de feu révolutionnaire qui comportait le manche le plus souple, le plus léger, et le plus rapide de l'histoire de la magie !

Un court instant, Rose se montra réticente à l'idée d'étaler son savoir concernant les méthodes modernes de fabrication des balais, mais elle finit par se rapprocher du vendeur d'un pas timide en murmurant :

\- Euh, monsieur ?... Puis-je me permettre de vous faire une suggestion ? (il la considéra, non sans une certaine stupéfaction) Pour vos balais, vous devriez utiliser un Voltiflor. Il faut extraire la partie qui est au cœur de la plante, la moudre, et la placer dans le bois du manche à balai... Le Voltiflor a des propriétés magiques positives, contrairement au filet du diable. En ajouter à la composition d'un balai permet d'améliorer son altitude et sa maniabilité. Et aussi... (les yeux écarquillés du vendeur ressemblaient à présent à deux boules de cristal) vous devriez vous servir d'une crème à polir à base de dictame pour le confort et pour éviter les paralysies du dos durant un vol prolongé.

 _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ de Whisp regorgeait d'informations qui se révélaient être très utiles, même à l'époque moderne, et il n'était guère nécessaire d'être éperdument amoureux de la discipline pour se documenter sur le sujet ; l'une des qualités de Rose était la curiosité. Elle voulait constamment en savoir le plus possible, même si les sujets qu'elle abordait étaient en apparence futiles. L'an dernier, elle avait réparé le balai de son frère grâce à la recette d'une crème que l'on retrouvait dans l'annexe du livre.

\- Pour avoir l'audace de contester les méthodes de fabrication traditionnelles d'une personne expérimentée telle que moi, seriez-vous une praticienne ? L'interrogea le vendeur d'un ton sec.

\- Non, répondit Rose en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être plus douée pour défendre ses arguments. Mais, je suis sûre de ce que j'affirme.

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa de la boutique afin de ne pas avoir à subir d'autres questions embarrassantes.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, sur le chemin du retour vers _La niche,_ Ralston ne manqua cependant pas de lui réclamer une explication.

\- Alors, l'arithmancie n'est pas votre seul domaine de prédilection... D'où tenez-vous votre savoir ? Abraham m'a dit que vous êtes capable de monter sur un balai, et pourtant, d'après mes souvenirs, aucun enseignement de Quidditch n'est dispensé à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule fille à savoir voler sur un balai, marmonna Rose en évitant autant que possible de s'agripper à Ralston lorsque les mouvements du cheval devenaient houleux. D'autres en sont capables, et mieux que moi... Mais vous n'avez apparemment pas suffisamment parcouru l'Angleterre pour vous en rendre compte, apparemment. (elle fut surprise de parvenir à mentir avec aisance).

\- Allons bon ! Votre expérience n'est certainement pas plus mûre que la mienne ! J'ai aussi voyagé, et pas seulement du côté de Londres.

L'intonation hautaine qui avait accompagné les paroles de Ralston, comme s'il lui semblait inadmissible qu'une fille – plus jeune que lui de surcroît – ait des connaissances plus étendues que les siennes, exaspéra Rose. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, la réaction de Ralston était parfaitement logique, car les connaissances qu'elle possédait en tant que fille de quinze ans ne concordaient pas avec l'époque.

\- Demain, vous nous accompagnerez au chemin de traverse, déclara Ralston alors qu'ils traversaient le bois où Rose avait été contrainte de s'appliquer à une séance de dissection d'ailes de fées. Vous ne pouvez pas retourner à Poudlard sans une nouvelle baguette et sans une tenue appropriée. La rentrée est dans quatre jours.

\- Retourner à Poudlard ? S'étonna Rose. Mais...

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rose eut l'impression qu'on lui écorchait les tympans, tant l'explosion qui retentit fut assourdissante. Après cela, elle fut propulsée dans les airs d'une manière surnaturelle (elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience que son corps avait dépassé la cime des arbres avant qu'elle ne retombe en piqué vers le sol et heurte une racine), et par miracle, elle ne fut pas blessée. Quand elle se redressa, elle constata que le cheval avait disparu. Dans son dos, la voix de Ralston la fit sursauter :

\- Dépêchez-vous, Rose ! Les soldats moldus sont là ! Nous devons pénétrer le cercle de protection magique qui entoure _La niche_ pour être en sécurité ! Courez ! Vite !

Trop effrayée pour protester, Rose obtempéra immédiatement. L'odeur de brûlé, désormais caractéristique de plusieurs souvenirs macabres, lui picota les narines. Se pourrait-il que non loin de là, de nouvelles chairs se consumaient en luttant vainement pour ne pas disparaître ? À cette pensée, Rose sentit le contrôle de ses jambes lui échapper. Elle bascula sur le côté et laissa son corps exécuter une sorte de danse jusqu'au pied d'une pente raide ; l'odeur du feu rendait sa respiration de plus en plus heurtée. Elle se remit à nouveau sur ses pieds, plongée dans une obscurité angoisse, et traquant la moindre lueur orange qui pourrait signifier la présence du feu. Bientôt, elle fut rejoint par Ralston dont le visage luisant de sueur trahissait l'anxiété. Sa baguette en main, il s'attela à dresser devant eux une barrière magique protectrice.

En reprenant son souffle, Rose murmura :

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que de simples moldus soient si efficaces pour les captures de sorciers ? Il doit y avoir une explication. Ne pensez-vous pas que... ?

\- Rose, peu importe ! Pour le moment, nous devons simplement partir d'ici, dit précipitamment Ralston à voix basse. Suivez-moi !

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il lui tira le bras sans ménagement. Toutefois, à cet instant précis, une détonation résonna à quelques mètres d'eux. Rose tressaillit violemment, puis tituba lorsqu'une lourde charge se pressa contre son épaule. Elle réalisa que c'était Ralston qui venait de perdre l'équilibre, atteint par un coup de feu.

\- Oh non, Ralston ! S'écria-t-elle en s'efforçant de se retourner.

Malheureusement, le poids de ce dernier l'obligea à se courber en direction du sol. Ses jambes se plièrent douloureusement, tandis que les bras de Ralston pendaient au-dessus de ses épaules. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Rose haleta :

\- S'il vous plaît, relevez-vous... ! S'il vous plaît !

Elle fut seulement en mesure de placer le visage inerte de Ralston sur ses genoux afin de l'ausculter. Il ne présentait aucune blessure externe sur le corps, et aucun indice ne pouvait lui permettre de déterminer l'endroit où il avait été touché. Plus étrange encore, sa température était basse et il semblait paralysé. Était-ce le fruit d'un sortilège, ou était-il tout bonnement... ?

\- Non ! (Rose sanglota de manière incontrôlable) Je n'ai pas de baguette ! Je ne peux pas vous délivrer ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, vous devez vous réveiller pour m'aider !... Et votre manuscrit ? Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi sans votre manuscrit ?

Instinctivement, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui administrer de l'air avec sa bouche.

\- Ce que vous faite est inutile, Gorgone !

En levant la tête, Rose aperçut une robe orange et des traits floutés. Une minute plus tard, une deuxième silhouette s'ajouta à la seconde. Ils lui parurent tous deux familiers.

\- Écartez-vous, mademoiselle, lui ordonna fermement l'un des sorciers. Il est juste pétrifié.

Il dirigea sa baguette d'un noir de jais vers Ralston, et lança un « _enervatum_ ». Instantanément, Ralston reprit conscience. Ses yeux hébétés parcoururent les alentours, et s'immobilisèrent sur Rose. Soulagée, celle-ci eut l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Fort heureusement, la soirée allait se terminer normalement.

...

Brutus et Thaïlis Kyle, les deux sorciers qui avaient permis à Rose et Ralston de regagner _La niche_ en toute sécurité, travaillaient également au Conseil des sorciers (l'un s'occupait de la classification des créatures magiques, et l'autre, de tous les dossiers administratif qui concernaient les moldus). Rose s'était rappelée de sa première rencontre avec eux, notamment de la façon dont ils l'avaient obligé à assister à un massacre sans intervenir. Brutus Kyle entretenait un lien d'amitié avec Ralston, alors qu'il y avait bel et bien une rivalité existante entre Thaïlis et lui (d'où la mésentente entre les deux jumeaux). En se séparant de ces sorciers dont la couleur des vêtements était affreusement évocatrice, Rose avait senti sa migraine diminuer. Une fois à _La niche_ , Rose avait accaparé une bassine d'eau chaude pour se laver convenablement, puis elle avait passé une nouvelle robe.

Alors que minuit approchait, elle s'était mis à la recherche de Ralston, toujours obnubilée par la question du manuscrit. Au détour d'un couloir, dans une salle de séjour, elle manqua de laisser échapper une exclamation de stupeur en apercevant l'oncle William, étalé sur le ventre au beau milieu d'un tapis velu, et entouré de tous ses akita ; ses ronflements remplissaient la pièce, accompagnés du craquement de la cheminée. En haussant les épaules, Rose poursuivit ses recherches, mais la demeure avait été désertée par Ralston et Abraham. « Que font-ils ? Se demanda-t-elle. Se pourrait-il... qu'ils soient vraiment allés à la mare ? ». La température avoisinait les cinq degrés, et un nombre impressionnant de moustiques rodaient dans le jardin.

Anxieuse, Rose écarta les volets de la fenêtre de la cuisine. À l'extérieur, le ciel était surchargé d'air. Elle frissonna.

\- Êtes-vous un pleutre, cousin Ralston ? Fusa la voix d'Abraham au même moment. N'allez-vous pas sauter ?

\- Je vais le faire, mais taisez-vous. Il ne faut pas réveiller oncle William.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'un jet d'eau abondant ponctué d'un éclat de rire enfantin résonna. D'emblée, Rose comprit que Ralston venait de plonger dans la mare. Elle bondit hors de son poste d'observation, puis s'empara du premier textile qui lui tomba sous la main (à savoir une robe de chambre), après quoi elle longea le vestibule et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Le vent frais s'engouffra sous sa jupe, cependant, elle ne voulut guère revenir sur ses pas pour s'habiller correctement. Dans le jardin, elle évita plusieurs lianes malicieuses qui tentèrent de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes.

Près de la mare se tenaient Ralston, submergé d'eau, et Abraham, hilare.

\- Normalement, vous devriez sauter une deuxième fois, mais puisque vous m'avez ramené mon balai, je vais être généreux et considérer que votre dette est payée, affirma Abraham.

Tous deux remarquèrent alors la présence de Rose.

\- Rose, dit Ralston d'une voix blanche.

Sans comprendre, Rose le regarda avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à moitié à dévêtu – et qu'à cette époque, avoir la robe entrouverte en public était vraisemblablement outrageant. Déjà, le simple fait que la robe de sorcière de Rose dévoile ses chevilles suffisait à provoquer des réactions virulentes ! Elle se retourna aussitôt, mal à l'aise.

\- Je venais vous voir... pour la promesse que vous m'avez faite, marmonna-t-elle alors que la robe de chambre qu'elle avait apporté lui glissait des mains.

Après cet incident, dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire aux côtés de Ralston ; un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit face au mobilier ancien, aux fenêtres à la géométrie biscornue et à la bibliothèque. Était-elle déjà venue ici ? Elle observa le bureau rapetisser pour devenir un coffre cadenassé sans étonnement, et il en fut de même pour le livre que Ralston posa devant elle. Il tendit une main pour l'inviter à s'avancer :

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle ne se fit pas prier... Ce manuscrit corné, cette passerelle entre ce monde et le sien, était enfin à sa portée. Les mains tremblantes, le souffle coupé, elle laissa le contenu du livre se dévoiler à elle. Sans prendre le temps de déchiffrer les mots manuscrits qui figuraient sur les premières pages, elle feuilleta promptement les feuilles reliées, à la recherche de la plume magique. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune plume. Les joues en feu, le cœur battant, Rose fit face à Ralston en demandant vivement :

\- Où est votre plume ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Une impatience insupportable s'empara de Rose.

\- La plume... pour écrire ! Vous avez bien une plume, non ? Vous en avez une ?

\- En réalité, je change de plume tous les jours, l'informa Ralston en la considérant avec suspicion. C'est l'une de mes manies. Pourquoi cela a donc l'air de vous surprendre ?

Complètement désemparée, Rose ne répondit pas. « Que vais-je faire sans cette plume ? Pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi n'existe-elle pas ici ? POURQUOI ? ».

...

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire et de l'avoir ajouté en favori. Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous sont toujours au rendez-vous toutes les semaines, c'est gratifiant pour moi, et ça me rend très heureuse de savoir que cette histoire plait. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Toute review est la bienvenue:)**


	11. Le carrosse en verre

**Bonsoir!**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre sert un peu de transition; d'ailleurs, tout compte fait, ma fiction sera plus longue que prévu, car je ne m'attendais pas à être autant inspirée par cette histoire ! Ce sera un chapitre de découverte, où vous serez notamment plongé dans l'atmosphère si familière de la rentrée de Poudlard... mais au 17e siècle^^ Le personnage de Juliet Sirma sera approfondie, et une femme un peu plus maléfique fera son grand retour.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **11\. Le carrosse en verre**

 **...**

\- Oh, j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol ! J'ai envie de tout envoyer promener !

L'éclat de colère de Rose avait surgi sans prévenir. La présence de Ralston ne lui importait guère plus que son manuscrit poussiéreux, désormais vide de sens pour elle. À quoi bon lutter, maintenant que l'infime espoir qu'elle avait tenté de saisir se révélait être inexistant ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre dans cette misérable époque où ses promenades rêveuses à la crique, près de chez ses parents, et tous les délices de Poudlard s'étaient substitués à des cadavres brûlés ? Elle retint des larmes de rage en se sentant brusquement vidée de toute énergie. Ralston, réticent, l'observa sans rien dire. « Les bizarreries de mon langage et de mes manières ne doivent même plus l'étonner, pensa Rose. Ou bien, il me considère vraiment comme une folle ».

En préférant opter pour la première option, elle joua sa dernière carte en se tournant vers lui, et en lui demandant dans un murmure :

\- N'avez-vous jamais eu en votre possession... une plume magique qui sécrète d'elle-même de l'encre ?... Comme une plume à papote ?

\- _Une plume à papote ?_ La vastitude de votre imagination n'aura de cesse de me surprendre ! Je pensais plutôt que vous vous intéresseriez au contenu de mon livre. Vous devez vous sentir très fatiguée, ce soir, Rose, commenta Ralston d'un ton indulgent sans comprendre l'ampleur de la situation actuelle. Et j'admets avoir une part de responsabilité : je vous ai beaucoup fait travailler. Allez donc vous reposer.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de leur entretien, Rose ne put qu'approuver. De toute manière, dormir lui paraissait être une alternative favorable, car le sommeil n'était pas qu'un vecteur de rêves ; il permettait de séparer distinctement le rêve de la réalité. Et aussi de reporter le moment où il fallait à nouveau affronter la réalité. « Mais si demain, je réalise que tout cela n'est pas un simple fruit de mon imagination, que ferais-je ? » Se demanda Rose en se rendant dans sa chambre. Elle considéra le mobilier étranger qui l'entourait, à des lieues du confort de sa véritable chambre, puis des pleurs l'étranglèrent. Rester coincée lui était impensable. Inimaginable.

Finalement peu désireuse de trouver le sommeil, elle ouvrit le vieux carnet qu'elle entretenait depuis déjà quelques jours. Elle y avait noté les brèves expériences de son séjour dans cette époque. Elle écrivit lentement : « _Les plumes à papote sont encore inexistantes, alors que les moldus ont déjà développé l'imprimerie depuis un siècle... L'altitude des balais ne dépasse pas la toiture des maisons._ » Quand l'écriture lui parut devenir amorphe devant ses yeux, elle sut qu'elle allait s'endormir.

...

\- Mr. Potter !... Mr. Potter, s'il vous plaît... arrêtez-vous !

La voix de Juliet Sirma, plus cristalline qu'une voix de petite fille, finit par attirer l'attention de Ralston. Abraham grommela discrètement en s'arrêtant, et Rose se sentit de connivence avec lui à cet instant sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Et en se tournant à son tour du côté de la jeune femme, qui avait retroussé ses jupons pour faciliter sa course jusqu'à eux, cette connivence se renforça : le charme de Juliet était beaucoup trop flagrant à son goût. Trop de dynamisme et de flamboyance exhalaient d'elle, à tel point qu'il était difficile à croire qu'elle ait du mal à trouver un époux. Une fois qu'elle les aborda, Juliet fut à peine essoufflée ; seul un rose nacré sain pigmentait ses joues. « J'aimerais avoir une telle énergie », se dit Rose, envieuse.

Quelque peu prit de court, Ralston salua Juliet (dont le sourire était si large que Rose se demanda où elle puisait une pareille joie de vivre). Aujourd'hui, celle-ci arborait un vêtement jaune pâle, une teinte qui n'avait rien de moldu à cette époque – les robes étaient le plus souvent noires pour les femmes chez les moldus – , et le même tablier usé que la dernière fois.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? L'interrogea Ralston.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser, Mr. Potter... par rapport à l'incident du maripain, expliqua Juliet en s'empourprant un peu. Ma mère a des fantaisies particulières, mais je ne puis tolérer qu'elle nuise à des personnes qui me sont proches... (elle rougit davantage en se corrigeant) Enfin, à des personnes que je connais.

\- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit, Juliet. Ne vous blâmez pas. En ce qui me concerne, je suis plutôt soulagé que vous n'ayez pas fait les frais des manigances de votre mère. Toutefois... l'idée de vous marier vous rebute-t-elle tant ?

Sans regarder Ralston, Juliet répondit d'une petite voix câline surfaite – qui agaça profondément Rose et déclencha un haut-le-cœur mimé chez Abraham :

\- Ce n'est pas que je suis rebutée à l'idée de me marier, mais... l'idée d'avoir un prétendant me déplaît. Je veux seulement aimer l'homme que je choisirai... J'ai réussi à échapper aux philtres d'amour de ma mère en prenant des antidotes à chaque repas. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution, ajouta-t-elle.

Ralston eut un mouvement de tête compassionnel. Pour sa part, Rose ne parvint pas à éprouver la moindre indulgence pour Juliet, aussi sincère et bien intentionnée fût-elle. Elle avait des manières exagérées et volontairement séductrices plutôt déplaisantes. Qui plus est, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très brillante. « Allons, se reprit Rose. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi rapide au jugement ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. »

Lorsque Juliet s'adressa à elle, elle culpabilisa presque de garder un visage fermé et de ne pas se sentir apte à lui témoigner de la sympathie.

\- Ma chère petite, lui dit Juliet (qui à l'inverse d'elle-même, affichait toujours un sourire chaleureux). C'est surtout envers vous que je me sens désolée. Vous avez été mêlée à une histoire de grandes personnes indépendamment de votre volonté... Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

\- Vraiment, Juliet, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller si loin, riposta vivement Ralston alors que Rose acceptait formellement les paroles de désolation de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la moindre des choses, fit Juliet sur un ton aussi ardent que le sien.

Par la suite, après un moment de silence, elle ajouta :

\- Me permettez-vous de me joindre à votre promenade ?

Dix minutes, Ralston, Rose, Juliet et Abraham déambulèrent sur le chemin de traverse, et Rose laissa son regard s'attarder sur tout ce qui était à sa portée avec une certaine fascination. La structure et les édifices de l'allée principales étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle connaissait, et même la banque Gringotts, intemporelle, avait vaillamment traversé les siècles sans que la moindre de ses briques ne fut ôtée ou modifiée. Le chemin de traverse était l'un des rares lieux à être presque exclusivement fréquenté par les sorciers, dans ce vieux Londres. Quelques moldus se faufilaient dans les rues, mais beaucoup demeuraient en retrait, impressionnés par l'amas de capes, de hiboux, et par les étranges produits qui apparaissent dans les vitrines des magasins.

Devant la boutique d'un apothicaire, une femme moldue accompagnée d'une autre femme (probablement sa dame de compagnie) désigna une fiole remplie de foie de dragon en plissant le nez, et s'écria d'une voix aiguë en français :

\- Oh, mes aïeuls, c'est effroyable ! Comment peut-on permettre ces immondes choses de sorcier en plein Londres ? Imaginez que la cour de notre roi oie parler de cela !

\- Ma comtesse, vous devriez garder vos sels à la main, gémit la dame de compagnie en se recouvrant les yeux. Je crains que vous finissiez par vous trouver mal.

Elles finirent par s'éloigner toutes deux en titubant.

Le soulagement s'empara de Rose quand elle se retrouva dans une boutique spécialisée dans la fabrication de baguettes magiques ; pour un sorcier, pouvoir à nouveau pratiquer la magie était comme retrouver l'usage d'un membre. Une fois qu'elle aurait une nouvelle baguette, elle sera libre. Aucun obstacle, hormis le temps, ne pourra se dresser devant elle. Mais, assurément, elle élaborerait un autre plan pour rentrer chez elle. Seule. Sans l'aide de Ralston. L'espérance jaillit en elle au moment où la chaleur caractéristique de la fusion entre une baguette et son propriétaire l'envahit.

Ralston tendit quelques pièces de mornilles au vendeur, puis se tourna vers Rose et Abraham (qui contemplait sa baguette, un bâton clair et légèrement torsadé avec excitation) :

\- Maintenant, nous devons aller chez Mrs. Christely, la couturière.

\- Monsieur... Je veux dire, Ralston, déclara précipitamment Rose. Vous savez, concernant Poudlard, je...

« Je n'irai pas », acheva Rose dans son esprit. Qu'y ferait-elle, de toute manière ? À quoi bon se trouver dans un vieux Poudlard antique quand elle devrait être actuellement en train de se pencher sur son sujet d'examen d'histoire de la magie ? Tandis que les regards de Ralston, Abraham et Juliet étaient braqués sur elle, elle cherchait une explication plausible. Mais, sa langue était comme entravée. La grande mobilité et le vaste terrain de recherche que lui offrirait Poudlard valaient-ils vraiment moins que les quatre murs de sa chambre de _La niche_ ? Après tout, il lui serait plus simple de trouver une solution à son problème à l'extérieur. Indécise, elle écourta le suspense en lâchant :

\- Je suis anxieuse.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une poltronne ! À votre âge, c'est honteux, fit remarquer Abraham d'un ton sarcastique alors que Ralston et Juliet échangeaient un regard amusé.

En regrettant d'avoir une fois de plus adopté un comportement immature, Rose se sentit idiote. En agissant de la sorte, elle ne faisait qu'attirer la condescendance de Juliet et la bienveillance – un peu trop paternelle à son goût – de Ralston.

\- Vous avez légitimement votre place à Poudlard, Rose, la rassura ce dernier. Vous avez des talents uniques qui méritent d'être mieux exploités.

Avec un lent signe de tête approbateur, Rose esquissa un sourire machinal.

Une fois dans la boutique de textile, où des rouleaux de tissus noirs étaient dispersés dans la salle principale, Rose laissa passivement la couturière prendre ses mesures, et trente minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva apprêtée d'une robe de sorcière qui ne flattait pas du tout sa taille et qui recouvrait entièrement ses chaussures. Elle se sentait frêle et petite dans cet ample vêtement. Déçue par l'image que lui renvoya le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de confier son opinion à Juliet, laquelle avait suivi son habillage depuis le début.

\- Cette robe est laide, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna-t-elle discrètement à son attention.

\- Je comprends votre désarroi, dit Juliet. Apparemment, le règlement de Poudlard impose une certaine sobriété concernant les habits, surtout pour les filles. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne porterez pas ces uniformes toute votre vie, alors essayez de vous y accoutumer.

Rose ne put qu'adhérer à ce discours.

Dehors, Rose enroula soigneusement son paquet sous son bras, après quoi Ralston extirpa une lettre de sa poche et lui la remit. Intriguée, Rose lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. « Votre lettre de Poudlard », l'informa-t-il sous ses yeux hébétés. La gorge étranglée par la surprise, Rose commença à lire en tremblant :

 _\- Chère miss Weasley... Nous avons l'honneur de vous confirmer votre inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard..._

Interdite, elle en perdit littéralement l'usage de la parole. Alors, son existence était bien prise en compte, au-delà de toute barrière temporelle ? Même au 17e siècle, elle, Rose Weasley, apparaissait dans les registres de Poudlard ? Elle se souvint brusquement que sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que quel que soit le lieu où un sorcier pourvu de dons magiques se trouvait, s'il était reconnu en tant que tel, son nom s'inscrivait automatique sur la liste d'adhésion des élèves de Poudlard.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Rose, incrédule.

\- On devrait aller vous chercher de quoi écrire et le manuel demandé, maintenant, poursuivit Ralston. Vous aurez aussi besoin d'un hibou, à moins que vous n'y voyez une objection... Et bien évidemment, il vous faudra une bourse.

Embarrassée, Rose se crispa.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi. Je veux dire... je sais que je n'ai pas d'argent, mais je ne dois pas...

\- Oh, ne vous rendez pas plus pitoyable que vous ne l'êtes ! railla à nouveau Abraham. Mon cousin aime dépenser de l'argent pour les autres, profitez-en.

Dans la librairie, il fut à peine possible de se faufiler entre les rangées de livres, tant l'endroit était exigu. Sur la table centrale réservée aux manuels scolaires, des exemplaires d'un même ouvrage intitulé _Le guide des enchantements_ de Nicholas Ray étaient entassés en pyramide. Rose ne manqua pas de s'en étonner.

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul livre ?

\- Estimez-vous chanceuse, lui répondit Ralston. Nicholas Ray est le premier anthropologue de la magie à avoir dédié son savoir à l'apprentissage des jeunes sorciers. Je pense que dans peu de temps, les manuels scolaires vont se multiplier, mais il est déjà bien d'en avoir un.

Après s'être procurée des plumes et des gants en cuir (les gants en caoutchouc étaient évidemment encore inexistants), Rose pénétra dans une animalerie. Une large variété de hiboux hululaient dans des cages suspendues – par le biais de la magie – en dessous du plafond, et des crapauds s'agitaient dans un gigantesque bac fermé. En revanche, il n'y avait pas de chat : Rose en demanda la raison sans se soucier d'avoir l'air sotte.

\- La vente de chats est interdite aux sorciers de premier cycle qui suivent des études à Poudlard, lui dit Ralston. Connaissez-vous cette croyance populaire chez les sorciers selon laquelle un chat qui vit hors d'un foyer familial devient un présage de malheur ? Eh bien, c'est la cause de cette interdiction. Même à Poudlard, on a encore du mal à se défaire des superstitions.

\- Avant, on autorisait les élèves à emmener leur elfes de maison avec eux au château, affirma Abraham. N'est-il pas vrai, cousin Ralston ?... C'était une tradition instaurée par Salazar Serpentard qui a été interdite il y a dix ans.

\- Oui. Mais dépêchez-vous de choisir votre hibou au lieu de bavarder.

Rose s'attela également à l'examen des cages et finit par jeter son dévolu sur un hibou aux couleurs hybrides. Désormais, elle était parée pour effectuer une deuxième rentrée à Poudlard. « Le temps se rit de moi », songea-t-elle.

...

La gare de King's Cross, de même que le Poudlard Express, n'avaient pas encore vu le jour. De ce fait, le moyen de locomotion pour se rendre dans la contrée désolée qui abritait le château de Poudlard était aérien ; en effet, Rose se souvenait qu'en empruntant le chemin de fer, le voyage ne durait pas moins de huit heures, alors il aurait été laborieux pour les élèves de prendre des carrosses ordinaires. À la place, c'était un carrosse volant tracté par des palominos ailés qui était chargé de transporter les étudiants vers les recoins les plus septentrionaux de l'Écosse. Le point de rendez-vous pour emprunter ce carrosse se situait aux abords de Londres, et tout un chacun pouvait assister au « décollage » du véhicule, même si la présence des moldus était strictement contrôlée pour éviter d'éventuels débordements.

Le carrosse paraissait extrêmement vulnérable avec sa toiture et ses portes en verre, et les brides des chevaux qui étaient en tulle. D'après Ralston, ce décor n'était qu'une illusion pour rendre l'attelage plus discret, et en réalité, l'intérieur était plus vaste et plus solide. Cette atmosphère princière enchantait littéralement les jeunes moldus dont le regard avide s'attardait sur les ailes des palominos. Ralston souffla à Rose qui observait ce spectacle :

\- En voyant cela, vous devriez mieux comprendre la raison pour laquelle je lutte contre la visibilité de notre monde aux yeux des moldus. Ces enfants qui sont présent ici sont émerveillés par tout ce qu'ils découvrent, mais c'est contre-productif, car ils finiront par se demander pourquoi l'accès au carrosse leur est interdit. Pourquoi eux-mêmes ne peuvent pas être initiés à la magie... Ils verront cette ségrégation comme une injustice. De ce fait, ils deviendront aigris avec le temps et développeront un rapport de méfiance envers les sorciers. Et des conflits entre nos deux mondes éclateront.

Admirative de la lucidité des propos de Ralton, Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui donner quelques indications concernant l'avenir de Poudlard :

\- Oui, vous avez raison, c'est absurde. Ce qu'il faudrait comme lieu de rencontre pour les élèves à Londres, c'est un endroit inaccessible aux moldus. Construire un mur magique seulement franchissable pour les sorciers, et...

\- Vous êtes la seule à partager les étranges idées de Mr. Potter, Rose, l'interrompit Juliet qui semblait un peu décontenancée par le discours qu'elle tenait.

Spontanément, Rose répliqua :

\- Ce ne sont pas des idées étranges, mais progressistes. Je suis certaine qu'un jour, elles apporteront des changements positifs à notre société... Grâce à ce que j'ai découvert sur vous avec l'arithmancie, j'ai foi en toutes vos théories et je sais que vous ne devez surtout pas les abandonner, ajouta Rose à l'attention de Ralston.

Ravi, Ralston lui adressa un sourire qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un petit frisson ; le voir sourire était particulièrement agréable sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Et elle rougit inévitablement en réalisant qu'à cet instant précis, Juliet avait posé sur elle un regard flamboyant comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. Rose s'efforça d'éviter tout contact visuel avec elle, cependant que Ralston disait joyeusement :

\- À mon avis, Juliet, puisque Rose a l'intelligence de partager mes idées, elle deviendra la meilleure des apprentis de Poudlard.

\- Attention, Ralston, votre vanité pourrait vous perdre un jour.

Cette voix veloutée ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre que Lisbeth Black. En effectivement, en pivotant sur le côté, Rose aperçut le visage svelte de celle-ci entourée d'un chapeau mauve. Ses lèvres colorées d'un maquillage sombre esquissaient une moue moqueuse. « Que diable cette horrible femme fait-elle donc ici ? » se demanda Rose en contenant son irritation. La peau très sensible au moindre choc émotionnel de Juliet devint écarlate sous l'effet de la surprise, et Abraham émit un claquement de langue insolent. Et de concert, Ralston rougit.

\- Mrs Black.

\- Je ne faisais que vous taquiner, Ralston ! Rit Mrs Black sous l'œil enragé de Juliet.

Abraham grogna à voix basse en direction de Rose :

\- Ah, que c'est ennuyant ! J'en ai marre d'assister à des querelles d'amoureux, pas vous ? Partons maintenant... Au revoir, cousin Ralston.

Accaparé par sa conversation avec Lisbeth Black, Ralston ne lui prêta aucune attention. Face à son débordement d'enthousiasme, Rose se sentit furieuse, et elle se retint de tourner les talons. Avant de partir, il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Mettre en garde Ralston de manière implicite face au danger qu'il courait en fréquentant Mrs Black avec tant de désinvolture. Sinon, elle passera assurément tout son séjour à Poudlard à s'enquérir de sa sécurité.

\- Il fallait absolument que j'assiste aujourd'hui au départ des jeunes sorciers pour l'école de magie !... Avez-vous remarqué comme Londres est devenu placide ces derniers temps ? Disait Mrs Black à Ralston. C'est si soulageant ! Je peux enfin fermer les yeux sans craindre que mon sommeil soit interrompu par des coups de feu.

\- Oui, j'ai le même sentiment que vous, dit chaleureusement Ralston.

En se rappelant la présence de Rose, il se tourna vers elle :

\- Ah, vous partez déjà... Eh bien, à bientôt. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard. N'hésitez pas à venir à _La niche_ cet hiver.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, murmura Rose. Et... (les prunelles noires de Lisbeth rencontrèrent les siennes) prenez soin de vous. S'il vous plaît.

Sur ces mots, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Abraham qui affichait un air à la fois renfrogné et impatient. Un désagréable sentiment d'oppression l'envahit alors qu'elle embarquait à bord du carrosse, comme si le regard piquant de Mrs Black continuait de la suivre. L'envie de fuir la tenailla brusquement. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Ralston pendant ces longues semaines, si proche d'une femme dangereuse ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua la présence d'une étudiante qui lui fut familière devant elle.

Puis elle s'écria :

\- Helen Babbling !

...

 **Bon, voilà, Rose a embarqué pour Poudlard. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra très vite les personnages qu'elle a quitté en temps et en heure. Il me tient quand même à coeur de présenter Poudlard et les anciennes coutumes du château. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre, et je continue d'espérer obtenir quelques avis, même si je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont probablement trop las à la fin d'une journée éprouvante pour écrire des commentaires. Encore une fois, je ne vous oblige à rien, mais c'est toujours plus facile pour moi de savoir où je vais quand j'écris grâce à quelques avis.^^ Merci de me lire!**


	12. Une Gorgone à Poudlard

**Bonsoir,**

 **Mille excuses pour ce retard! Mon temps d'écriture s'est vu écourté, et en plus de cela, ce chapitre m'a nécessité un certain temps de réflexion (j'ai cherché à le peaufiner au maximum, à ne pas le bâcler, et le résultat, c'est que le temps d'écriture s'est vu prolongé). En tout cas, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous l'offrir, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster pendant la première semaine de vacances (vous vous consolerez, je l'espère, avec ce chapitre qui est plutôt long). Donc, au programme:**

 **\- Poudlard. Et EXCLUSIVEMENT Poudlard.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir!**

 **Ps : La semaine dernière, je suis allée au ciné-concert de Paris où était diffusé " Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets ". C'était vraiment magnifique. J'espère que certains d'entre vous ont aussi pu en profiter. Pour ma part, ça m'a ému de revoir ce film qui a bercé mon enfance, et j'ai redécouvert les musiques du film (avec un véritable orchestre, ça change. Je vous assure que ça donne vraiment des frissons:D). J'espère que les autres films seront aussi adaptés en ciné-concert.**

 **...**

 **12\. Une Gorgone à Poudlard**

 **...**

Pareil à celui de Rose, l'uniforme d'Helen Babbling était vert sombre (les garçons, quant à eux, avaient hérité du violet comme couleur de vêtement) et il épousait convenablement son corps svelte, alors qu'il tassait celui de Rose. Son visage immobile et austère semblait faire fuir tous les étudiants qui passaient à proximité de la banquette où elle était installée, de même que son regard involontairement intense qui répondait aux coup d'œils indiscrets – lesdits coup d'œils étaient surtout masculins, d'après les constatations de Rose. Helen paraissait bien au-delà de toutes les réactions qu'elle provoquait autour d'elle ; elle était littéralement plongée dans ses pensées. Un court instant, Rose la contempla sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le carrosse avait quitté le sol depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Le sortilège d'extension avait permis de donner à l'intérieur du véhicule volant l'aspect d'une grande salle de séjour riche en ornements et en mobilier. Il y avait des tentures aux fenêtres, qui étaient aussi larges que celles d'un manoir, un tapis, une cheminée, des tableaux au mur (dont l'esquisse du château de Poudlard et plusieurs portraits d'enseignants), et suffisamment de banquettes pour accueillir un village entier. Des jeux de cartes et d'échec version sorcier permettaient de prévenir l'ennui, et il y avait de quoi se désaltérer avec des maripain et du jus de citrouille. Le plus surprenant était probablement que ce moyen de transport ne souffrait d'aucune gravité : il était aussi stable qu'une véritable pièce à vivre, alors que les mouvements impétueux du carrosse mené par les palominos à l'extérieur devaient probablement être dignes de ceux d'un bateau en pleine tempête. « Jamais je n'aurais cru que le confort de ce monde surpasserait un jour celui de mon époque », songea Rose en comparant ce luxe au bon vieux Poudlard Express.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit sur la même banquette qu'Helen. D'emblée, cette dernière afficha un air distant. Avant que Rose n'ouvre la bouche, elle déclara d'un ton cassant :

\- Changez de place, Rose Weasley. Partager ma compagnie ne pourra que vous être nuisible.

Sans bouger, Rose la considéra sans comprendre la cause de son rejet.

\- Expliquez-moi d'abord pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, exigea-t-elle doucement.

\- Je suis une femme mariée et ma place n'est pas ici, comme vous devriez le savoir, répondit Helen, le regard rivé devant elle. La loi établi il y a dix ans en défaveur des femmes dans ma situation leur interdit de reprendre leurs études à Poudlard. Rien n'est plus dégradant aux yeux des familles de sorciers les plus traditionnelles... J'ai pu obtenir une dérogation grâce au directeur de Poudlard, auquel j'ai soumis une demande. Cependant, je savais que je ne pourrai pas échapper au jugement méprisant des autres.

« Mes parents m'ont bien raconté qu'auparavant, la société la plus puriste des sorciers avait des coutumes archaïques, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que des lois puissent sanctionner les femmes de cette manière », pensa Rose, stupéfaite. Les prunelles inflexibles d'Helen semblaient toujours l'inciter à changer de banquette, ce qui ne l'encouragea nullement à obtempérer.

\- Et votre fils ? Demanda Rose d'une voix prudente.

\- Il est en sécurité chez son père... Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Les poings d'Helen se contractèrent tout de même avec force et ses lèvres frémirent imperceptiblement. Une bouffée d'admiration s'éleva en Rose face aux sacrifices que cette jeune adolescente était prête à faire pour réaliser ce qui était probablement l'un des rêves de milliers de femmes en situation défavorable : prendre le chemin de Poudlard. La Helen Babbling qu'elle avait rencontré, stricte et soucieuse des conventions, n'était donc qu'une façade.

Celle-ci darda à nouveau son regard froid sur Rose pour dire :

\- L'autre raison pour laquelle je ne vous veux pas sur cette banquette est que je ne vous aime pas... Et ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer pourquoi ; notre conversation s'est prolongée suffisamment longtemps. Levez-vous.

Un court instant, Rose hésita. L'hostilité apparente d'Helen la paralysait complètement. Elle finit par quitter la banquette sous le regard curieux de quelques étudiants, et elle s'installa sur une banquette vide à droite de la salle (Abraham se trouvait avec d'autres élèves et n'avait manifestement aucune envie de la rejoindre). D'un geste las, elle tira les rideaux de velours placé devant le long siège pour s'isoler. Durant les interminables minutes qu'elle passa seule, toutes sortes de pensées désagréables lui traversèrent l'esprit concernant sa situation actuelle. Pour la première fois, aller à Poudlard ne l'enthousiasmait pas, car elle ne voyait rien de plus qu'un désert inerte devant elle. Elle craignait d'y perdre son temps et de ne pas trouver de solution à son problème. Si seulement elle avait refusé dès le départ de toucher à ce fichu manuscrit !

Un maripain chaud vint la consoler deux heures, mais après avoir mangé, elle s'assoupit involontairement – ce qui la dispensa finalement d'endurer le voyage. Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, par les fenêtres, le spectacle était fascinant : le ciel était désormais parsemé d'étoiles, et le château de Poudlard se dessinait au loin dans une esquisse timide au milieu du lac opaque plein de mystère, près duquel Rose aimait se recueillir avec un livre lors de ses moments de libre. Le paysage était figé comme un tableau malgré la vitesse alerte du carrosse (seul le château s'agrandissait progressivement). Tous les étudiants, hormis Helen Babbling, se levèrent pour assister à la descente de cette « voiture » volante.

\- Ne venez-vous pas ? Demanda une étudiante blonde à Rose.

\- Non, répondit Rose avec un petit sourire qu'elle voulut aimable.

Perplexe, la jeune fille s'éloigna. Helen, qui avait assisté à la scène, dit sèchement en se tournant vers Rose :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de me suivre ? Ne restez pas ici et faites comme les autres.

\- Croyez-vous que quiconque ici ait envie de vous suivre, espèce de Gorgone ?

L'élève qui venait de prendre la parole était un garçon qui paraissait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans (il semblait courant à cette époque que les sorciers débutent tardivement leurs études). Il était grand mais chétif, et possédait des cheveux très sombres ainsi que des pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres s'étaient plissées avec mépris lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Helen en tempêtant le mot « Gorgone ». Cette injure était vraisemblablement très insultante, puisque Rose se souvenait de la répulsion avec laquelle le sorcier Thaïlis Kyle l'avait qualifié de Gorgone. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ? Rose s'efforça de faire taire sa curiosité en observant Helen toiser le garçon sans un mot.

Ce dernier eut un sourire goguenard – qui laissa découvrir une rangée de dents aux rebords légèrement pointus – devant cette passivité.

\- Les filles volatiles dans votre genre n'ont rien à faire ici, poursuivit-il d'un ton supérieur. Combien de pères respectifs ont vos enfants pour que vous avez décidé de les abandonner ?... Voilà pourquoi les moldus devraient être expulsés de Londres ; à force de les côtoyer, les sorciers imitent leurs mœurs légères !... Cela dit, votre attitude prête tellement à confusion que je me demande si vous venez bel et bien d'une famille de sorciers.

\- Espèce de crétin ! S'écria Rose, surprise par son propre élan. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Helen n'a qu'un seul...

\- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! L'interrompit Helen avec une soudaine véhémence.

En se rappelant qu'elle avait une fois de plus usé d'un langage complètement inapproprié pour l'époque, Rose se tut précipitamment. L'étudiant, à présent furieux, darda sur elle un regard de souverain mécontent. Embarrassée, Rose eut l'impression qu'il s'attardait sur ses taches de rousseur, comme si c'était un indicatif suffisant concernant son identité.

\- Comment osez-vous vous adresser de la sorte à un membre de la famille Flint, misérable souillon ? Vous pourriez être expulsée de Poudlard pour cela !

En contenant un rire ironique, Rose se demanda s'il parlait en connaissance de cause. Pouvait-on vraiment, à cette époque, exclure un élève de Poudlard pour « non respect » de la hiérarchie sociale ? En sursautant, elle reprit le fil de l'altercation : le dénommé Flint avait déjà détourné son attention d'elle. Son objectif semblait surtout de briser l'armure de glace d'Helen Babbling.

\- Alors, mademoiselle la Gorgone ? Lui lança-t-il. Êtes-vous déterminée à rester une année complète à l'école ? Ou allez-vous partir avant que je ne vous y oblige ?... (un rire mesquin s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle) Allez-vous vraiment salir les pupitres avec vos doigts ? Je crois qu'elle peine à comprendre que personne ne veut d'elle ici, Deneth, ajouta-t-il en direction d'un étudiant aux cheveux longs jusqu'à la poitrine et à l'allure féroce.

\- Flint, je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas en droit de vanter les mérites de votre famille.

L'élève qui s'était adressée à Flint possédait une voix à la fois mélodieuse et ferme. En levant les yeux, Rose eut l'impression que l'illustration d'un manuscrit historique se mouvait devant elle : l'étudiante ne portait pas d'uniforme de Poudlard, mais une robe émeraude traînante aux manches triangulaires et des souliers si pointus qu'ils pourraient servir d'armes. Néanmoins, c'était sa chevelure qui était la plus proéminente dans son apparence : des boucles auburn interminables venaient encadrer toute sa silhouette et frôlaient le sol. Rose se rendit compte par la suite qu'elle était la seule à être surprise par cette longueur.

L'œil provocateur de Flint mit au défi la jeune fille de poursuivre son explication, ce à quoi elle s'attela sans tarder :

\- Depuis que votre père, Semius Flint, passe son temps à perdre son argent en jouant dans des auberges, le nombre de terres de votre famille a diminué. De plus, chacun sait que votre mère décapite les elfes de maisons qui ne sont plus en âge de travailler chez vous, et qu'elle vend leurs têtes dans l'allée des embrumes en tant que nourriture pour les Trolls – un commerce illégal depuis trois ans, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

En adoptant un air arrogant amusé, elle conclut :

\- Ma famille possède six terres de plus que la vôtre, deux fois plus d'elfes de maisons, et trois fois plus de lingots d'or. Par conséquent, vous devriez me respecter et m'obéir dès à présent.

\- Vous mentez... Vous..., siffla Flint en blêmissant. Quel est votre nom, d'abord ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Sur ces mots, l'étudiante tourna les talons avec une cérémonie volontaire et retourna à son poste d'observation au niveau de l'une des fenêtres. Un grincement sous le tapis indiqua alors à Rose que le carrosse avait touché terre. Pendant ce temps, Helen n'avait guère changé d'expression ou de posture, comme si les propos de Flint l'indifféraient complètement. Une sorte de timidité empêcha Rose de l'approcher à nouveau (même Flint cessa de la titiller et rejoignit un groupe d'étudiants).

...

Un flot d'élèves se déversa du carrosse désormais immobile ; Rose frémit lorsqu'un vent violent la frappa de plein fouet.

Le pire qu'elle endura fut l'instabilité des rochers sous ses chaussures, car le carrosse se trouvait en fait au sommet d'une falaise (que Rose jugeait probablement plus vertigineuse que les autres élèves en raison de ses malaises en altitude) qui offrait une vue en plongée surprenante sur le château de Poudlard. Rose déglutit en faisant taire le tremblement de ses jambes.

\- Avancez prudemment !... Hâtez-vous, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer !

L'ordre avait été donné par une sorcière à l'air mélancolique et aux cheveux blonds abondants – la directrice adjointe (elle portait une collerette qui lui donnait l'air chétive), et Rose parvint à établir une vague ressemblance entre Mrs Dragonneau, qui était une amie de longue date de ses parents, et elle. Divisés en quatre groupes et encadrés par des étudiants plus âgés qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme de Poudlard (parmi lesquels se trouvait la jeune fille à la chevelure auburn très longue), les élèves entreprirent de descendre la falaise en empruntant un chemin sinueux et glissant. Rose peina à combattre son malaise alors que le vide était présent partout autour d'elle, et un moment, elle trébucha en s'agrippant malencontreusement à l'épaule de Flint qui tomba à sa suite sur un rocher plat.

En se relevant hargneusement, il essuya frénétiquement sa robe neuve avant de se tourner vers Rose dans l'intention de lui servir les pires injures. Il aboya :

\- Touchez-moi encore une fois, souillon, et je vous enterrerai vivante sous cette falaise !

\- Vous êtes vraiment un sale type ! S'indigna Rose en ayant le sentiment de ne jamais s'être aussi bien défendue de sa vie. Ou alors, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans votre tête. Un tour à Saint-Mangouste, ça vous intéresse ?

Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas intimidée et était poussée par un élan de confiance, alors qu'à son époque, elle perdait facilement ses moyens dès lors qu'il lui fallait subir un conflit. Était-elle en train de changer ou était-ce les personnes autour d'elle qui étaient devenues différentes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fut agréable de tenir à un garçon arrogant tel que Flint.

Ce dernier paraissait éprouver une furieuse envie de dégainer sa baguette, mais il se contint afin de faire bonne figure auprès des élèves.

\- Vous me le payerez, marmonna-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle.

Le chemin jusqu'au château se poursuivit sans aucun autre événement « houleux ». Les élèves et la directrice adjointe embarquèrent à bord des traditionnelles diligences tirées par des sombrals, cependant que les élèves de première année rejoignaient des barques. « Ça me soulage d'avoir affaire à des rituels intemporels. Je me sens presque chez moi », se dit Rose, ballottée par les mouvements de la barque.

Une fois qu'ils furent rassemblés dans la cour d'entrée du château, il leur fut demandé de se séparer de leurs sacs de voyage personnel, puis de rejoindre en toute discrétion la grande salle. À l'intérieur de la grande salle, le même plafond étoilé qui avait fait rêvé Rose lors de sa première année à Poudlard semblait apaiser la cacophonie environnante. Les élèves séparés par table en fonction de leurs maisons respectives étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui étaient destinés à être réparti. Des élèves de tout âge se bousculèrent avant de former un demi-cercle autour du choixpeau magique à la demande de la directrice adjointe qui se présenta brièvement :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, chers apprentis. Je suis Esmerelle Gamp, la directrice adjointe. Présentez vos respects. (toutes les têtes des étudiants s'inclinèrent, et Rose s'efforça de les imiter) Poudlard est un lieu que les sorciers chérissent depuis l'époque des fondateurs et c'était au départ un lieu de refuge – l'un des uniques lieux où la sorcellerie pouvait s'étioler sans crainte. Aujourd'hui, notre école est un lieu d'apprentissage où l'étude de la magie est essentielle ; au cours de votre année ici, nous attendrons de vous une régularité constante et une obéissance aux règles.

Un parchemin qui acheva sa course au pied de l'estrade fut déroulé, après quoi chaque étudiant fut invité à se parer la tête du choixpeau. Quand vint le tour de Rose, elle trouva étrange d'entendre son nom être prononcé par un personnage aussi solennel qu'Esmerelle Gamp. Au même instant, dans le même lieu, mais à plusieurs centaines d'années de distance, ses cousins et son frères avaient-ils réalisé sa disparition ? Ou le temps s'était-il au contraire figé depuis qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps ?

À son passage, les murmures ne manquèrent pas de résonner : « Weasley ? Non, je ne connais pas ce nom ». Bien évidemment, l'identité de Rose était la même quel que soit le lieu où elle se trouvait : sa maison de prédilection fut donc Gryffondor. Elle s'appropria une place au niveau de la table de gauche, puis elle se concentra sur la répartition des seuls élèves de première année qu'elle connaissait déjà : Abraham devint un Gryffondor dès que le choixpeau frôla sa tête. Helen Babbling fut affectée à Serdaigle. Flint et la fille aux cheveux auburn, quant à eux, étaient déjà à la table des Serpentard et saluaient les nouveaux venus.

La cérémonie se poursuivit avec le discours de la directrice de Poudlard, Elizabeth Burke. Lorsque cette dernière quitta la table réservée aux professeurs pour prendre la parole, Rose manqua de renverser un verre à pied ; la réplique en chair et en os du portrait, devant lequel elle avait l'habitude de passer distraitement dans le hall d'entrée à son époque, venait d'apparaître devant elle. En effet, depuis la mort de la directrice Elizabeth Burke, de nombreux portraits la représentant parsemaient les murs de Poudlard. Ayant dirigé l'école de la fin du 16e siècle au début du 17e siècle, Mrs Burke était reconnaissable à son chapeau pointu comme une lame, à sa robe noire austère rayé de rouge, et à sa collerette intimidante qui accentuait la bosse de son menton. Ses cheveux roux tirés en arrière et séparés en deux disparaissaient sous la montagne de dentelle. Son teint était blafard, ses sourcils fins, et ses yeux, peu aimables. Elle était particulièrement célèbre chez les élèves de Serpentard du fait de sa croyance en la supériorité du sang-pur.

En la considérant, Rose se surprit à regretter la directrice de son époque, Minerva McGonagall.

\- Présentez vos respects, exigea Mrs Burke sans précéder son discours d'une parole de bienvenu.

Avec concomitance, les élèves se levèrent, se courbèrent, et prononcèrent en chœur : « Nous vous saluons, madame la directrice ». La fraction de retard que Rose eut sur les autres élèves lui valut plusieurs paires de regards noirs. Fort heureusement, Elizabeth Burke ne le remarqua pas et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

\- Je suis fière de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit-elle. Notre école traverse les années sans faillir, il est vrai, mais ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur doit tout de même attirer notre attention. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, nous devons préserver notre monde. Les récents événements prouvent que nos traditions, notre authenticité, et notre magie sont menacés. La pédagogie, l'apprentissage, et l'épanouissement sont le cœur de notre métier, et eux seuls vous serviront d'arme pour lutter contre ceux qui vous veulent du mal. Le danger guettant les sorciers s'est intensifié, et nous devons donc vous former différemment. Vos enseignants et moi-même avons décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle discipline pour répondre à ce besoin : les défenses contre les forces du mal, un cours qui vous sera dispensé par le professeur Sir Dellacomley. Par ailleurs, le succès du Quidditch a pris de l'ampleur, comme vous avez pu le constater ; de ce fait, un tournoi de Quidditch sera organisé entre les maisons chaque année. Au départ, j'y étais formellement opposée... vous connaissez mon attachement aux vieilles traditions de notre école (quelques enseignants gloussèrent). Mais vos enseignants m'ont convaincu en mettant en avant votre santé physique.

À l'annonce de ces réformes, Rose s'attendait à ce qu'un débordement de joie se manifeste dans la salle de la part des élèves. Néanmoins, aucun chapeau ne fut jeté en l'air et toutes les bouches restèrent closes. La majorité des étudiants paraissaient contenir leur fébrilité, comme s'il était discourtois à cette époque de réagir au discours de la directrice. Par la suite, Mrs Burke énonça les règles principales de l'école. Deux d'entre elles étaient particulièrement surprenantes : les élèves devaient saluer tous les occupants du château qu'il croisaient, y compris les fantômes, sous peine de faire perdre des points à leurs maisons. L'hymne de Poudlard devait être déclamé à chaque début de cours et inscrit en tête de tous les parchemins des exercices écrits (un rituel qui a été aboli à la fin du 19e siècle, d'après les souvenirs de Rose.

Le banquet était plutôt fade en comparaison de ceux auxquels Rose était habituée : un ragoût avait été servi avec les rustiques maripain trempés dans du jus de citrouille. Très de plats appartenant à la gastronomie moldue avaient l'honneur de paraître à table. Il y avait cependant des glaces en guise de dessert. À peine arrivée, Rose ressentait déjà le besoin de partir.

...

Les coutumes moldues ont apparemment lutté pour trouver leur place au sein de l'école Poudlard, un lieu encore conservateur au 17e siècle. À titre d'exemple, Noël n'était pas célébré ; seuls les événements liés à l'histoire de Poudlard et de la sorcellerie prenaient la forme de fêtes, comme le jour de la fondation de Poudlard ou encore la commémoration du 8 février en l'honneur des martyrs de Londres (l'équivalent ancien de la commémoration des martyrs de Salem). Le port des vêtements moldus était interdit, même en dehors des heures d'enseignements (une élève surprise en possession d'un collier de perles et d'un corset avait été renvoyée), de même que le jargon moldu. Et la direction d'Elizabeth Burke n'avait pas contribué à assouplir les règles.

Un jour, avant de quitter le dortoir, Rose oublia de rabattre ses cheveux autour de ses épaules comme les autres filles et les noua rapidement en queue-de-cheval. Elle descendit dans la grande salle en ayant l'étrange impression d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, ou pire encore : d'être une accusée à deux doigts de passer devant une cour de justice. En s'empourprant inévitablement, elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor en courant presque. Une élève qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle la regarda. En voyant là une intention purement amicale, Rose sourit :

\- Salut.

Après quoi, elle se mordit les lèvres. « Salut » n'était guère un mot conforme. Le mutisme de l'élève qui la regardait la gêna, de même que son expression scrutatrice.

\- Êtes-vous une Gorgone ? Finit d'ailleurs par lui demander celle-ci.

\- Non, je suis... (déconcertée, Rose souhaita assouvir sa curiosité) Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Gorgone ?

\- Vous ne le savez pas ? Vous avez pourtant l'air d'en être une. Une Gorgone est une personne qui imite les mœurs des moldus. J'en ai vu beaucoup à Londres, mais vous êtes la première à oser faire cela à Poudlard... Si vous vous faites surprendre par un enseignant avec une pareille coiffure et en train de parler de cette manière, vous serez expulsée.

En soupirant, Rose finit par se débarrasser de l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure, et s'éclaircit la gorge en s'efforçant de bannir de son discours tout propos qui pourraient choquer ses interlocuteurs actuels. En employant le ton le plus solennel possible, elle déclara :

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prie de croire que je ne suis pas l'une de ces personnes qui éprouve une fascination farouche pour les habitants de Londres dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Je les respecte sans pour autant vouloir leur ressembler. Croyez bien que je n'ai guère pour dessein d'offenser quiconque.

\- Ce que vous êtes étrange ! S'exclama l'élève en grimaçant. Pourquoi vous adressez-vous à moi comme si j'étais la chef du Conseil des sorciers ? C'est vraiment gênant !

Leur malentendu s'acheva ici. Ensuite, Rose fit progressivement connaissance avec elle et apprit qu'elle se nommait Ariel Beurk. Elle avait treize ans, était de sang-pur, et venait à Poudlard pour la deuxième année consécutive. Rose entreprit de se présenter quand elle eu terminé, mais Ariel lui intima de se taire en plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres. Autour d'eux, toutes les conversations s'étaient estompées, et des rouleaux de parchemins avaient remplacés les assiettes. Seul le bruit du crissement des plumes était perceptible.

\- C'est l'heure du courrier, expliqua Ariel à Rose. Chaque jeudi après-midi, nous pouvons rédiger des lettres pour nos familles.

Avec frénésie, elle déroula un rouleau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Rose l'imita, et sa plume qui frôla le papier manqua d'inscrire mécaniquement « maman ». En réfléchissant, Rose décida finalement d'adresser sa lettre à _La niche_. Quel autre choix avait-elle ? Aucun. Si elle adressait son courrier à ses parents, il se perdrait probablement en chemin. Lorsqu'elle posa sa plume, Ariel se pencha vers son parchemin avec curiosité.

\- À qui avez-vous écrit ?... (elle lut la lettre de Rose) Est-il votre fiancé ?

\- Non, il est... mon bienfaiteur.

Pour dissimuler son embarras, Rose garda les yeux rivés sur les mots qu'elle avait destiné à Ralston.

...

 _Ralston,_

 _..._

 _Ma rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien déroulée ; j'ai été affectée à Gryffondor. Il était plutôt fascinant d'apercevoir le château sur l'autre bordure du lac, comme si l'un de mes rêves se concrétisait enfin. J'ai souvent rêvé d'un endroit semblable à celui-là où tout m'émerveillerait, même le ciel. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister pour de bon et qu'il puisse être aussi similaire à ce que mon esprit connaissait déjà. Figurez-vous que comme vous l'espériez, des réformes prennent le pas sur les aspects les plus conservateurs de Poudlard : le Quidditch a enfin fait son entrée dans l'école, et un tournoi sera organisé entre toutes les maisons chaque année. La pratique de la magie sera également bien plus mise en valeur que la théorie, et une nouvelle discipline permettra aux apprentis de se défendre par eux-mêmes (les défenses contre les forces du mal). J'ai pensé à vous quand la directrice a prononcé son discours._

 _Concernant Poudlard, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus pour le moment. J'espère que de votre côté, vous remportez toutes les batailles que vous menez au Magenmagot. J'ai l'intuition que les choses vont bientôt changer. Alors, continuez de vous battre pour un monde plus juste. Moi, j'ai confiance en vous._

 _..._


	13. L'art des flocons

**Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, excellente année à vous ! J'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé et que vous avez pu profiter d'instants agréables en famille ou entre amis. De mon côté, j'ai passé un bon moment chez moi dans mon cocon familial (et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, ce qui fait que je ne poste que maintenant^^). D'ailleurs, au lieu d'écrire, j'aurais plutôt dû avancer dans mes dossiers à rendre à la rentrée, mais bon, passons, ce n'est pas si grave:D. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre où nous poursuivrons notre épopée dans Poudlard : Rose se retrouvera-t-elle à attaquer des Trolls et des reptiles géants, ou le début de son séjour à Poudlard sera-t-il plutôt calme? Découvrira-t-elle quelques sombres secrets? La réponse ci-dessous !**

 **Ps : J'ai oublié de vous informer d'une chose importante lors du dernier chapitre. Elizabeth Burke, la directrice de Poudlard mentionnée au chapitre 11, n'est pas un personnage de mon invention. Son portrait est accroché sur les murs de Poudlard à l'époque de Harry Potter, et il est cité plusieurs fois dans les livres de J.K Rowling. Abraham Potter non plus ne sors pas de ma tête, puisqu'il est l'un des ancêtres de la famille Potter (enfin normalement, mais je me suis trompée de calcul, puisqu'il est en fait né à la fin du 17e siècle) : donc, pardonnez-moi de cette erreur et considérez que le Abraham Potter de cette fiction est l'ascendant du Abraham Potter cité par J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

...

 **13\. L'art des flocons**

 **...**

Le choix des cours dans le Poudlard du début du 17e siècle était si restreint que les opportunités de carrière étaient peu nombreuses ; la plupart des étudiants diplômés travaillaient au Conseil des sorciers après leur sortie de l'école, mais il n'était pas rare de les voir convoiter des métiers plus traditionnels, tels que commerçant, maître des potions, ou encore éleveur de créatures magiques. Il était encore mal réputé de se diriger vers des récents domaines d'activités (le Quidditch était un bon exemple). Les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient instauré trois disciplines majeures : les sortilèges, les potions, et l'histoire de la magie. La métamorphose, le soin aux créatures magiques, et plus récemment, les défenses contre les forces du mal, faisaient figure de matières optionnelles. La divination avait connu ses heures de gloire au 12e siècle, toutefois, suite à la tuerie sanglante de deux voyants dont un professeur de divination par le bûcher, les cours ont été définitivement suspendu.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Rose avait à nouveau franchi le seuil de Poudlard, et jusque-là, le seul mérite qu'elle pouvait attribuer aux enseignements était d'améliorer l'agilité de ses doigts. En effet, les cours étaient essentiellement magistraux, basés sur des biographies de sorciers célèbres et des thèses. L'une des thèses les plus célèbres étudiées en métamorphose était celle de Wizard Kinderl, selon laquelle chaque humain est proche d'un animal en particulier (en raison de leur primarité refoulée par la société civilisée) et est donc apte à en prendre la forme. Il est le premier sorcier à avoir reconnu l'existence des Animagi. Même en cours de sortilèges, la pratique était peu mise en valeur. Lors de son deuxième cours, Rose avait rédigé pas moins de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sortilège de léviation _wingardium leviosa_.

Son devoir avait cependant reçu un « piètre », une note basse des plus humiliantes. Et la raison de cet échec était plutôt surprenante...

\- Miss Weasley, veuillez vous retourner, intima avec autorité le professeur de divination, Mr. Sifflepouss.

Toujours incapable de détacher les yeux de son parchemin comportant la mention « piètre », Rose tressaillit. Elle était en train de faire l'objet d'un spectacle agaçant. Complètement déconcertée par la demande de l'enseignant, Rose quitta son pupitre et pivota en direction de l'arrière de la salle... puis elle attendit. Des rires vinrent l'informer qu'elle venait une fois de plus d'agir étrangement.

\- Avancez-vous jusqu'à moi, poursuivit Mr. Sifflepouss. Et retournez-vous.

D'un pas peu assuré, Rose traversa l'allée de gauche avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de l'enseignant – son regard demeura rivé sur la longue barbe d'un blond vénitien nouée en natte de ce dernier. Elle se retourna ensuite et entendit sa voix résonner derrière elle :

\- Votre texte descriptif sur le sortilège _wingardium leviosa_ était l'un des plus excellents que j'ai pu lire. Si vous le permettez, je prendrai votre travail en exemple pour écrire mon prochain ouvrage.

En retenant le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres, Rose sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Aussi, elle fut peu préparée au coup cinglant qui s'abattit sur sa nuque ; son souffle se coupa durant une fraction de seconde. Lentement, elle fit volte-face pour regarder son agresseur. Mr. Sifflepouss, sa baguette en main (il l'avait probablement frappé avec), la toisait sans aucune sympathie. Face à l'estrade, les élèves paraissaient suffisamment calmes pour que Rose comprenne qu'ils étaient accoutumé à ce genre de punition.

\- Votre mémoire vous fait-elle encore défaut, maintenant, miss Weasley ? Demanda fermement Mr. Sifflepouss. (l'expression ébahie de Rose l'incita à poursuivre) L'hymne de Poudlard ne figure nulle part sur votre parchemin. Croyez-vous que cela soit tolérable ?... L'hymne de Poudlard est le premier texte que nous autres, enseignants, sommes chargés de vous transmettre. Si vous l'oubliez ne serait-ce qu'un jour lors de votre apprentissage, alors vous n'êtes pas digne d'étudier ici.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, se força à dire Rose. Je ne l'oublierai plus, dorénavant.

\- Récitez l'hymne. Immédiatement. Votre récitation doit être parfaite, sans quoi je ferai en sorte que vous quittiez l'école. Vous avez déjà enfreins l'une des règles les plus importantes.

Exaspérée, Rose se retint de protester. Elle n'aimait pas parler ainsi en public à cause d'un professeur malveillant. « Il n'est pas malveillant, en vérité, songea-t-elle. Son comportement me paraît barbare et injuste, mais pour les étudiants de cette époque, il ne s'agit que d'une pédagogie ordinaire ». Fort heureusement, répondre à l'exigence de Mr. Sifflepouss lui serait facile : sa mémoire ne l'avait jamais trahi en cinq années d'études à Poudlard. Sa mémoire ingurgitait avec aisance les textes les plus denses et les plus complexes. Ainsi, en deux semaines, elle avait largement eu le temps d'apprivoiser l'hymne de Poudlard.

En s'éclaircissant la gorge, elle déclama :

\- _A l'école Poudlard, apprendre la magie est notre vocation, et respecter les préceptes est une nécessité. Serdaigle a fait du savoir le fondement des règles... Gryffondor a fait de l'audace une discipline que l'on honore... Poufsouffle a fait de l'assiduité une condition aussi indispensable qu'un souffle... Serpentard, par son ambition, a fait de la sorcellerie un art. Et nous devons..._

 _-_ C'est tout ! L'interrompit Mr. Sifflepouss. J'en ai assez entendu. Votre récitation est bien plus fluide et rapide que celles de vos camarades, ce qui m'incite à croire que vous avez appris l'hymne comme il se doit... Retournez vous asseoir, je vous dispense de toute autre punition. Toutefois, miss Weasley, rappelez-vous que si vous me rendez à nouveau un parchemin sans hymne, je serai bien plus intransigeant.

En contenant un soupir, Rose regagna sa place. Par la suite, ce fut au tour d'Helen Babbling d'être interpellée, mais pour une raison bien plus flatteuse : il lui fut demandé de lire intégralement son devoir, car elle était la seule élève de sa maison à avoir obtenu un « Optimal ». Helen possédait une aisance naturelle pour la rédaction et l'analyse que même Rose ne parvenait pas à égaler ; ses progrès étaient très rapides. Et ses bons résultats avaient le don de faire enrager les élèves qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une méprisable Gorgone.

Une heure plus tard, Rose s'éclipsa de la salle de cours en tapotant le parchemin de son devoir avec sa baguette. L'hymne de Poudlard s'esquissa en tête du texte. Puis, comme chaque fin de matinée, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque tout en sachant pertinemment que ses recherches n'apporteraient rien.

...

La bibliothèque de Poudlard avait conservé le même style académique durant des siècles. L'intérieur était sombre, poussiéreux et morne, et la seule sonorité autorisée était celle des froissements de livres. Ce que Rose appréciait particulièrement était l'utilisation du sortilège de léviation dans ce lieu – un usage proscrit à son époque : des plumes, des bouts de parchemins avec des citations de sorciers, ou encore une sélection de livres destinés à la consultation sur place flottaient dans les airs entre les allées. La bibliothèque apparaissait ainsi comme bien plus moderne qu'au 21e siècle. La bibliothécaire, Mrs Cherry, bien qu'aimable, réunissait à elle seule tous les stéréotypes de sa fonction : un chignon serré et des petites lunettes carrées venaient dégager ses joues proéminentes, sa robe de sorcière stricte était boutonnée jusqu'à ses mâchoires, et un chat touffu occupait ses genoux du matin au soir.

Ce que Rose avait trouvé fort étonnant était le fait que tous les livres étaient admis à la bibliothèque sans aucune restriction (et quel que soit l'âge des élèves). Certains livres renfermaient des formes de magie noire si effrayantes que Rose les imaginait mal entre les mains d'un enfant de onze ans, par exemple. « Je ne me souviens plus à partir de quelle année il a été décidé que les ouvrages de magie noire devaient être enfermés dans une réserve », se dit Rose en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le dos des manuscrits. Elle frissonna légèrement, apeurée à l'idée de retomber sur un livre avec des pages qui vomissaient des restes de chair humaine.

Lors de ses dernières visites, elle n'avait trouvé aucun livre ayant pour sujet le voyage temporel. Elle dépouilla donc la bibliothèque de tous ses livres concernant l'histoire des plumes et des manuscrits depuis le 6e siècle dans l'espoir de voir mentionner sur une page cette fameuse plume magique qui servait à la fois de portoloin et de retourneur de temps. Quelle sorte de magie était-ce là ? Qui avait bien pu l'inventer ?

\- « _Des plumes magiques_..., lut Rose avec espoir en feuilletant un manuscrit défraîchi, _qui possèdent une mémoire auditive significative ont vu le jour grâce à la sorcière indienne Kevya au 10e siècle. »..._ Mais pourquoi je ne trouve rien ! Par les glandes de Merlin, est-ce que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un mirage dans cette époque ?

La trachée du livre lui égratigna l'index gauche, lui confirmant une fois de plus que ce qu'elle vivait était bel et bien réel. Lasse, elle repoussa la pile de livres loin d'elle et décida de miser sur son dernier espoir. À son bureau, Mrs Cherry rafistolait des couvertures de livre avec sa baguette tout en cajolant son chat de sa main gauche. Rose l'aborda.

\- Mrs Cherry, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Faites donc, ma jolie, lui sourit la bibliothécaire sans interrompre ses gestes. Contrairement à mes prédécesseurs, je ne déteste pas les élèves ! Et à dire vrai, je m'ennuierais bougrement sans eux !

En s'efforçant d'hésiter le moins possible, Rose déclara :

\- Je m'intéresse au voyage dans le temps, cependant, je n'ai trouvé aucun livre sur cette thématique. Pourtant, il existe bien des objets qui permettent de remonter le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voulez-vous parler des retourneur de temps ? Leur usage est fréquent, en effet, bien que depuis peu, le Conseil des sorciers exerce un contrôle strict sur la manipulation de la temporalité. S'exhiber avec un retourneur de temps devant le monde – et particulièrement devant les moldus – est particulièrement dangereux... Le Conseil des sorciers s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il y a bon nombre de choses que nous ne devrions pas faire devant les moldus. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne trouverez rien sur ce sujet à Poudlard. La censure est étrange : un livre sur le voyage temporel me paraîtrait bien inoffensif en comparaison de tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans cette bibliothèque.

Le débit de parole très prompt de Mrs Cherry épuisa brusquement Rose, même si elle était une interlocutrice particulièrement agréable. Son discours ne lui avait malheureusement rien appris. Les retourneurs de temps avaient tous été détruits à son époque, mais Rose avait lu des anecdotes dessus dans des livres d'histoire. En revanche, qu'une simple plume puisse ouvrir une barrière temporelle lui paraissait être un fait impossible. La preuve en était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication.

Une pensée angoissante lui traversa l'esprit, et elle demanda aussitôt à Mrs Cherry :

\- Les personnes qui remontent le temps sont-elles en danger à cause des conséquences de leurs actes ? Je veux dire... peuvent-elles modifier le passé ?

\- Non, ma jolie. Il est impossible de modifier le passé ; le présent en est la preuve. Même le sorcier le plus expérimenté ne pourra pas altérer la courbe du temps. Le monde des sorciers est suffisamment chaotique comme cela en ce moment, ne croyez-vous pas ? De toute façon, je suis d'avis que les retourneurs de temps mettent en péril la vie de ceux qui les utilisent. Ils ne devraient pas exister... Jouer avec le temps est un acte criminel.

Rose eut la sensation qu'un étau se refermait autour de ses épaules, comme si on venait de lui administrer la pire des calomnies. Remonter le temps était contre-nature, certes, mais était-elle responsable ? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec le manuscrit de Ralston et n'appartenait pas à la famille de ce dernier. Seule la malchance l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

En fuyant le regard perçant de Mrs Cherry, elle quitta la bibliothèque.

...

L'hiver arriva vite, et avec lui, sa rudesse merveilleuse qui métamorphosait tout en blanc. Le sol, les arbres, les toitures, et les plafonds magiques de Poudlard. Rose avait gagné sans difficulté la sympathie de ses professeurs grâce à son amour pour le travail rigoureux – Helen Babbling et elle étaient désormais considérées comme les deux élèves les plus précoces de leur promotion. Toutefois, Rose savait qu'elle avait peu de mérite : le niveau scolaire du Poudlard du 17e siècle était tout simplement trop bas pour elle, et elle ne doutait pas que ses cousins et son frère auraient pu autant exceller qu'elle. Helen Babbling ne fréquentait toujours aucun élève, y compris au sein de sa propre maison, mais elle avait cessé de faire l'objet de moquerie.

L'unique découverte fondamentale que Rose avait faite au cours de ces derniers mois était celle de l'identité de la fille aux longs cheveux auburn qui avait osé défier Arcutus Flint dans le carrosse magique : il s'agissait d'Elvira Gaunt, un nom qui avait immédiatement interpellé Rose. Un soir, elle avait épié l'une des discussions de ses parents et les avait entendu parler d'une certaine famille Gaunt, répertoriée au registre des sang-pur, et d'après eux, descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard. Elvira n'avait jamais révélé ses origines à quiconque, bien entendu, et Rose l'évitait instinctivement dès qu'elle la croisait. Il émanait chez cette fille une aura inquiétante, quoiqu'elle fût adulée chez les Serpentard pour sa bienveillance et son sens de la justice.

Un soir, Rose franchi malheureusement le seuil de la grande salle en même temps qu'elle.

\- Bonsoir, Rose, la salua Elvira.

En hochant maladroitement la tête, Rose eut l'impression d'avoir la bouche extrêmement sèche.

\- Allez-vous rentrer chez vous pour la commémoration des martyrs de Londres ou préférerez-vous rester à Poudlard ? Poursuivit Elvira.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, marmonna Rose sans la regarder.

En contemplant les flocons de neige qui achevaient leur course au-dessus des tables de Poudlard, Elvira déclara que ce spectacle fascinant suffisait à l'inciter à rester en ajoutant qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire au château. « Oui, songea Rose avec ironie. Entretenir la cachette de la Chambre des secrets est une activité très ludique ». Les yeux d'Elvira s'abattirent sur elle à la vitesse d'un reptile, comme si elle venait de décrypter ses pensées. Rose se raidit.

\- Je crois qu'Abraham Potter vous fait signe, fit alors Elvira sur un ton amusé en désignant les moulinets de bras agacé du jeune garçon à la table des Gryffondor. Bon appétit, Rose.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita vers la table des Serpentard en s'écriant :

\- Flint ! Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille ou je vous immobilise les bras ! Quel rustre vous faites !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lorsque Rose observa les élèves de Serpentard s'extirper à toute vitesse de leurs places pour accueillir Elvira, et surtout, pour être les premiers à lui parler – elle avait une horde d'admirateurs. Flint était l'un des rares à la mépriser.

Un nouvel appel d'Abraham l'incita à rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Impatient, il grommela en tenant une lettre à la main :

\- Ah, enfin, vous voilà ! Dites-moi si vous allez venir à _La Niche_ dans trois jours. Je dois envoyer une réponse demain après-midi. Sachez une chose, en tout cas : je fuirai votre présence quoi qu'il advienne. Si vous partez, je reste, et si vous restez, je pars. J'en ai assez que vous me colliez aux basques.

\- Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé remonte à deux semaines, fit remarquer Rose. Vous êtes de mauvaise foi, Abraham. De toute façon, vous êtes davantage chez vous que moi à _La Niche_ , alors si vous ne voulez pas que je gêne votre réunion de famille, je resterai ici.

Un râle grossier sortit de la gorge d'Abraham.

\- Je plaisantais, espèce d'idiote ! Oncle William me tirera les oreilles si je rentre sans vous.

En souriant, Rose lui confirma donc qu'elle allait bien retourner à _La Niche_ avec lui. Elle se sentait anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir quels nouveaux massacres Lisbeth Black avait perpétré.

...

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

 _..._

Le blizzard n'avait guère épargné le domaine de _La Niche,_ figeant le jardin dans un décor involontairement somptueux : la mare gelée laissait entrevoir les éclats colorés des fleurs et des nénuphars fait prisonniers en son sein, et les lianes entrelacées et pétrifiées par des cristaux de glace ressemblaient à des guirlandes de Noël. Dans leurs cages, les hiboux semblaient supporter sans difficulté ces conditions hivernales et secouaient fréquemment leurs plumes blanchis, provoquant un jet de flocons fantaisiste. Aussitôt installée dans la plus grande salle de séjour de _La Niche_ , Rose s'accroupit près du feu de la cheminée en ôtant ses gants. À vrai dire, revoir Ralston un peu plus tôt avait suffi à la dégivrer un peu ; revoir son sourire plein de vitalité était un soulagement. Elle avait craint qu'il ne tombe entre les griffes des soldats de Mrs Black durant son séjour à Poudlard.

En y songeant, elle frictionnait ses mains et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Abraham était en train de lui disputer la place la plus large devant la cheminée.

\- Écartez-vous au lieu de sourire comme une gourgandine ! Lui somma-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Abraham, vous avez le nez tout rouge, commenta Rose avec une humeur badine. Je crois bien que votre amie de Poudlard, Jane Clarson, vous trouverez ridicule si elle vous voyait. Vous avez une affection particulière pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues encore boursouflées du garçon virèrent à l'écarlate.

\- Cette potiche bête et grosse serait incapable de faire décoller un balai du sol ! Gronda-t-il. Elle n'est pas plus mon amie que vous !

Au même instant, Ralston fit irruption dans le salon, deux tasses fumantes de taille généreuse à la main. Le rythme cardiaque de Rose s'emballa alors plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Elle se sentait gauche, insignifiante et mal fagotée. En somme, elle était aussi intimidée que si elle se trouvait en présence d'un parfait inconnu. Peut-être était-ce cette longue séparation qui ne lui avait pas permis d'entretenir une familiarité avec _La Niche_ ?

\- Buvez tant que c'est chaud, dit Ralston en leur tendant les tasses.

\- Ah, merci, cousin Ralston ! S'exclama Abraham après avoir englouti une première gorgée. Vous m'avez mis de l'alihotsy dans mon thé pendant que mon oncle avait le dos tourné, n'est-ce pas ?

Non sans un petit rire amusé, Ralston répliqua :

\- Seulement une pincée pour que votre corps se réchauffe ! Ça ne vous rendra pas fébrile, si c'est ce que vous espériez. Je trouve que vous l'êtes suffisamment en temps normal... Rose, vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais l'alihotsy est une plante utilisé pour la fabrication de la potion d'hilarité. À forte dose, elle provoque une hystérie dangereuse qui peut aller jusqu'à la perte de conscience.

Rose déclara qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais entendu parler de cette composante, ce qui déclencha les moqueries d'Abraham – et incita Ralston à l'envoyer dormir. Sans parvenir à se détendre, Rose s'assit ensuite sur un fauteuil face à Ralston en s'efforçant de savourer le silence environnant et la chaleur de sa tasse. Elle voulut parler de Poudlard avec enthousiasme, mais son récit fut assez monotone :

\- … Vous savez, je passais tout mon temps à travailler... je n'avais pas une minute pour moi... Abraham ne jure que par les tournois de Quidditch, il faudrait que je le fasse réviser un peu ses leçons... Parmi les élèves de Poudlard, trois sont vraiment détonants : il y a Flint, ce garçon arrogant qui fait preuve d'une agressivité sans limite, Elvira, une fille que je trouve bien étrange sous ses dehors aimables, et Helen Babbling, très intelligente mais incapable de s'intégrer.

Après l'avoir attentivement écouté, Ralston lui demanda :

\- Avez-vous intégré la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

\- Non. (Rose baissa la tête) À vrai dire, je ne suis pas si douée que ça en Quidditch.

Un silence s'installa, puis Ralston reprit la parole :

\- Rose, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose : ce soir, je suis invité chez Mrs Black. Et votre présence est également requise. Chaque année à la même période, toute la bonne société de Londres est conviée à la table de Lisbeth Black. Mais, ce n'est pas qu'un moment de réjouissance où l'on soupe, où l'on danse, et où l'on joue au carte. Il s'agit surtout de débattre et de trouver des solutions pour améliorer le quotidien des sorciers et des moldus... Je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Interdite, Rose sentit tout son enthousiasme précédent s'estomper. Elle trancha spontanément :

\- Navrée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune intention de vous suivre à cette soirée.

\- Je savais que vous répondriez cela... Sachez qu'il y a une raison valable pour vous de venir chez Mrs Black. J'ai cru comprendre que les plumes vous intéressaient : eh bien, Lisbeth Black possède une collection unique de plumes à écrire. Vous n'en trouverez de semblables nulle part ailleurs.

En se redressant d'un bond, Rose s'écria :

\- Une collection de plumes à écrire ?

...

La séance d'essayage que Rose dut subir avant de partir chez Lisbeth Black fut l'une des plus pénibles qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Elle qui appréciait de coutume le moment de la toilette le méprisa de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle affronta l'armée de textile qui bataillait sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il y en avait de partout : des bas, des jupons rigides, des jupons souples, des corsets, des cache-manche, des capes, des bonnets.

En suffoquant littéralement devant cet amas de velours et de tulle, Rose se sentit instinctivement attirée par une simple robe dorée au corsage ornée de fleurs discrètes. Le décolleté était un peu profond, certes, mais la simplicité était agréable. Et puis, le fait de porter autre chose que des tenues d'écolière aussi. Comme parure, elle se contenta d'un collier de perles, et elle laissa ses cheveux à l'air libre. Un soudain désir de coquetterie la conduisit à poudrer légèrement ses joues et ses lèvres, et elle eut même le courage de mettre des escarpins à ses pieds.

« Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi apprêtée de ma vie, pensa Rose en se contemplant tant bien que mal dans le miroir opaque de l'armoire. Mes parents seraient surpris. »

En épinglant une cape pourpre à son cou, elle quitta la chambre. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, l'oncle William se dressa devant elle et l'ausculta comme s'il avait affaire à un visiteur indésirable. Sans savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, Rose regarda aussitôt le corsage qui lui moulait la taille en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien avoir l'air dans une pareille tenue.

\- Si vous sortez affublée de la sorte, je vous pends au mur, petite dévergondée ! Cria l'oncle William avec une férocité telle qu'elle sursauta.

La « folie » que Rose lut dans son regard l'incita à ne pas prendre ses propos au premier degré.

\- Tout compte fait, allez-y, lui ordonna-t-il calmement au bout d'une minute. Je crois que le penchant de mon neveu pour Mrs Black a suffisamment duré... Accordez-lui une danse ou deux et il changera d'avis.

Troublée, Rose fit mime de ne pas avoir comprit ses allusions.

À l'extérieur, la neige poursuivait son activité artistique en peignant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Rose rabattit sa capuche autour de son visage et contourna les recoins les plus enneigés pour éviter de perdre un escarpin ; les flocons se dispersaient dans le ciel avec une telle élégance qu'elle les contempla en perdant la notion du temps. Elle savait que Juliet Sirma allait également se joindre à l'excursion en carrosse jusqu'à la demeure de Mrs Black, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait personne. Ralston la rejoignit dans la cour dix minutes plus tard : vêtu d'un caban et de bottes à boutons argentés, il était très élégant.

\- Ah, vous voilà, dit-il. Nous devrions attendre encore un peu. Elle est en train de se préparer.

\- Oui, se contenta d'affirmer Rose.

Il l'imita en levant le menton vers les flocons de neige. Rose fit alors observer :

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais rester ici. Je n'ai même plus l'impression qu'il fait froid.

D'un signe de tête, Ralston approuva. Ils patientèrent encore un bon quart d'heure, et Rose commença à ressentir de l'engourdissement au niveau des doigts. Elle posa la question suivante en grelottant :

\- Miss Sirma arrive-t-elle bientôt ?

Ralston reporta son attention sur elle en paraissant dérouté. Il s'étonna :

\- Ce n'est pas vous, Juliet ? Je croyais pourtant... alors...

Embarrassée qu'il l'ai confondu avec Juliet Sirma, Rose écarta sa capuche d'une main en répondant :

\- C'est moi. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas me reconnaître ? Ma voix et celle de Juliet sont différentes.

\- Rose ? S'étonna-t-il de nouveau.

Il la regarda avec insistance comme s'il peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Par réflexe, Rose détourna les yeux en rougissant. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de l'oncle William.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de me lire ! N'oubliez pas qu'un avis fait toujours plaisir, donc je serai heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. A bientôt !**


	14. Le moldu qui voulait ressembler à Merlin

**Bonsoir à tous ! La semaine dernière a été particulièrement éprouvante pour moi, je n'ai donc pas pu poster. Ce chapitre s'est donc construit lentement mais sûrement - il est bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, mais bon, je ne pense pas que cela puisse être considéré comme un inconvénient, après ce délai de publication^^. Comme le titre l'indique, il y aura l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, secondaire certes, mais qui sera en quelque sorte le moteur de l'action dans ce chapitre. J'ai respecté la règles des trois unités (involontairement) : une unité de lieu, une unité d'action, et une unité de temps (j'ai l'impression de retourner au lycée en énoncant ça:D). Je pensais introduire plus de scènes, mais cela n'a pas été possible, finalement.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne immersion dans les coulisses d'une soirée chez Lisbeth Black qui s'annonce palpitante (ou pas, à vous de voir) !**

 **...**

 **14\. Le moldu qui voulait ressembler à Merlin**

 **...**

Les roues aux dimensions impressionnantes du carrosse formaient un sillage linéaire sur les routes de campagne enneigées. L'attelage était plutôt princier, car il n'y avait pas moins de six chevaux, et les portières étaient garnies de gros tissus en soie pour isoler le froid. À l'intérieur, les banquettes étaient toutes occupées, et les jupes bouffantes des dames ne faisaient que rendre l'atmosphère davantage étouffante. Un duc français, deux valets et une petite sorcière replète avaient rejoint le véhicule à mi-chemin (ils étaient également invités chez Lisbeth Black). Juliet Sirma était sans contexte la plus charmante des voyageuses, bien qu'elle n'ait pas opté pour des habits extravagants : toute sa toilette reposait sur une harmonie légère et discrète, mais il ne lui avait pas été difficile de mettre en valeur ses atouts de femme en dégageant ses épaules et en soulevant ses cheveux pour laisser à l'air libre sa nuque. Rose, pour sa part, regrettait d'avoir tentée de se couvrir de fioritures : le résultat devait probablement être ridicule sur elle.

En se remémorant le regard incrédule de Ralston devant ses joues fardées et sa bouche un peu rougi, elle éprouvait un embarras tel qu'elle devait se contenir pour ne pas déverrouiller la portière et sauter du carrosse. Pourquoi avait-elle fait l'effort de se vêtir convenablement alors que dans quelques heures, elle allait se trouver dans la salle de réception de la plus dangereuse des meurtrières de Londres ? « J'aurais dû piquer à Hugo tout son matériel du magasin de farces et attrape avant de venir à cette époque ; les boules puantes et les crapauds en morve de Troll, pensa Rose avec amertume en supportant difficilement les coups saccadés du carrosse. Je les aurais balancé dans le salon de cette bonne femme... Quel dommage que je ne puisse rien faire ! Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle à Poudlard... rien qui puisse me permettre d'affirmer ses crimes. »

Le fil de ses pensées s'embrouilla lorsque la voix enjouée de Juliet retentit sur sa droite :

\- Je n'ai pas encore complimenté votre tenue, Rose. Vous êtes vraiment très mignonne, c'est à peine si je vous reconnais ! Vous avez l'air d'une vraie petite femme. D'ailleurs, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Je vais bientôt avoir seize ans, répondit Rose, agacée que les passagers du carrosse assistent à leur conversation comme si son âge avait un quelconque intérêt pour eux.

Le rappel de son anniversaire tout proche s'était fait mécaniquement, sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse ; en effet, dans une semaine (c'est-à-dire au mois de mai à son époque), elle devrait normalement avoir seize ans. Cependant, en considérant qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps, vieillissait-elle pour de bon ou bien l'incompatibilité de cette époque avec la sienne ne permettait-elle pas au temps de laisser sa marque sur elle ? Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, Juliet poursuivait :

\- Vous êtes donc en âge de vous marier, en vérité ! Je pense que vous ferez probablement un heureux ou deux à cette soirée, profitez-en pour vous fiancer. Il est rare qu'une fille comme vous ait l'opportunité d'aller dans le monde par les temps qui courent.

Avec un sourire figé, Rose hocha la tête ; elle savait que son visage était aussi rouge que le velours de la banquette. La soirée s'annonçait plus que pénible, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus se dérober. Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester à Poudlard ? Elle contint un soupir, puis son regard croisa involontairement celui de Ralston. L'expression de ce dernier était plus grave et moins narquoise que celle qu'il lui réservait d'habitude. Il détourna les yeux, comme si la regarder lui était particulièrement déplaisant. Rose finit par faire mime de s'assoupir pour ne pas endurer de nouvelles œillades.

Six heures plus tard, le carrosse s'engagea à vive allure dans la même rue étroite et maculée de boue que Rose avait emprunté le premier jour de son arrivée dans ce Londres historique – jour qui lui paraissait à présent suffisamment lointain pour qu'elle écarte définitivement l'hypothèse du rêve. Elle somnola littéralement en franchissant le marchepied du véhicule, et la neige fraîche s'enfonça jusqu'à ses chevilles. La sorcière qui avait fait le voyage à ses côtés se précipita à toutes jambes vers la porte boisée qui renfermait la noble maison de Lisbeth Black, et entreprit d'en recouvrir la surface de baisers. Stupéfaite, Rose l'observa marmonner sans décoller ses lèvres de la porte :

\- Bénie soyez-vous, ma Lady... Bénie soyez-vous ! Je vous honorerai toute ma vie pour avoir réconcilié mes frères et pour avoir payé les frais de mes soins à Saint Mangouste... Oh, chère bonne dame !... Oh, merveilleuse dame !

Un cri de surprise jaillit de sa gorge lorsque la porte fut ouverte avec fougue. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre au niveau de son nez, puis elle gémit en portant une main à son visage. Du sang perla. Dédaigneux, le duc français s'approcha d'elle, son valet qui époussetait les flocons de neige de sa longue perruque bouclée sur ses talons.

\- Vous autres les sorciers possédez un bien curieux savoir-vivre, madame, fit-il de sa voix mécontente et haut perchée. Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir m'épargner la vue de votre ensanglantement, je suis sujet aux évanouissements. Oh, ciel... tout ce sang !

La mégère nommée Charlotte qui servait Mrs Black fit son apparition à ce moment-là, et s'empressa de soutenir la malheureuse sorcière qui crachotait du sang en émettant des étranges bruits de bouche. Rose savait qu'elle méprisait les sorciers, tout comme sa maîtresse, mais aucun de ses sourires compatissants ne laissaient transparaître cette vérité.

\- Allons, ma bonne dame, supportez-le encore un peu, dit Charlotte avec bienveillance avant de se tourner vers les autres invités.

En reconnaissant Rose, elle ne cilla guère et lui tapota même l'épaule en s'écriant :

\- Vous êtes de toute beauté, miss ! Allons, dépêchez-vous d'entrer, la collation que l'on vous a préparé se languit de votre palet.

« Telle maîtresse telle servante. Elle sait finalement employer un langage correct en présence de gens importants ! » songea Rose avec sarcasme en essuyant ses semelles glissantes sur le tapis du vestibule. Une autre domestique se chargea de récupérer les vêtements d'extérieur de tous les hôtes, après quoi ils furent escortés jusqu'au salon principal où les cordes des violons accompagnaient les cliquetis des verres de vin. Une table rectiligne contenait une vingtaine de convives bruyants ; face à cet amas de vêtements superposés, de perruques, de visages poudrés (aussi bien chez les hommes que chez les femmes) et de rubans, Rose éprouva une brusque migraine.

Elle remarqua alors qu'en tête de table se trouvait Lady Black, un bébé coiffé d'un bonnet sur les genoux. Sa robe à traîne grise scintillante venait se perdre entre les pieds de sa chaise, et son port de tête, naturellement hautain et gracieux, était l'unique maquillage de son cou et de son visage. En apercevant les nouveaux venus, elle tendit son enfant à Charlotte et se leva de table en souriant.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, déclara-t-elle. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Veuillez prendre place à table... Ralston, salua-t-elle ce dernier.

\- Bonsoir, Mrs Black, répondit-il en ébouriffant machinalement ses cheveux avec sa main droite. Je suis honoré de vous revoir.

\- C'est réciproque, mais je partagerais encore davantage votre sentiment si vous vous décidiez à me nommer Lisbeth. Si vous me considérez comme une amie, alors je vous ordonne d'accéder à ma requête... Rose Weasley ! Je n'avais pas reconnu votre petit minois sous toute cette poudre ! Comme vous êtes adorable ! Venez vous installer près de moi.

Rose obtempéra à contrecœur, incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Juliet, quant à elle, parvint à garder une mine radieuse en présentant un paquet soigneusement enveloppé à Lisbeth Black. En secouant sa crinière brune avec contentement, cette dernière remercia la jeune femme avant de l'interroger d'un ton curieux :

\- Quelle délicieuse gourmandise m'avez-vous concocté, Juliet ?

\- Ce sont des pains d'épices, Lady Lisbeth. La recette me vient de ma grand-mère allemande, mais j'y ai ajouté du sirop d'orgeat, expliqua gaiement Juliet en adressant un regard complice à Ralston.

Toutefois, celui-ci était bien trop focalisé sur Mrs Black pour faire attention au visage de Juliet tourné vers lui. Il affirma avec désinvolture :

\- Vous aimez le sirop d'orgeat depuis que nous nous connaissons, Lisbeth. Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir, donc j'ai donné à Juliet l'idée de parfumer ses pains d'épices avec.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons être amis, à présent, Ralston ! Rit Mrs Black. Votre délicatesse me touche beaucoup.

Tandis qu'un rouge menaçant s'étendait sur les joues de Juliet, un homme installé près de Rose manifesta son désir de prendre la parole en rotant (il reçut une cascade de regards outrés, et étonnamment, Rose trouva ce spectacle hilarant). À dire vrai, il paraissait avoir une hygiène douteuse avec son chapeau pointu en cuir à l'aspect miteux, ses ongles sales et son odeur poivrée, mais pas plus déplorable que celle des autres hôtes, lesquels s'étaient contentés de masquer leur peau de talc parfumé et leur odeur d'eau de toilette. Et son excentricité pouvait l'excuser : il possédait une étrange allure médiévale avec ses manches en crochets, sa barbe grise qui lui tombait sur les genoux et son caleçon orange visible sous ses souliers pointus.

En ôtant son chapeau, il laissa visible son crâne dodu, et déclara d'une voix pompeuse :

\- Mesdames, je me permets de vous signaler que vous n'avez pas encore salué l'illustre Lord Merlin Peverell, aussi nommé plus modestement César... Par ailleurs, ma Lady, je voudrais rajouter un pain d'épices à mon menu, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Lord Merlin Peverell ? Répéta Juliet en retrouvant son entrain. Monsieur, êtes-vous vraiment un descendant de cette famille de sorciers ? Mon ami ici présent Mr. Potter m'avait affirmé que leur nom avait bel et bien disparu !

À cet instant, Lisbeth Black fut prise d'un tel véritable éclat de rire. Un rire aussi sonore qu'un crissement de pneus, et bien plus réaliste que tous les sourires doucereux qu'elle avait pu servir au cours du souper ; Rose fut prise d'un frémissement qui passa inaperçu. Un battement métallique se fit entendre sous la table, à quelques mètres du mouchoir en soie brodée que Mrs Black avait disposé autour du cou de son fils. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle gardait son arme à feu fermement enchaînée à sa jambe sous ses jupons. Comment son pas pouvait-il demeurer léger alors qu'elle transportait sur elle un instrument pareil ?

Quand les secousses d'hilarité cessèrent d'agiter les épaules de Lisbeth Black, elle expliqua sur un ton amusé (qui était moqueur, en réalité, d'après ce que Rose perçut) :

\- Bien qu'étant issu d'une famille « moldue », comme on dit chez vous, qui a fait fortune dans l'exploitation des mines d'argent en Autriche, Mr. Comgheverley se passionne pour le monde des sorciers depuis que des lutins ont saccagé sa maison ; tout le monde l'appelle Lord Merlin Peverell ici. Son domaine de prédilection est la médecine. Il adore concocter des remèdes magiques, et personne ici ne doute de leur efficacité et de leur inventivité, n'est-il pas vrai, Lord Merlin Peverell ? Savez-vous que Ralston (elle le désigna) est un descendant direct de la famille Peverell ?

Le regard d'un profond bleu candide de Mr. Comgheverley s'arrêta aussitôt sur Ralston.

\- Est-ce vrai, mon garçon ?... Vous... vous... (il épongea son front luisant) Vous êtes mon descendant ? Un authentique Peverell ?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Ralston d'un ton fier en souriant. Iolanthe Peverell, mon ancêtre directe, avait épousé Hardwin Potter au 13e siècle. Et peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à mon arrière-grand père, elle a été emportée par la variole du dragon.

\- Ah ! Elle est bien terrible, cette variole du dragon ! L'année dernière, lorsque j'étais en Écosse, un village avait fermé pour cause d'épidémie de dragoncelle. Je me souviens encore avoir aperçu le visage verdâtre en putréfaction de l'un de ces pauvres gens... Hum... (Mr. Comgheverley grimaça).

Sur le moment, Rose fut surprise d'apprendre qu'une maladie virulente comme la variole du dragon sévissait encore en Angleterre et faisait de nombreux morts. Elle demanda spontanément :

\- Des gens meurent encore de la variole du dragon ?

Les regards perplexes qui s'abattirent sur elle la conduisirent à se rappeler que Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, une célèbre sorcière borgne, n'avait mis au point un remède efficace contre la dragoncelle qu'en 1635, quelques années avant sa mort. Avant cette date, les épidémies de variole du dragon faisaient des ravages. Rose piqua un fard en poursuivant d'une voix moins assurée :

\- Je veux dire... n'existe-t-il aucun remède ?

\- Quelle fille grossière vous faites ! S'écria une femme potelée à l'autre bout de la table. Si c'était le cas, croyez-vous que je me serais contentée de contempler le cadavre de ma défunte mère ?

\- Pourtant... la dragoncelle se soigne.

« Pourquoi dois-je me sentir obligée d'intervenir ? Regretta immédiatement Rose en ayant le sentiment que le poids de l'attention dont elle manifestait était étouffant. J'aurais dû rester à l'écart... Ils se montreront suspicieux en découvrant qu'une fille de quinze ans possède des connaissances en médication infiniment supérieures à celles des herboristes de l'époque ». En hésitant longuement quant à la manière dont elle devait tenter de réparer cette folie, elle reçut de plein fouet le regard perçant de Lisbeth Black ; jamais cette dernière ne l'avait examiné avec autant de minutie.

Ensuite, Mrs Black déclara doucement sans rompre leur contact visuel :

-Vous connaissez le remède à la dragoncelle. Faites-le connaître à Lord Merlin Peverell, il vous en saura gré... Maniez-vous aussi bien les plantes que vous savez manier l'arithmancie, Rose ? Vous êtes une bien curieuse petite personne, je dois dire... Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons... J'ai entendu parler de votre talent en arithmancie, ajouta-t-elle en soudant littéralement ses prunelles à celles de Rose. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me faire profiter de votre talent ?

\- Je..., commença Rose en respirant difficilement.

\- Allons, ma Lady ! S'exclama joyeusement Mr. Comgheverley. Il ne faudrait pas que cette charmante miss manque le début des festivités ! La danse va débuter dans deux minutes. Laissez-la s'amuser, nous parlerons plus tard !

...

Comme pour accompagner la digestion du copieux souper, les violons reprirent de plus belle leurs mouvements de cordes langoureux. Bientôt, les souliers claquèrent sur le sol, et des jupons tournoyant se frôlèrent. Sous les chandelles du plafond, les bras se contorsionnaient presque pour exécuter une danse très formelle aux yeux de Rose : des couples s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la salle de réception. Le contact entre eux se limitait à deux mains jointes et levées en l'air, ou bien à deux bras arqués qui se rencontraient furtivement tandis qu'ils tournoyaient en plusieurs temps côte à côte. Un échange de partenaires se faisait entre chaque figure de danse.

Au départ, Rose refusa de se soumettre à cette étrange cérémonie artistique – elle réprima un soupir exaspéré quand trois filles à peine plus âgées qu'elle acceptèrent en gloussant des invitations à danser comme si elles n'avaient jamais rien connu de plus réjouissant dans leurs vies. Elle parvint à décliner la demande d'un garçon maladroit d'à peu près vingt ans, mais fut confrontée à un rustre du même âge tellement insistant qu'elle quitta son tabouret pour s'en débarrasser.

\- … Mon père est mort en se faisant poursuivre par un coq, vous rendez-vous compte ? Jacassait-il en agitant ses grands pieds. Et moi, je suis passé du « pitoyable paysan » au « pitoyable paysan orphelin »... Heureusement, mon oncle fortuné m'a recueilli... mais maintenant que je suis tombé amoureux d'une sorcière, il songe à me déshériter...

Le tour de danse s'acheva, et Rose put enfin s'extraire de sa compagnie. Son second partenaire fut extrêmement laconique, à tel point qu'elle ignorait même quel était son nom ; elle en profita pour laisser son regard dériver du côté de Ralston et Mrs Black qui dansaient alors ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, d'un pas gracieux et involontairement voluptueux (c'était une vision à la belle et douloureuse). Son troisième partenaire dansa si gauchement que sa main gauche finit par heurter son nez à la vitesse d'une gifle. Essoufflée et le nez endoloris, Rose voulut s'échapper de ce lieu maudit avant que tous les hommes de la soirée ne l'ai faite danser.

Cependant, elle parvint à supporter l'exercice jusqu'au bout. Même lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Ralston. En cherchant vraisemblablement à éviter son regard, il joignit sa main droite à la sienne ; elle tressaillit légèrement. Le mutisme de Ralston demeura inchangé quand ils commencèrent à danser. Gênée, Rose observa :

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, je suis seulement déconcerté. Vous me paraissez différente ; il me faut le temps de m'y habituer.

\- Suis-je si repoussante ?

En riant, Ralston laissa sa main gauche ébouriffer les mèches de son front :

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

Leurs mains se séparèrent tandis qu'ils changeaient de côté. Après quoi, côte à côte, les bras droits scellés, ils tournèrent sur place comme les autres couples de danseurs. Perturbée par le regard de Ralston désormais rivé sur elle, Rose sentit son visage s'échauffer et ses jambes perdre toute leur adresse. En passant sous le bras levé de celui-ci, elle trébucha à deux reprises.

\- Oh la la, pardonnez-moi ! S'excusa-t-elle en priant pour que son visage n'ait pas la teinte d'une tomate en cours de cuisson. Je suis maladroite...

\- Et moi, je ne suis guère plus doué que vous, Rose, affirma Ralston après avoir manqué de lui écraser le soulier.

\- Pourtant, vous l'étiez quand vous dansiez avec Lisbeth Black.

À présent derrière elle, leurs bras tendus au-dessus de leurs têtes, Ralston répliqua :

\- La danse de Lady Lisbeth n'a aucun secret pour moi, vous savez. Mais vous, je vous découvre à peine. Pour que nos mouvements et nos pas soient concordant, il faut une certaine familiarité.

Il fit pivoter Rose, puis ils se retrouvèrent derechef l'un face à l'autre. Et leur danse s'acheva.

Les partenaires respectifs se saluèrent sous les applaudissement des invités qui avaient fait le choix de rester de simples spectateurs. Par la suite, les danseurs se dispersèrent afin de récupérer de quoi se rafraîchir à table, et les violons entamèrent un nouveau morceau. Rose était presque fiévreuse en raison de l'effort physique qu'elle avait fourni pendant les vingt dernières minutes et des nombreux pics d'émotions par lesquels elle était passée depuis le début de la soirée.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à Ralston qu'il faisait une chaleur suffocante au moment où il fit vivement remarquer en la scrutant :

\- Rose... votre nez. Vous saignez.

Elle se rappela alors de l'homme empoté qui l'avait malencontreusement frappé en dansant. En réalisant que Ralston avait tendu la main vers le bas de son visage, elle sursauta en tournant la tête.

\- Je vais aller chercher un mouchoir... Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-elle.

En se faufilant discrètement entre les invités, elle balaya la table des yeux, à la recherche d'un mouchoir non usagé. Cependant, le seul mouchoir encore présent sur la table était imprégné de taches de vin.

« Bon, alors, que dois-je faire ? se demanda Rose en veillant à tourner le dos à la chaise que Mrs Black venait d'emprunter pour s'asseoir. Je devrais aller voir les domestiques. » Tandis que le salon continuait d'être baigné par des bruits de voix frénétiques et des bruits de bouteilles, Rose s'éclipsa discrètement. À la recherche des cuisines, elle traversa un couloir au plafond bas, et, désorientée, elle tira la première porte sur sa gauche. Elle se retrouva dans une salle encombrée par des meubles de collection, des jarres en terre venus d'Asie, des bijoux, et... des plumes. De très belles plumes de tailles et de couleurs diverses. « J'avais presque oublié le motif de ma présence ici ce soir, se dit-elle. Elles sont magnifiques. »

Aucun des modèles de plumes ne concordaient toutefois avec celui qui l'avait fait voyager dans le temps, hormis une petite plume austère que l'on aurait pu confondre avec celle de n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Rose s'en empara, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle tendit son poignet tremblant, et laissa la pointe de la plume entrer en contact avec sa peau. Aucune encre ne coula, et aucune trace translucide n'apparut. Rose obtint le même résultat en essayant deux autres plumes. À l'instant où elle s'empara d'une cinquième plume, la porte grinça en la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh ! Lâcha-t-elle en reconnaissant Mr. Comgheverley. Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ?

\- Je vous cherchais, chère mademoiselle, répondit-il en ôtant son chapeau. Il se trouve que votre déclaration de tout à l'heure m'a fortement intrigué. J'ai du mal à vous croire, je l'admets... Vous prétendez connaître un remède capable d'éradiquer la variole du dragon. Quel est-il ?

En dissimulant les plumes derrière son dos, Rose réfléchit en se concentrant pour paraître naturelle. Elle tenta de se souvenir de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait lu l'an dernier à propos de l'histoire de l'herborisme.

\- La substance active du remède est la salive de dragon, marmonna Rose. Il faut la combiner à la mandragore. Ce remède permet d'immuniser contre la dragoncelle ; mais il ne peut être utilisé qu'en prévention de la maladie. Normalement, il faut l'administrer au plus jeune âge... Dans la plupart des cas, il est efficace. Mais certaines personnes peuvent quand même contracter la variole.

\- Impressionnant... Vraiment impressionnant.

Mr. Comgheverley se rapprocha d'elle en cessant brusquement de sourire.

\- Maintenant, vous allez me révéler votre secret, Rose Weasley. D'où venez-vous ? Comment se fait-il que vos connaissances soient si étendues ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Rose, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Quel est votre secret, Rose Weasley ? Répéta Mr. Comgheverley. J'exige de savoir quel est votre secret.

« Lisbeth Black ! songea soudainement Rose. Ce sont ses mots ! Je la reconnais !... A-t-elle prit l'apparence de ce pauvre homme ou l'a-t-elle soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'est pas une sorcière ! ». Interdite, elle observa le moldu déguisé en Merlin s'avancer vers elle avec l'indolence et le mécanisme d'un automate. Sa main tâtonna sa poche, réticente à l'idée d'en extraire sa baguette ; que devait-elle faire ?

Sans réfléchir, elle s'écria stupidement :

\- Mr. Comgheverley, reprenez vos esprits !

\- Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Rose Weasley, j'entamerai ma mission qui doit s'achever par votre meurtre.

\- Mon meurtre ?... Arrêtez ça ! Vous vous faites mani...

BANG ! Un grand trou se forma à travers la boiserie d'un meuble, à quelques centimètres de Rose qui s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette en bondissant sur le côté. « _Protego_ ! » « _Locomotor Mortis_ ! » « _Stupefix_ ! » lança successivement Rose en esquivant de justesse deux nouveaux projectiles. C'était la première fois qu'elle était impliquée dans une lutte aussi réaliste : en dehors de ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle ne s'était jamais battue. Elle continua de tenter de maîtriser les tirs empreints de folie du malheureux Comgheverley jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une chose tout à fait inattendue : Il braqua son arme sur sa propre poitrine et appuya sur la détente sans attendre.

Il tomba ensuite lourdement à terre, mort. Prise de sueurs froides, Rose lâcha sa baguette alors que son bras devenait flasque. Sous le choc, elle ne parvint guère à parler. À cet instant précis, Mrs Black, Juliet, Ralston, et une dizaine d'autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Une femme s'exclama avant de s'évanouir :

\- Oh, Seigneur tout puissant !

\- Lord Merlin Peverell ! Cria Mrs Black en perdant son calme. Que s'est-il passé ? (elle leva les yeux vers Rose et répéta) Que s'est-il passé ?

Son regard calomniateur déplut à Rose, d'autant plus qu'elle la savait responsable de l'incident. Toutefois, elle se sentait actuellement incapable de parler, ni même de raisonner. Mrs Black demanda ensuite en l'auscultant :

\- Que cachez-vous derrière votre dos ?

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de reviewver ! Je suis monstrueuse, vraiment excusez-moi... couper le chapitre à un moment pareil, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de ma part (mais j'étais obligée ou le chapitre aurait fait 10 pages, et j'ai horreur des grosses longueurs). En tout cas, la question principale pour moi, c'est : qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine!^^**


	15. Objection !

**15\. Objection !**

 **...**

Rose s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure que le piège de l'accusation se refermait sur elle. En tremblant, elle exhiba les plumes aux yeux de tous. Le décor autour d'elle avait été fabriqué de toute pièce pour qu'elle ne puisse pas user d'une stratégie de défense ; le cadavre du singulier Mr. Comgheverley, amateur de sorcellerie, gisait à ses pieds... sa baguette magique était à quelques centimètres du torse de celui-ci... et l'éclat du sang éparpillé sur le tapis narguait Rose, comme pour lui rappeler l'étau qui menaçait de se refermer autour d'elle. Toutefois, l'élément le plus déstabilisant de ce spectacle était l'expression ébahie de Mrs Black qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes sous l'effet de l'émotion : sa simulation était terriblement bien jouée.

Une femme la soutint même par le bras en s'écriant sur un ton paniqué :

\- Ma Lady ! Êtes-vous en train de vous trouver mal ?... (elle riva ensuite sur Rose des yeux venimeux) Sortez d'ici, catin ! Je vais vous envoyer au bûcher de mes propres mains ! Je vais soulever votre jupe de sorcière et exposer au monde votre corps sale !

\- Mesurez vos paroles, Mrs Lanson ! Gronda Ralston.

En leur prêtant à peine attention, Rose garda le regard rivé sur les taches rouges qui se multipliaient autour d'elle. Tout avait été manigancé avec une facilité déconcertante. Comment avait-elle pu être si distraite ? Il était évident que Lisbeth Black ne l'avait invité chez elle que pour lui nuire ! Et courir le risque d'impliquer Ralston ne l'avait visiblement pas empêché de concocter un plan particulièrement bien travaillé. Cet incident ne ferait que renforcer la mésentente entre sorciers et moldus, et la conviction de ces derniers selon laquelle les sorciers ne sont rien d'autre que des criminels qui méritent le bûcher.

Consciente que tenter de plaider son innocence dans de telles circonstances ne ferait que jouer en sa défaveur, Rose se tut, ce qui lui valut le regard empli d'incompréhension de Juliet. Lisbeth Black, quant à elle, lui adressa un léger sourire tout en faisant mime d'éponger son front – qui était en réalité froid, sec, et blanc, sans aucune sueur.

\- Rose, résumez-moi ce qu'il s'est produit en notre absence, exigea fermement Ralston. Et soyez concise, je ne vous accorderai pas beaucoup de temps. _Ne touchez rien et restez à votre place !_ Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Mrs Lanson qui avait commencé à tâter de ses doigts boudinés le corps du mort.

Il semblait avoir revêtu sa robe rouge de membre du Magenmagot et s'adresser à un accusé du tribunal. Rose devina d'emblée qu'il agissait de la sorte dans son intérêt : pour ne pas nourrir les soupçons envers elle, il devait se montrer le plus juste et le plus impartial possible, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait la considérer comme une potentielle coupable. Aussi, elle se prêta à l'exercice sans hésitation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, Charlotte, la servante de Mrs Black demanda d'une voix sarcastique :

\- D'après votre discours, miss, Mr. Comgheverley a mit fin à ses jours en utilisant une arme. Cependant, moi, votre fusil, je ne le vois nulle part ! À moins que ma vue se soit dégradée en l'espace de deux heures, j'ignore comment un objet de cette taille pourrait échapper à mon regard.

Sans y croire, Rose scruta les moindres recoins du sol, y compris ceux qui se trouvaient en dehors du champ où le fusil gisait il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : le fusil avait bel et bien disparu, et il ne pouvait avoir été déplacé par un autre biais que celui de la magie. Lisbeth Black avait-elle le grand rôle dans cette affaire ? Certainement. Et si elle avait agi seule, cela voulait dire qu'elle pratiquait la magie. Qu'elle était une sorcière. « Voilà qui explique pourquoi la magie est intervenue dans tous ses crimes » pensa Rose.

Impassible, Mrs Black se tourna vers Ralston en demandant :

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les traits de Ralston demeurèrent figés dans une rigidité qui ne lui seyait guère alors qu'il réfléchissait. Après quoi, il donna l'ordre suivant :

\- Faites envoyer un message à la brigade de police magique. Il faut leur expliquer qu'un suspect doit être emmené de toute urgence au Conseil des sorciers.

Rose blêmit. Devait-il vraiment aller jusque-là pour la sauver d'une éventuelle incarcération ? Ou bien craignait-il simplement d'être considéré comme un complice s'il prenait sa défense ? « Non, se dit Rose. Connaissant Ralston, la première option est sûrement la bonne. » Pour que Mrs Black baisse sa garde, il était impératif qu'il considère la situation actuelle sous un angle lucide. D'ailleurs, cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire satisfait à l'abri du regard des hôtes. Ensuite, Ralston fit jaillir un patronus de sa baguette, car personne ne daigna le faire à sa place ; son lion translucide emporta promptement son message.

Après quoi, des menottes invisibles vinrent bloquer les poignets de Rose qui comprit aussitôt que la soirée risquait de s'annoncer particulièrement longue et pénible.

...

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi refusez-vous de voir la réalité en face ? Lisbeth Black m'a piégé !

 _-_ Vous n'avez pas de preuves, Rose, alors je vous prierai de vous taire ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre de semblables inepties, seuls les faits concrets m'intéressent ! Je vous signale que vous êtes en grand danger et que c'est autre chose qu'un simple séjour en prison qui pourrait vous attendre !... _Que faites-vous ?_ Par les verrues d'un gnome, vous êtes une sacrée furie !

Au bord d'une véritable explosion de fureur, Rose venait d'envoyer valser contre un mur une pierre qui se trouvait sous son pied, et Ralston avait manqué de faire les frais de ce geste empli de rage. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? S'il tenait véritablement à la défendre au Magenmagot, alors pourquoi demeurait-il désespérément sourd ? Le récit de Rose concernant le fusil mystérieusement évaporé ne l'attendrissait pas plus que les sourires perfides de Mrs Black, dont il était toujours stupidement entiché. Rose savait qu'elle allait pâtir du peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait, et à cet instant, il lui parut plus que souhaitable de rentrer chez elle.

En luttant contre des sanglots de colère, elle lâcha :

\- Merde, à la fin... !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Ralston en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignore ce que votre langage codé signifie, mais émanant de votre bouche, c'est vraiment grossier, alors épargnez-moi cela ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous n'avez rien de plus utile à dire avant l'écoulement des cinq minutes qu'il nous reste, alors ce n'est pas la peine de parler.

Pris d'une fébrilité incontrôlable, il arpenta la salle d'attente où Rose et lui se trouvaient de long en large en soupirant à plusieurs reprises. Rose ressentit alors toute l'anxiété qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler et réalisa qu'il prenait véritablement cette affaire à cœur ; de plus, s'il échouait à convaincre le Magenmagot de son innocence, sa réputation pourrait se dégrader fortement. « Et ce sera à cause de moi », songea Rose.

\- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle sottement.

\- Ah, tout de même ! Vous réalisez seulement maintenant tout le travail que je vais devoir fournir et toute la responsabilité qui pèse sur moi !

Pleine de culpabilité, Rose se tut. Par la suite, Ralston recouvrit une certaine maîtrise de lui-même et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- Écoutez-moi attentivement, Rose : dans votre intérêt, vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir dans le déroulement du procès. Ne vous défendez pas, quoi que vous puissiez entendre. Malheureusement, vous n'avez aucun alibi crédible, les circonstances ont fait de vous une coupable idéale... Vous devez absolument me laisser faire, même si c'est difficile pour vous.

\- Oui...

Alors que le moment était peu opportun, Rose sourit en consultant Ralston du regard. Étrangement, elle se sentait moins apeurée que lui.

\- Ma vie vous appartient pour quelques heures, dit-elle.

...

Le décor du Magenmagot était le même que le jour de l'arrivée de Rose au 17e siècle : des moulures et des boiseries étaient figés au-dessus des gradins avec une formalité dérangeante, les chandelles dont la cire se consumait lentement évoquait un sablier, et des têtes auréolées de perruques assortissaient le tout. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était Rose qui allait être le protagoniste principal de l'histoire. C'était elle qui allait être jugée. De plus, personne n'était là pour soutenir la vérité, et elle-même avait promis de ne pas tenter de se défendre. Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver ? En s'interrogeant, Rose serra instinctivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, le chef du Magenmagot déclama l'accusation retenue contre elle avec un débit traînant qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'atmosphère étouffante de l'instant. Rose se força à écouter quelques brides de phrases, même si toute cette cérémonie l'agaçait : « ... pour être impliquée dans le meurtre de César Comgheverley » « Nous allons dès à présent commencer l'interrogatoire ». Ensuite, elle fut contrainte de s'exprimer afin de relater la fin du déroulement de la soirée chez Mrs Black, depuis l'heure où elle avait quitté la salle de réception jusqu'au moment où elle s'était retrouvée en tête-à-tête avec Mr. Comgheverley. Lorsqu'elle évoqua l'arme utilisée par l'assassiné lui-même, le Magenmagot sortit de sa torpeur.

Le premier à rompre le silence fut Ralston, qui se leva du gradin le plus bas en lançant :

\- Vous nous contez là des simagrées très enfantines, miss Weasley ! J'ai peine à croire que vous puissiez être réellement convaincue par ce que vous dites. Vous seriez donc entrée dans une pièce pleine à ras-bord de bibelots sous prétexte que votre nez saignait ? À tout hasard, comptiez-vous vous servir de l'une des plumes que vous avez subtilisé comme d'un mouchoir ?... Car oui, Milord, l'objectif de notre accusée était bel et bien de dérober des biens personnels appartenant à Lisbeth Black ! À en juger par son profil, ce sont les beaux bijoux et la collection de plumes de Mrs Black qui l'ont attiré ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton énergique.

Des chuchotements de stupéfaction se firent par la suite entendre, cependant que Rose se demandait où Ralston voulait bien en venir. Néanmoins, elle décida de continuer de s'extraire de la scène principale en se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une stratégie habilement menée. En utilisant son maillet pour imposer le silence, le chef du Magenmagot darda sur elle son regard sévère :

\- Que l'accusée nous montre les biens qu'elle a dérobé !

Rose s'empourpra. Faute d'avoir des poches à sa jupe encombrante, elle avait dissimulé les plumes dans son corsage ; pétrifiée, elle s'efforça de le faire comprendre par des gestes frénétiques de la main, mais sa détresse ne fut guère remarquée. Il fut ordonné à l'un des membres du Magenmagot d'agir sur le-champ, et un sortilège d'attraction permis aux plumes de Mrs Black de se frayer un chemin par-dessus le col de la cape de Rose. Humiliée, elle reçut les quelques esclaffements du Magenmagot comme des bourrades de vent.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous gardé ces objets en votre possession ? Demanda le chef du Magenmagot qui ne partageait visiblement pas l'hilarité générale.

\- Parce que je voulais une belle plume pour écrire, répondit Rose, toujours écarlate.

Un silence succéda à son affirmation. Ralston demeurait aussi imperturbable que les autres, mais Rose devina à son expression ardente qu'il était plutôt satisfait du déroulement de l'audience. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à la robe rouge se leva pour s'écrier :

\- Pour une fois, les affirmations de Mr. Potter sont cohérentes, Milord ! Ce procès est une mystification ! L'accusée n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite idiote qui aime les gâteries et les belles robes ! Les faits nous prouvent qu'elle aurait été incapable de tenir un fusil !

\- J'approuve, Milord ! Suspendez immédiatement l'audience ! Fit un autre membre du Magenmagot. Pendant que nous perdons notre temps ici, le véritable coupable coure les rues !

\- Non, ne suspendez pas l'audience ! Rétorqua Ralston. Miss Weasley est coupable de vol, je vous rappelle ! Elle doit être jugée comme il se doit !

Agréablement surprise par ces exclamations virulentes, Rose sentit sa tension se relâcher. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le procès prenne une pareille tournure. Les traits du chef du Magenmagot frémirent avec impatience et il dévisagea Ralston d'un air antipathique, comme pour sous-entendre : « Ce fichu Mr. Potter et sa manie de mettre les procès sens dessus dessous ! ». Au moment où il s'apprêtait à exiger à nouveau le silence par un coup de maillet, une voix féminine s'éleva derrière Rose :

\- Objection, Milord !

Les espoirs de Rose furent instantanément anéanti : Lisbeth Black venait de faire son apparition. En s'approchant des gradins, elle garda une posture solennelle.

\- Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon témoignage, déclara-t-elle. Peut-être ma place n'est-elle pas légitime à cette assemblée, puisque je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais j'ai pris l'initiative de réunir des personnes au cours de cette soirée afin de maintenir la paix entre nos deux mondes. Je dois donc prendre la responsabilité de mon acte. De plus... je suis la dernière personne qui a pu m'entretenir avec Mr. Comgheverley.

Des chuchotements à peine perceptibles se firent entendre dans les gradins. Chacun savait que Mrs Black était une personne de grande influence, et que son témoignage valait davantage qu'un fait avéré. Il lui suffisait de parler pour se faire entendre, ce qui réduisait drastiquement les chances de Rose d'échapper à une sentence. Apeurée, cette dernière serra les poings en contemplant Mrs Black. Quant à Ralston, il paraissait complètement désemparé et soudainement privé de toute confiance.

\- Mrs Black..., commença-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Laissez-moi témoigner avant de suspendre l'audience, Milord, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à lui.

Aucun débat ne s'ensuivit : le chef du Magenmagot décida immédiatement d'accéder à la demande de la Lady. Une minute plus tard, celle-ci narra en dosant le ton de son discours avec adresse (ce n'était ni trop neutre, ni trop larmoyant) :

\- Mr. Comgheverley s'est isolé peu après la fin de la première danse. Il a refusé de mettre une cavalière à son bras ; il m'a dit que danser comme un homme ordinaire risquait de ternir son image... il s'imaginait être le descendant de Merlin, voyez-vous, et il soignait son image en conséquence. Nous avons bavardé pendant un quart d'heure – et je ne vous cache pas que nos bavardages ont été accompagné par deux verres de vin bien garnis. L'une de ses confidences m'a particulièrement marquée. Il m'a dit : « Ma chère Lady, je désire vivre plus que quiconque ! Ma volonté de devenir un herboriste de grande renommée se fait plus forte chaque jour. Celui qui voudra mettre fin à mes jours devra croiser le fer avec moi ! ». J'ai alors remarqué qu'il portait une broche à son cou, et il m'a expliqué qu'elle lui venait de sa défunte mère... C'était une broche unique en son genre qui avait la forme d'une pomme de pin.

« Tout cela est vraiment de mauvais augure, pensa Rose en transpirant littéralement. Jusqu'où cette misérable femme va-t-elle aller ? ». Alors que le suspense était à son comble, Mrs Black poursuivit :

\- Je voulais en savoir davantage concernant ce mystérieux bijou, mais Mr. Comgheverley avait reporté son attention sur nos hôtes. Il s'est montré soucieux de l'état de Rose Weasley qui était en train de quitter la salle de réception d'un pas précipité, et de ce fait, il a décidé d'aller voir si elle se portait bien. Il est parti... et n'est plus revenu.

Elle extirpa son mouchoir brodé de son gant pour se tapoter le front, tandis que le chef du Magenmagot lui posait la question suivante :

\- Hormis miss Weasley et Mr. Comgheverley, d'autres personnes se sont-elles absentées de votre salon ?

\- J'ai été si attentive à l'éventuel retour de Mr. Comgheverley que je peux vous répondre sans problème, Milord : personne n'a quitté mon salon à l'exception de Charlotte, ma servante, mais je lui avais donné l'ordre de monter à l'étage pour me rapporter un châle.

Suite à ce témoignage, que Lisbeth Black avait brillamment remodelé pour faire pencher l'opinion général de son côté, un temps de réflexion se fit. Puis, la parole fut laissée aux membres du Magenmagot, qui se rangèrent bien évidemment tous du côté de Lisbeth Black sans lui imposer de nouveaux questionnements et sans exiger de témoignage plus rigoureux. Lady Black avait parlé, et cela suffisait comme conclusion.

\- Cette affaire me semble désormais limpide, opina un homme aux cheveux gris épais. Miss Weasley a affirmé elle-même qu'elle avait un penchant pour les objets à l'esthétisme prometteur : il est donc plausible qu'elle ait cherché par tous les moyens à récupérer la broche de Mr. Comgheverley. Même si son profil est douteux, elle a sans l'ombre d'un doute un rôle à jouer dans la mort de Mr. Comgheverley.

Son discours fut approuvé à l'unanimité. Affolée, Rose comprit alors qu'elle était condamnée : dans de telles conditions, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle, le scénario le plus probable à présent étant une incarcération à vie où la mort pourrait s'ensuivre. À cette époque, la peine majeure appliquée pour les crimes était-elle plus sévère qu'au 21e siècle ou similaire ? Dans les deux cas, elle était perdante. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque des bras l'entraînèrent hors du tribunal, elle manqua de perdre connaissance ; elle souhaita de toutes ses forces avoir affaire à un véritable cauchemar, en vain. L'exclamation lointaine de Ralston était bien trop réelle pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer :

\- Non, attendez Milord, c'est illégal ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à un seul témoignage ! Le décret de 1611 impose la présence minimale de deux témoins ! Rose !... Rose !

\- Faites silence, Mr. Potter ! Ce décret a été aboli !

« Ralston ! » souhaita répondre à son tour Rose, alors que ses lèvres s'agitaient dans le vide. Tout devint confus autour d'elle, et étrangement, elle fut seulement accaparée par les yeux triomphants de Mrs Black. Ce triomphe sournois avait éradiqué l'espoir que Rose avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer.

...

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 _..._

La vie de Rose avait été suspendue par des barreaux de bois tordus et discontinus. Aucune lumière ne pénétrait les prisons de l'aile la plus isolée du Conseil des sorciers, à part celle des torches des gardiens qui évoquaient des bûchers miniatures en tournoyant devant les portes verrouillées. Le caractère brut de l'aménagement des prisons évoquaient clairement les gravures d'histoire que Rose avait pu feuilleter : étroites, confinées et insalubres, les cellules ne comportaient rien d'autre que des murs délavés et un tas de paille. Les conditions étaient aussi pénibles qu'à Azkaban – qui n'avait fait office de prison pour les détenus qu'à partir du 18e siècle – et ce, même sans la présence de détraqueurs. Le manque de confort, d'hygiène et de nourriture avait littéralement anéanti Rose. Depuis son incarcération, elle vivait seulement parce que ses respirations lui permettaient de vivre, mais certainement pas parce qu'elle en avait la volonté.

La plupart du temps, elle dormais debout. Et dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien d'autre qu'à ses souvenirs : les couleurs pastelles des somptueuses aquarelles de sa cousine Roxanne lui permettait d'adoucir quelque peu la vision fatale des barreaux de bois qui lui faisaient face... Le goût des galettes salées de sa mère lui permettait d'oublier les immondes céréales écrasées aux pommes de terre qu'elle devait avaler tous les jours... Les facéties de son père étaient parvenues à lui arracher deux sourires... et le sourire de Ralston, un frisson guère suffisant pour réchauffer ses doigts frigorifiés. « Dois-je refuser de manger ce qu'on me sert ? se demanda-t-elle un jour. À quoi survivre va bien pouvoir me servir ? ».

Ce soir, elle continua de ruminer en contemplant son écuelle et en malmenant sa nuque qui lui démangeait (elle souffrait davantage du manque d'hygiène que de la faim). Son corsage de soirée avait désormais l'aspect d'une guenille. Elle l'examina, puis sursauta en entendant le bruit ritualisé d'une clé qui tourne. Le gardien, aussi renfrogné que les jours précédents, lui intima :

\- Sortez d'ici, la vilaine.

Prise au dépourvu, Rose n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Allait-elle finalement devoir affronter le dénouement le plus tragique qu'elle avait imaginé, à savoir être donnée en pâture aux moldus pour finir attachée à un poteau enflammé ? Une fuite imminente pourrait-elle lui être d'une quelconque utilité ? Elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir, puisque le gardien, impatient, l'empoigna par la manche et la traîna hors de sa cellule. Au départ passive, elle finit par s'écrier :

\- Attendez !

En interrompant son pas boiteux, le gardien riva sur elle un regard menaçant. Sans réfléchir, Rose lui lança son poing en pleine mâchoire ; il grommela, un instant aveuglé. Elle en profita pour s'échapper aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Des corridors se succédèrent et débouchèrent à tour de rôle sur des portes. Par miracle, elle se retrouva bientôt dans le hall principal du Conseil des sorciers et gagna la sortie en percutant brutalement un homme accompagné d'une fillette qui transportait dans ses bras un dragon miniature.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Entendit-elle alors rugir derrière elle.

Affolée, elle accéléra la cadence de sa course en s'attardant à peine sur la direction que ses jambes prenaient. Les rues défilèrent, et les regards curieux des passants la suivirent. Rose réalisa qu'elle était sortie de Londres seulement quand sa jupe s'enfonça dans un lit d'herbes hautes. Elle s'immobilisa, hors d'haleine, les cheveux en bataille. L'immense étendue verte autour d'elle déployait une lumière si vive qu'elle dut plisser les paupières.

\- Rose !

« Cette voix... Je dois rêver », songea Rose en s'efforçant de reprendre suffisamment de vigueur pour continuer de marcher. Un deuxième appel plus proche la fit sursauter pour de bon. Presque convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une fantaisie de son esprit, elle se retourna. À quelques mètres d'elle, plus en hauteur, elle vit Ralston ; il paraissait également essoufflé. Il parvint à dire :

\- Vous êtes inconsciente... m'obliger à courir comme cela...

Un soulagement s'empara de Rose, d'une ampleur telle qu'elle pleura sans retenue. Que venait-il donc de se produire ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était à présent saine et sauve. Ralston se rapprocha d'elle avant de l'enserrer avec ses bras d'une manière qui lui laissa à peine la place de respirer. La fatigue l'empêcha dans un premier temps de réagir : elle se laissa reposer de tout son poids contre Ralston en luttant pour oublier les précédentes heures cauchemardesques qu'elle avait vécu. Puis, elle finit par sursauter en s'écartant. Elle savait qu'elle devait être particulièrement repoussante à regarder et souillée par l'insalubrité de la prison. Ralston, quant à lui, garda un instant les bras suspendus dans le vide, comme étonné de son propre geste.

Une minute plus tard, ce fut Rose qui rompit le silence en demandant :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il n'y a plus aucune charge contre vous... J'ai fait le nécessaire, affirma Ralston qui, même en de pareilles circonstances, ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air légèrement arrogant. Nos archives m'ont permis de retrouver des informations précieuses sur Mr. Comgheverley... Il était apparemment suicidaire. Il avait déjà tenté de se tuer trois fois en causant des accidents de carrosses.

Rose savait que cette vérité était complètement erronée. Elle était néanmoins heureuse que ces faits lui permettent de garder la vie sauve. Le fait que Lisbeth Black s'en sorte une fois de plus était la seule chose de véritablement regrettable.

\- Au procès, pourquoi avez-vous persisté à m'accuser de vol ? Poursuivit Rose.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me soupçonne de prendre votre parti. Le vol est certes un délit qui est condamnable, mais la peine est bien plus légère que pour un meurtre... Cependant, je suis véritablement déçu par vous, Rose, ajouta Ralston en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'un tel acte. En contrepartie de ce que j'ai fait pour vous, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez dérobé les plumes de Mrs Black.

Incapable de formuler un mensonge spontané, Rose se tut. Avec autorité, Ralston s'exclama alors :

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Parce que je dois rentrer chez moi ! Explosa Rose. Je dois rentrer en 2020 !

...

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews et vos ajouts en favoris ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Et bon week-end (enfin, pour moi, le week-end commence dimanche, mais j'imagine qu'il a commencé hier pour la majorité d'entre vous^^)**


	16. Bûches enflammées

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici un chapitre tout frais tout chaud rien que pour vous. Cette fois-ci, je suis contente, je l'ai écrit dans les temps ! Au programme : peu de mouvements, mais beaucoup de révélations, eh eh. Bonne lecture!**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà demandé, mais qu'avez-vous pensé du fanfilm "Voldemort origins of the heir"? Pour ma part, je suis mitigée. La réalisation était belle, l'acteur principal, crédible, mais j'ai trouvé le scénario bancal. Mais bon, ça me rend toujours hystérique de découvrir une nouvelle production sur la jeunesse du jeune Jedusor^^**

 **...**

 **16\. Bûches enflammées**

 **...**

« Voilà encore une plaisanterie de fillette !... Voilà encore une plaisanterie de fillette ! » se répéta Rose en écrasant dans sa bouche un morceau de viande mariné au vinaigre si rageusement qu'elle se mordit la langue. Un gémissement de douleur mit un terme définitif à sa colère, alors qu'elle estompait le goût du sang sur sa langue avec une gorgée d'eau. Abraham, narquois, ne manqua pas de rire en la regardant. Rose prêta à peine attention à lui, obnubilée par la remarque que lui avait faite Ralston la veille, alors qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle provenait d'un monde situé quatre cent ans après le sien. Une fois de plus, il avait refusé de la prendre au sérieux. Une fois de plus, il avait dénigré ses propos en lui parlant comme à une petite fille sans cervelle.

En même temps, au premier abord, une semblable révélation devait être difficile à croire, surtout que Rose n'avait aucune preuve pour appuyer ses propos et qu'elle passait son temps à critiquer la personne que Ralston aimait le plus (bien que Lisbeth Black méritât amplement de porter tout le blâme qu'elle lui jetait). « J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce que j'endure, se dit Rose en se levant de table. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis seule au monde ici. ». La voix perçante d'Abraham interrompit ses réflexions :

\- D'après oncle William, vous vous êtes déguisée comme une matrone pour aller à la soirée de Lady Black. J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Si seulement il existait un sortilège ou un objet pour conserver les images les plus dégradantes, je m'en serais donné à cœur joie avec vous ! Je les aurais exposé dans tout Poudlard.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, petit abruti, j'aurais dû te fournir un appareil photo pour que tu puisses réaliser ton chef-d'œuvre ! Beugla Rose, incapable de supporter davantage de moqueries.

Elle avait complètement envoyé paître les convenances. À l'instant, elle se moquait de tout : elle était bien trop éreintée, humiliée et frustrée pour tolérer de nouvelles attaques, aussi inoffensives fussent-elles. De façon étonnante, sa réplique cinglante rendit Abraham muet. Il finit même par lui demander d'un ton curieux :

\- Qu'est-ce donc qu'un appareil photo ?

\- Bien évidemment, vous l'ignorez ! Fit Rose qui n'avait aucune envie de fournir une explication. C'est un objet qui permet de capturer des images et de les imprimer... Ah, par Merlin, c'est vrai que vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est de l'encre imprimée ! Et vous ne savez pas non plus ce que sont les scrutoscopes, les rapeltout, et les sondes de sincérité !

Sa fureur monta d'un cran, à tel point qu'elle se sentit prête à briser une vitre. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de supporter tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ses nerfs d'adolescente étaient beaucoup trop surchargés.

\- Pauvre folle, bien sûr que je sais ce que sont les imprimantes – j'ai déjà lu des livres moldus imprimés ! S'écria Abraham, à présent énervé. Quant au reste, je suppose qu'il vient tout bonnement de votre esprit tordu ! Mon cousin m'avait prévenu que vous dites des choses très bizarres, parfois... Quand on sera à Poudlard dans cinq jours, tenez-vous loin de moi !

En haussant les épaules avec lassitude, Rose quitta la salle à manger.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fut prise d'une crise de sanglots incontrôlable. Elle n'avait pas plus envie de retourner à Poudlard que de coucher une nuit de plus dans cette chambre. À quoi pouvait-elle bien se raccrocher, maintenant qu'elle avait été dépouillée de tous ses biens ? À quoi les épreuves qu'elle subissait lui serviront-elles, sachant qu'elle n'aura même pas le privilège de laisser sa trace dans un manuel d'histoire ? Pour l'instant, un voile d'incertitude enveloppait ces questions.

...

 _Quatre jours plus tard..._

 _..._

La commémoration des martyrs de Londres fit une entrée majestueuse le soir du 8 février : la coutume voulait que des bûches miniatures soient enflammées dans les cours des maisons en mémoire des sorciers exécutés par les moldus, et qu'un chant populaire en ancien sorcier intitulé « Le dernier envol » soit entonné devant le feu. Le repas devait se dérouler dans la sobriété la plus complète, car l'une des superstitions des sorciers consistait à ne pas éveiller la contrariété des esprits morts commémorés par des éclats de rire. Les pleurs étaient tolérés à condition de ne pas troubler le silence. Toutefois, seules les familles les plus conservatrices prenaient garde à respecter scrupuleusement cette tradition ; la plupart des soupers étaient aussi festifs et abondants que ceux de Noël, et les feux de bois dressés dans les cours accueillaient des danses populaires jusqu'à l'heure la plus avancée de la nuit, au plus grand bonheur des enfants.

Fort heureusement, à _La Niche,_ personne n'avait d'attachement vigoureux pour les traditions, aussi, la commémoration des martyrs de Londres fut considérée comme une simple excuse pour préparer un souper attractif. L'autre jour, en voyant deux femmes modeler avec énergie une montagne de pains en forme de croissants, Rose avait réalisé que les gâteaux qu'elle avait l'habitude de déguster durant les occasions spéciales lui manquaient cruellement. Au 17e siècle, la palette alimentaire des sorciers était très restreinte : le maripain, par exemple, leur servait à la fois de met ordinaire et de met spécial. Il était l'équivalent du pain ordinaire pour les moldus les plus modestes.

Juliet Sirma, Brutus Kyle, et bien évidemment, Lisbeth Black, figurèrent à la table de _La Niche_ le 8 février. Rose avait vainement tenté de trouver une excuse pour rester alitée – son idée la plus ambitieuse avait été de demander à l'oncle William un véritable plat à l'estomac de dragon afin de se rendre malade pour de bon, mais elle avait finalement renoncé. Sa crainte de paraître lâche avait prit le dessus : elle ne devait pas fuir devant Mrs Black, même si la présence de cette dernière suffisait à l'anéantir mentalement. D'ailleurs, en s'installant à table, sur une chaise qui avoisinait la sienne, Rose soutint ses yeux noirs scrutateurs sans ciller. Le sourire de Mrs Black se renforça alors.

\- J'ai prié Ralston de me laisser venir ce soir afin que je puisse vous voir de mes propres yeux, Rose, murmura-t-elle. Je suis soulagée. Aussitôt après avoir appris que vous avez été exemptée d'incarcération, je m'en suis voulue pour mon jugement imparfait... moi qui prône la justice, j'aurais pu condamner une innocente... (elle frissonna avant d'embrasser Rose sur le front) Merci d'être là. Merci d'avoir gardé votre joli visage intact et sans égratignure... À propos, vous pouvez garder mes plumes. Je vous les offre avec plaisir.

En se dégageant aussi vite que lui fut permis la bienséance, Rose contint la répulsion qui lui monta à la gorge. Mrs Black était encore plus horrifiante lorsqu'elle faisait preuve de manières caressantes et doucereuses. Ralston proposa un mouchoir à cette dernière (des pleurs calculateurs venaient de déborder de ses paupières) en observant, non sans une ardente fascination, une larme qui se dirigeait vers sa bouche pulpeuse. Après quoi, l'oncle William imposa le silence. Il fit part de son souhait de chanter « Le dernier envol » avant le début du repas. Une minute plus tard, il commença donc, d'une voix aux intonations maladroites. La langue ressemblait à du latin déformé et prenait un aspect comique dans la bouche de l'oncle William qui agitait les bras comme s'il se trouvait sur une scène d'opéra. Abraham s'esclaffa silencieusement alors que Rose tentait de conserver son sérieux.

\- Petit scélérat ! Gronda l'oncle William en cessant de chanter.

Cette réprimande ne fit que renforcer les éclats de rire d'Abraham qui se tordait sur son siège sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En écarquillant follement les yeux, l'oncle William porta deux doigts à sa bouche, puis émit un sifflement. Il s'écria ensuite :

\- Huggy ! C'est l'heure de la punition !

Le akita, qui avait l'habitude de s'atteler au même travail chaque jour, sauta de la banquette sur laquelle il se lambinait, et tira la cheville d'Abraham avec ses canines ; le jeune garçon tomba brutalement de sa chaise sous le regard ébahi de Brutus Kyle, encore peu habitué aux punitions excentriques de l'oncle William. Abraham continua de rire alors qu'il glissait sur le dos jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de réception.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Ralston ? Demanda sèchement Brutus. Qu'est-ce que cet homme (il désigna l'oncle William) a l'intention de faire à cet enfant ?

\- Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, Brutus, répondit Ralston avec désinvolture. Les punitions de mon oncle ne sont pas barbares, mais originales. Cependant... (il contint une hilarité) je ne suis pas certain qu'Abraham assimile vraiment les leçons qu'il reçoit.

\- Vaurien ! Tonna son oncle en dressant sa fourchette dans sa direction. Voulez-vous subir le même sort que lui ?

Nullement impressionné, Ralston reprit néanmoins un air grave. Pendant ce temps, Brutus le fusilla du regard en affirmant :

\- La singularité de votre famille me permet de comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes un bougre incapable de s'intégrer, Potter. Le Conseil des sorciers entier vous méprise, et vous vous en moquez. (Ralston approuva par un haussement d'épaules). Lors de la réunion du Magenmagot la semaine dernière, votre proposition de rompre définitivement les liens entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier a bien fait parler d'elle. Vous êtes désormais la risée de tous. Personne ne vous soutient, entendez-vous ? Personne !

\- Oui, pour l'instant, c'est vrai. Mais vous verrez que le jour où un grave problème surviendra au sein de notre communauté, le Conseil des sorciers réalisera que la solution que j'ai proposé est la meilleure... Peut-être même que l'on voudra m'élire chef du Conseil des sorciers, plaisanta Ralston.

Le poing de son oncle s'abattit alors sèchement sur son crâne pour le punir de son excès de confiance et de ce que celui-ci estimait être « de la sottise ». Finalement, la discussion s'interrompit pour laisser place à la dégustation. Juliet mangea son pain en croissant avec gourmandise, cependant que Lisbeth Black picorait quelques bouts de sardine avec une espèce de froideur aristocratique plus exaspérante encore que les bruits de mastication de Brutus. D'un ton légèrement moqueur, Juliet demanda à Mrs Black :

\- Le maripain est-il trop gros pour vous ?

\- J'aime découvrir les notes de parfum subtils des plats que l'on me sert, Juliet. En mangeant aussi promptement que vous, cela me serait impossible, répondit Mrs Black d'une voix veloutée. Soyez prudente, vous avez de l'huile qui déborde sur votre menton.

Le visage de Juliet prit une teinte pourpre, et elle s'empara précipitamment d'un mouchoir.

Après le souper, Rose demeura à table aussi longtemps que le lui imposa la courtoisie, puis elle s'éclipsa dans le jardin, désireuse d'éviter toute compagnie. Elle s'assit près de la mare tout en laissant son regard dériver en direction du ciel où les constellations, inaccessibles, occupaient la même place depuis des millénaires. Elle se sentit alors étrangement sereine, comme si plus rien ne pouvait la troubler. « Tu es trop idéaliste pour ce monde, Rosie, lui avait un jour dit sa mère. Le ciel te fait rêver uniquement parce qu'il est lointain ; mais si tu l'approches d'un peu plus près, tu constateras qu'il comporte beaucoup d'imperfections. » En plissant les yeux, Rose tenta de capturer un défaut dans ce ciel qui lui paraissait impeccablement uniforme.

Simultanément, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte d'entrée de _La Niche_ , au niveau du vestibule. Intriguée, Rose quitta le jardin et entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le vestibule. L'ombre d'une masse de cheveux bouclés, qui appartenait sans l'ombre d'un doute à Mrs Black, se faufila le long du mur avant de disparaître au tournant de l'entrée d'un salon. Une ombre plus grande lui succéda ensuite. Inapte à faire taire sa curiosité, Rose pénétra dans le vestibule, se cala derrière la porte, puis laissa son regard mener l'investigation.

Ralston et Lisbeth Black se faisaient face près d'une fenêtre, accaparés l'un par l'autre.

\- Nourrissez-vous toujours de la rancune envers moi ? Demanda Mrs Black en prenant un air attristé. Vous savez que je n'aurais jamais volontairement fait du mal à cette petite. En revanche, si j'ai affaire à une injustice, vous savez que je serais capable de faire emprisonner ma propre mère sans hésitation.

\- Par le passé, vous m'avez prouvé votre droiture, Lisbeth. Je ne doute pas de vous. Mais, je ne vous cache pas que je ne vous aurais pas pardonné d'avoir véritablement mis Rose en danger, malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions.

\- Tiens donc...

Une moue narquoise plissa les lèvres de la Lady. En refermant son châle sur son buste, elle contourna Ralston à pas lents tout en l'auscultant. Après quoi, elle murmura :

\- À être si protecteur, vous allez finir par me rendre jalouse. Je me demande si, finalement, vous ne seriez pas tenté par cette fille. Elle a beau être un brin niaise et capricieuse, il n'empêche qu'elle ferait une charmante épouse.

\- J'espère bien que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Riposta Ralston, surpris. Rose est encore une très jeune fille ! Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de la considérer de cette manière. Je voudrais qu'elle fasse partie de ma famille, puisqu'elle n'en a pas... qu'elle soit comme une petite sœur. Pour moi comme pour Abraham, d'ailleurs.

Étrangement, Rose éprouvait la même sensation d'oppression que celle qui précédait les sanglots ou bien que celle qui s'abattait habituellement sur elle au moment d'une désillusion ; pourquoi souffrait-elle autant d'entendre Ralston démentir avec ferveur les affirmations de Mrs Black ? En se maudissant à mi-voix d'avoir des réactions aussi insensés, elle entendit Lisbeth Black poursuivre :

\- Comme vous rougissez ! J'ai pitié de vous, mon cher ami, vous me donnez envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Vous ai-je autant pris au dépourvu ?

Un silence talonna ses propos. Et elle poursuivit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pouvez-vous me promettre que nous nous quitterons en de bons termes ce soir ? (un sourire enjôleur étira ses lèvres) En réalité, une promesse serait pour moi insuffisante. Je veux que vous me prouviez que vous n'avez aucun ressentiment envers moi.

Sur ces mots, elle enroula langoureusement ses bras autour de Ralston et l'embrassa. Ce fut au tour de Rose d'éprouver une chaleur qui lui embrasa les joues, comme si elle était responsable de ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux. Elle contint son désir de s'emparer de sa baguette pour envoyer valser Mrs Black à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le plus douloureux fut ce qu'il s'ensuivit : Ralston répondit docilement à la marque d'affection inopinée de la Lady (était-ce d'ailleurs une vraie marque d'affection ou juste une feinte ?).

Ne se sentant pas de taille à poursuivre cette torture visuelle, Rose recula lentement contre le mur, les jambes engourdies. Dans son dos, une voix fluette la fit tressaillir :

\- Il ne vous sera pas profitable de fantasmer sur un homme qui n'est pas pour vous.

Juliet, les bras croisés, paraissait également avoir assisté au spectacle du salon. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'affliction sur son visage alors qu'elle nourrissait de toute évidence une vive jalousie envers Lisbeth Black. Maladroitement, Rose marmonna en se tournant vers elle :

\- Je... je ne suis pas...

\- Votre visage parle pour vous, Rose, l'interrompit doucement Juliet. Il est inutile d'en dire plus... C'est pourquoi je me permets d'ailleurs d'intervenir avant que vous ne souffriez trop. C'est tout à fait de votre âge de trouver l'inaccessible attirant ; j'étais comme vous il y a quelques années. Ma mère avait tout fait pour me préserver du monde des sorciers qui devient de plus en plus dangereux, mais il a été impossible de m'empêcher d'approcher ce monde de près depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré Ralston Potter... Je me suis contentée de l'observer de loin en espérant sottement, et en comprenant plus tard que la Cracmolle de seize ans que j'étais alors faisait bien pâle figure devant la belle Mrs Black aux dons magiques exceptionnels.

En ayant l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue, Rose s'étonna :

\- Lisbeth Black pratique donc bien la magie ?

\- Ne le saviez-vous pas ? Ma mère m'a raconté que Mr. Potter et elle étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Bien qu'étant issue d'une famille moldue de pure souche, elle était considérée comme une étudiante très brillante. Toutefois, après avoir épousé Black, elle a fini par renier cette partie de sa vie. J'ignore pourquoi, d'ailleurs... En tout cas, Rose, ne vous faites pas de mal plus longtemps. Renoncez à Ralston.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me persuadiez de le faire, répondit Rose, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Même si j'admets que Ralston ne me déplaît pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'approcher. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il cesse de courtiser Lisbeth Black et qu'il se marie avec une femme digne de lui, comme vous.

« La preuve que le temps est mobile, même après mon voyage dans le temps, c'est qu'il a eu un impact sur mes sentiments, songea Rose. Au fil des jours, Ralston est devenu une personne importante pour moi... Cependant, à quoi bon être épris d'un mirage ? Quand nos deux mondes respectifs cesseront de s'entrecroiser, mon attachement ne sera plus qu'un fardeau. » Alors que cette réalité la bouleversa, la main fine de Juliet se posa sur son épaule :

\- Vous avez bon cœur, Rose. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive... Sachez aussi que je ne vous ai jamais cru coupable du meurtre de Mr. Comgheverley.

Rose hocha lentement la tête, brusquement lasse. Ralston souhaitait qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille, mais elle ne voulait pas s'intégrer à ce monde qui n'avait rien à lui offrir.

...

\- Rose ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas au salon ? Le dessert a été servi.

La soirée du 8 février arrivait à son terme. Rose n'avait guère pu résister à la tentation de s'octroyer quelques minutes en solitaire dans la cuisine afin de récupérer une énergie suffisante et dissimuler sa morosité aux invités ; à vrai dire, elle aimerait s'isoler jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, mais elle savait que ce comportement insolent ne manquerait pas d'être sanctionné d'une manière ou d'une autre par l'oncle William. Ralston, qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine, mit fin à ce moment de tête-à-tête avec elle-même. En le regardant, Rose rechercha instinctivement une trace de pigmentation rosée appartenant à Mrs Black sur ses lèvres tout en déclarant :

\- Je voulais seulement être un peu seule.

\- Je vois.

Après avoir fait coulisser une chaise près de la sienne, Ralston s'y assit. Il tenait un petit paquet à la main. Durant deux bonnes minutes, il le fit jongler entre ses deux mains avant de le rendre à Rose :

\- C'était votre anniversaire la semaine dernière, si je ne me trompe pas. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous offrir quelque chose, alors... Tenez. (le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'effet de la surprise, Rose s'empara du présent) Veuillez m'excuser, je sais que ce n'est pas fabuleux.

Le simple fait d'avoir entre les mains un paquet soigneusement emballé qui lui était destiné suffisait à rendre Rose fébrile. Elle défit le nœud du ruban de taffetas sans se presser jusqu'à ce que les plis du tissu soyeux s'écartent d'eux-même. Deux plumes à la garniture taupe se dévoilèrent alors. En les auscultant sous tous les angles, Rose se demanda si ces plumes étaient aussi ordinaires qu'elles le paraissaient. Ralston lui apporta une réponse comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées :

\- Je vous avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé seul : Mrs Black a eu l'idée de ce cadeau (Rose sentit son plaisir s'estomper quelque peu). Il s'agit de la collection personnelle de Mr. Comgheverley... Les idées de cet homme étaient très originales, donc je pense que ses plumes devaient avoir une particularité. Vous découvrirez laquelle en temps et en heure.

« Si seulement cette particularité pouvait être celle à laquelle je pense » pensa Rose, encore une fois seulement apte à rêver d'un retour imminent chez elle. Elle remercia Ralston avec le plus de sincérité possible tout en rajustant l'emballage de son présent. Il sourit, visiblement soulagé par sa réaction. Après quoi, il dit :

\- Vous ne devez pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir cru votre déclaration de l'autre fois. C'était... assez déroutant. Je travaille au Magenmagot, Rose. Seules les preuves solides m'intéressent. Quant à votre vol, en dépit de votre motif, je ne le cautionne...

\- C'est bon, le coupa Rose d'un ton cassant. Je ne vous forcerai pas à me croire. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fillette qui raconte des histoires.

\- Ne réagissez pas de cette façon. Je suis tenté de vous croire, mais vos propos étaient complètement irrationnels, comme tout droit sortis de votre imagination... J'ai besoin d'être convaincu. Je vous écoute, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

Un court instant, Rose hésita. Que dire ? Par où commencer exactement ? Sans preuves à l'appui, elle n'avait effectivement guère d'autre choix que de se fier à ses connaissances du 21e siècle. Des connaissances que seule elle pouvait transmettre à cette époque. Des connaissances que Ralston serait le premier à assimiler. En ouvrant la bouche, elle laissa alors les mots défiler spontanément :

\- Je n'ai aucun don exceptionnel en arithmancie... en réalité, j'ai le niveau typique d'une étudiante de cinquième année en 2020. Et quand bien même je serais une apprentie particulièrement expérimentée, je n'aurais pas la capacité de pouvoir lire l'avenir lointain ; même l'arithmancie a ses limites. Cela dit, j'ai toujours été une élève curieuse et avide de savoir, et je lisais plus de livres en une année que tous mes cousins réunis. Depuis les runes au Quidditch, des manuscrits de toutes sortes sont passés entre mes mains, en complément des cours que j'ai reçu à l'école. Ainsi, je peux vous affirmer sans hésitation les faits suivants : Gunhilda de Gorsemoor mettra au point un remède contre la dragoncelle en 1635, mais beaucoup de personnes continueront quand même de mourir de cette maladie. Elfrida Clagg prendra la tête du Conseil des sorciers en 1632, le code international du secret magique sera instauré en 1692 alors que le procès des sorcières de Salem traumatisera le monde des sorciers, l'élevage des dragons sera proscrit en 1709, les moldus inventeront la photographie en 1822, Albus Dumbledore naîtra en 1844...

L'air complètement médusé, Ralston somma à Rose de s'arrêter, tandis qu'elle était en train de battre son propre record d'apnée en parlant sans reprendre son souffle. Une sorte d'euphorie envahissait Rose, comme si elle se trouvait en salle de cours en train de réciter une leçon. Elle balaya l'ordre de Ralston d'une main et poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes le descendant de Iolanthe Peverell, tout comme Abraham. Le fils d'Abraham, qui se nommera également Abraham Potter, ira vivre en Amérique pour devenir ce que l'on appelle un Auror, c'est-à-dire un membre d'une élite chargée de capturer des mages noirs ; malheureusement, il mourra de façon précoce. Henry Potter siégera au Magenmagot de 1913 à 1921 et protestera contre l'indifférence des sorciers face aux meurtres de masse engendrés par la première guerre mondiale chez les moldus. Fleamont Potter aura un fils, James Potter, en 1960... (à cet instant, Rose eut la gorge nouée par l'émotion et poursuivit tant bien que mal) Vous êtes... Vous êtes l'ancêtre de mon oncle, Harry Potter, l'homme qui a rendu le nom des Potter célèbre – ne me demandez pas pourquoi il est aussi célèbre, je n'en sais rien, il n'a jamais voulu nous le révéler. Harry Potter a épousé ma tante, Ginny Weasley... Ensuite, il y a mes cousins, James Sirius Potter, Albus Potter, et Lily Potter. Ce sont vos tout derniers descendants.

À présent, Rose pleurait pour de bon, ses frêles épaules secoués par des sanglots frénétiques. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'énumérer les noms de ses proches sans ressentir un manque terrible. D'autant plus que Ralston présentait une ressemblance troublante avec les Potter qu'elle connaissait. Ce dernier, blême, la contemplait comme si elle était un spectre.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, un silence rompit la tirade de Rose.

\- Alors... ma famille est liée à la vôtre par alliance, murmura ensuite Ralston en paraissant aussi agité qu'elle. Cela signifie que nous sommes liés, vous et moi... Rose...

\- Vous me croyez donc ? Demanda Rose à travers ses larmes.

\- Oui, vous m'avez définitivement convaincu... au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que vous ne faisiez pas partie de ce monde.

Il ajouta en lui prenant les mains :

\- J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser ce que je viens d'entendre... dites-moi que cela est bien vrai. Je voulais vraiment que vous fassiez partie de ma famille. Et je le veux toujours.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant...

Doucement, Rose relâcha l'étreinte de leurs mains et déclara :

\- Maintenant, je dois partir, Ralston. J'ai attendu trop longtemps de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Elle écarta à nouveau l'emballage de son cadeau, et ses doigts trouvèrent l'une des plumes. Si ces plumes-là ne la ramenaient pas en 2020, elle savait qu'aucune autre plume ne pourrait le faire. Elle le sentait. Elle dénuda son poignet, et d'un coup sec, elle pressa l'extrémité de la plume contre sa peau.

...

 **Merci à Zeurgh, Lady Volderine et A pour leurs reviews ! Des avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **Bonne semaine et à la prochaine !**


	17. La justice d'Elvira

**Bonsoir!**

 **Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, je n'avais plus trop de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ces derniers temps... et puis, je dois bien avouer que j'ai été méticuleuse pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. Parfois, les idées viennent, mais elles sont laborieuses à mettre en place. Et je ne voulais pas bâcler l'écriture. Voilà, voilà:) En tout cas, il est enfin là!**

 **Au programme: retour à Poudlard et zoom sur le personnage d'Elvira Gaunt qui a déjà suscité l'intérêt de certains:)**

 **...**

 **17\. La justice d'Elvira**

 **...**

\- … la boîte à paradis est une version améliorée de la boîte à flemme : c'est cet idiot de James qui l'a mis au point il y a deux mois avec l'approbation non contestable d'oncle George... les confiseries ne se contentent plus de déclencher de réels symptômes : dès lors qu'un élève quitte une salle de cours, des images exotiques sont projetées dans son esprit afin qu'il ait réellement l'impression de se trouver en vacances... il y a même une confiserie à la valériane qui permet de faire une sieste d'une heure durant laquelle il est possible de vivre des rêves extraordinaires en boucle. C'est une perte de temps, si vous voulez mon avis ! Et le plus frustrant dans cette histoire, c'est que James passe ses journées à lézarder au soleil avec cette Camille Crivey – qui a profité de la nouvelle réforme pour porter des bikinis moldus et se baigner avec dans le lac – et malgré son insouciance, il a toujours des notes correctes ! Et pendant ce temps, moi, je dois travailler d'arrache-pied pour m'assurer des « Optimal » aux BUSE...

La volubilité de Rose semblait détonner avec sa démarche flâneuse au milieu de la campagne. Pour la première fois, elle savourait le temps qui s'offrait à elle et désirait le faire perdurer. Elle réalisa tout juste combien le ciel était bleu, et combien les atours de la campagne étaient charmants ; parler lui était aussi agréable que revivre tous les instants qui appartenaient désormais à un passé trouble. À côté d'elle, sur le chemin de terre, Ralston l'écoutait avec intérêt, quoique son visage trahît souvent une certaine perplexité. Étrangement, ils semblaient avoir échangé leurs rôles : Ralston ressemblait à un adolescent émerveillé et avide d'apprendre, et Rose possédait des ressources inépuisables sur des sujets dont il ignorait tout.

En le considérant, Rose rougit pourtant en pensant l'avoir ennuyé avec son flot de paroles chaotique. Elle demanda sur un ton hésitant :

\- Voulez-vous que je m'arrête ?

\- Non, je vous en prie, continuez. Bien que le sens de vos propos m'échappe la plupart du temps, vous parvenez à me transporter dans un univers si vivant que je ne peux mettre en doute son existence. Et puis, vous regarder est particulièrement fascinant... (Rose détourna les yeux, gênée) Vous êtes métamorphosée quand vous évoquez votre ancienne vie, de telle sorte que... Je n'ai jamais vu votre regard pétiller autant. Et je me demande bien comment j'ai pu ne pas réaliser avant votre intelligence. Rose...

Au détour d'un champ broussailleux, ils cessèrent de marcher. Rose sentit le soleil échauffer sa nuque tandis que Ralston poursuivait :

\- Mon orgueil m'a conduit à croire ma science supérieure à la vôtre. Vous êtes jeune, et de surcroît, vous êtes une fille... Il n'est pas si courant que cela, ici, de voir de jeunes filles tâter des manuscrits avec passion. Elles préfèrent de beaucoup réserver ce traitement de faveur à de potentiels époux ! (il devint cramoisi en réalisant que sa touche d'humour n'était guère compatible avec sa compagnie actuelle). Oh, pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Faites semblant de ne rien avoir écouté ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en toussotant nerveusement.

\- Vos plaisanteries ne sont pas assez grivoises pour une personne du 21e siècle ! Fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Même mon professeur d'arithmancie aurait pu vous écouter sans ciller. Et vous auriez reçu de bonnes gifles de la part des femmes de mon époque si elles vous avaient entendu dévaloriser mes compétences sous prétexte que je suis une fille.

Un court instant, Ralston la regarda d'un air ahuri qui n'était pas sans lui évoquer les mimiques faciales d'abruti fini que prenaient ses cousins lorsqu'ils commettaient une quelconque erreur, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire s'esclaffer. Les réactions de Ralston étaient à la fois obsolètes et familières. Rose s'amusa derechef en observant ce dernier rabattre une mèche de cheveux sur sa tête, geste qui eut pour seul effet de la faire se rebeller davantage. En riant, Rose empoigna le cheveu sans réfléchir pour tenter de le maîtriser à son tour avec un crochet du doigt dont elle avait le secret. Ralston s'écarta alors brusquement d'elle, comme si elle venait de lui déverser de la morve de Troll sur le crâne. Raide, il demanda en la regardant :

\- Est-il coutumier à votre époque de toucher les gens de cette manière ?

\- Je recoiffe souvent les cheveux d'Albus et il ne s'en plaint pas, affirma Rose. Ce genre de contact physique... Eh bien... n'est pas autant significatif chez nous.

Au même instant, une interpellation d'Abraham les fit se retourner. Ce dernier galopait dans leur direction, non sans son expression grincheuse quotidienne ; il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard. Rose réprima un soupir en songeant que les répliques piquantes et les humeurs massacrantes d'Abraham étaient difficilement supportables certains jours (bien qu'elle s'en amusât, la plupart du temps). Il finit par les aborder avec un pas agressif.

\- Que manigancez-vous, tous les deux ? Gronda-t-il. Depuis hier soir, vous avez des discussions secrètes ! Je crois savoir que vous avez passé la moitié de la nuit à parler ! Même oncle William commence à suspecter quelque chose ! Et ce matin, alors que nous devons préparer notre départ pour Poudlard, tout ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'est de marcher dans la campagne !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à prendre connaissance de mes conversations avec les autres, riposta Ralston, autoritaire. Et au lieu de me courir après, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de rassembler vos affaires ? Je ne le ferai pas à votre place, je vous préviens ! Rentrez, et passez devant. Je n'ai pas fini de m'entretenir avec Rose.

Abraham contint une exclamation rageuse avant de tourner les talons. Rose fut soulagée que, pour une fois, Ralston refuse catégoriquement d'inclure Abraham à leur discussion, et une exaltation soudaine l'envahit à la pensée qu'il partageait désormais l'un de ses secrets les plus intimes. De ce fait, il était particulièrement rassurant à ses yeux de savoir qu'une autre personne d'un monde qui lui était inconnu pouvait l'épauler, voire l'aider à résoudre son problème. Elle laissa passer ce soulagement dans son regard, et un sourire réceptif étira alors les lèvres de Ralston. « Ce sourire... ce sourire ! » pensa Rose en contenant son attendrissement.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils savourèrent un long moment de silence, comme pour laisser à leurs esprits le temps d'assimiler les informations contenus dans leurs échanges ininterrompu depuis hier. La nouvelle question de Ralston ne se fit cependant pas attendre – celui-ci ressemblait à un manuscrit vierge dont les pages attendaient désespérément d'être remplies :

\- Je suis tracassé par une chose. Puisque vous provenez d'un futur lointain, vous devez nécessairement connaître le destin de nombreuses personnes... À tout hasard, connaissez-vous le mien ? Ou bien celui d'une personne de mon entourage ?

\- À vrai dire, la généalogie de la famille Potter a toujours été un mystère. Certaines familles, comme la famille Black, ont toujours exhibé avec fierté le nom et l'histoire de leurs membres, cependant, les Potter sont restés modestes et discrets. Mon oncle est le seul à qui des séries de livres entières ont été consacrées... Mais pas vous, ni les autres ascendants. Vous êtes aussi un mystère pour moi.

Un soulagement se peignit sur les traits de Ralston. Il fit en récupérant son petit sourire décontracté :

\- Vraiment ?... Alors, je suis plutôt soulagé !

Au moment où ils croisèrent une barque laissée à l'abandon au milieu des marécages, Ralston attrapa distraitement le poignet de Rose, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il le souleva ensuite afin de pouvoir examiner une égratignure à peine visible sur sa peau laiteuse : celle que Rose s'était malencontreusement faite en enfonçant un peu trop brutalement le bout saillant de la plume du défunt Mr. Comgheverley à l'endroit même où demeurait le marquage indélébile de la plume qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici. L'encre tant espérée n'avait pas jailli. Et à la place de la marque translucide attendue, le sang était venu se moquer de son échec.

La désillusion avait été terrible, quoique prévisible. Il avait été sot de sa part d'envisager qu'elle pourrait parvenir à ses fins si facilement. Ce qui lui arrivait semblait tout simplement être une énorme plaisanterie : finalement, la prétendue plume magique était-elle réellement la cause de ce bond dans le temps ? Pour le moment, ses nombreux échecs ne l'avaient aucunement sortie du doute. Cependant qu'elle y songeait, elle laissa son poignet offert au regard de Ralston.

\- Votre blessure a guéri plutôt vite... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Cette marque... ce n'est vraisemblablement pas de l'encre, Rose. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un certain nombre de substance durant les procès : de l'encre empoisonnée, des potions de toutes sortes, et même des mixtures moldues parfois faites à base d'ingrédients peu ragoûtants, comme l'urine de chat. Au Conseil des sorciers, nous sommes chargés d'archiver tous les objets qui rentrent et qui sortent du lieu... ainsi, nous avons recensés une vingtaine de retourneur de temps. Rien d'autre ne permet de voyager dans le temps, et certainement pas pour une durée aussi longue que la vôtre... C'est illégal, comprenez-vous ?

\- Alors, encore une fois, vous pensez que j'ai tout inventé, c'est ça ? Fit sèchement Rose.

Ralston soupira :

\- Ne réagissez pas de cette façon, je vous en prie. J'essaye au contraire de vous aider. Simplement, ce ne sera pas facile. Je vais devoir mener des recherches fastidieuses, mais je vous promets que j'aurai une réponse d'ici votre prochain retour de Poudlard.

Un élan de gratitude refroidit instantanément l'agacement de Rose : que Ralston adhère à ses explications et accepte de s'impliquer dans son histoire était déjà une avancée non négligeable. Ils convinrent tous deux par la suite d'abréger leur conversation, puisque le carrosse volant partirait pour Poudlard dans deux heures à peine.

Quand ils parvinrent sur le lieu de rendez-vous, le carrosse exhibait déjà les reflets violacées de sa surface en verre à la foule en effervescence. Les étudiants de Poudlard se frayaient pompeusement un chemin entre les passants, visiblement ravis d'être au centre de toutes les attentions – ce qui parut exaspérer Ralston, toujours farouchement opposé à ce que les rituels magiques soient exposés aux moldus. Il réprimanda d'ailleurs sévèrement un élève qui s'amusa à manipuler sa baguette devant un groupe d'enfants moldus.

\- Le temps me manquera pour vous écrire cette semaine. Deux jeunes sorciers apprentis sont arrivés hier au Conseil des sorciers et je vais devoir les former, déclara-t-il ensuite à l'attention d'Abraham et Rose avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à oncle William en cas de besoin.

\- La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, maintenant, c'est de partir, répliqua Abraham, le regard rivé sur une étudiante de son âge replète – Jane Clarson.

Ralston haussa les épaules :

\- Partez donc, rien ne vous en empêche.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et se pressa vers le point que ses yeux fixaient avec insistance depuis une bonne minute. Puis, Ralston se tourna vers Rose, lui sourit avec une tendresse toute fraternelle, et laissa sa bouche errer sur son front pour lui dire au revoir. Consciente du ridicule de sa réaction, celle-ci balbutia un « au revoir » incohérent.

En guise de réponse, il dit :

\- Au revoir... petite sœur.

\- Que vous faites-vous, cousin Ralston ? Gronda la voix d'Abraham au loin. Pourquoi Rose est la seule que vous embrassez ?

\- Vous êtes jaloux, peut-être ! S'amusa Ralston. Approchez-vous, je vais rectifier mon erreur !

\- Vous pouvez vous garder vos baisers ! Protesta Abraham en paraissant embarrassé (probablement en raison de la présence de Jane Clarson). Contrairement à Rose, j'ai conscience d'avoir grandi !

\- Alors, parfait. Et dorénavant, je vous demanderai de traiter Rose comme votre sœur !

Comme Rose pouvait s'y attendre, Abraham ne manqua pas de s'insurger et de laisser échapper une tempête de jurons dans le dos de son cousin cinq minutes plus tard. En ce qui la concernait, elle tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur sa déception à la pensée de n'être désormais ni plus ni moins qu'une « petite sœur » pour Ralston.

...

Une fois installé dans le carrosse, Abraham veilla à maintenir un écart d'au moins dix sièges entre Rose et lui ; Jane Clarson le toisa froidement lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'aborder et rejoignit un groupe de filles. Rose, quant à elle, marqua un temps d'hésitation au niveau de la banquette vide qui séparait la banquette où Elvira Gaunt discutait savamment avec un enseignant, sous le regard captivé de ce dernier et de ceux de ses autres camarades présents, et la banquette à l'arrière, déserte, qu'Helen Babbling occupait seule (comme de coutume, ses yeux perçants semblaient maudire tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée).

Finalement, elle opta pour la banquette vide jusqu'à ce que Elvira la remarque et lui propose de partager la compagnie du petit groupe qui était avec elle. Ledit groupe était essentiellement composé d'élèves de Serpentard, mais les élèves des autres maisons étaient également les bienvenus. Alors que Rose s'installait sur la banquette avec un sourire et une allure générale décontractée qui était une norme d'intégration à son époque, elle reçut plusieurs œillades indignées. « Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Pensa Rose en s'efforçant de rester imperturbable. Avec leurs coutumes étranges, je ne sais jamais comment agir ! J'avais oublié que la nonchalance est considéré comme de l'impolitesse ici. J'aurais mieux fait de garder ma réserve naturelle. »

Alors qu'elle se mettait petit à petit à regretter de ne pas s'être résignée à affronter l'hostilité d'Helen Babbling, une fille de Serpentard lui fit face, sa baguette en main :

\- Misérable ! Comment osez-vous commettre un pareil affront ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous êtes adressée, au moins ? (elle désigna Elvira).

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Rose tandis que les yeux verts d'Elvira la considéraient.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Rose, sourit celle-ci avec une certaine indulgence. Vous êtes encore nouvelle... Surveillez vos manières, la prochaine fois ! Ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'adresse de la fille de Serpentard.

En semblant prête à sangloter, la fille hocha lentement la tête ; il y avait dans son mouvement une docilité quelque peu déconcertante, mais Rose ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir se présenter et répondre à toutes sortes de questions désobligeantes sur ses origines ne reçut pas l'ombre d'une marque d'intérêt. Seule Elvira prit la parole et son auditoire demeura scotché à ses lèvres. Elle présenta son illustre famille, comme si cela avait un quelconque lien avec l'arrivée de Rose. Son discours était vraisemblablement ritualisé.

Ainsi, Rose eut l'opportunité de découvrir l'intrigante histoire des Gaunt : la famille Potter et la famille Gaunt partageaient le sang des Peverell, en dépit de leurs différends. Le don extrêmement rare du Fourchelang était l'un de leur trésor les plus précieux. Malgré de leur fortune au fil des siècles, les Gaunt ont su préserver leur lignée en évitant les mariages hors du cercle familial. Selon Elvira, cette abstinence de toute proximité avec les moldus a permis à sa famille de se prémunir contre la barbarie des persécutions et a également permis de conserver la noblesse et la légitimité du monde des sorciers.

En entendant Elvira débiter de tels propos, Rose eut la désagréable impression qu'elle tournait les événements extérieurs actuels à son avantage : le fait que les sorciers soient opprimés par les moldus rendait l'existence des puissantes familles magiques plus qu'indispensable. Et le plus inquiétant était que le mépris de ces derniers pour les moldus n'était nullement pointé du doigt. « Ce n'est qu'en 1816 que les violences verbales et physiques volontaires sur les moldus seront sévèrement prohibées », se rappela Rose.

\- Je pense en avoir dit suffisamment sur ma famille, acheva ensuite Elvira. Vous devriez adapter votre attitude en conséquence, Rose, ajouta-t-elle, toujours doucement.

Déconcertée, Rose s'apprêta à lui demander d'expliciter ses propos, mais celle-ci fit rapidement dévier la conversation en évoquant sa volonté d'aider Helen Babbling à sortir de son isolement. Volonté qui n'eut guère l'effet escompté : tout le groupe d'amis d'Elvira se confondit en injures et en huées. Immédiatement, Elvira les fit taire.

\- Si quelqu'un ici s'oppose à ce qu'Helen soit des nôtres, qu'il parte, avertit-elle, ses prunelles vertes emplies d'une volonté foudroyante.

Bien évidemment, la décision d'Elvira était unanime et personne ne quitta la banquette.

\- Puis-je compter sur votre aide ? Demanda-t-elle à Rose. Vous êtes apparemment la seule à connaître Helen.

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot... mais je vous aiderai, dit Rose en dissimulant son scepticisme.

Un sourire spontané étira les lèvres d'Elvira et elle l'imita sans réfléchir, incapable pour le moment de cerner les véritables intentions de cette étudiante aux contrastes saisissants : juste et pourtant capable de faire preuve d'une fermeté sans faille, elle pourrait devenir une dangereuse épine sous son pied. Il valait mieux éviter tout rapprochement amical.

...

Le banquet se déroula de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit sous le regard attentif d'Elizabeth Burke, mais Rose n'avait guère pu présager la punition qui allait s'abattre sur les étudiants par la suite : en effet, aussitôt les quelques discours de formalité et le repas achevé, Esmerelle Gamp convia les élèves dans le hall du rez-de-chaussé. Les élèves des différentes maisons se regroupèrent alors par file et la suivirent jusqu'au lieu indiqué. À leur passage, quelques fantômes se reculèrent avec effroi en chuchotant. « Je préfère ne pas assister à cela, ma chère, souffla un chevalier à une nonne. De mon vivant, j'avais le cœur fragile, et je ne supporterai pas un second trépas... Il n'empêche que ces méchants garnements ont ce qu'ils méritent ! ». Inapte à comprendre le sujet des commentaires et des railleries des fantômes, Rose préféra reporter son attention sur les étudiants : l'appréhension se lisait sur la plupart des visages. Seul Flint était décontracté, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs une reproche glaciale de la part d'Elvira.

Dans le hall d'entrée, une trentaine de cailloux polis d'un marron froid – d'une dimension similaire à celle d'un souaffle – se tenaient en suspension au milieu de la salle. Leur surface flamboyait à la lueur des torches. Le cri apeuré d'une fillette de onze ans retentit, ce qui attira le regard compassionnel de la directrice adjointe (à en juger par ses tics nerveux, donner des punitions était loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour elle). En s'efforçant de contrôler le vacillement de sa voix, celle-ci déclara :

\- Vos enseignants et moi-même avons effectué une inspection de vos affaires il y a peu. Comme vous le savez, des règles ont été établi concernant la circulation des biens personnels des étudiants dans les dortoirs et les salles communes. Je vous rappelle donc qu'en aucun cas des elfes de maisons appartenant à votre famille, des chats ou encore des œufs de dragons ne peuvent pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard. Une dérogation à cette règle n'est pas envisageable ! Il en va de votre sécurité !... Tous les élèves dont les œufs ont été confisqués vont être immédiatement punis.

En se tournant en direction de Flint, Mrs Gamp parvint à durcir le ton :

\- Miss Gaunt a été suffisamment perspicace pour vous surprendre en train de vendre des œufs à un prix excédant leur valeur véritable à de jeunes apprentis. Vous avez abusé de divers stratagèmes d'intimidations pour les forcer à se plier à vos caprices. Vous n'êtes pas plus autorisé à faire du commerce à Poudlard qu'à transporter de la marchandise sur vous. Vous serez puni deux fois pour compenser cette indigne malhonnêteté... Avancez.

Peu impressionné, le jeune homme obtempéra en défiant la sorcière du regard. Mal à l'aise, Mrs Gamp cilla à deux reprises, cependant, elle dressa sa baguette d'un geste déterminé. Le premier coup qui s'abattit sur la nuque de Flint résonna de sorte que les murs parurent vibrer. Le deuxième coup lui arracha une grimace qu'il masqua par un rictus hautain. Ce fut seulement à partir de la cinquième frappe qu'il ne put contenir un gémissement de douleur étouffé. Pendant ce temps, certains élèves détournaient les yeux de ce spectacle insoutenable, et les moins coriaces d'entre eux sanglotaient (deux étudiantes s'étaient étreintes et se réconfortaient tant bien que mal). Le dixième coup fut le dernier. Une marque cuisante sur la nuque, Flint pleurait pour de bon, partagé entre la hargne et l'humiliation.

Par la suite, une armure de chevalier ensorcelé vint lui immobiliser les bras dans le dos et l'emprisonna contre un mur avec deux lances. Flint était désormais aussi immobile que s'il avait subi le maléfice du Saucisson.

\- Vous resterez ici toute la nuit sous la surveillance de Mr. Rennard, dit ensuite Mrs Gamp. Et ce sera valable pour tous les autres étudiants punis.

De nouvelles armures sans heaumes jaillirent pour traîner le reste des élèves fautifs contre le mur. Un étudiant au physique robuste manifesta une résistance dédaigneuse qui lui valut d'être suspendu au plafond par une chaîne courte. Esmerelle Gamp abandonna ensuite les élèves punis à leur sort en frémissant légèrement. Et peu à peu, les autres étudiants qui avaient été épargnés par ce traitement particulièrement choquant (du moins, aux yeux de Rose) se dispersèrent en osant à peine murmurer. Helen Babbling, indifférente, fut la première à s'éclipser.

Pétrifiée, Rose s'apprêta à faire de même, cependant, le malaise qu'elle éprouvait l'en empêcha. Un sursaut fougueux décloua ses pieds du sol lorsque Flint vociféra à l'attention d'Elvira :

\- Vous êtes fière de vous, espèce de sale petite catin ! Vous savez être mielleuse devant les enseignants quand cela vous arrange !... Attendez un peu demain, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! Vous et votre famille de mendiants qui vit parmi les rats et les moldus !

Après avoir adressé un sourire radieux au jeune homme, Elvira s'en alla. Rose regagna à son tour la salle commune de Gryffondor une minute plus tard. Elle parvint à peine à s'endormir une fois la nuit venue ; ses draps lui pesaient comme un linge humide que l'on aurait oublié d'essorer, et sa conscience oscillait étrangement entre les formes brouillées du velours de ses rideaux et une tache blanche lumineuse, presque aveuglante. Machinalement, Rose leva les doigts pour effleurer cette tache qui prit une dimension plus longiligne en traversant sa peau. « L'encre, songea-t-elle aussitôt alors que la trace atteignait son épaule. Je vais disparaître à nouveau ! Je ne veux pas disparaître une nouvelle fois !... Je veux seulement rentrer... rentrer chez moi... chez moi. » Quand la trace se propagea sur son visage, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans la pénombre, elle se leva et quitta le dortoir. Braver l'interdiction de se pavaner dans les couloirs à cette heure nocturne lui importait peu, même si l'idée de se faire prendre et de rejoindre les quelques malheureux élèves suspendus au mur du hall d'entrée n'était pas sans l'effrayer. Pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais quelques secondes lui suffirait pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Au détour d'un portrait, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Elvira. Avec ses cheveux qui effleuraient ses pieds pâle et l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit, et sa baguette occupée à faire léviter les œufs de dragon tantôt confisqués, la jeune fille offrait une vision biscornue.

\- Bonsoir, sourit Elvira. Voulez-vous m'accompagner au bureau de Mrs Gamp ?

...

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir vous lire ! Je n'ai pas répondu rapidement à certains, pardonnez-moi, mais je vais me rattraper, eh eh^^ Je vous retrouve pour la suite ! A très bientôt !**


	18. Chapeau et dragoncelle

**18\. Chapeau et dragoncelle**

 **...**

Avec peine, Rose émergea de la couverture qui lui enveloppait la tête. Une sorte de résonance perpétuelle au niveau de ses tempes lui donnait l'impression qu'un concert des Bizarr Sisters se jouait dans sa tête... Pourtant, elle avait le souvenir d'un sommeil serein et sans trouble. La veille, elle avait suivi l'étrange silhouette elfique d'Elvira jusqu'au bureau d'Esmerelle Gamp, laquelle avait réceptionné les œufs de dragon dans l'intention de les transférer au comité chargé du contrôle et de la recherche des réserves de dragons. Mrs Gamp avait ensuite félicité Elvira pour sa rigueur constante et son sens du devoir – sans un regard pour Rose – après quoi, elles avaient regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs. Et Elvira avait souhaité bonne nuit à Rose avec une cordialité de circonstance.

Pourtant, Rose ressentait un imperceptible doute qui remettait en cause cette scène parfaite. « Quelque chose cloche, pensa-t-elle en se redressant. Mes souvenirs sont trop lisses, trop surfaits. Quand j'ai rencontré Elvira ce soir-là, son attitude était plus que douteuse. » Quinze minutes de réflexion au milieu de son lit aux rideaux tirés ne suffirent pas à lever le voile sur ce curieux détail, et à vrai dire, elle se sentit rapidement oppressée par cette réflexion vaine. La plupart des élèves du dortoir étaient déjà levées et apprêtées. Les plus soucieuses du règlement, comme Helen Babbling, se frottaient rigoureusement la nuque et l'arrière des oreilles avec une brosse et de l'eau glacée, et les plus coquettes, comme Ariel Beurk, étalaient de la poudre de rose sur leurs longues chevelures (il était plus d'usage, dans le Poudlard de cette époque, de sublimer les cheveux avec des poudres qu'avec du savon et de l'eau).

\- Helen ! Appela ensuite Rose en tentant de rattraper cette dernière dans les escaliers.

Distante, la jeune fille ne daigna même pas la regarder.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Eh bien... (Rose hésita) Ne pouvons-nous pas devenir amies ?

Aucun discours ne pouvait briser la barrière infranchissable des yeux bruns d'Helen. La proposition de Rose n'avait eu que pour seul effet de la faire se renfrogner davantage, comme s'il lui paraissait désobligeant de recevoir une proposition d'amitié. Devoir agir par l'intermédiaire d'Elvira agaçait Rose, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à ses fins. « Et pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à la volonté d'Elvira ? Se demanda brusquement Rose. Helen crache sur les sentiments des autres, qu'il s'agisse de sympathie ou d'hostilité ! Alors pourquoi Elvira s'obstine-t-elle à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle ? ». Tandis qu'elle y réfléchissait, Helen répondit :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas devenir amies dans la mesure où je ne veux pas plus de votre amitié que de celle des autres, Rose Weasley. Transmettez mon message à Miss Gaunt et ajoutez qu'elle ferait bien de rester sur ses gardes.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et descendit les escaliers à vive allure. Déconcertée, Rose ne retint de son discours qu'un fragment de phrase : « elle ferait bien de rester sur ses gardes. » Sur quel fait cet avertissement inopiné se fondait-il ? Était-il possible qu'Helen ait connaissance de quelques actes concernant Elvira ? Lasse, Rose marmonna pour elle-même :

\- Oh, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve à élucider des mystères à propos de cette fille ? Helen n'a qu'à régler ses comptes avec elle toute seule !

...

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle constata qu'il régnait une curieuse agitation au deuxième étage : à l'angle d'un couloir, un troupeau d'élèves se confondait dans des gestes brusques et des éclats de voix qui aurait probablement rendu Elizabeth Burke folle d'indignation et leur aurait valu une suspension collective au plafond vétuste de la bibliothèque s'ils s'étaient fait surprendre. Le règlement interdisait de semblables exubérances, même en dehors des cours ; la limite du tolérable était déjà franchie avec les gloussements et les bousculades un peu fiévreuses.

La personne responsable de ce curieux rassemblement était Jane Clarson, la petite étudiante pour qui Abraham avait un faible (ce qu'il dissimulait en lui attribuant les pires qualificatifs et les pires défauts). Enrobée et les joues parsemées de boutons, Jane ne manquait pourtant pas de charme avec ses longs cheveux châtains lustrés et ses yeux expressifs. Le fait d'être qualifiée « d'élève brillante » à quelques jours de la rentrée par Mr. Sifflepouss avait suffi à lui garantir une bonne réputation à l'école. Elle sympathisait d'ailleurs avec la plupart des élèves sans difficulté, hormis avec Abraham, qui ne savait faire usage de rien d'autre que de paroles blessantes et de taquineries douteuses pour l'aborder. Rose avait apprit il y a peu que la mère de cette dernière appartenait à la famille Londubat.

Désespérément agrippée à l'une des poutres qui masquait la vue sur le parc de Poudlard, Jane gardait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon – plus précisément vers le ciel – où se dessinait une tache noire étrangement vacillante. De prime abord, Rose ne parvint pas à déterminer sa source d'anxiété. En se tournant vers un élève, elle demanda donc :

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer d'où vient cette cacophonie ?

\- Miss Clarson a perdu son chapeau.

Derechef, Rose laissa son regard s'attarder sur la tache noire tremblotante qui demeurait suspendue dans le ciel. Elle ignorait quel élève avait été assez stupide pour s'adonner à une plaisanterie de si mauvais goût, en revanche, qu'une scène si banale suscite autant d'inquiétude chez les élèves qu'une paire de jambes pendant au plafond était déroutant. Était-ce si grave de perdre un simple chapeau ?

\- Voilà qui vous apprendra à être peu soigneuse, Jane ! S'écria une fille avec un nez en trompette. Mrs Gamp vous fera sûrement renvoyer quand elle saura que vous osez vous promener dans les couloirs sans chapeau ! Elle verra que vous n'êtes pas si parfaite que tout le monde semble le croire.

\- Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? La reprit sèchement Elvira qui s'approchait d'un pas vif du groupe d'étudiants. Elle n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais vous, vous êtes infecte : j'ai eu l'honneur d'apercevoir la potion d'enflure que vous avez préparé, hier – celle avec l'aspect d'un ragoût moldu et l'odeur d'un rat mort. Vous êtes pleine d'orgueil, mais vos doigts ne suivent malheureusement pas le mouvement !

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent. Rose fronça les sourcils : certes, Elvira prônait la justice, mais en parallèle, elle n'hésitait pas à intimider certains élèves, voire à les humilier, sans que cette attitude ne paraisse déranger quiconque. La lèvre frémissante de rage, la fille au nez en trompette fondit en larmes avant de tourner les talons. Au même moment, Flint entra en scène (il ne ratait jamais l'opportunité d'une confrontation avec Elvira, et chacun savait que tous deux se détestaient cordialement). Tous les élèves sans exception délaissèrent alors le chapeau de Jane pour s'intéresser au face à face entre Elvira et Flint.

\- Pauvre folle, vous faites mime d'être intéressée par ce genre de gamineries, alors que cette nuit, vous avez dû bien frétiller en m'imaginant la tête à l'envers dans le hall d'entrée !

\- Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de _frétiller_ en pensant à vous, Flint, grimaça Elvira. Retournez vaquer à vos occupations – écrire une énième lettre à votre mère qui s'inquiète pour vous, par exemple – je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Sans crier gare, Flint passa à l'attaque : sa baguette en main, il esquissa un geste furieux en direction d'Elvira. Un jet de lumière écarlate se faufila près de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna en un mouvement éclair et répliqua avec plusieurs munitions colorées que Flint ne put éviter. Étalé au sol, le nez dans la poussière, il fit l'objet d'une nouvelle ribambelle de rires. Enragé, il se redressa en criant :

\- Attendez un peu, espèce de sale... !

De nouveau, sa tentative se solda par un échec : en une fraction de seconde, il fut projeté par-dessus l'une des colonnes du mur et se retrouva dans le vide, ses pieds surplombant les rochers et la façade de l'aile ouest du château. Effarée, Rose réalisa que les prunelles d'Elvira étaient animées par une sorte de détermination irrationnelle, comme si cette dernière était transie par la seule idée de laisser le corps de Flint basculer sur les rochers saillants. Son expression était quasiment jouissive alors qu'il se débattait vainement en poussant des cris aigus.

Le pire était probablement la réaction des élèves qui encourageaient fébrilement :

\- Faites-le tomber, Elvira !

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cette ignominie !

Un silence glaçant s'abattit aussitôt dans le couloir. Ce que Rose avait imaginé il y a quelques minutes venait de se produire : Elizabeth Burke était apparue dans son habituelle robe noire sobre. Tous les étudiants se courbèrent aussitôt en tremblant de tous leurs membres. Même Rose sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Après tout, même à cette époque, Mrs Burke était considérée comme une véritable légende, et personne ne se risquerait volontairement à l'offenser étant donné son niveau d'exigence avec les élèves. Et la situation présente dépassait largement le simple niveau d'offense. L'expression de Mrs Burke était placide, mais ses sourcils fins plissés laissaient clairement planer la menace : visiblement, jamais aucun élève ne s'était conduit de manière aussi outrageante devant elle.

Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine quand elle ordonna froidement :

\- Que tout le monde descende immédiatement dans les cachots. Vous y resterez et serez privés de nourriture jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Mrs Gamp viendra vous donner votre punition dans la soirée. À Poudlard, nous ne pouvons tolérer de tels agissements de la part de nos apprentis.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Elvira et un soupçon d'incrédulité naquit sur son visage, preuve que rien n'aurait pu la choquer davantage que surprendre son étudiante préférée être l'une des initiatrices d'un méfait. Elvira soutint le contact visuel sans aucune difficulté, toutefois, elle prit garde à baisser légèrement la tête pour que son calme ne passe pas pour de la désinvolture. Le contraste avec Flint, qui poussait encore de bruyants gémissements, et Jane, qui sanglotait à présent, était saisissant. Mais Mrs Burke ne se laissa nullement attendrir : elle confisqua la baguette d'Elvira avant de lui intimer de la suivre. Les sanglots se multiplièrent alors chez les élèves.

« Les réactions n'auraient pas été différentes si Elvira avait été envoyée à la potence » pensa Rose en ressentant néanmoins une curiosité vis-à-vis de la punition qu'allait recevoir la jeune Gaunt. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus terribles que les châtiments corporels et les enchaînements au mur et au plafond ?

\- Veillez me pardonnez, madame, murmura Elvira. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elizabeth Burke tonna :

\- Faites silence ! Ma déception est grande, miss Gaunt, alors n'en rajoutez pas !

Docile, Elvira ne tenta aucune autre approche et s'apprêta à la suivre. Cependant, au même instant, voici ce qui se déroula sous le regard ébahi de Rose : Helen se fraya un chemin entre les élèves en bousculant deux jeunes garçons sans ménagement, et se plaça devant Elvira, raide comme un piquet. En plissant de nouveau les sourcils, Mrs Burke demanda d'une voix cassante :

\- Que me vaut cette interruption insolente, miss Babbling ?

\- Miss Gaunt ne peut pas vous suivre, madame, répondit Helen.

Une stupeur générale s'installa. Même Mrs Burke en perdit l'usage de ses mots. Helen venait-elle véritablement de prendre la défense d'Elvira ?

\- Voulez-vous subir le même sort que votre camarade ? Fit Elizabeth Burke en perdant patience.

\- Si vous le permettez, je prendrai sa place, poursuivit Helen, impassible. Miss Gaunt a peut-être la variole du dragon. Lui administrer une punition pourrait l'affaiblir et mettre ses jours en danger.

La déclaration d'Helen eut l'effet d'une tornade : les élèves s'écartèrent d'Elvira en criant avant de se dissiper, voire de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Une nouvelle fois prise au dépourvu, Rose observa attentivement Elvira : sa peau ne présentait aucun trouble et elle avait bonne mine. Du moins, son état n'était pas celui d'une personne ayant contracté le virus de la dragoncelle.

\- La prochaine personne qui contestera mes ordres sera renvoyé de Poudlard sur-le-champ ! Fit Mrs Burke, furieuse (la masse d'élèves se calma aussitôt). Miss Babbling, j'exige une preuve immédiate, ajouta-t-elle. Si vous mentez, je vous expulserai du château.

D'un geste ferme, Helen tira la manche de la robe d'Elvira en mettant un terme définitif aux doutes de Mrs Burke : du coude au poignet, le bras d'Elvira était vert, amaigri, grêlé, et spongieux, comme si une substance liquide s'était accumulée sous sa peau. Rose n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa répulsion l'obligerait à détourner les yeux. Le verdict de Mrs Burke fut sans appel :

\- Accompagnez miss Gaunt à l'infirmerie, miss Babbling. Les autres, veuillez regagner votre salle commune et ne pas en sortir. Nous reparlerons de cet incident plus tard.

Une minute plus tard, le couloir fut désert, et le problème de départ, à savoir le chapeau de Jane Clarson, avait été complètement oublié. Cette dernière continuait de regarder son chapeau avec désespoir, et à deux pas d'elle, Abraham semblait hésiter à l'aborder.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider à récupérer votre chapeau, dit-il finalement à contrecœur.

Jane le toisa, les joues rouges de hargne.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Tout cela est arrivé par votre faute ! Je vous ai vu, tout à l'heure, caché derrière un pilier ! Je vous ai vu lancer un sortilège de lévitation ! Je vous déteste !

\- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! Se défendit maladroitement Abraham en devenant aussi rouge qu'elle.

\- Votre cerveau doit être atteint de dragoncelle pour imaginer de pareilles farces ! Vous êtes aussi stupide que le prétend la rumeur !

La douceur apparente de Jane ne s'accordait pas avec ses éclats de voix, ce dont Rose fut étonnée ; et en même temps, elle était ravie qu'Abraham obtienne ce qu'il méritait. Certes, ce n'était encore qu'un garçon de onze ans maladroit avec les filles, mais il devait comprendre que son arrogance et son insensibilité ne lui accorderait l'affection de personne ! Les bras ballants, celui-ci demeura muet en paraissant prêt à lâcher une réplique venimeuse. Lorsque Jane lui tourna le dos, il s'écria sans pouvoir se retenir :

\- Vous mériteriez que je réduise votre chapeau en lambeaux, laideron ! Quand vous passez dans les couloirs tous les jours, ce doit être un supplice pour les portraits ! Quel intérêt il y a-t-il à essayer de faire tenir un chapeau sur une tête aussi épaisse que la vôtre ? J'espère... (Rose lui attrapa le bras en lui sommant d'arrêter au même instant)... j'espère que vous serez expulsée de Poudlard !

Avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable, Rose gronda alors :

\- Mais fermez-la ! Ne vous ridiculisez pas davantage !

Véritablement enragé, Abraham se traîna au sol en la griffant, néanmoins, Rose ne desserra pas sa prise. Elle avait l'impression qu'en trente minutes, il s'était produit trop d'événements pour qu'elle soit capable de s'y retrouver ; Jane... le chapeau... Elvira... la dragoncelle... Helen. Comment allait-elle donc pouvoir défaire ce paquet de nœuds ?

...

Le confinement des élèves dans leur salle commune respective se prolongea durant un mois complet : la variole du dragon avait bel et bien fait son retour, et les enseignants s'étaient vu contraints de suspendre leurs cours pour un temps indéterminé. Il y a quelques années, le règlement autorisait encore la présence de jeunes dragons et d'œufs de dragon dans les dortoirs, ce qui favorisait de terribles épidémies au sein du château. Le virus se transmettait par contact direct avec les dragons et se propageait rapidement, quant aux contaminés, ils voyaient leur état se détériorer en quelques semaines (mais avec des soins corrects, certains guérissaient de la maladie sans aucune difficulté.)

La progression de la maladie chez Elvira demeurait pour le moment incertaine, selon les dires de l'infirmière. Elvira oscillait entre des périodes de lassitudes accompagnées de fièvre et de palpitations cardiaques, et des périodes d'énergie où elle paraissait plus en forme qu'en temps normal et où elle était capable d'effectuer de longues promenades dans le parc. Une trentaine d'étudiants, toutes maisons confondues, l'avait rejoint peu de temps après le début de ses symptômes. Rose avait échappé à la menace de la dragoncelle, mais chaque matin, elle se levait dans la crainte de voir apparaître sur sa peau une trace verdâtre (même immunisée, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri de la maladie). Et des pensées plus morbides les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit : « Et si je tombais malade à mon tour et que je mourais sans même avoir pu revoir ma famille ? ». « Qui connaît Rose Weasley dans ce monde ? Qui ira se recueillir sur ma tombe si cela arrive ? Et dans mon monde, m'a-t-on oublié pour de bon ? ».

Qui plus est, elle devait supporter les geignements insipides des filles de son dortoir.

\- C'est malheureux de ne pas pouvoir aller dehors par ce beau temps à cause de tous ces malades !

\- Mon flacon de poudre de rose est vide ! Et mon ongle s'est cassé ! Je ne peux même pas aller à l'infirmerie pour le faire repousser !

\- Que dois-je faire ? Si j'attrape la dragoncelle et que je guéris, je ne pourrais plus me marier ! J'aurai le visage complètement amoché par des cicatrices ! Henry ne voudra plus de moi !

Elle les ignorait tant bien que mal en se plongeant dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque l'unique jour de la semaine où l'ordre de confinement était levé – le dimanche. L'un des livres concernait les potions et les substances magiques : il recensait par ordre alphabétique toutes les substances existantes dans le monde des sorciers (licites et illicites). Elle n'y dénicha rien d'intéressant malgré la richesse des références. Le deuxième livre concernait le temps de façon généraliste, et en dépit des cinq-cent pages de l'ouvrage, seul un court paragraphe évoquait le voyage dans le temps : « _Le voyage dans le temps relève davantage du fantasme que de la réalité. Nul ne peut briser les barrières du temps au-delà d'une limite de cinq heures et nul voyageur ne peut dévoiler son existence aux autres. De ce fait, le_ _retourneur de temps n'est qu'un outil ponctuel strictement contrôlé._ »

Le soir venu, en refermant le second livre, Rose se frotta les yeux, le dos endoloris, en s'efforçant de ne pas céder au désespoir. La main tremblante de frustration, elle rédigea un courrier qu'elle destina à Ralston en lui faisant part de la situation actuelle et de son manque de résultats malgré sa consultation intensive des manuscrits de la bibliothèque. Elle espérait vivement que, de son côté, il avait mené une investigation suffisamment longue pour lui fournir quelques pistes, quoiqu'elle ne fût pas très optimiste : Ralston était très pris par ses longues journées au Conseil des sorciers. Était-il seulement soucieux de son état de santé alors que la rumeur de l'épidémie de dragoncelle à Poudlard s'était probablement propagée dans tout Londres ? Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui écrire. « Il doit être trop occupé à batifoler avec Lisbeth Black, songea Rose avec amertume. Et cette bouse de dragon de Lisbeth va en profiter pour le manipuler à sa guise. »

Alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune d'un pas las pour monter au dortoir, le professeur Sifflepouss fit soudainement son entrée dans la pièce. Il avait un plateau dans les bras où trônait une bouteille fumante, et à en juger par son expression, il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'en débarrasser. En constatant ce à quoi le plateau était destiné, la plupart des élèves prirent la fuite en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Toutefois, la voix puissante de Mr. Sifflepouss les rappela à l'ordre :

\- Mes miss, messieurs, j'exige votre attention !

Avec réticence, les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Ensuite, Mr. Sifflepouss poursuivit :

\- Que l'un de vous se désigne pour apporter ce remède à l'infirmerie. Je vous rappelle que les infirmières sont malades depuis la semaine dernière et que les enseignants et moi-même nous relayons chaque soir pour les soins. Compte tenu de notre effectif réduit, nous avons jugés bon de vous faire participer à cette tâche en commençant par les élèves de Gryffondor... Celui qui osera émettre la moindre protestation se verra attribuer la charge des soins pendant une semaine complète... Alors ? Un volontaire ? Ajouta-t-il avec agacement.

Tandis que le mutisme persistait chez les élèves, la fille au nez en trompette qui s'était moqué de Jane Clarson tout à l'heure intervint :

\- Au risque de paraître discourtoise, j'ose dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions effectuer ce travail avant vous. Je crois savoir que vous êtes le seul enseignant à ne pas vous être approché de l'infirmerie et je vous ai même vu pleurer en suppliant la directrice de ne pas vous confier les soins des malades. Avez-vous peur, monsieur ?

\- Puisque vous êtes si effrontée, miss Ramkan, vous aurez l'honneur de prendre ce plateau ! Gronda Mr. Sifflepouss en blêmissant.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Mais, je souhaiterais qu'un autre élève m'accompagne.

\- Rose Weasley ! Aboya le professeur en la faisant sursauter. Vous irez avec elle !

Après un docile « oui monsieur », Rose suivi Ramkan hors de la salle commune. Aussi réservées l'une que l'autre, elles n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie ; le plateau, encombrant, dégageait une odeur poivrée plutôt désagréable. Ramkan se sépara de Rose pour aller aux toilettes et la rejoindre plus tard.

En entrouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, Rose fut surprise d'apercevoir Helen de dos, debout au milieu des lits :

\- … Vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive, était-elle en train de dire sèchement à une autre élève. C'est votre stupidité qui vous a conduit ici ! Vous n'étiez pas obligée de mener à bien la mission que père vous a confié ! Nourrir le basilic avec des œufs de dragon pour accroître sa force et tuer les élèves au sang-impur ? Qu'est-ce qu'une pareille mission a d'honorable ?

\- Je sais où est ma place ! Répliqua rageusement une autre voix que Rose identifia comme celle d'Elvira. Il faut remédier à l'injustice actuelle de notre monde ! Les moldus tuent et se croient supérieurs à nous ! Comment un château, qui était au départ un lieu de refuge pour les sorciers maltraités, peut-il accueillir des enfants de moldus ? Les moldus n'acceptent pas la présence des sorciers sous leur toit ! Alors, pourquoi devrions-nous éduquer leurs enfants ? Est-ce juste ?

\- Les moldus nés avec des pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas nos ennemis, Elvira ! Pourquoi persistez-vous à avoir des ambitions sans fondations pertinentes ? L'ennemi à abattre n'est pas à Poudlard !

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous avez toujours renié votre affiliation à la famille Gaunt ! Je voulais miser mes espoirs sur vous, mais je me rends compte à présent que je ne pourrai jamais vous considérer comme ma sœur ! Tout comme père vous a renié, vous et votre saleté de mère au sang-mêlé !... Quant à votre fils, heureusement qu'il est mort ! Son existence n'était qu'une honte pour nous !

Trop surprise par cette masse de révélations, Rose entendit à peine la voix féminine et grave qui l'interpella au même moment :

\- Refermez cette porte si vous ne voulez pas entrer.

La sorcière qui se tenait devant Rose, brune, possédait un regard violet translucide glaçant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle observait Rose sans un mot, comme si elle tentait de percer un mystère. Après quoi, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi errez-vous dans ce monde, mon enfant ?


	19. Celle qui voyait l'invisible

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Cette fois, je me suis efforcée de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Ce chapitre commence par l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage dont je tairai l'identité ici^^ On continue également l'aventure à Poudlard avec plusieurs rebondissements et une révélation importante. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **19\. Celle qui voyait l'invisible**

 **...**

La femme aux yeux violets faisait partie de ces personnes qui se préservaient du monde extérieur tout en y pénétrant pour s'abreuver de connaissances. Elle était belle, mais d'une beauté mystique qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. « C'est une voyante, se dit instinctivement Rose en considérant son habillement aux nuances violacées. Elle semble capable de décrypter les choses les plus abstraites, mais ne dévoile rien sur elle. Que sait-elle sur moi ? ». L'espoir la rendit fébrile, à tel point que « l'affaire Elvira » lui parut tout à fait secondaire à cet instant. Sa main s'était détachée de la poignée, et la porte de l'infirmerie se referma d'un coup sec en résonnant à ses oreilles comme un vague bourdonnement.

Sans sourire, la sorcière la regardait avec la même expression voilée et funèbre que son professeur de divination à son époque – une expression qui l'avait obligée à maudire chacun de ses cours de divination. Toutefois, à présent, cette expression lui paraissait être plus merveilleuse que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son voyage dans le temps. Qui plus est, contrairement à ses successeurs, la voyante possédait un charisme intimidant, et son allure n'était ni exacerbée, ni feinte. Rose se sentait prête à passer outre son mépris pour cette science de pacotilles qu'était la divination si cela pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à sa requête. Elle demanda dans un souffle :

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « errer » ?

\- Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? Répliqua lentement la sorcière. Je vous parlerai seulement de ce que vous ignorez, Rose Weasley.

Elle ajouta :

\- En pénétrant dans ce couloir, je n'ai pas pu prendre connaissance de votre présence un seul instant. À l'accoutumée, même la force vitale des fantômes n'échappe pas à mes sens, même si les vibrations émises sont moindres, mais vous... vous n'avez aucun rayonnement.

Rose sentit une crainte ressurgir en elle : et si l'hypothèse qu'elle avait refoulé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde se révélait être l'unique vérité ? Se pourrait-il que sa présence au 17e siècle ne soit finalement qu'une illusion provenant de son esprit ? Ce qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre actuellement aurait pu prendre la forme d'un rêve banal, si de longs mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Cependant, à présent, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était...

\- Je suis morte, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea-t-elle après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous auriez pu l'être, dit doucement la voyante après un temps de silence. Le chemin que vous avez emprunté pour effectuer votre voyage spirituel se situe à la frontière de l'au-delà... si par malheur, vous aviez dévié du chemin, vous seriez morte.

L'enthousiasme de Rose retomba aussitôt. Elle avait suffisamment subi ces discours sots à propos de la spiritualité, de l'au-delà, et du voile de brouillard ; raison pour laquelle, par ailleurs, les calculs de l'arithmancie lui apparaissaient comme nettement supérieurs. L'existence des voyages spirituels n'avait jamais pu être attestée par la science, et point à la ligne.

\- Vous vous trompez, dit-elle un peu sèchement en retroussant sa manche pour dévoiler son poignet. Cette trace blanche provient d'une plume et confirme que mon corps et mon esprit ont disparu _ensemble_. Et je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. Je suis bloquée ici.

Impassible, son interlocutrice poursuivit :

\- Vous avez effectué un voyage spirituel, que vous le vouliez ou non. Votre corps s'est dédoublé, mais votre esprit a voyagé seul. En d'autres termes, Rose Weasley, vous êtes comme morte à votre époque, puisque seule votre enveloppe physique demeure là-bas. Il s'agit d'un cas très rare que même nous, les voyants, peinons à comprendre. Toutefois, nous savons que les conditions suivantes doivent être réunies pour qu'un voyage spirituel puisse être déclenché : se projeter dans le passé au point d'en oublier le présent – un acte qui demande une très grande capacité de concentration – et être en possession d'un objet appartenant à l'époque dans laquelle on se projette. Cet acte est très risqué : d'une part parce que le corps peut être découpé en morceaux s'il se dédouble mal, et d'autre part parce que l'esprit peut se perdre dans l'au-delà en chemin. Dans ces deux situations, la mort est imminente... Comprenez-vous, maintenant, la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas parvenue à rentrer chez vous ?

Sceptique après l'écoute de ces révélations peu vraisemblables, Rose se projeta à nouveau dans la salle d'examen où elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'aller au bout de son épreuve d'histoire de la magie. Elle se revoyait, une authentique plume vieille de quatre siècles à la main, et paniquée devant son parchemin désespérément vierge. Son inspiration se faisait alors attendre pour l'écriture de sa rédaction. Pourtant, les idées ne lui avaient guère manqué : elle avait imaginé les gravures du 17e siècle, qu'elle s'était souvenue consulter dans des manuels d'histoire, s'animer pour former une Angleterre d'époque fantasmatique. Et elle avait relu ses leçons d'histoire de la magie avec tant d'obstination que le sujet n'aurait pas dû lui poser de difficultés. Mais, à présent, elle comprenait que l'essentiel lui avait manqué : la capacité à ressentir et à comprendre une période de l'histoire sans se contenter de recopier ses cours. La capacité à _vivre_ cette période.

En d'autres termes, durant son examen, pour pallier à ses lacunes, elle s'était inconsciemment _projetée_ au 17e siècle au point de se déconnecter du présent. Ce prétendu voyage spirituel pouvait-il s'avérer plausible pour autant ?

\- Si je dois croire en une pareille théorie, déclara Rose d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, alors il m'est possible de retourner à mon époque en me projetant dans le futur tout en étant en possession d'un objet du 21e siècle. Tout cela est un peu ridicule.

Le regard de la voyante parut virer à l'indigo lorsqu'elle riposta sur un ton colérique :

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une théorie, mais d'une vérité que vous ne pouvez pas contester ! J'ai le plus grand respect pour l'arithmancie, Rose Weasley, mais vos calculs ne détiennent pas la connaissance absolue ! Sans arithmancie, la divination est abstraite, mais sans divination, l'arithmancie est matérialiste et vide de sens. L'arithmancie peut vous aider à prévoir l'avenir, mais certainement pas à comprendre le monde qui vous entoure. Vous devez apprendre à dépasser le domaine du visible, à considérer votre esprit comme un être à part entière !

Elle ajouta :

\- Les conditions que je vous ai cité ne sont pas forcément suffisantes pour qu'un voyage spirituel puisse se concrétiser. Comme je vous l'ai dit, déplacer son esprit hors du temps et de l'espace n'est pas du tout habituel ; un seul sorcier est parvenu à le faire au 9e siècle. Cependant, quand il a essayé de rentrer chez lui, en Amazonie, seul son corps est arrivé à destination. Son esprit s'est perdu dans l'au-delà... Donc, d'une part, il y a peu de chance que vous réussissiez à faire un deuxième voyage spirituel, et d'autre part, quand bien même vous y arriveriez, vous ne sortirez sans doute pas de ce voyage indemne. Ce risque vaut-il la peine d'être couru, à votre avis ?

Complètement frigorifiée, comme si la présence de la sorcière avait fait chuter la température de dix bon degrés, Rose ne put qu'acquiescer raidement de la tête. Tout était si fictionnel, si irréel ! N'y avait-il pas une parole sensée ou bien un problème logique à résoudre qui pouvait la rassurer quant à la véracité du monde qui l'entourait ? Devait-elle croire une diseuse de bonne aventure qui avait la spiritualité pour seul mot à la bouche ? Désemparée, elle contint son envie de hurler.

\- Rien de tout ça n'existe, marmonna-t-elle en tremblant de hargne. Tout se passe dans ma tête... Je continue de rêver, mais je suis bel et bien morte. Et mes parents ne le savent même pas... (soudainement, elle explosa) Arrêtez de me raconter des foutaises !

\- Les jeunes de votre époque sont tellement vulgaires et simplistes, se contenta de répondre la voyante. Je dois partir, à présent. La directrice voudra me voir dans une minute... Évitez de propager la moindre rumeur concernant vos camarades qui sont dans l'infirmerie, ajouta la voyante. Miss Gaunt ne pourra pas mener sa mission à terme : l'ombre de la mort plane déjà au-dessus d'elle.

En songeant avec ironie qu'elle avait certainement dû confondre la mort avec une fumée un peu trop noirâtre dans sa boule de cristal poussiéreuse, Rose l'observa s'éloigner. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison Elizabeth Burke avait sollicité la présence de cette femme dans le château, la divination n'étant officiellement plus admise à Poudlard depuis l'exécution de deux enseignants par des moldus. « Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être voyant pour se rendre compte que l'état d'Elvira est critique en tout cas, se dit-elle. Je ne crois pas que je dois la dénoncer dans l'immédiat, surtout sans preuves à l'appui... en tout cas, il faut que je m'entretienne avec _sa sœur_ ».

...

Le décès d'Elvira fut la consécration d'un rêve secret pour certaines personnes tel que Flint et un cauchemar insurmontable pour la plupart des étudiants et des enseignants (même les tableaux avaient respecté une journée de deuil en l'honneur de cette jeune fille estimée de tous). Bien d'autres élèves ne ressortirent pas vainqueurs du combat contre la variole du dragon, qui avait lâchement quitté les murs de Poudlard après s'être attaquée aux personnes les plus vulnérables. Ariel Beurk avait été la première à succomber à la maladie. Abraham avait effectué un séjour à l'infirmerie, mais fort heureusement, son corps s'était montré réceptif aux soins (anxieuse, Rose s'était portée volontaire à maintes reprises pour aller à l'infirmerie). Elle en avait profité pour préconiser à l'une des infirmières le traitement qui était utilisé en prévention de la dragoncelle depuis 1635.

Néanmoins, elle ignorait qu'il était interdit aux étudiants de préconiser quoi que ce soit à des personnes qui leur étaient supérieures hiérarchiquement comme les enseignants, les concierges et les infirmiers, aussi, sa bonne intention fut seulement récompensée par cinquante copies de l'hymne de Poudlard à rédiger en une journée ; les étudiants ne devaient pas prétendre posséder un savoir qui excédait celui des adultes. C'était une humiliation impardonnable.

Le Poudlard du 17e siècle avait toujours semblé morne aux yeux de Rose, mais depuis qu'Elvira n'arpentait plus les couloirs du château, l'école était littéralement en décomposition, comme si son prestige reposait uniquement sur cette élève (peu d'enseignants assuraient encore leurs cours, et les repas étaient si bâclés que le maripain était désormais servi sans garniture). Fort heureusement, cette situation de deuil finit par se dissiper, et Rose eut même l'impression qu'avec l'absence d'une figure autoritaire parmi les étudiants, l'entente entre les maisons était bien plus cordiale. L'arrivée de la voyante avait en partie contribué à ranimer les ardeurs des élèves. Rose avait été la seule à ignorer la raison de sa présence à Poudlard.

\- Vous passez votre journée à lire, mais vous ignorez qui est Ode Shalley ! S'était indignée Ramkan quand Rose s'était renseignée auprès d'elle à ce sujet. Même Flint le sait, et pourtant, avec son cerveau de hibou, c'est tout juste s'il est capable de déchiffrer son prénom et compter ses propres dents. Ode Shalley est une voyante très réputée. Elle continue de pratiquer la divination malgré le fait que les voyants soient les sorciers les plus torturés par les moldus. Mrs Burke a définitivement banni la divination de Poudlard, mais Mrs Shalley est tout de même accueilli à Poudlard chaque année à la même période.

\- Si ce n'est pas pour enseigner, que vient-elle faire ici ?

\- Elle lit l'avenir des filles qui ont plus de quinze ans. Vous devriez connaître cette tradition, Rose : après leur apprentissage, les femmes se marient. La plupart des familles laissent à un voyant le soin de désigner l'époux adéquat pour leurs filles qui étudient à Poudlard... C'est une tradition plutôt exécrable, si vous voulez mon avis ! Avait ajouté Ramkan avec une moue particulièrement impertinente pour l'époque. Toutefois, j'admire suffisamment Ode Shalley pour accepter de me prêter au jeu. J'épouserai le premier rustre qui me tombe sous la main si cela peut me permettre de parler avec elle.

« Je ne participerai certainement pas à cette cérémonie grotesque », s'était promit Rose. Cependant, le jour où Mrs Shalley convia l'ensemble des élèves dans la grande salle, sa curiosité eut raison d'elle, comme si elle avait été prise d'une attraction irrésistible à cet instant précis. La file d'attente d'étudiantes entre quinze et vingt ans, qui faisait toute la longueur de la salle, avait pourtant tout d'une vision d'horreur : certaines filles étaient déjà en train de déterminer quels ornements elles désiraient apposer sur leurs robes de mariage. Shéhérazade Zharia, une élève de Poufsouffle aussi séduisante qu'idiote, se vit attribuer un fiancé de la maison Serpentard aux facultés mentales pas très éloignées des siennes ; elle cria de joie et se vit aussitôt rappeler à l'ordre par Mrs Gamp qui passait dans la salle au même moment, un seau plein de crapauds confisqués à la main.

Rose fut la dernière à se présenter devant Ode Shalley. Cette dernière la scruta avec un regard vague, une boule de cristal embrumée posée devant elle. En serrant les dents pour contenir son agacement devant toute cette mise en scène, Rose se maudit pour avoir succombé à une tentation aussi folle. Son irritation ne fit que s'accroître lorsque Mrs Shalley murmura :

\- À être aussi bornée, vous ne ferez que troubler davantage votre esprit. N'oubliez pas : quand une vérité existe, aussi immorale soit-elle, la seule chose que vous pouvez parvenir à tromper, c'est vous-même... Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme que vous aimez ne vous est pas destiné.

Prise d'un sursaut involontaire, Rose s'efforça de faire mime d'ignorer à qui la voyante faisait allusion, ce qui était stupide, elle en convenait ; Ode Shalley n'était pas une personne qui pouvait se laisser bercer par des feintes. « Toute de même... aimer est un mot bien fort, songea-t-elle, embarrassée à l'idée que son cœur puisse réellement porter un sentiment de cet ampleur. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce bougre de Ralston depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi penserais-je à lui, d'ailleurs ? Il ne m'accorde même pas un semblant d'intérêt ! Je n'espère même plus avoir une seule lettre de lui ! ». Furieuse que la déclaration de Mrs Shalley ait provoqué un pareil débat interne chez elle, Rose garda le silence. Cette dernière en profita donc pour poursuivre :

\- L'incompatibilité du temps et de l'espace vous empêche d'avoir une relation avec quiconque dans ce monde. Toutefois, sachez que cette incompatibilité se rompra au terme de cinq années, si vous ne parvenez pas à retourner d'où vous venez après ce délai. Vous pourrez alors vivre normalement et fonder une famille ici... Je peux observer une seule étoile parallèle à la vôtre : celle de Terick Ackmor. Il est donc désormais votre fiancé.

Abasourdie, Rose répliqua d'une voix blanche :

\- Attendez... croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai l'intention de... ?

\- Votre cérémonie de mariage se déroulera l'an prochain, le douzième jour du mois où la floraison des coquelicots s'achève. Prenez-en note.

L'attitude d'Ode Shalley lui faisant clairement comprendre que l'entretien était clôt, Rose quitta la grande salle d'un pas véhément. Depuis l'arrivée de cette femme, elle avait l'impression qu'un lot d'absurdités s'accumulait dans son quotidien. _Un fiancé ?_ Pouvait-elle considérer cette déclaration comme pire que l'histoire du voyage spirituel ? « Oui, pensa-t-elle. C'est mille fois pire ! Ah, par les glandes de Merlin, je déteste les voyants ! ». Une fois à la bibliothèque, son unique lieu de refuge, elle s'empara du premier manuscrit qui lui tomba sous la main en réalisant à peine qu'il s'agissait d'un conte intitulé _Les crises de foie du dragon glouton_. Cinq minutes plus tard, un étudiant de son âge prit place à la même table qu'elle.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton funeste en tournant dix pages de son livre d'un seul coup.

Blond, frêle, l'air affable, l'étudiant se présenta :

\- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis votre fiancé. Je suis Terick Ackmor.

...

 _Le chemin des baies était plus pittoresque que jamais. L'abondance de la végétation et le scintillement de ses couleurs accompagnèrent la balade savoureuse de Rose. Elle ignorait par quel hasard elle se trouvait si proche de La Niche alors qu'elle devrait être à Poudlard, mais préférait passer sous silence ce type de réflexion désobligeante pour le moment. Elle enjamba un ruisseau en progressant sur des rochers alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de grenade progressait dans l'air. Bientôt, des gloussements interrompirent sa promenade. Quatre fées dansèrent à hauteur de son visage en entortillant leurs cheveux. « Ce sont les fées que je croyais avoir tué ! Se dit Rose en les suivant du regard avec émerveillement. Leurs ailes ont finalement repoussées ! »._

 _La parade des fées ne dura que quelques secondes. Elles firent une révérence pompeuse devant Rose avant de disparaître en direction d'un arbre aux formes humanoïdes (on aurait dit une nymphe recouverte de feuilles). Attristée de leur départ précoce, Rose poursuivit sa route. Puis, Ralston apparut soudainement devant un pêcher ._

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna-t-elle, incapable de parler davantage sous l'effet de l'émotion._

 _Il sourit en répondant :_

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Rose, ne croyez-vous pas ?_

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Mais peu importe ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous ne m'écrivez pas ! J'attends votre lettre depuis des mois._

 _\- Rose... (il laissa ses mains s'enrouler autour des siennes) avez-vous vraiment besoin que je recoure à ce genre de communication superficielle ? Vous savez combien je pense à vous. Cela devrait suffire, non ?_

 _Les jambes de Rose perdirent en vigueur et elle soutint difficilement le regard, très tendre, de Ralston. Elle demanda avec hésitation :_

 _\- Vous pensez à moi... en tant que petite sœur ?_

 _\- Le devoir m'interdit de penser à vous d'une autre manière. Vous vous doutez de ce qu'il en est, en réalité... Rentrez à La Niche, maintenant, Rose. Vous êtes demeurée loin de moi suffisamment longtemps._

 _\- Ralston... vous savez que j'ai un fiancé, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Les mains de celui-ci remontèrent au niveau du visage de Rose pour l'immobiliser. Après quoi, il souffla en se rapprochant d'elle :_

 _\- Oui, je le sais. Vous devez annuler vos fiançailles et revenir ici. Promettez-moi que vous le ferez._

 _Il mêla ensuite ses lèvres aux siennes avec fougue pour faire en sorte d'obtenir la promesse voulue. Et tout devint diffus et lointain, signe que le point culminant d'un rêve venait d'être atteint..._

Rose se réveilla. Tremblante et aussi brûlante que si elle venait d'émerger d'un bain chaud, elle tâta ses lèvres comme pour y déceler la marque d'un baiser dont elle ressentait encore toutes les sensations. Honteuse d'avoir permis à son imagination de lui imposer de pareilles visions, elle jura et prit la résolution de boire une potion contre les rêves tous les soirs.

\- Ralston, espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-elle, encore haletante. Est-ce que vous essayez de me torturer ?... Non, en vérité, c'est moi qui me torture seule.

En se rallongeant, elle autorisa quelques larmes à venir soulager son surplus d'émotions, puis elle s'endormit de nouveau. Le lendemain, elle s'efforça de chasser le souvenir du rêve de son esprit et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en saluant machinalement toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa avec courtoisie ; Terick Ackmor la salua dans le hall d'entrée avant de rejoindre la table des élèves de Poufsouffle. La veille, ils avaient brièvement discuté à la bibliothèque, et Rose n'avait pas manqué de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pris au sérieux les propos de Mrs Shalley. Fort heureusement, il ne paraissait pas non plus enthousiaste. Mais, à cette époque, était-il vraiment possible de s'opposer à un mariage arrangé ?

En réfléchissant à la question, Rose but son jus de citrouille d'un trait. Helen Babbling fit alors son entrée dans la salle en dévoilant un visage rayonnant qui ne s'accordait nullement avec l'expression figée qu'elle affichait en tout temps. Elle était entourée de cinq étudiantes de la même maison qu'elle. En la considérant, Rose se demanda si ce n'était pas la disparition inopinée d'Elvira qui était à l'origine de ce changement chez elle. À sa grande surprise, au lieu de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigle, Helen se détacha de « son groupe d'amis » et vint l'aborder.

\- Bonjour, Rose, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant elle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien... et vous ?

Un sourire éclaira à nouveau le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Je me porte plutôt bien. Quand vous aurez fini de manger, venez marcher dans le parc avec moi, Rose. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de me reviewver ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre : d'Ode Shalley et de son explication concernant le voyage de Rose, de la mort d'Elvira (certains d'entre vous l'appréciait, donc j'espère que vous ne voyez pas sa mort comme une injustice:p), et du reste.**

 **A bientôt !**


	20. Dans le panier !

**Bonsoir,**

 **J'ai trouvé du temps pour achever ce chapitre malgré le fait que je recommence à avoir du travail sur le dos depuis la reprise des cours. J'ai été plutôt inspirée, donc ça tombe bien. Je vous laisse découvrir les derniers jours de Rose à Poudlard avec quelques surprises au programme (pas de morts et de massacre en masse, cette fois, promis:D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **20\. Dans le panier !**

 **...**

Marcher aux côtés d'une personne que l'on croyait connaître procurait une grande sensation d'étrangeté. C'était un acte surfait, presque désagréable. Dans le parc de Poudlard, Rose passait d'un saule à l'autre en tâchant d'ignorer la présence d'Helen Babbling qui semblait avoir retrouvé son naturel paisible – elle n'en demeurait pas moins infidèle à elle-même avec le sourire qu'elle conservait soigneusement aux lèvres. Sans crier gare, elle se tourna vers Rose qui se raidit involontairement. « Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que son attitude cache quelque chose ? » se demanda Rose, sceptique. Alors que la dernière conversation entre Helen et sa « sœur » lui revenait en tête, cette dernière dit :

\- J'ai beau ne pas vous aimer, je dois vous remercier d'avoir eu la délicatesse de ne pas avoir divulgué tout ce que vous connaissez de ma vie aux autres. En particulier ma parenté avec Elvira… ne soyez pas étonnée, je sais que vous avez surpris ma conversation avec elle.

Sans savoir que répondre, Rose hocha la tête.

\- Ne croyez pas que la disparition de ma sœur soit une source de soulagement pour moi, poursuivit Helen en arrachant froidement les pétales d'une fleur qu'elle venait de ramasser. C'est une angoisse permanente. Même actuellement, j'ai l'impression que son ombre va ressurgir entre les pans d'herbes… Sa mort ressemble à une dernière facétie. J'ai souhaité tant de fois qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon que je peine à croire que cela soit bel et bien arrivé. Même si c'est la maladie qui l'a emporté, c'est moi, le véritable assassin d'Elvira.

En considérant avec une certaine obsession l'éclair fougueux qui avait jailli du regard d'Helen, Rose fut accaparée par une vision effrayante, formée par son imagination : celle d'Elvira à la merci de sa sœur, peu avant son décès. Les mains d'Elvira broyaient sans relâche le cou amaigri de celle-ci jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte son corps déjà dévasté par la maladie…. Rose frémit en revenant à la réalité. Elle pria pour que le discours d'Helen ne soit pas aussi morbide que ce qu'elle anticipait.

Celle-ci parut avoir deviné ses pensées. Elle riposta sur un ton narquois :

\- Votre imagination est pauvre. Tuer quelqu'un n'a pas la même gravité morale que souhaiter tuer quelqu'un et attendre lâchement qu'une personne ou un accident de la vie concrétise ce vœu. Je suis loin d'être une personne honnête, Rose Weasley, et je méprise votre honnêteté tout comme je méprise vos utopies et votre science faussée qui n'est pas supérieure à celle des autres. Quand on a toujours vécu à Londres et qu'on a mené une vie difficile comme la mienne, il est difficile de supporter les donneurs de leçons dans votre genre.

En s'arrêtant au bord du lac, Rose ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien :

\- Je suis peut-être naïve, mais pour moi, un manque d'honnêteté ne se justifie pas aussi facilement. De plus, vous ne devez pas tout lier à votre vécu. Il est possible d'espérer et d'avoir foi en l'avenir même si notre vie a été difficile… (elle pensa à son oncle Harry) Mon oncle a eu une jeunesse aussi difficile que la vôtre, et pourtant, il n'a jamais été aussi défaitiste et égocentré que vous l'êtes.

\- Je vous ai toujours considérée comme une fille craintive, effacée, et un peu idiote. Mais vous avez plus de caractère qu'il n'y parait, remarqua Helen avec un sourire cordial qui surprit Rose.

Elle ajouta ensuite :

\- Je vais vous parler d'Elvira et moi. Cependant, je ne m'attarderai sur aucun détail. Si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, je vous épargnerai ce lamentable récit avec plaisir.

Bien évidemment, Rose ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait attendu depuis trop longtemps les confidences d'Helen. Voici ce qu'elle apprit : Helen avait été élevée par sa mère à Hansord, un village à la fois fréquenté par des moldus et des sorciers. Violentée par son mari, cette dernière avait rencontré M. Gaunt dans une auberge – il l'avait quitté après qu'elle lui ait avoué son ascendance moldue. Helen avait rencontré Elvira à l'âge de dix ans alors que M. Gaunt, soûl, avait tenté de brûler la maison de sa mère. Peu affective envers Helen, Elvira avait décidé d'ignorer son existence. Des années plus tard, pour épargner à sa mère d'être vendue comme esclave sur un marché moldu, Helen avait accepté d'épouser M. Babbling, un vendeur fortuné, alors qu'elle était encore adolescente. Elle avait été contrainte de renoncer à ses pouvoirs magiques et à la possibilité de faire des études.

\- Votre fils est mort, c'est bien ça ? demanda Rose en pesant ses mots.

\- Oui. Mon mari l'a accidentellement tué… Et moi, je l'ai tué, lui.

Stupéfaite, Rose balbutia :

\- Vous avez tué votre mari ?

\- J'ai été infiniment clémente envers lui. Il aurait mérité une fin bien plus cruelle.

Rose n'était pas sans savoir que le mari d'Helen tenait le rôle de bourreau au sein de leur foyer, mais elle ne pouvait pas cautionner le meurtre. Si un procès avait eu lieu, le Magenmagot aurait très certainement été en défaveur d'Helen, étant donné qu'aucune loi ne protégeait les femmes mariées au 17e siècle en cas de maltraitance conjugale. « Il est fort probable qu'Helen finisse tôt ou tard sur le banc des accusés, songea Rose. Et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. »

En contemplant l'horizon, Helen déclara :

\- Préparez-vous, Rose. Contrairement à Elvira, je ne considère pas les moldus comme des ennemis, mais je suis consciente qu'il sera difficile d'éviter une guerre.

Elle tritura ses poches et en sortit un parchemin plié ainsi qu'une plume légèrement tordue. Après quoi, elle les plaça dans les mains de Rose en disant :

\- Transmettez ceci à Ralston Potter. La plume a le pouvoir de rendre confiant celui qui écrit avec. Quant au parchemin, il contient le fruit de mes nombreuses recherches il est possible que cela aide Mr. Potter à convaincre le Magenmagot d'éviter une guerre.

En pensant avec ironie que Ralston devrait plutôt se procurer une plume pour devenir humble, Rose remercia Helen sans chercher à la questionner. Cette aide inespérée fit dévier son jugement concernant Helen : elle décida de lui accorder sa confiance, estimant que toute personne ayant un rôle à jouer dans l'instauration du code international du secret magique était précieuse à cette époque. En observant la chute du soleil entre les collines, elle vit un brin de renouveau flotter dans l'air.

...

Le premier tournoi de Quidditch de l'histoire de Poudlard avait débuté il y a plusieurs mois. Pour clore l'année, les maisons Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'affronteraient en duel, ce qui n'était pas sans avoir eu un impact sur l'état de santé d'Abraham, déjà éreinté par la récente attaque de variole : les nerfs à rude épreuve, celui-ci se nourrissait à peine et somnolait en classe, ce qui lui avait déjà valu deux nuits blanches ornées de dix coups de baguette en guise de punition. Compte tenu de la situation, Rose s'était retenue de le persuader d'abandonner le tournoi : Abraham préfèrerait agoniser au milieu du terrain de Quidditch plutôt que de se laisser convaincre de ne pas jouer.

Au beau milieu d'une journée caniculaire, Abraham déclama donc l'hymne de Poudlard d'une voix blanche avec les autres élèves, le teint aussi verdâtre qu'une dragée à la morve. Exceptionnellement, Rose s'était présentée dans les tribunes afin de suivre la progression du match, bien qu'elle sût sa présence inutile. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par les gros paniers en bois brut qui surplombaient les quatre angles du terrain, au lieu des anneaux d'or modernes de son époque.

Quand le chant de l'hymne s'acheva, elle observa les joueurs chevaucher leurs balais : le sortilège de Coussinage, qui n'était pas encore utilisé sur les manches à balais, rendait l'usage de ces derniers si inconfortables que les joueurs de Quidditch se retrouvaient constamment avec des cloques au niveau du fessier à l'issu des matchs. Au mois de novembre, Rose avait croisé certains élèves à l'infirmerie se plaignant de douleurs en omettant par pudeur de préciser la localisation des crampes.

Les balais volaient si bas qu'ils atteignaient à peine le rebord des tribunes et le souaffle semblait particulièrement difficile à manier, non seulement en raison de son diamètre, mais également en raison de sa pesanteur : sous l'effet de son poids, les joueurs les plus frêles perdaient l'équilibre, et certains balais piquaient dangereusement du nez. Il était probable que les sortilèges anti-gravité n'aient pas encore été expérimenté.

\- Abraham Potter s'est une fois de plus fait distancier par Gaston Taylor ! beugla Flint qui commentait le match sans l'aide d'un amplifieur de voix moderne… (les bras musclés du poursuiveur lancèrent le lourd souaffle droit dans le panier). Poufsouffle marque un nouveau point !

Même à cette distance, Rose pouvait apercevoir le teint d'Abraham qui devenait blême de minute en minute. Depuis le début de l'affrontement, ses interactions ratées avec le souaffle avaient été fatales à son équipe apeuré, il évitait même volontairement le souaffle, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques moqueuses. A quelques mètres de Rose, Jane Clarson était occupée à encourager les élèves de Poufsouffle sans porter le moindre intérêt à Abraham.

Puis, à nouveau, le souaffle s'apprêta à atterrir dans les bras d'Abraham. Cependant, il fit dévier son balai en feignant un geste maladroit. « Il a peur du souaffle ! comprit Rose. Au dernier match, le souaffle avait manqué de lui faire perdre un œil. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je n'ai jamais considéré le Quidditch comme un sport vraiment utile, surtout à cette époque, où les balles sont des instruments de torture à eux tous seuls ». Des gloussements retentirent de part et d'autre, immobilisant en l'air le balai d'Abraham. Au même moment, Flint s'écria à pleins poumons :

\- Abraham Potter a vraisemblablement très peur du souaffle ! Il semble désorienté par Taylor et ses stratégies ! Il s'est à présent arrêté ! Il ne joue plus ! Il…

\- Mr. Potter est-il le seul à jouer, Mr. Flint ? l'interrompit sèchement Mrs Gamp. Épargnez-nous vos futilités et allez à l'essentiel !

A côté de Rose, Ramkan soupira en se massant les tempes :

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement expulser Flint du terrain ? Subir sa voix de Troll m'a donné la migraine la plus horrible que j'ai expérimenté jusqu'ici ! Je vais pâlir de jalousie quand les joueurs quitteront leurs balais avec des cloques à l'arrière-train, à ce rythme !

Plusieurs regards indignés lui signifièrent que son langage était outrageant, et elle répondit par une grimace provocatrice. En contenant un rire, Rose se demanda si Ramkan appartenait vraiment à cette époque, tant son attitude ne coïncidait pas avec celles des adolescentes de son âge. Au même moment, des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la tribune : la petite taille d'Abraham lui avait permis de se faufiler entre la ligne de poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle et de récupérer le souaffle par surprise. Comme enragé, il traversa le terrain d'un bout à l'autre en obligeant les autres balais à lui céder la place, effectua une adroite remontée en chandelle comme Rose le lui avait appris (il provoqua ainsi un nouveau mouvement de surprise générale), ce qui le hissa à la hauteur des tribunes.

Flint en perdit sa faculté de parole :

\- Abraham Potter vient de… il vient de… !

\- Abraham Potter vient d'effectuer une prouesse technique sans précédent ! poursuivit fougueusement Ramkan. Il a atteint l'autre panier en évitant tous les obstacles grâce à des pirouettes aériennes très adroites, et l'altitude qu'il a atteint est presque surréaliste !... Oh, mais regardez ça ! _Il vient de marquer un point pour Gryffondor !_

Des cris de soulagement débordèrent chez les élèves de Gryffondor, après quoi, Rose se protégea instinctivement le visage lorsqu'une ribambelle de flèches enflammées furent tirées des tribunes en direction du ciel (une tradition de l'époque qui accompagnait les buts) pour finir leur course derrière le stade. Deux minutes plus tard, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'empara du vif d'or et le match s'acheva. La victoire de Poufsouffle était certes écrasante (300 points contre 160), mais l'image la plus mémorable du duel demeurerait la remontée en chandelle d'Abraham.

Une horde d'étudiants l'encercla d'ailleurs pour louer sa performance quand il se retrouva dans les tribunes, puis Rose lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le féliciter à son tour.

\- Qui vous a donc autorisé à me toucher ? grogna-t-il en dissimulant néanmoins un sourire.

Ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation.

\- D'où vous est venu cette motivation incroyable ?

\- De ce crétin de Flint.

\- Crétin ? répéta Rose, interdite.

Abraham leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Cette injure est votre invention, je vous rappelle. J'ignore ce que ce mot signifie, mais Flint le porte bien. J'aurais voulu voir son expression quand…

Les mots demeurèrent suspendus dans sa bouche. Jane Clarson avait délaissé ses amies pour venir lui parler. La sincérité brillait dans ses grands yeux perçants. En paraissant chercher à toute allure un discours approprié, Abraham se balançait inconsciemment sur place. Jane le devança en déclarant :

\- Vous êtes toujours un imbécile à mes yeux. Cependant, je vous félicite pour votre performance.

Muet, Abraham hocha la tête avec raideur. Sans attendre qu'il réagisse davantage, Jane s'en alla. En songeant que l'idylle qu'il espérait tant se profilait finalement, Rose éclata de rire.

...

\- Miss Weasley, veuillez vous retourner.

Dans le jargon du Poudlard du 17e siècle, les châtiments corporels étaient désignés ainsi Rose y était désormais accoutumée.

La sentence s'abattit sur elle en pleine salle de classe alors qu'elle s'y était à peine préparé. Elle n'aurait pas pu clore son dernier jour de cours d'une manière plus dégradante. L'hymne de Poudlard sera-t-il à nouveau l'objet de son conflit avec Mr. Sifflepouss ? Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien veillé à faire figurer ce texte formel en tête de son parchemin, et elle avait tant soigné la calligraphie de son devoir qu'elle n'avait guère eu le temps de répondre à la dernière question sur les sortilèges informulés. Elle décida d'affronter cette punition dignement malgré ces incohérences : en se plaçant devant le professeur de sortilèges, elle resta impassible. Aucun coup de baguette ne vint toutefois malmener sa nuque.

Les minutes défilèrent, et les regards figés des élèves devinrent sérieusement pénibles. Agacée d'être l'objet d'une pareille plaisanterie, Rose se tourna vers Mr. Sifflepouss dans l'intention d'abandonner sa docilité et de protester, cependant, à sa grande stupéfaction, ce dernier était courbé devant elle. Il lui avait octroyé la même forme de respect qu'il réservait habituellement à la directrice. Rose bégaya, alors que l'embarras lui picotait les joues :

\- Monsieur, que faites-vous ?... Pourquoi êtes-vous… ?

\- Merci, miss Weasley, dit-il en gardant la tête inclinée, la voix troublée par l'émotion. Vous êtes la seule étudiante… à avoir cité mon défunt grand-père, Balthazar Sifflepouss, dans votre devoir. Aucun étudiant n'avait encore pris la peine d'évoquer le tour du monde qu'il a effectué en balai… Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Après, il se redressa en ordonnant :

\- Présentez vos respects à miss Weasley ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous de baisser vos petits visages sournois !

Crispée, Rose se sentit presque gagnée par l'hilarité quand les élèves obtempérèrent à contrecœur. Jamais elle n'avait vécu un dernier jour d'école aussi atypique. Et, pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle était chanceuse de pouvoir vivre une pareille aventure.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, le retour à _La Niche_ s'avéra être bien moins palpitant : en effet, l'oncle William avait déserté la demeure afin de rendre visite à une grand-tante malade, quant à Ralston, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et, avare en lettres comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir Rose et Abraham. Une semaine passa donc sans qu'aucun d'eux ne revienne. L'humeur de Rose dégringolait jour après jour tandis qu'elle arpentait avec impatience la vaste maison elle en vint même à regretter l'absence des akita et leurs aboiements espiègles.

Ce soir, la tiédeur du temps lui permit de s'installer dans le jardin, au bord de la mare. D'un geste las, elle buvait son thé à la lavande en songeant que, de façon paradoxale, son quotidien n'avait jamais été aussi paisible… et aussi ennuyant. A cet instant, une étoile filante fendit en deux le ciel nocturne si promptement que Rose en vint à douter de ce qu'elle avait aperçu. _« Vous avez effectué un voyage spirituel, que vous le vouliez ou non »._ Les mots de la voyante résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles, comme une mélodie lointaine. Et à nouveau, Rose bannit de son esprit cette affreuse mélodie.

\- Bonsoir, Rose.

Paniquée de se sentir gagnée par l'émoi, Rose refusa de relever la tête immédiatement l'extrémité tremblotante de ses doigts lui fit deviner la présence de Ralston à quelques pas de la mare. En contrôlant son envie impérieuse de se presser à sa rencontre, elle le regarda avec le plus grand calme. Vêtu d'une cape de voyage, les cheveux lâchés, et les yeux creusés par la fatigue, il avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui portait sur ses épaules les pires responsabilités du monde, ce qui paraissait lui faire prendre de l'âge. Rose fut perturbée par l'écart que cela creusa entre eux.

Il demanda en souriant légèrement :

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, lâcha Rose sur un ton volontairement froid.

« A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? pensa-t-elle, furieuse. Même s'il s'excusait, je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrai lui pardonner sa négligence. ». En se levant, elle renversa la moitié de sa tasse sans y prendre garde, puis marcha à grands pas vers la maison. Sa gorge s'était déjà contractée… les larmes allaient bientôt déborder. Sa main moite se referma avec empressement sur la poignée de la porte, mais Ralston, qui l'avait suivi, la prit par le bras et la contraignit à faire volte-face. Qu'il l'oblige à être aussi pathétique devant lui était intolérable ! Elle gronda avec l'impertinence de son adolescence en perdant ses dernières réserves de sang-froid :

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Calmez-vous d'abord ! fit-il en lui emprisonnant les épaules alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter. Avant de vous comporter de cette manière, vous devriez…

\- Vous n'avez pas à me donner de directives ! Espèce de sale type ! Je vais partir de cette maison pourrie et je ne reviendrai plus jamais ! Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais ! Je…  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva enfermée dans une étreinte. Ses mots restèrent suspendus en l'air cependant qu'elle respirait l'odeur de Ralston, son nez se frottant involontairement contre le creux de son cou. Prise de court, elle cessa brusquement de respirer en ramenant vers elle ses poings, toujours serrés. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de cette manière. User d'un tel stratagème pour la retenir était tout simplement injuste. Dans une ultime tentative, elle souffla :

\- Lâchez-moi.

En guise de réponse, il raffermit ses bras autour d'elle. Attendrie, elle eut l'impression que toute sa bonne volonté s'envola. Son cœur battait violemment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de vous prendre dans mes bras alors que je vous croyais peut-être morte, dit-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Vous et Abraham, vous m'avez tellement inquiété. J'ai été mis au courant pas plus tard que cette semaine pour l'épisode de variole à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écrit ? l'interrogea Rose, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté si silencieux ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Pardonnez-moi. En d'autres circonstances, je serais personnellement venu vous chercher. Je vous aurais sorti de cet enfer.

En réalité, le cœur de Rose ne conservait aucune rancune. Seul son esprit pesait constamment le pour et le contre. Dans la situation présente, ce fut bien évidemment son cœur qui fut vainqueur. Ses mains se raccrochèrent timidement aux épaules de Ralston pour finir par les agripper avec davantage de franchise.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ralston et elle étaient installés dans le salon. Debout devant eux, Abraham piaillait pour combler la résonnance des pièces vides. Il improvisa un discours de trente minutes sur les figures qu'il avait effectué au cours du match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle, comme si les quatre derniers mois se cantonnaient à Flint, le stade de Quidditch, et sa fameuse remontée en chandelle. Lorsqu'il déclara avoir eu la dragoncelle, Ralston pâlit.

\- Rose m'a soigné, se força à ajouter Abraham.

\- Merci, sourit Ralston en se tournant vers Rose.

La marque de reconnaissance qu'elle décela sur son visage la ravit stupidement. Elle sursauta quand Abraham poursuivit :

\- Ah oui, Ode Shalley est encore venue jouer les cupidons ! Le fiancé qu'elle a choisi pour Rose est un empoté dénommé Ackmor. Cela dit, mieux vaut lui que Flint.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Ralston tandis que son expression se fermait.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Rose tripota ses mains, mal à l'aise. En estimant qu'il avait suffisamment parlé de lui-même, Abraham s'éclipsa en direction de sa chambre. Le regard toujours rivé sur les lignes de ses paumes, Rose hésita à expliciter à Ralston le fait qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se fiancer à quiconque. Étant donné qu'il la considérait désormais comme « sa petite sœur », il s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'elle se confie à lui sur le sujet.

Au moment où elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, Ralston se leva et rejoignit la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il affirma ensuite :

\- Je suis étonné que les enseignants de Poudlard se plient encore à une tradition aussi désuète. Les élèves vont à l'école pour se former, pas pour se fiancer… Seize ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour se marier.

En se retournant, il ajouta :

\- Enfin bon, mettons ce sujet de côté, pour le moment. Il faut que je vous parle. Je vous ai promis de vous aider à rentrer chez vous… Je pense avoir obtenu une réponse.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de me reviewver ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir vous lire^^ A bientôt !**


	21. Le dragon noir

**Bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **Comme vous l'avez constaté, cette histoire touche à sa fin. J'ai eu du mal à tenir le rythme ces derniers temps, je m'en excuse. Entre mes travaux de fin d'études et mes leçons de conduite, et tout le reste, j'en suis venue à délaisser cette fic (que j'attendais pourtant de pouvoir reprendre avec impatience). Aujourd'hui, je vous livre l'un des derniers chapitres en espérant qu'il subsiste parmi vous un public prêt à poursuivre les aventures de Rose^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **21\. Le dragon noir**

 **...**

Le temps du retour était-il imminent ? L'anxiété gagna Rose à cette idée, alors qu'elle attendait que Ralston vienne confirmer ou estomper ses doutes quant aux dires d'Ode Shalley. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle redouta que la vérité ne précipite son départ et elle manqua de lui imposer le silence avant qu'il ne parle. Toutefois, elle contint ce caprice futile : à quoi bon nourrir une proximité vaine avec Ralston ? La raison de sa venue au 17e siècle était la découverte d'une période de l'histoire. Elle avait nourri ses yeux de nombreux témoignages, et se devait de garder toute implication sentimentale à l'écart de ses observations. « Je dois partir, songea-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Ralston. Plutôt que de vous approcher de près sans jamais pouvoir vous frôler, je préfère laisser l'espace et le temps dresser une frontière entre nous ».

Sans un mot, Ralston laissa sa main droite errer dans l'une de ses poches. D'emblée, Rose imagina qu'il allait lui présenter un portoloin qui aurait le pouvoir de défier le temps. Son hypothèse de départ concernant la plume sans encre pouvait-elle s'avérer véridique ? Une lumière jaillit finalement de la main entrouverte de Ralston et déversa un spectre coloré sur le visage de Rose : l'objet qu'il lui tendait était un fragment de miroir en forme de losange.

Rose plissa les sourcils en direction de Ralston avec incompréhension, et ce dernier lui expliqua alors :

\- Connaissez-vous la théorie des quatre vies ? (Rose secoua négativement la tête) Il s'agit de l'une des théories les plus célèbres de la divination… D'après, Sergegüs Plautin, un voyant du 6e siècle, chacun d'entre nous possède quatre vies : celle que nous vivons, celle que nous rêvons de vivre, celle que nous croyons vivre, et celle que nous ne vivons pas. Un équilibre entre ces vies permet un équilibre parfait entre le corps et l'esprit… Ce voyant théoricien a inventé le miroir des quatre vies : une personne qui le contemple voit normalement apparaitre son reflet à la surface. Si aucun reflet n'apparait, cela signifie que la personne a perdu une ou plusieurs vies.

Ce discours, quelque peu abstrait pour Rose, la fit lever les yeux au ciel. En temps normal, elle aurait été ravie de prendre connaissance d'une anecdote historique, même axée sur la divination, mais dans le contexte actuel, seule la fonction du miroir l'intéressait. L'agacement devait se lire sur son visage, car Ralston poursuivit :

\- Ne soyez pas impatiente, j'en viens maintenant à l'essentiel. (Il dressa le miroir devant lui, et son visage se refléta dans le verre) A votre tour. Prenez-le et regardez-vous.

En s'emparant du losange, Rose s'exécuta à contrecœur. Et sa surprise fut de taille lorsque le miroir lui renvoya seulement l'image du mobilier derrière elle, comme si son corps était fantomatique. Le souffle court, Rose laissa l'objet lui glisser des doigts. Elle parvint à marmonner :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

\- C'est donc vrai ! s'exclama Ralston en ramassant le miroir. Vos vies ont été séparées !

\- Parlez normalement, s'il vous plait ! fit Rose, la vue embrouillée par des larmes de rage. Je ne comprends rien !... Etes-vous en train de me parler de corps et d'esprit séparés ? De voyage spirituel ?

En écarquillant le regard sous l'effet de la stupéfaction, Ralston lui confirma qu'il était bel et bien en train de faire allusion au voyage spirituel. Avant qu'il n'entreprenne de plus amples explications concernant la manière dont survenait cet étrange phénomène, Rose lui parla d'Ode Shalley et des révélations que celle-ci lui avait fait. Après quoi, elle demanda à Ralston dans quelles circonstances il avait découvert la théorie des quatre vies.

\- Par hasard, répondit-il tandis qu'elle tentait de maitriser ses tremblements de colère. Durant mon temps libre, j'ai effectué quelques recherches qui n'ont rien donné dans les archives du Conseil des sorciers et dans quelques librairies réputées. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de recueillir des témoignages… Autant vous dire que les gens étaient plutôt railleurs quand je leur parlais de voyage dans le temps ! Un soir, au pub des Orties, j'étais en train de discuter avec Amy – vous devez sans doute vous rappeler d'elle – et un homme s'est invité à notre table. Il s'est avéré être un voyant, mais il le cache pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention des moldus. Lorsque j'ai évoqué votre situation, il a immédiatement deviné que vous avez effectué un voyage spirituel et m'a offert le miroir des quatre vies en guise de test. Une personne qui a effectué un voyage spirituel a laissé ses deux premières vies dans le futur : son corps s'est dédoublé, et le miroir rend compte de ce déséquilibre. Pour rentrer chez vous…

\- Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire pour rentrer chez moi ! l'interrompit Rose, cinglante. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que des imbécilités pareilles puissent être associées à moi ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Et je ne veux plus vous écouter parler !

« Je m'emporte encore, et je réagis encore avec immaturité, pensa-t-elle, quelque peu frustrée que ses émotions exacerbées ne l'aident pas à être à la hauteur du charisme de Lisbeth Black. Je suis capricieuse, colérique et obstinée, mais peu importe. De toute façon, maintenant, ce Ralston pense de moi n'a plus d'importance ». Alors qu'elle demeurait frémissante après son emportement, Ralston passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, il s'indigna en la regardant sévèrement :

\- Votre orgueil vous empêche d'admettre que ce sont des voyants qui ont résolu votre problème ! Je suis aussi rationnel que vous, Rose. Pourtant, j'ai accepté de vous croire quand vous m'avez raconté votre histoire. Et pour vous aider, j'ai également été ouvert à toutes les propositions ! Mais je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de me donner tant de mal !

\- Oui, vous avez eu tort ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'aller jusque-là !

En abrégeant la conversation, Rose se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil, le visage volontairement tourné vers la fenêtre embrumée placée devant elle. Les propos de Ralston concordaient avec une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Ces derniers mois, durant ses rares moments de quiétude, il lui était arrivé de considérer son voyage comme une aventure exceptionnelle. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait percé le mystère de ce voyage, elle ressentait une terrible désillusion. Elle avait attendu une explication plus noble, plus logique. Une explication à son image.

Sa déception était telle qu'elle songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle sur-le-champ. Elle se souvint qu'il lui fallait un objet du 21e siècle pour déclencher un voyage spirituel. Du reste, elle avait conservé sa robe de Poudlard en attendant la probabilité d'un retour au 21e siècle. En estimant qu'il était préférable d'éviter les adieux, Rose déclara à l'attention de Ralston :

\- Je vais y aller. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, veuillez m'excuser… Merci de votre aide.

Elle ignora ses yeux rivés sur elle afin de garder son calme, puis traversa le salon d'un pas précipité et maladroit. Et comme tout à l'heure dans le jardin, Ralston la devança et l'empêcha de partir son air réprobateur indiqua qu'il avait deviné ses intentions. Cette fois-ci, il empoigna ses épaules avec autorité en s'écriant :

\- Pouvez-vous réfléchir avant d'agir ? Savez-vous à quel point il est dangereux de faire un voyage spirituel sans être préparé ?

\- Ce sera dangereux que je sois préparée ou non ! Laissez-moi passer.

\- Certainement pas ! Si je dois vous pendre au mur et vous lancer le maléfice du Saucisson pour vous empêcher de quitter cette pièce, croyez-moi que je n'hésiterai pas !

En ignorant ses remarques, Rose tenta de l'esquiver, mais elle regretta bien vite d'avoir fait l'impasse sur les capacités physiques de Ralston : ce dernier ne mit guère plus de deux secondes à l'immobiliser contre le dossier d'un canapé sans même avoir eu recours à sa baguette magique. Son visage surplombait le sien avec fermeté alors que ses mains se contractaient autour des coudes de Rose.

Troublée par cette posture, Rose relâcha ses défenses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de compter mentalement le nombre minime de centimètres qu'il lui faudrait franchir pour que ses lèvres touchent celles de Ralston. Elle répliqua pour tenter lamentablement de cacher son malaise :

\- C'est _ça_ , votre méthode d'attaque ? Vous êtes un sacré dragueur pour un gars du 17e siècle. Que dirait Lisbeth Black si elle vous voyait ?

Les yeux de Ralston s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc. Au même instant, un vacarme surgit derrière la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir, comme si la pression d'un coup de pied l'avait obligé à céder. Ce qui ressemblait à une meute de loups se déversa ensuite dans la salle de séjour, puis l'oncle William fit son entrée en émettant un sifflement aux accents tremblants. Promptement, les akita se rassemblèrent en cercle en laissant retomber leurs pattes.

Ralston, qui avait gardé les mains sur les bras de Rose, reçut un regard particulièrement virulent de la part de son oncle. En s'écartant d'elle, il dit précipitamment :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, mon oncle.

En guise de réponse, l'oncle William envoya valser sa veste en laine dans l'âtre de la cheminée une partie du vêtement fut piégée par les flammes. Soucieux de clarifier la situation, Ralston ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais son oncle le prit au dépourvu en tonnant :

\- Dehors, vous deux !

\- Mon oncle…

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Le Conseil des sorciers est sens dessus dessous ! La petite Elfrida Clagg a une fois de plus provoqué une infiltration de créatures magiques !

D'un geste alarmé, Ralston rajusta le nœud de sa cape de voyage qu'il s'était apprêté à défaire. Sans comprendre l'objet de sa détresse, Rose l'observa se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée en grondant :

\- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ne prennent-ils jamais mes avertissements en considération ? Ils abattent les créatures magiques au lieu de faire construire des abris pour les dérober aux regards des moldus ! Dans une situation si grotesque, il est évident que les propriétaires de dragons ou autres cherchent à faire payer au Magenmagot sa négligence en forçant la porte du Conseil des sorciers ! De quoi ces imbéciles se plaignent-ils à présent ?

Il ajouta :

\- Rose, suivez-moi. Nous partons à Londres.

...

Depuis le début du séjour de Rose au 17e siècle, les flots de la tempête londonienne ne faisaient que gagner en vigueur. Jamais le cœur de la ville n'avait connu une véritable période de prospérité malheureusement, les décisions peu cohérentes du Conseil des sorciers au sujet de la relation diplomatique entre le monde des sorciers et le monde des moldus avaient seulement contribuées à multiplier les conflits : la loi, par exemple, ne favorisait pas l'abattage des créatures magiques, mais elle pouvait être contournée en cas de danger.

Après que des lutins ont étranglé trois enfants moldus dans leurs berceaux, une exécution massive de créatures magiques avait été ordonnée il y a peu, malgré l'opposition farouche de Ralston et de trois autres membres du Magenmagot. Cette mesure avait donné lieu à des protestations en tout genre de la part des quelques rares propriétaires de créatures magiques qui subsistaient.

A l'approche du bâtiment du Conseil des sorciers, Rose constata qu'un mouvement de panique généralisé l'entourait, ce qui ne lui arracha qu'un simple haussement d'épaules mêlé d'un bref soupir. Dans ce quartier de Londres, les habitants passaient davantage de temps à courir pour s'abriter d'une menace qu'à se pavaner. L'élément inédit de cette soirée se situait dans le ciel : une cinquantaine de créatures ailées se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la grande porte décadenassée du Conseil des sorciers, et au sol, dans les escaliers, d'autres créatures à quatre pattes suivaient le mouvement. Une brigade tentait de maitriser ce flot discontinu d'une massivité effrayante, mais leurs sortilèges d'expulsion n'avaient d'effet que sur les rats et les furets.

Au pied des escaliers, alors que les gens se bousculaient sauvagement pour s'écarter du troupeau d'animaux, une femme hystérique rampait, le poing dressé en vociférant :

\- Sorciers, sorciers ! Allez brûler en enfer !

\- _Oubliettes_ ! s'écria Rose en rivant sa baguette sur elle.

D'emblée, un air vague s'empara du visage de la femme et ses gestes grossiers s'interrompirent sur-le-champ. Impatient, Ralston somma à Rose de ne pas perdre de temps avec le sortilège d'amnésie et lui indiqua l'arrière du bâtiment. Une minute plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant un mur nu serti d'un minuscule grillage, qui en apparence, n'avait que pour seule fonction de recueillir les eaux usées. Ralston lança alors un sortilège de révélation, et le grillage laissa place à une longue porte avec un escalier creusé dans le sol. Ralston et Rose s'élancèrent au pas de course jusqu'à la porte, puis traversèrent un couloir humide et plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Au fait, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? demanda Rose, épuisée par la cadence effrénée de ses jambes.

\- Mon oncle est certain qu'Elfrida Clagg a orchestré le désastre de ce soir. Elle est particulièrement attachée à la protection des créatures magiques : il y a peu, elle s'est servie du pouvoir de son père pour faire venir des éleveurs et mettre leurs animaux en sûreté. Cependant, cette fois-ci, les créatures magiques sont trop nombreuses, et certaines proviennent même de forêt lointaines…Il est impossible qu'Elfrida soit à l'origine d'une telle invasion, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle est peut-être même en danger à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour la trouver et la mettre en sécurité. Moi, je vais m'occuper du reste. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Sans conviction, Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les animaux elle pouvait tout juste tolérer la présence des chats. La perspective d'affronter une armée de Scroutt à pétard et d'autres créatures au charme tout aussi limité suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides. En dissimulant son appréhension, elle se sépara de Ralston devant la porte qui donnait sur le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Les crissements sur le bois et les vibrations n'auguraient rien de bon, aussi, par précaution, elle produisit une protection magique autour d'elle avec l'aide de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle tira la poignée, un tourbillon d'ailes lui obstrua le champ de vision et elle peina à maintenir sa manœuvre de protection en sentant des furets envahir les pans de sa robe et se faufiler à l'intérieur une créature, qui ressemblait à un énorme furet, effectua même un bond périlleux pour lui sauter au cou et parvint à la mettre à terre. Rose émit un cri de surprise quand il mordit son oreille gauche avec véhémence. Elle leva sa baguette, puis un jet de lumière rouge envoya valser la bête au loin. Mécontent, le furet gronda d'une voix rauque :

\- Décampe d'ici, la Gorgone !

« Il parle ! Ce n'est donc pas un furet mais un chartier ! Le livre de soin aux créatures magiques que Scorpius m'avait prêté l'année dernière parlait de ces animaux agressifs et grossiers. Ralston m'a vraiment laissé le sale boulot… Il me le payera quand je sortirai d'ici ! » se dit Rose. Afin d'accomplir sa mission sans encombre et de ne pas se retrouver piégée par la centaine de créatures en suspension dans les airs, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de renoncer aux sortilèges d'attaque. Elle traversa le sol marbré de la salle au galop, pourchassée par deux jeunes dragons aux écailles pourpre. Une massue de Troll la frôla de peu.

\- Attendez ! retentit alors une voix fluette. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

Rose revint aussitôt sur ses pas en cherchant du regard la source de l'appel à la rescousse, tout en se protégeant le visage des deux bras pour éviter de justesse un hibou qui piquait du nez dans sa direction. Une nouvelle exclamation aiguë en provenance du plafond lui fit lever les yeux : à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, une très jeune sorcière était agrippée au rebord d'un lustre qui se balançait dangereusement au rythme des battements d'ailes des animaux. Il s'agissait probablement d'Elfrida Clagg.

La tension remonta tout au long du bras de Rose tandis qu'elle levait sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de léviation. Fort heureusement, elle parvint à transporter la fillette en toute sécurité en faisant brusquement dévier la trajectoire lors du passage d'un Troll. Alourdie par sa cape émeraude, cette dernière peina à se relever. Ses petits bras tremblants demeurèrent enroulés autour d'elle : Rose réalisa qu'un bébé dragon était niché entre les pans de sa robe.

Elfrida redressa son petit nez parsemé de taches de rousseur en direction de Rose et déclara en désignant les crapauds qui tapissaient un bureau :

\- Maintenant, il faut tous les sauver. Sinon, le dragon noir viendra les assassiner.

\- Quel dragon noir ? s'enquit Rose.

\- Il n'est pas encore là. Mais il va revenir et fera entrer d'autres animaux. Ensuite, il les tuera.

Pour sûr, le dragon agissait sous les ordres d'un maitre. Toutefois, quel était l'objectif ultime de ce massacre ? En y réfléchissant, Rose sursauta au moment où un lustre vola en éclats. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le plafond voûté qui se fissura pour laisser passer un dragon svelte à la parure flamboyante il était suivi par un cortège de dragons moins intimidant dont les jets brûlants vinrent réduire en poussière les poutres du hall.

\- Venez ! fit Rose en prenant Elfrida par les épaules. Sortons vite d'ici !

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Je veux les sauver ! Père m'a défendu de venir ici, mais je ne partirai pas ! Je les sauverai tous !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, je regrette…

Contrainte de faire usage d'un sort de stupéfixion pour qu'Elfrida ne lui oppose pas de résistance, Rose parvint à la tirer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et à renfermer la porte derrière eux. Après quoi, exténuée, elle épongea son front en sueur et reprit son souffle. Elle regarda Elfrida et une soudaine pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Elfrida Clagg n'était pas un personnage ordinaire ! Elle avait été chef du Conseil des sorciers de 1640 à 1687 avec une politique centrée sur le lien entre les hommes et les créatures magiques ! Avec tous les ouvrages d'histoire que Rose avait lus, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? « Peut-être parce qu'il est difficile d'imaginer que cette petite fille sera un jour à la tête du Conseil des sorciers », pensa Rose.

En frémissant, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte et dirigea sa baguette vers le cadenas.

\- Rose, attendez !

La silhouette de Ralston venait de se matérialiser dans le corridor. Il s'élança en direction de la porte comme si une catastrophe s'apprêtait à survenir, puis Rose sentit avec surprise sa baguette lui échapper des mains : il venait de la désarmer. Déroutée, elle le contempla dans l'attente d'une explication. Sans prendre le temps d'expliciter son étrange comportement, il lui demanda sur un ton farouche :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un dragon noir dans le hall d'entrée. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous…

En passant outre les bonnes manières, Ralston l'interrompit :

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit sèchement Rose. Mais pourquoi…

A cet instant, des employés du Conseil des sorciers, des éleveurs de créatures magiques, et la brigade affluèrent de part et d'autre du corridor. Le chef du Magenmagot se fraya un chemin parmi eux, et tous s'écartèrent contre le mur à l'exception de Ralston qui avait fortement pâli. Impatient, le chef du Magenmagot le toisa en beuglant :

\- Disparaissez, Mr. Potter ! Cette fois, j'entends bien régler cette affaire sans votre intervention !

\- Il n'y a pas de danger immédiat tant que les animaux sont enfermés, Milord ! riposta Ralston en se dressant entre le chef et la porte avec impertinence. Vous ne pouvez donc pas faire fi du décret sur la protection des créatures magiques !... _Milord_ !

Le chef du Magenmagot venait de réduire la porte en confettis pour accéder au hall d'entrée. Par la suite, la brigade se mêla au mouvement frénétique des créatures magiques, toujours plus nombreuses, et d'un même mouvement, les sorciers propulsèrent des boules écarlates en l'air (il s'agissait de pièges à animaux). Les boules se démultiplièrent, poursuivirent les créatures, et déployèrent un filet pour s'emparer de leur proie. En l'espace de quelques minutes, tous les animaux avaient été capturés. Seul le dragon noir manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est le dragon noir ? balbutia d'ailleurs Ralston, toujours blême.

\- Il a été capturé, l'informa un sorcier. Nous l'avons piégé à l'extérieur… Il s'avère que c'était un animagus, et nous l'avons identifié comme étant Lisbeth Black.

\- Votre _amie_ prétendument moldue, précisa le chef du Magenmagot d'une voix venimeuse.

Ralston peina à garder son calme il tremblait de manière très perceptible, à tel point que Rose craignit qu'il ne soit désigné comme le complice de Mrs Black. Néanmoins, ce qui l'inquiétait était moins l'anxiété palpable de Ralston que l'anticipation dont il avait fait preuve : dès le départ, il connaissait l'identité du dragon, d'où sa précipitation à l'égard de Rose pour le protéger. Il connaissait les méfaits que Lisbeth Black avait accompli, pourtant, il avait été prêt à mettre sa propre sécurité en danger pour occulter le crime commis par la jeune femme. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de Rose : « Ralston… ne me dites pas que, depuis le début, vous savez qui est Lisbeth Black ! S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous le saviez ! ».

...

 **Petite précision : vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai tendance à mélanger les personnages fictifs et les personnages créés par J.K Rowling dans cette histoire. Il se trouve qu'Elfrida Clagg est un personnage qui n'est pas de ma création. Elle a vécu au 17e siècle en tant que chef du Conseil des sorciers.**

 **Sinon, comme toujours, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews et vos lectures assidues ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! (qui sera probablement suivi par un épilogue)**


	22. La boisson préférée de Casoar

**Bonsoir!**

 **Contrairement à mes dires de la fois dernière, je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. J'ai réalisé qu'un simple épilogue ne me permettrais pas de vous offrir une conclusion digne de ce nom, donc cadeau : vous aurez le droit à un 23e chapitre ! Ceux qui viennent de terminer leurs épreuves de baccalauréat, ou bien, qui comme moi, commencent à avoir du temps (voire beaucoup trop de temps) à tuer après être entré dans la course de la recherche d'emploi, voilà de quoi vous distraire.**

 **En parallèle, je tiens à m'excuser par rapport au côté parfois trop sombre de cette histoire : ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire de ma part, au départ, j'avais l'intention de partir sur une trame plus simple avec une ambiance plus légère, mais le contexte du 17e siècle que j'ai imaginé est finalement plus propice à la guerre et aux complots chelous. En tout cas, voici une promesse que je tiendrai : le chapitre 23 sera beaucoup moins prise de tête et plus marrant.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **...**

 **22. _La boisson préférée de Casoar_**

 ** _..._**

Le corps de Lisbeth Black reposait dans une cellule annexe de l'une des prisons du Conseil des sorciers. Elle avait repris forme humaine, mais quelques écailles noires subsistaient à la hauteur de son cou, accentuant étrangement la majesté de son teint pâle et nacré. La paille du sol rêche et noirâtre, qui se mêlait à ses cheveux et sa robe déchirée, parvenait avec peine à l'enlaidir. En la contemplant de l'autre côté des barreaux, Rose tritura ses doigts d'un geste agacé : une simple incarcération n'était guère suffisante pour racheter les tortures sanguinaires que Mrs Black avait infligé à des milliers de sorciers. Ralston semblait avoir un avis drastiquement opposé au sien, à en croire son affreuse mine affligée. Un court instant, Rose éprouva une furieuse envie de le gifler.

Derrière eux, des employés chargés d'investigation et du suivi des incarcérés aux peines les plus lourdes, ainsi que des membres de Magenmagot, émettaient des commentaires railleurs et grossiers à propos de Lisbeth Black. Ils évoquèrent « les écailles de dragon qui se cachaient sous sa poitrine généreuse » et parlèrent « du manque de discernement de Mr. Potter, envoûté par une cupide Gorgone ». Intérieurement, Rose leur donna raison, bien que son agacement fût à son comble.

Thaïlis Kyle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Ralston d'un pas agressif. Durant plusieurs minutes, il garda les yeux plantés dans les siens cependant que son poing empli de tension se balançait d'avant en arrière. Après quoi, le poing vint rageusement se loger sur la mâchoire de Ralston, ce qui fit vaciller ce dernier sur place. Il répliqua par un coup de pied à l'estomac qui arracha un grognement à Kyle. Rose laissa son regard alterner de l'un à l'autre avec passivité, peu désireuse d'intervenir. A vrai dire, elle était soulagée que quelqu'un ait eu l'excellente initiative de frapper Ralston à sa place.

\- Je vous tuerais à mains nues si je le pouvais, Potter ! beugla Kyle en s'emparant finalement de sa baguette. Le pays fait naufrage à cause de votre politique à la noix ! Vous auriez mérité d'aller au bûcher à la place de tous ceux qui sont morts par votre faute ! Vous et cette catin de Black !

\- Je donnerai ma démission dès demain si cela peut vous être salutaire, répondit Ralston d'une voix sans timbre, obnubilé par la vision du corps étendu de Lisbeth Black. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je le reconnais… Mes ambitions de jeunesse sont finalement puériles, n'est-il pas vrai ? Je pensais pouvoir tout arranger seul, protéger le peuple, et me battre seul contre une assemblée entière… Finalement, je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé.

\- Vous réalisez cela seulement maintenant, pauvre idiot ? Toutes vos préconisations puent la bouse de dragon ! Toutes sans exception, Potter ! Depuis que vous avez intégré le Magenmagot, les cellules de prison sont remplies à ras-bord ! Et vous allez démissionner comme un lâche ? (Il retroussa les lèvres pour cracher aux pieds de Ralston) Ah, comme je regrette de vous avoir accordé mon aide !

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et quitta la prison. Les autres employés du Conseil des sorciers se précipitèrent alors dans son sillage comme pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Ralston, qui était désormais une figure d'opprobre. Rose leur aurait emboité le pas si les questions qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête ne la perturbait pas. Mais elle _devait_ savoir. Elle était prête à exploser, à hurler la vérité qu'elle soupçonnait lui faisait horreur.

En paraissant tout juste remarquer sa présence, Ralston lui demanda, las :

\- Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ?

La gorge nouée, Rose ne parvint pas à s'exprimer immédiatement. Dans un souffle, elle dit :

\- Tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent n'a aucune signification… Vous êtes un imposteur. Vous n'agissez pas dans l'intérêt du peuple, vous agissez dans l'intérêt de cette femme.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Inutile de faire semblant ! (comme de coutume, Rose fut incapable de contenir ses larmes) Vous êtes amoureux de Lisbeth Black. Vous savez tout ce qu'elle a fait, et depuis le début, vous la protégez, ça j'en suis sûre ! Encore aujourd'hui, vous ne vous êtes pas soucié de la sécurité des habitants alors que la situation était très critique. Elfrida Clagg aurait pu mourir ! Mais tout ce qui vous importait, c'était de sauver ce foutu dragon noir !

En fronçant les sourcils, Ralston tenta de riposter :

\- Vous vous trompez, je…

\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous au Magenmagot ? Pour quelle raison accourrez-vous ici tous les jours pour défendre des personnes ? Et le manuscrit que vous entretenez de vos rêves n'est-il qu'une autre mystification ? Votre unique rêve est-il… Lisbeth Black ?

\- Veuillez-vous taire ! gronda Ralston en faisant gicler des étincelles menaçantes de sa baguette.

Il paraissait à présent être un autre homme : plus autoritaire, plus impulsif, et moins conciliant. Imperturbable, Rose n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour éviter l'éclair filant qui passa sous son coude, quoiqu'elle fût convaincue que Ralston serait prêt à lui faire du mal si elle allait trop loin dans ses propos concernant Mrs Black. La colère qu'elle ressentait semblait amplifier son courage. Elle s'écria :

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour admettre que vous êtes un menteur depuis le début ? Avouez-le simplement !

\- Oui, Rose ! Je plaide coupable ! Bravo d'avoir fait mon procès ! J'aime Mrs Black et je la protège malgré ses crimes ! Vous devez être déçue, j'imagine, d'apprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un fervent défense de la justice !... Navré de vous décevoir ! (il eut un rire amer).

En éprouvant un malaise furtif qui la fit vaciller sur place, Rose sut qu'elle venait d'atteindre ses limites. Elle prit littéralement ses jambes à son cou, pressée de fuir ce lieu lugubre le plus rapidement possible elle arpenta le premier étage du Conseil des sorciers, la vision embrouillée par ses pleurs, puis ses jambes lâchèrent prise au pied d'une tour.

...

Les sanglots heurtés de Rose lui parurent durer des heures. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une silhouette de petite taille se faufila près du mur où elle était affalée qu'elle prit conscience du volume de sa propre voix. Elle se tut donc en levant faiblement la tête.

Désormais débarrassée de son état d'apathie, Elfrida Clagg paraissait bien se porter. Elle avait même changé de robe. Dans ses bras, le bébé dragon aux prunelles dorées qui semblait ne jamais la quitter agitait frénétiquement la tête. Intriguée, Rose le considéra en reniflant.

\- Il est affamé. Je ne l'ai pas nourri depuis deux jours, expliqua Elfrida en caressant le museau de son dragon.

La fillette ajouta en examinant les yeux boursouflés de Rose :

\- Puis-je recueillir vos larmes ? C'est la boisson préférée de _Casoar_. Souvent, je me fais pleurer pour lui donner à boire, et père me réprimande parce que je me rends à table pour le souper avec les yeux rougis… grand-mère croit alors que mon père me bat, c'est assez amusant… Alors, puis-je prendre vos larmes ? insista-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Pour donner son accord, Rose esquissa un mouvement muet de la tête. Si la cascade de larmes que son corps venait de déverser pouvait être utile, alors tant mieux ! Les mains d'Elfrida vinrent se loger près de sa joue, puis balayèrent les deux lignes humides qui continuaient de ruisseler jusqu'à son menton. Après quoi, Elfrida présenta ses mains au dragon, et celui-ci lui lapa les paumes en un seul geste. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir davantage s'abreuver, il laissa échapper un filet de fumée.

Quelque peu craintive, Rose demanda en évitant soigneusement le regard de la créature :

\- N'est-il pas dangereux de garder un dragon sauvage à vos côtés ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui est sauvage ! répliqua Elfrida d'une voix perçante. Les animaux sont des êtres à part entière qui demandent seulement à pouvoir vivre normalement ! Quand est-ce que les sorciers leur ont laissé le choix en les abattant ? Ce sont eux, les sauvages ! Pas les créatures magiques !

Un silence succéda à son indignation. Rose se dit que la notion de sauvagerie lui paraissait bien abstraite depuis qu'elle vivait au 17e siècle. La violence était une norme à laquelle même le plus honnête homme ne pouvait s'extraire. Ralston en était l'exemple parfait : même s'il désirait la paix plus que quiconque, il avait été à l'encontre de ses propres valeurs. Par égoïsme, il avait passivement toléré la barbarie des moldus et la stupidité des sorciers. Ralston…

\- Pourquoi pleuriez-vous si fort ? lui parvint le murmure d'Elfrida.

\- Une personne a trahi ma confiance. Je l'estimais plus que les autres… Il était mon seul contact avec la réalité dans ce monde abstrait.

\- Mr. Potter n'a trahi personne. Il va même bientôt sauver le monde.

Prise au dépourvu, Rose demanda :

\- Comment avez-vous deviné que je faisais allusion à Ralston Potter ? Et qu'entendez-vous par « sauver le monde » ?

En s'empourprant, Elfrida sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle dit d'une petite voix en détournant la tête :

\- Vous le découvrirez bientôt.

Sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles de la fillette, Rose remua machinalement la tête.

...

Contre toute attente, Ralston n'avait pas tenté d'user d'un stratagème douteux afin d'épargner à Mrs Black la sentence qu'elle méritait. Et quand bien même il aurait tenté de la sauver, un acte aux conséquences aussi lourdes lui aurait coûté la vie. La menace planait toutefois au-dessus de lui depuis le soir de l'emprisonnement de Lisbeth Black : les calomnies au sujet de sa probable implication dans les crimes de la jeune femme se multipliaient. A la stupéfaction générale, il n'avait pas affirmé son innocence. Rose avait été tout à fait incapable de se permettre de rentrer chez elle dans un pareil climat de tension, même si la tentation était grande.

L'une des lois majeures de la temporalité était l'impossibilité de modifier le futur. Or, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Rose commençait à sérieusement douter que le monde des sorciers du futur allait un jour exister. Tout paraissait être en défaveur d'un changement : les sorciers qui avaient admiré Lisbeth Black avec ferveur se rebellaient. Un après-midi, un quartier entier de Londres avait été brûlé, provoquant la mort d'une centaine de moldus. La guerre avait débuté.

 _La Niche_ souffrait d'une ambiance lugubre dès que Ralston franchissait le pas de la porte. L'oncle William le tenait pour responsable des agissements de Mrs Black, estimant que « toutes ses idées saugrenues n'étaient bonnes qu'à insuffler des envies de meurtres et de suicides collectifs à la population ». Abraham, en ce qui le concernait, était furieux contre son cousin il évitait toute interaction avec lui. Ce soir-là, après un souper peu fourni, Rose s'était réfugiée dans le salon le plus en retrait. Sans qu'elle sache comment, sa main s'était retrouvée sur le pelage de l'un des akita, alors que d'ordinaire, elle n'approchait jamais les canidés. Les longues caresses qu'elle prodiguait à l'animal apaisait étrangement sa solitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? soupira-t-elle. Que faudrait-il faire pour que la situation évolue ? Devrais-je tout laisser tomber ? Après tout, ce monde n'est pas le mien…

\- Effectivement. Ce monde n'est pas le vôtre et personne n'a exigé de vous la moindre implication. Je vous aiderai à retourner chez vous avant mon jugement… qui ne devrait plus se faire attendre.

Ralston venait de s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Bien qu'ils n'eussent guère échangé un mot depuis une semaine, il s'adressait à elle comme si rien ne s'était déroulé tout en cajolant à son tour le canidé. Rose nota les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, ainsi que les hématomes qui longeaient sa nuque (fruit d'une récente agression de sorciers dans une auberge) avec une froide indifférence.

\- Personne n'a exigé de moi la moindre implication ? répéta-t-elle, sarcastique. Et que faites-vous de toutes ces soirées au Conseil des sorciers où vous avez sollicité mon aide ?

En se détournant de lui, elle enfonça à nouveau ses doigts dans le pelage du akita pour modérer les frémissements de colère qui lui secouaient les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant pour s'extraire de la compagnie de Ralston elle avait l'impression que tout contribuait à renforcer leur incompatibilité et à les séparer. Sa main s'égara quelque part dans une touffe de poils hirsute avant de gravir un relief étrangement lisse à mi-chemin vers le museau. En sursautant, elle découvrit que sa main s'était positionnée sur celle de Ralston, et elle n'eut pas le réflexe de la retirer. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Incroyable ! Mes doigts font la moitié des siens ! ».

Son regard rencontra ensuite celui de Ralston, si vif qu'elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner brusquement. Il retint sa main sur la sienne tout en l'interrogeant :

\- Allez-vous écouter tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, Rose ?

« Non », aurait-elle répliqué si la distance entre eux avait été maintenue. Cependant, la chaleur que lui insufflait le contact inattendu de la paume de Ralston l'encourageait à lui laisser une seconde chance. Par ailleurs, les propos d'Elfrida lui revinrent en mémoire : Ralston Potter, le précurseur du secret magique international, pouvait-il vraiment être le même homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ? Ou le personnage de Lisbeth Black était-il un parasite destiné à modifier le cours de l'histoire ? Indécise, Rose redressa la tête lorsque des coups lointains se firent entendre.

Ralston se leva pour aller ouvrir en rompant le nœud que formait leurs mains. Quelques instants plus tard, Rose entendit un vague grincement puis des salutations formelles résonner à l'extrémité du couloir. Elle se leva alors pour ne pas manquer la conversation qui s'ensuivit :

\- … Plaît-il ? Terick Ackmor ? Le… _fiancé de miss Weasley_ ? fit la voix de Ralston.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle un court instant.

Rose se raidit : Terick et elle avaient déjà convenu de passer sous silence cette histoire de mariage arrangée. Alors pourquoi avait-il effectué cette visite de convenance ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, un moment d'hésitation vint suspendre la discussion. Après quoi, Ralston répondit sur un ton un peu froid :

\- Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas possible. Rose est déjà montée se coucher. Avez-vous un message à lui transmettre ?

Après une minute, le faible gémissement du vent indiqua que la porte s'était refermée. Sans attendre, Rose se précipita dans le vestibule, prête à déverser sa colère. Que Ralston soit douteux quant à sa capacité à raisonner comme une adulte était déjà pénible, mais qu'il prenne des décisions à sa place était tout simplement insultant ! En l'abordant, son visage, très réactif aux émotions, devait ressembler à un navet en décomposition. Elle s'écria :

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de parler à Terick ?

\- Vous avez plus important à faire que de préparer des fiançailles pour l'instant, dit Ralston en haussant les épaules. Vous le verrez plus tard.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, nom d'un lutin empaillé ! Ne me traitez plus comme une fille de votre époque !... Je n'ai plus envie de vous écouter, laissez-moi !

Sur ces mots, Rose écarta la porte avec un grand coup de pied, et s'élança hors de _La Niche_. Tandis que ses jambes la portaient à l'aveuglette à travers les chemins nocturnes, elle tenta de réguler son souffle. L'air des alentours lui semblait insipide, voire nauséabonde, alors que les arbres fruités abondaient. Le parfum de lavande de sa mère… les odeurs piquantes des dragées surprises… ou encore l'étrange odeur des pots d'échappement de voitures à Londres... Toutes ces senteurs lui auraient été préférable. Derrière elle, son prénom retentit à plusieurs reprises.

En puisant dans ses dernières réserves de force, Rose accéléra la cadence : elle ne voulait pas que Ralston la rattrape. Toutefois, dans sa précipitation, elle n'aperçut pas les pièges à créatures magiques étalés sur l'herbe (que les moldus installaient depuis peu dans toutes les réserves naturelles), et en l'espace d'une seconde, un filet l'emmaillota, après quoi, elle se retrouva suspendue à une branche d'arbre. Ralston, qui la suivait de près, eut tout juste le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire : un groupe de cinq moldus vêtus comme des mousquetaires français surgit de l'arbre qui retenait Rose prisonnière, des épées en main.

Ralston dégaina sa baguette pour assurer sa défense, mais il était trop tard : l'un des moldus venait de lancer son épée dans sa direction. Avant même que Ralston ne s'écroule au sol, Rose entendit son propre hurlement lui assourdir les oreilles. Les moldus prirent ensuite la fuite, et dans la mêlée, l'un d'entre eux perdit son grand chapeau à plumes il rebroussa aussitôt chemin, la main plaquée avec embarras sur son crâne dégarni (il avait également perdu sa perruque). Rose avait profité de cette agitation pour extirper tant bien que mal sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Mon chapeau… ! bredouilla le mousquetaire, affolé.

\- C'est votre tête que je vais transformer en plumes si vous nous faites perdre encore du temps, misérable abruti ! aboya son compagnon qui était le meneur du groupe.

Une minute plus tard, tous deux tombèrent en arrière, inconscients. Après cette attaque surprise, Rose s'empressa de se détacher et de rejoindre Ralston. Son immobilité l'angoissa davantage que l'hémorragie dont il souffrait au niveau du flanc droit, suite à l'attaque de l'épée prise de spasmes nerveux, elle sortit avec peine un misérable mouchoir des plis de sa robe, mais il lui échappa des doigts.

\- M'entendez-vous ? s'enquit-elle en s'inclinant vers lui. Réveillez-vous ! S'il vous plait !

Il remua faiblement avant de reprendre conscience. Rose le dissuada de se redresser lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras endommagé :

\- Economisez vos forces ! Je dois… Saint-Mangouste… Il faut que j'envoie un patronus ! Vous devez être traité au plus vite ! (son teint très pâle illustrait la détérioration rapide de son état) Ralston ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? M'entendez-vous toujours ?... Ralston ! ajouta-t-elle en achevant sa phrase sur un cri de frayeur. Tenez bon, je vous en prie ! Restez réveillé ou vous me le payerez ! Quoique non, si vous ne vous réveillez pas, je ne pourrai pas vous le faire payer étant donné que vous serez… que vous serez…  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à compresser la blessure de Ralston en allant jusqu'à oublier l'existence de sa baguette magique, ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-il être railleur dans une pareille situation ?

\- Vous êtes inquiète pour moi, murmura-t-il en la regardant.

En pleurant, elle gronda :

\- Devrais-je vous noyer dans votre mare de sang et abandonner votre cadavre ?

\- Rose, vous…

Interrompu dans son élan, Ralston étouffa un geignement, les traits crispés par la douleur. Anxieuse, Rose fit aussitôt apparaitre un patronus et délivra son message d'une voix saccadée. Après quoi, en se triturant les mains, elle s'efforça de se rappeler quel sortilège permettait d'atténuer les saignements les plus graves. Ralston lui agrippa le poignet en parvenant à hoqueter :

\- Rose… Rose…

Il lui enserra la taille avec une férocité qui laissait deviner sa souffrance. En réponse à cette marque de désespoir, Rose lui maintint la tête sur son épaule frêle, et lui rafraichit le visage en y passant doucement ses doigts. Elle chuchota en ignorant la pression agressive qu'il exerçait sur sa colonne vertébrale pour éviter de se contorsionner et de répandre davantage de sang :

\- Je les ai prévenus. Ils vont bientôt arriver… Supportez la douleur jusque-là. Serrez-moi autant qu'il le faut.

\- Ne vous éloignez surtout pas…  
\- Je ne pars pas, Ralston. Je suis là.

...

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

 _..._

La même nuit où Ralston, blessé, avait été transporté à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, deux des mousquetaires qui avaient perpétré l'attaque ont été retrouvés inconscients à proximité de _La Niche_ et leur comparution devant le Magenmagot a eu lieu le lendemain. Cet incident s'était révélé être en corrélation avec une autre découverte dont Rose prit connaissance quelques heures après avoir quitté Saint Mangouste : Lisbeth Black n'avait aucun lien avec la récente tuerie de créatures magiques. A en croire les discours les plus téméraires, il se pourrait même qu'elle n'ait eu aucune implication dans les autres crimes. Le nom d'un autre sorcier avait supplanté le sien, provoquant une vague de conflits sans précédent entre les sorciers et les moldus. Un nom improbable à la saveur macabre…

Le séjour bref de Rose à Saint Mangouste avait été éprouvant du fait de l'instabilité de l'état de Ralston. Selon les guérisseurs, ce n'était pas le traitement magique qui avait été problématique, mais le fait que le corps de Ralston soit peu réceptif au traitement. Fort heureusement, il était à présent en cours de convalescence.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au Conseil des sorciers, Rose sentit sa nervosité s'accroitre. Le nom du coupable résonnait encore dans son esprit comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût tout ce qui se produisait dans cette époque était aussi insensé qu'un rêve, mais cette révélation dépassait largement les frontières de son imagination. Près d'elle, Juliet Sirma somnolait à moitié : elle rattrapait les nuits qu'elle avait passé au chevet de Ralston. D'ailleurs, en descendant du carrosse qui les transportait, Rose s'abstint de la réveiller. Son cœur battit à tout rompre lorsqu'elle gravit les marches du Conseil des sorciers.

Quelques instants plus tard, encadrée par deux gardiens de prison, elle se retrouva devant le sorcier dont le nom faisait à présent frémir toute l'Angleterre. Les effets du polynectar s'étaient estompés : la chevelure noire épaisse de Mrs Black avait laissé place à un crâne légèrement dégarni ainsi qu'à un visage aux traits plutôt droits, affadis par un teint jaunâtre. La silhouette était entièrement recouverte d'une cape peu représentative du statut social avantageux du sorcier. Ce furent des prunelles grises qui se levèrent en direction de Rose.

\- Vous me reconnaissez, dit celle-ci, mal à l'aise. Dois-je encore vous appeler Mrs Black ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme : l'exacte réplique de celui de la Lisbeth Black que Rose avait connu.

\- Faites-moi le plaisir de m'appeler par mon véritable nom, Rose Weasley : Marcus Black. Ma défunte femme Lisbeth est la dernière à l'avoir prononcé avant sa mort… mais cela remonte à huit ans.

En faisant balloter sa tête d'avant en arrière, le dénommé M. Black fut pris d'un rire bestial. « Lisbeth est donc morte depuis huit ans ! » pensa Rose, horrifiée. Elle eut alors le sentiment que la première page d'une longue histoire venait de s'ouvrir devant elle.

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de me reviewer ! Par rapport à la fin qui s'est enchainée, j'ai une petite appréhension : avez-vous réussi à suivre le fil ou suis-je allée trop vite? Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette révélation ? Et du chapitre en général ? (1. superbement ensanglanté, 2. Topissime, 3. Beaucoup de sang, beurk ! 4. Pourquoi Mrs Black est devenue un homme ? Je suis perdu... 5. Autre)**

 **A très vite !**


	23. Le dernier saut

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, car vous vous en rendrez compte, c'est un chapitre particulièrement long. Il m'a fallu correctement conclure et jongler comme il se doit entre le 17e et le 21e siècle. J'ai été ravie de partager cette aventure avec vous, comme toujours, et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Je vous retrouverez bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire (je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date) sur Voldemort.**

 **En tout, bonne continuation à vous, et bonne lecture:)**

...

 **23\. Le dernier saut**

 **...**

Lisbeth Murphy avait vécu dans une famille de bûcherons, non loin des côtes rugueuses du nord de l'Irlande. Lors de son dixième anniversaire, la mort précoce de sa mère lui avait incombé l'éducation de ses six jeunes frères et sœurs alors que son père, travailleur acharné, n'occupait que très rarement le domicile familial. Deux ans plus tard, une angine a toutefois décimé la famille : Lisbeth avait été la seule à ne pas contracter la maladie, et elle avait été envoyée dans une pension jusqu'aux signes précoces qui lui ont révélé son identité de sorcière.

Comme pour beaucoup d'enfants, Poudlard avait été l'occasion pour elle de s'extraire d'un quotidien trop morne : elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle, et ses résultats scolaires lui révélaient un avenir prometteur. Les dons exceptionnels de Lisbeth en magie avaient suscité le mépris, voire la jalousie de nombre de ses enseignants. Certains d'entre eux lui imposaient des punitions injustifiées afin de la contraindre à prétendre qu'elle provenait d'une famille de sorciers au sang-pur, car une politique sournoise au sein de l'école interdisait aux étudiants nés de parents moldus de produire une magie supérieure à celle des « sorciers de souche ». Lisbeth Murphy s'était pliée à l'ordre, inquiète de risquer une exclusion de Poudlard.

A l'âge de seize ans, un projet hypothétique avait germé dans son esprit : celui de faire construire une nouvelle école de magie en Irlande, ouverte à tous sans distinction d'origine. En parallèle, elle était tombée amoureuse de Marcus Black elle avait commencé à le fréquenter à l'issu de sa dernière année à Poudlard, consciente que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. A l'instar des autres élèves, ce dernier pensait que Lisbeth était une sang-pur, et il s'était donc résigné à lui demander sa main un an plus tard.

\- … Quelle sacré petite souillon, celle-là ! poursuivit Marcus Black dans l'intimité de sa cellule de prison tandis que Rose écoutait son récit, la gorge nouée. Il est vrai qu'elle était belle comme un ange, mais elle n'était pas une sorcière ! Et mieux vaut épouser un crapaud propre qu'une colombe sale, n'est-ce pas, Rose Weasley ? Sorcière ou moldue, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais aimé cette fichue femme ! Elle était trop ambitieuse pour être honnête, et trop charismatique pour être attendrissante. Notre ressemblance l'a naturellement attiré vers moi... Et qui ne rêverait pas de s'unir à un fils Black ?

Il ajouta :

\- Quelques mois après notre mariage, j'ai appris qu'elle m'avait menti concernant ses origines, et je le lui ai fait payer. Elle a essayé de me tuer, mais je l'ai devancé… J'ai préféré conserver son cadavre, non pas par fétichisme, mais par nécessité. Un jour, ma route a de nouveau croisé celle de Ralston Potter. C'était un jeune homme brillant, je dois bien le reconnaitre… j'ai d'emblée compris quel impact ses projets et son goût pour l'innovation pourraient avoir sur le monde des sorciers. Il représentait une menace à mes yeux, car il possédait toutes les qualités pour être propulsé à la tête du ministère. J'ai donc décidé de l'éliminer.

« Dans cette optique, je me suis immiscé dans la peau d'un personnage que j'ai créé de toutes pièces : Lisbeth Black, aristocrate moldue veuve et mère d'un enfant – le mioche illégitime de la servante m'a permis de remplir le rôle convenablement – , œuvrant pour la paix entre le monde des sorciers et le monde des moldus, mais dissimulant un sombre secret. Ce sombre secret était son désir d'éradiquer les sorciers en raison des maltraitances que lui a fait subir son défunt mari… Très peu de sorciers connaissaient l'ancienne Lisbeth, alors c'était parfait : un seul cheveu de Lisbeth était suffisant pour me permettre de prendre son apparence quand je le désirais.

\- Ralston Potter n'a-t-il jamais suspecté votre imposture ? interrogea froidement Brutus Kyle.

\- Non. Il était bien trop épris de ma femme pour déceler la moindre tromperie. Lorsque je l'ai revu sous l'apparence de Lisbeth il y a sept ans, j'ai orchestré une attaque pour pouvoir ensuite le sauver d'une noyade. La réapparition de ma femme a comblé ce benêt : il me rencontrait dès que possible, se confiait à moi, et me faisait même lire ses écrits les plus intimes… Il était si amoureux que je devais contenir mes haut-le-cœur à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait. J'avais toutes les clés en main pour lui voler ses idées et sa place au ministère. Contre mon gré, j'ai dû faire tuer et torturer bon nombre de sorciers par des moldus extrémistes afin de décrédibiliser Potter auprès du Magenmagot… J'avais pour projet de le faire accuser des crimes que j'ai commis. Je craignais que cette gamine (il désigna Rose) n'ait une mauvaise influence sur lui, alors j'ai tout fait pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Promptement, Rose se recula de plusieurs mètres, comme si elle craignait que les barreaux de la cellule ne s'effritent sous l'ardeur du regard de M. Black avait-il insufflé une vie perverse à sa femme morte et tenté de s'approprier les ambitions d'un autre homme par simple goût du pouvoir ? Gagnée par la lassitude, Rose sentit la réponse à son énigme lui échapper une nouvelle fois.

Ses yeux errèrent en direction du flacon de véritasérum qui gisait devant la cellule : la vérité qui avait émergé des parois en verre était la seule qu'elle connaitrait. Les limites de la temporalité se faisaient à présent de plus en plus ressentir.

« Mon voyage doit-il vraiment s'achever de cette manière ? » se demanda Rose tandis que les rires incontrôlables de Marcus Black continuaient d'emplir la pièce.

...

 _Milord,_

 _Mon départ impromptu de Londres n'est que temporaire, et je vous avoue que mon retour sera indépendant de ma volonté : qui de vous ou ma fille Elfrida pourrait tolérer que je m'éloigne du Conseil des sorciers pour une longue durée ? C'est pourtant là mon désir. Même si la guerre s'est apaisée ces derniers temps, Londres demeure une ville dangereuse et imprévisible. J'espère pouvoir un jour vivre à la campagne, comme les Potter, qui sont considérés à tort comme des gueux champêtres en raison de leur goût pour la nature brute. Ralston Potter semble être le seul membre de la famille à s'être détourné de ses origines paysannes._

 _Concernant le sort de Marcus Black, il serait inconvenant de vous évoquer ma peine : il était l'un de mes amis les plus intimes. Aurais-je ouï une centaine de fois des calomnies à son sujet que je n'y aurais pas cru ! Pourtant, il m'est à présent impossible de me détourner de la vérité. Je regrette de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux avertissements d'Elfrida – je pensais n'avoir affaire qu'à des inepties enfantines : à plusieurs reprises, elle a laissé entendre que « Mr. Black était étrange » ou bien « qu'il se transformait parfois en femme et qu'il fallait que je le révèle à M. Potter »… Cette petite a toujours considéré Mr. Potter comme une espèce de héros. Par ailleurs, sachez que j'ai bel et bien retrouvé du polynectar dans mes latrines._

 _Depuis que Marcus Black a dérobé le manuscrit de Ralston Potter avant sa condamnation, ledit livre a été restitué à la famille Potter (personne ne l'a lu en dehors du Conseil des sorciers, Milord, j'en réponds). Qui aurait imaginé que ce serait auprès de vous que les fantaisies de ce singulier jeune homme auraient le plus de succès ? En tant que membre du Magenmagot, il doit être pourvu d'une sacrée dose d'effronterie pour avoir comme lubie d'inventer des lois. Cela dit, son hypothétique loi concernant les elfes de maison me serait bien utile : je n'ai jamais pu supporter de voir trainer ces créatures maigrichonnes et larmoyantes dans mes salles de séjour._

 _Pour en revenir à Mr. Potter et à son manuscrit, il me semble que le plan qu'il a élaboré pour redéfinir la structure du Conseil des sorciers est de loin son projet le plus ambitieux : construire un bâtiment sous terre pour le dissimuler au regard des moldus et le diviser en sept départements est véritablement une solution ingénieuse ! Je vous saurais gré de ne pas bannir Ralston Potter du Magenmagot. A la place, veuillez conserver son travail et vous en inspirer en temps voulu : c'est la dernière faveur que je vous demande en tant qu'associé._

 _Recevez, Milord, l'assurance de mon amitié._

 _Reïghus Clagg._

 _..._

 _Trois semaines plus tard…_

 _..._

\- Ce garnement ! Il a bien de la chance que Mr. Clagg ait plaidé sa cause !

A _La Niche_ , cependant que l'oncle William continuait de tempêter contre la « médiatisation » qu'il y avait autour du manuscrit de Ralston, Rose auscultait le schéma du Conseil des sorciers imaginé par Ralston et tracé soigneusement à l'encre noire (il s'étendait sur deux pages du livre).

Son doigt s'égara du côté de la légende où les noms des départements étaient inscrits en toutes lettres. « Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques » lut mentalement Rose, abasourdie. Elle observa ensuite les traits qui représentaient les emplacements des murs et les séparations des salles. Le monde du futur qu'elle connaissait si bien était devant elle. Sur un simple morceau de papier. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se revoir, petite, en train d'arpenter les départements du ministère de la magie en compagnie de ses parents.

« Oh, Ralston, se dit-elle en refermant le livre. Sans l'aide de quiconque… vous avez rendu possible ce miracle. Et pourtant, votre nom n'apparait pas dans l'histoire ». En effet, à défaut de pouvoir exclure Ralston du Magenmagot, le chef du Conseil des sorciers avait cédé à la demande de Reïghus Clagg, le père d'Elfrida, et avait autorisé Ralston à continuer d'exercer ses fonctions en échange, il était interdit à ce dernier de divulguer son travail et de dévoiler qu'il en était l'auteur. Personne ne saurait donc qu'il avait créé l'ébauche du futur ministère de la magie.

\- … Ce bon à rien ferait mieux de se marier !... Pour une fois qu'il accomplit un travail intéressant, le Conseil des sorciers le lui vole !... Rose Weasley !

Le ton farouche de l'oncle William l'obligea à lever la tête.

\- Vous avez annulé vos fiançailles avec l'autre bougre, n'est-il pas vrai ? Votre mariage avec Ralston aura donc lieu la semaine prochaine ! Je me chargerai des préparatifs.

Rose rougit, prise au dépourvu.

\- Mon ma-mariage ?... Avec Ralston ? osa-t-elle à peine balbutier. Non, je ne peux pas…  
\- Ne l'aimez-vous pas ? Est-ce son intelligente stupidité qui vous rebute ?

Embarrassée, Rose demeura à court de mots durant une bonne minute alors qu'Abraham faisait irruption dans la salle à manger. A en juger par son allure renfrognée, il avait deviné que son cousin était une nouvelle fois l'objet principal de la conversation (il avait pleuré comme un bambin le jour où Ralston était rentré de l'hôpital, mais continuait de feindre d'éprouver de la rancœur envers lui). Après s'être fait infuser du thé, il ajouta deux pleines cuillères d'alihotsy dans sa tasse, persuadé que son oncle ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

Ainsi, un « argh ! » de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'oncle William lui empoigna l'oreille. Pour la première fois, il ne fit guère appel à son akita « Huggy » pour punir Abraham. En forçant celui-ci à se courber à 90 degrés en lui tirant le lobe, il rugit :

\- J'ai pu constater que la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas avec vous, mon garçon ! Maintenant, contractez vos muscles, gardez le dos droit, et soyez un homme ! Si vous pleurez une seule fois, votre sentence sera doublée !

Il s'empara de sa canne en os de chien (qui avait davantage l'aspect d'une massue que d'une canne) et retroussa ses manches. Sans pouvoir se contenir, Abraham, prit d'une crise de pleurs, supplia son oncle de l'épargner. L'oncle William lâcha ensuite sa canne avec une moue moqueuse :

\- Debout, vaurien ! Vous feriez mieux de vous engraisser, un seul coup suffirait à vous briser les os ! Cela dit, si je vous surprends une fois encore avec mon alihotsy, je n'hésiterai pas à vous casser le corps en deux.

Rose réalisa qu'elle était en train de rire aux éclats seulement quand le silence succéda aux cris et aux larmoiements. Une pensée lui vint en tête tandis que l'oncle William et Abraham continuaient d'interagir sous ses yeux : désormais, elle n'était plus qu'une simple spectatrice parmi tant d'autres. Elle pouvait s'effacer doucement sans que son départ ne soit perceptible, avec la certitude que l'avenir du monde des sorciers ne serait pas en péril. Même si son voyage se déroulait mal, cela avait-il encore de l'importance ?

« Non, cela n'a plus d'importance, songea Rose. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus tant que je suis dans ce monde. Allez, c'est le moment de partir ! Adieu, oncle William… Abraham… Juliet… Ralston ». Le manuscrit qu'elle avait entre les mains, aussi magnétique qu'un portoloin, semblait être une porte de sortie. Sans réfléchir, Rose laissa ses jambes la porter hors de la maison : une fois dans le jardin, en se concentrant sur le plan du Conseil des sorciers, elle se sentit immergée par des visions et des odeurs familières… Des crissements de pneus, des cabines téléphoniques, et des exemplaires flottants de _La Gazette du sorcier_ se substituèrent peu à peu à l'environnement ambiant. Sous les pieds de Rose, la gravité était devenue moindre. Son voyage était-il en train de débuter ?

\- Non, Rose !

Le sifflement du vent prit fin autour d'elle, et ses talons s'ancrèrent à nouveau dans le sol les lianes, la mare et le chant des grillons reprirent leur place dans le décor. Tremblante, Rose relâcha la tension de ses doigts autour du manuscrit. Face à elle, le teint blême de Ralston contrastait avec la vivacité du crépuscule. Quand était-il arrivé exactement ?

\- Vous… vous avez encore fait échouer…, commença Rose.

Sans prêter attention à son agacement, Ralston dit :

\- Si vous voulez partir ce soir, je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Mais je tiens à être présent, vu le danger que le voyage présente. Avant cela… acceptez-vous de vous marier avec moi ?

...

Aucun témoin, hormis quelques oiseaux errants, n'assisterait au déroulement du mariage improvisé. Rose contemplait les deux bagues entrelacées dans la paume de Ralston sans parvenir à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Les deux bagues présentaient un aspect solennel plutôt déconcertant pour une personne du 21e siècle : identiques, elles étaient entourées par une lumière blanche.

Ralston expliqua tandis que Rose, embarrassée par la situation, le regardait à peine dans les yeux :

\- Dans le monde des sorciers actuel, le mariage est l'engagement le plus durable. Les bagues de mariage magiques sont les témoins de cet engagement : une fois l'échange de bagues effectué par les époux, ils ne peuvent plus rompre leur promesse. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à être infidèle, la bague pourrait se retourner contre son propriétaire et l'étrangler pendant son sommeil.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! s'écria Rose, apeurée. Si le mariage est une affaire aussi sérieuse, pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser ? Vous voulez ruiner votre vie simplement pour faire plaisir à votre oncle ? Laissez tomber ! Ou bien mariez-vous plutôt avec Juliet !

En esquissant un sourire amer, Ralston fit lentement :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, Rose. Le dernier souhait d'oncle William est que je vous épouse, et puisque vous allez partir, rien ne m'obligera à épouser une autre femme par la suite. Je serai déjà engagé… Je suis navré pour Juliet, mais j'ai d'autres ambitions, comme vous le savez. Je ne suis pas fait pour fonder une famille ce n'est pas moi qui permettra à la branche de la famille Potter de se prolonger. Quant à vous, dans votre futur, je suppose que cette règle d'engagement n'existe pas.

\- Non, en effet. Dans le futur, les promesses de mariage peuvent être rompues.

Leurs regards se scellèrent ensuite et le silence se maintint. Ralston Potter était un symbole de marginalité dans cette Angleterre rigide du 17e siècle : il préférait poursuivre son métier au Magenmagot à Londres plutôt que de se consacrer à une vie de famille. De plus, il avait accepté de sacrifier sa renommée pour travailler dans l'ombre. « Mon rôle est de l'aider pour l'avenir de la famille Potter » pensa Rose. Elle s'empara donc de l'anneau le plus large avant de le passer au doigt de Ralston. Celui-ci l'imita quelques instants plus tard.

En examinant sa main, Rose demanda :

\- C'est tout ? Nous sommes… mariés ?

\- Oui. Les bagues suffisent, même si la tradition exige une véritable cérémonie, à l'accoutumée… Merci, Rose. (il s'empara de sa main gauche) Pardonnez-moi de me servir de vous pour mon propre intérêt. Vous serez libre dès ce soir, je vous le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai fait ça, mais pour la famille Potter… Je suis fâchée contre vous pour de multiples raisons… Pourquoi ne me lâchez-vous pas la main ?

Au lieu de la libérer, la main de Ralston se fit plus mobile et plus autoritaire autour de la sienne il avait le regard avide d'un attrapeur sur le point de s'emparer d'un vif d'or. Rose sentit des papillons venir explorer le creux de son ventre, et par réflexe, elle serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour masquer ses émotions. Après quoi, elle se détourna, craintive à l'idée d'être entrainée vers une ardeur encore plus dangereuse.

D'un geste presque furieux, Ralston la ramena jusqu'à lui de manière à établir une grande proximité entre leurs deux visages.

\- Si j'avais un vœu à formuler dans l'immédiat, ce serait de vous embrasser comme un fou, dit-il ensuite, les bras autour de sa taille.

Rose ne chercha plus à rompre leur contact visuel, quoiqu'elle sût que le rouge prononcé qui s'étalait sur son visage devait lui apparaitre nettement. Emportée par son trouble, elle bafouilla précipitamment :

\- Une nuit, après que mes fiançailles avec Terick Ackmor aient été annoncées, j'ai rêvé que nous étions sur le chemin des baies… juste nous deux. Et vous m'avez embrassé.

Au loin, les voix de l'oncle William et d'Abraham retentirent successivement :

\- Allez faire la cour à cette demoiselle ailleurs, petit fou !

\- Vous et votre prétendue « sœur », évitez de m'imposer cette vision cauchemardesque !

Depuis les fenêtres ouvertes du salon, tous deux pouvaient contempler à leur aise le jardin. L'oncle William laissait apparaitre une expression imperturbable déroutante, et Abraham, en ce qui le concernait, semblait avoir reçu un seau de morve de Troll sur la tête. Sans desserrer ses bras de Rose, Ralston esquissa un sourire triomphant et tendit leurs deux mains jointes afin d'exhiber leurs bagues :

\- Nous sommes mariés !

Il ajouta à l'attention de Rose :

\- Venez. Partons d'ici.

...

La lune dominait à présent la cime des arbres. Sur le chemin des baies, les fruits jaunes et rouges présentaient des reflets violacés, et l'eau brillante des marécages capturait des morceaux de ciel étoilé. A proximité des troncs d'arbre, les chants mélancoliques de fées résonnaient comme des étranges vibrations. Rose avançait au milieu de ce paysage d'un pas tranquille.

Pour briser le silence, Ralston demanda :

\- Mes talents d'acteur sont excellents, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Notre scène de mariage n'a pas un seul instant semé le doute dans l'esprit d'oncle William. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop gênée.

\- Non, du tout, dit Rose d'un ton morne.

En observant les tourbillons gracieux effectués par les fées au-dessus de l'eau, Rose se remémora avec honte son manque de discernement : elle n'avait pas réalisé que Ralston avait joué la comédie après leur échange d'anneaux dans le but de tromper l'oncle William et Abraham.

\- A propos… avez-vous vraiment rêvé de moi… en train de vous embrasser ? Ce n'était pas un mensonge ?

En se raidissant, Rose se tourna en direction de Ralston avec réticence : il était bien plus tendu qu'elle ne l'était. Sans répondre, elle se tritura les doigts en se demandant si un nouveau mensonge était justifié alors que son séjour touchait à sa fin.

\- J'ai tout inventé, affirma-t-elle néanmoins. J'avais remarqué bien avant vous qu'oncle William et Abraham nous épiaient.

« Pour moi, vous êtes un mirage… Plus je m'approche de vous, et plus il y a de chances que vous disparaissiez », se dit-elle en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Ralston hocha la tête, et si l'obscurité n'avait pas été si dense, Rose aurait juré qu'il s'était empourpré.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent une clairière. Sur un rocher plat à peine immergé dans un ruisseau, Rose revécut la même scène cruelle que lors de sa précédente visite : à ses pieds, des fées sans ailes étaient allongées dans une posture étrangement statique. Fort heureusement, elles respiraient, bien que leur souffle présentât un sifflement alarmant. Rose se pencha, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non… vous ne mourrez pas, cette fois, chuchota-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

A son tour, Ralston s'accroupit. Sa main se referma sur la poignée de feuilles de coriandre que le « chasseur de fées » avait oublié dans son sillage.

\- Quel inconscient ! s'écria-t-il. Une dose trop élevée de coriandre est un poison pour les fées !... Rose, éloignez ça d'ici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les feuilles.

Elle obtempéra. Une minute plus tard, les fées reprirent conscience, puis se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau limpide pour rejoindre l'autre rive leur nage maladroite inquiéta Rose.

\- Et leurs ailes ? interrogea-t-elle Ralston avec énergie. Comment vont-elles pouvoir vivre décemment maintenant qu'on leur a arraché leurs membres ? Ne me dites que je fais également partie de ce groupe de tortionnaires sans scrupule ! Si j'avais su, je… je n'aurais fait ça !

\- Allons, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. D'ici deux à trois jours, leurs ailes auront déjà repoussé. La seule négligence à éviter est celle à laquelle vous venez d'assister : les feuilles de coriandre suffisent à provoquer un évanouissement momentané chez les fées, et si elles sont exposées à l'odeur pendant plus de trente minutes, c'est leur mort qui risque de s'ensuivre… Maintenant, elles sont hors de danger. Il faudra réellement faire prendre conscience aux gens que les créatures magiques ont une vie aussi précieuse que la nôtre.

Les frémissements de Rose s'estompèrent. Une vive gratitude succéda à son soulagement : ce n'était pas la certitude de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas tué de fées qui avait provoqué en elle ce sentiment, mais le fait que Ralston ait de la considération pour chaque créature vivante. Elle avait toujours défendu la cause des animaux, et Ralston était l'un des rares à comprendre sa démarche.

Émue, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser que son corps avait entièrement chaviré du côté de Ralston : elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras en laissant déborder mille mots de remerciement de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes une personne extraordinaire, Ralston, dit-elle à voix basse, comme si ses propos renfermaient un aveu important.

\- Voyons… Je pense que vous exagérez.

Ralston l'écarta de lui en lui pressant l'épaule gauche d'un geste plein de réserve. Rose l'embrassa alors avec précaution, comme s'il lui était douloureux de confesser ses sentiments trop vite. Par la suite, au moment où une timidité s'emparait brusquement d'elle, Ralston la maintint près de lui et la contraignit à dévoiler tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Puis, il se confessa à son tour. Dans son baiser, il y avait la langueur d'un rêve.

Leur étreinte se renforça, et autour d'eux, les fées se déhanchèrent en entonnant un chant d'amour.

...

\- La plupart de mes amies sortent avec un garçon. Je suis la seule à n'avoir jamais fêté la Saint-Valentin... Je ne sais pas si je me marierai un jour. Mon rêve est avant tout de devenir arithmancienne… Grâce à vous, je sais maintenant que je pourrai être utile au ministère de la magie.

\- Combien d'hommes les femmes de votre époque ont-elles le droit de fréquenter ?

Le dos de Rose soutenait celui de Ralston. Tous deux étaient assis sur l'herbe de la clairière, et retardaient le moment fatidique du départ de Rose par des brides de conversation. Leurs propos étaient en lien avec un futur que Rose espérait retrouver. Prolixe, elle évoquait la vie amoureuse des étudiants de Poudlard au 21e siècle en s'amusant des réactions outrées de Ralston. Et à cet instant, elle se délecta du pincement du jalousie qui avait accompagné sa question.

En imitant son ton désinvolte, elle déclara :

\- Les femmes de mon époque peuvent fréquenter autant d'hommes qu'elles le souhaitent. Je peux très bien sortir avec un garçon différent tous les mois, si je le veux. En revanche, cela risquerait de nuire à ma réputation. Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ?

\- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je vous donne mon avis ? Je préfèrerais que nous soyons mariés pour de bon plutôt que de vous imaginer vous comporter comme une fille des auberges.

En contenant son hilarité, Rose se retourna en laissant son regard dériver du côté de Ralston. Par-dessus ses épaules, elle fit basculer le manuscrit qu'elle avait à la main à hauteur de ses yeux : elle avait personnalisé le plan du Conseil des sorciers qu'il avait esquissé en y ajoutant les entrées modernes (telles que les cabines téléphoniques et les toilettes), les rues de Londres, et quelques détails décoratifs. Désormais, Ralston pouvait se figurer approximativement le ministère de la magie du futur.

\- Vous méritez que l'histoire se souvienne de vous, murmura-t-elle. Alors, pour vous aider, j'ai essayé de vous donner un aperçu du ministère de la magie que je connais… Vous y arriverez, je peux vous l'affirmer.

\- Merci, dit Ralston après avoir admiré la nouvelle version de son dessin.

Il lui fit ensuite face, puis ils se contemplèrent l'un et l'autre, conscients qu'il s'agissait de leur tout dernier échange de regards.

\- Je ne peux pas vous retenir ici plus longtemps. J'ai été suffisamment égoïste... Je vous ai donné un baiser alors que j'avais l'intention de vous traiter comme une petite sœur. C'est moi le plus âgé de nous deux, j'aurais dû agir avec plus de raison. Veuillez me pardonner.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Après quoi, Rose répliqua :

\- Vous ne m'avez pas retenu dans ce monde, c'est moi qui ai décidé de rester. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter… J'ai vraiment rêvé de vous, c'était la vérité. Notre rencontre ne sera peut-être pas inscrite dans l'histoire, mais il se peut qu'elle ait un rôle déterminant pour l'avenir… Je parlerai de vous à mes cousins et mon oncle ils seront fiers d'avoir un ancêtre tel que vous… Concernant Lisbeth Black, je voulais savoir…

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse, l'interrompit Ralston. Mon amour excessif pour elle m'a conduit à passer outre les crimes que son mari déguisé a commis. Malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait ses actions, j'ai préféré la protéger. L'idée de la perdre m'était intolérable… La Lisbeth que j'ai connue aurait tout à fait pu agir comme Marcus Black. Par le passé, elle avait assassiné des sorciers pour se venger de son mari violent. Je n'étais pas prêt pour autant à renoncer à elle… Je ne suis pas le héros que les gens idéalisent, Rose... Une personne comme moi ne devrait pas travailler au Magenmagot.

\- Personne ne vous demande d'être un héros. Soyez seulement l'homme dont le peuple a besoin, c'est votre destin. Vous aurez tout le temps qu'il faut pour vous repentir de vos erreurs.

L'heure n'était plus aux remontrances. Pour un sorcier du 21e siècle, Ralston Potter était avant tout un membre du Magenmagot : Rose savait qu'elle devait le considérer en tant que tel et que son devoir était de l'encourager à mener à bien sa mission.

Les doigts de Ralston glissèrent avec gratitude le long de sa joue sa gorge se serra. Devaient-ils vraiment se dire adieu à un moment si peu propice ? « Jouons au jeu que vous appelez cacache », finit par exiger Ralston en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Cache-cache, rectifia Rose en riant, ravie qu'une parenthèse vienne suspendre un moment si solennel.

Le jeu débuta ensuite. Un vent de liberté parut orner le mouvement effréné de leurs bras et leurs jambes, leurs chevelures ondulants, leurs éclats de rire, et leurs visages rougis. La nature leur servait de cachette : les troncs d'arbres, les bouquets de plantes, et les pans d'herbes ombrageaient leurs silhouettes. De temps en temps, ils croquaient avec gourmandise dans une pêche dès qu'un fruitier les dissimulait.

Bientôt, la partie de cache-cache prit un tournant inattendu : Rose chercha Ralston dans tous les recoins du chemin des baies, en vain. Lasse, elle gravit une petite colline pour mieux faire porter sa voix et s'écria :

\- Ralston ! Je capitule ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis dans une rue bordée de bâtiments numérotés.

Toute proche, la voix de Ralston résonnait pourtant de nulle part. Muée d'une étrange envie de le laisser poursuivre son discours facétieux au lieu de continuer de le chercher, Rose demeura immobile sur la colline en regardant la campagne la plus lointaine que ses yeux purent atteindre.

\- Je traverse un passage avec des traits peints en blanc qui mène à une route pavée, entendit-elle alors que la voix de Ralston se déplaçait réellement. En face de moi, il y a une cabine rouge avec des numéros au pied d'un pont. Je compose un code, et la cabine s'enfonce sous la terre.

Les paupières de Rose se fermèrent peu à peu. Elle n'était plus dans la forêt : les monuments urbains de Londres lui apparaissaient avec précision au fur et à mesure que Ralston les décrivaient. En comprenant l'objectif de sa démarche, elle fut prise d'un frisson. Une minute, ce furent les murs satinés du ministère de la magie qui vinrent l'entourer, et des fontaines serties de statues leur succédèrent. Puis, les employés du ministère se matérialisèrent.

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de la bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche, et comme tout à l'heure, la gravité devint inexistante sous ses pieds. Focalisée sur le futur au point d'en oublier de formuler des adieux corrects à Ralston, elle ne réalisa pas que son corps disparaissait. « Je ne dois pas regarder en arrière » se répétait Rose, plus concentrée que jamais. Le voyage qu'elle entreprenait était périlleux elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur.

\- … Je me trouve dans Londres en ce mois de juin 2020, mais je sais qu'en ce moment même, à Poudlard, un parchemin d'examen m'attend, conclut Ralston.

Et Rose prit définitivement son envol. Ses larmes s'évaporèrent en même temps que son visage.

...

 _Juin 2020, un jour après l'examen d'histoire de la magie…_

 _..._

Le bleu captura l'attention de Rose dès son réveil. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un morceau de ciel lui fit face un nuage rosé vint assombrir le carreau de la fenêtre, au-dessus d'elle, et une sorte de bourdonnement ranima ses oreilles qui sommeillaient encore. Qu'était-ce donc ? Une voiture volante ou un avion ?

En levant le bras pour toucher la vitre, Rose remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bague à son doigt. Déroutée, elle se redressa d'un coup. Son corps mince disparaissait sous un pyjama ample à pois (un cadeau de sa grand-mère Molly qu'elle devait se résoudre à porter tous les ans en dehors de Poudlard). De plus en plus affolée, elle se leva. La sensation du tapis moelleux sous ses orteils lui sembla insupportable. Pourquoi le fait que le décor de sa chambre n'ait connu aucune altération l'angoissait ? « Combien de jours se sont écoulés ? Pourquoi suis-je allongée ici ? Mes examens… mes examens ! » songea-t-elle en respirant avec difficulté.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en cognant le mur. A la vue de sa mère, Rose sentit une émotion incontrôlable s'emparer d'elle. Une minute plus tard, après des pleurs en écho et un écoulement de larmes, Hermione Weasley informa sa fille qu'elle était inconsciente depuis hier, date de son examen d'histoire de la magie. Rose étouffa une exclamation de stupeur : le temps s'était-il réellement écoulé si lentement ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, maman ? interrogea-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Maintenant que j'ai raté l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie, que vais-je faire ?

\- Tu as perdu conscience après être sortie de la salle d'examen et tu es restée endormie pendant vingt-quatre heures j'ai refusé de te laisser à l'infirmerie. Et tu n'as rien raté, Rose, rassure-toi : le professeur Binns a accepté de te faire repasser l'examen. Sous certaines conditions, les étudiants ont le droit à une seconde session… (Hermione raffermit son étreinte autour de Rose) J'étais tellement inquiète… ton père et moi, nous avons passés la nuit à nous demander ce qui a bien pu déclencher cet incident. Avec le recul, je pense que c'est Ron qui a raison : tu t'es surmenée. Tu aurais dû prendre du repos avant les examens. Moi aussi, j'étais comme toi quand j'étudiais à Poudlard, et bien souvent, il m'est arrivé de regretter des longues nuits de révisions qui n'ont pas toujours donné le résultat escompté.

Un sourire nostalgique vint éclairer le visage d'Hermione :

\- En cinquième année, ton père m'avait nargué pendant les BUSE. Il avait obtenu une meilleure note que moi en défense contre les forces du mal après avoir passé une soirée à fêter une victoire au Quidditch.

\- Maman, où est le manuscrit de Ralston Potter ?

Au bord de l'explosion, Rose n'avait guère pu retenir sa question. Le tournant de la discussion parut prendre sa mère au dépourvu. Elle répondit :

\- Je crois bien que James l'a récupéré. Ginny lui a passé un sacré savon : apparemment, Harry était le seul à savoir qu'il t'avait prêté le livre.

En agrippant sa robe, Rose poursuivit :

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu une bague argentée à mon doigt en changeant mes vêtements ? Et des traces sur mon bras ?

\- Il ne me semble pas. Tu as l'air encore patraque, Rosie, repose-toi. Nous dinerons dans deux heures.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva et laissa Rose à ses réflexions.

Sans plus attendre, celle-ci retroussa ses manches, geste qui confirma malheureusement les dires de sa mère : son bras était vierge de toute trace. Déterminée à retrouver l'un des objets qu'elle aurait dû emporter durant son voyage, Rose mena une recherche intensive dans sa chambre durant une heure, en vain. Même sa baguette magique n'était plus en sa possession.

Haletante, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur l'un de ses fauteuils. Une pensée surgit dans son esprit : se pourrait-il que son séjour au 17e siècle, dont elle se souvenait jusque dans les moindres odeurs, n'était qu'une création de son esprit ?

...

 _Deux mois plus tard…_

 _..._

Le prix de la meilleure rédaction d'histoire de la magie (et du meilleur personnage historique) avait été décerné à Rose sans que cela ne provoque le moindre remous au sein des familles Potter et Weasley rien n'était plus ordinaire que la constance de ses bons résultats scolaires. En revanche, le fait que Hugo obtienne un effort exceptionnel dans la même matière à son examen de fin d'année avait presque déclenché l'organisation d'une fête improvisée.

Les descriptions réalistes que Rose avait faite du 17e siècle, considérées comme le fruit d'une documentation fine, avaient confortées cette dernière dans l'idée que le monde archaïque dans lequel elle avait vécu des aventures n'était pas une mystification. Néanmoins, les preuves lui manquaient : elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la bague que Ralston lui avait passé au doigt, et son ancienne baguette, tout comme celle qu'elle s'était procuré au cours de son voyage, étaient introuvables. Malgré sa réticence, Rose devait se rendre au chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses parents afin de se procurer une nouvelle baguette avant la rentrée de septembre.

Depuis une semaine, elle séjournait chez ses cousines, à la chaumière aux coquillages. Le cadre pittoresque du lieu éveillait en elle des sensations et des images qui n'appartenaient désormais qu'à sa mémoire. Les maripains… La Niche… le chemin des baies. Aujourd'hui, tandis que ses cousins rejoignaient la crique à coups de jambes impatients, Rose mordit passivement dans une pêche en marchant à reculons.

\- … C'est vrai, je te dis ! racontait Hugo à Albus, non loin d'elle. J'ai craché dix centimètres plus loin que James hier ! J'ai même réussi à dépasser la distance des gnomes qu'on a lancé… Et je ne me suis même pas servi des bonbons crache-éclair qu'oncle Georges m'avait offert à Noël. Tu peux rire, toi, tu serais bien incapable d'en faire autant ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Lily.

Loin devant, celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire narquoisement. Puis elle riposta :

\- Je m'en fiche de tes crachats à la noix ! Si tu veux te vanter d'agir comme un Troll ivre, c'est ton problème. Rose, par pitié, dis-moi comment tu as fait pour dormir vingt-quatre heures, j'en ai marre d'écouter ces imbéciles !

Amusée, Rose observa Hugo poursuivre Lily jusqu'au sommet de la côte. Moins agité, Albus les suivit à un rythme plus lent. Victoire, Dominique et Roxanne étaient déjà en train de se baigner. Quant à James…

\- Bouh !

L'intéressé surgit soudainement devant Rose. En pivotant dans sa direction, elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son habit de bain, et elle éprouva un sentiment de déjà-vu : la dernière fois, James avait aussi renoncé à se baigner pour lui tenir compagnie. D'un mouvement de surprise, il haussa un sourcil en la regardant :

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? Ah, par les glandes de Merlin, ça m'énerve ! Je voulais te féliciter d'une manière moins solennelle.

\- Me féliciter pour quoi ?

\- Pour ta rédaction. Je l'ai lu. Grâce à toi, Ralston Potter est devenu une référence chez les étudiants ! C'était vraiment passionnant. Plus intéressant que tous les livres que j'ai pu lire. Même plus intéressant que le manuscrit qui m'a valu une raclée de la part de ma mère. Sérieusement, d'où tu sors toutes ces anecdotes ?

\- Il suffit de se documenter correctement, répondit Rose sur un ton volontairement empreint de mystère. Finalement, j'ai eu tort de redouter l'examen d'histoire de la magie. C'était le plus facile… Sinon, James, j'ai entendu dire que la popularité de Ralston Potter ne t'a pas servi avec Camille Crivey. Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment refusé de sortir avec toi ?

\- C'est moi qui ai laissé tomber cette pimbêche, dit James avec une profonde indifférence. Elle ne croit rien de tout ce que tu as écrit sur Ralston Potter. Elle m'a dit « qu'il n'est qu'un représentant de la suprême idiotie des Potter »… Tu veux te baigner, Rosie ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, James et elle étaient en tenus de bains, prêts à sauter dans la crique. L'eau bleu, très opaque par endroits, semblait entrainer dans ses abysses tout ce qui se trouvait à sa surface. En déglutissant, Rose ignora le vent qui balayait ses tympans et ses cheveux.

James lui proposa tout en lui adressant un sourire encourageant :

\- On saute à trois ?

En s'apprêtant à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Rose secoua frénétiquement la tête au milieu des vagues, ses cousins s'amusaient à produire des tornades d'eau avec leurs baguettes. Quand la main de James se referma sur la sienne, elle se tourna vers lui : ses yeux pétillaient avec malice, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de la gravité du moment. « Ralston, pensa Rose en sentant sa peur s'estomper. Je viens tout juste de remarquer à quel point James vous ressemble ».

Elle se revit, immergée dans le fleuve du Londres du 17e siècle, sous un bateau de pêche. Elle revit Ralston face à elle – sa seule source d'oxygène dans cette eau trouble. Sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse, ses pieds prirent alors de l'élan, et le vide remplaça les pierres rugueuses. Ses bras vinrent amortir le choc lorsque son corps s'engouffra dans l'eau.

Et Rose flotta pour la première fois de sa vie.

...

\- Tu ne m'as même pas attendu pour sauter ! protesta James.

Essoufflée par son excursion dans l'eau, Rose s'esclaffa en lui arrachant la serviette avec laquelle il épongeait sa nuque trempée. Aux côtés de ses cousins, elle avait battu le record de Victoire en nageant jusqu'au fameux « repère des ogres », un rocher en forme de tête qui abritait une grotte. Maintenant qu'elle avait combattu sa peur, elle avait acquis ce qui lui manquait le plus : sa confiance en elle. Et elle ne pouvait ignorer le rôle de ses aventures au 17e siècle dans ce changement.

\- Merci, James, dit-elle en se séchant les cheveux. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai sauté. Tu m'as permis de me rappeler que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Bon sang, Rose ! Ne prends pas cet air mélodramatique ou je risque de faire un complexe de supériorité.

Pour se donner une contenance, James se recoiffa les cheveux, geste qui arracha un sourire attendri à Rose. Une minute plus tard, ils prirent le chemin du retour vers la chaumière aux coquillages. Une fois sur la plage, déjà bercée par les premiers chants de grillons, James s'arrêta pour ouvrir son sac et tâtonner à l'intérieur. Rose s'étonna :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Il y a deux jours, un collectionneur d'objets anciens a accepté de me revendre une baguette magique du 17e siècle, fit James en tendant vers elle une boite rouge nacrée. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu pourras prétendre que c'est ta vraie baguette.

Au moment où James ôta le couvercle de la boite, Rose bégaya de stupeur. Un miracle venait de se produire : l'exacte réplique de la baguette dont elle avait été la propriétaire durant son voyage, ainsi que la bague de marié qu'elle avait porté au doigt quelques heures à peine, se trouvaient devant elle. Sa main souleva délicatement le bâton, après quoi, une chaleur se diffusa autour de sa paume.

\- Par Merlin… tu es vraiment devenue la propriétaire de cette baguette, souffla James, abasourdi. Je ne peux pas y croire !

\- James…

En dissimulant ses sanglots, Rose l'enlaça spontanément. « Maintenant, je suis sûre que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était pas un rêve ! se dit-elle. Ce voyage, je l'ai vécu. D'une manière ou d'une autre ».

\- Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, Rosie ? Je commence à avoir chaud.

Rose s'écarta de James, toujours hagard. Derrière eux, le soleil commençait à peine à somnoler. En éclatant de rire, Rose montra d'une main le sable fin qui longeait la plage : une promenade prolongée avant le diner lui paraissait être le meilleur moyen de laisser derrière elle un passé qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Le présent scintillait à ses pieds et l'accompagnerait partout.

...

 **Petite note : il est vrai que j'ai peu parlé de l'arbre généalogique des Black qui débute au 19e siècle, d'après le canon. Je vous précise ce que j'ai oublié de dire dans ma fiction, à savoir que Lisbeth Black et Marcus Black ont bel et bien eu un enfant (un fils) ensemble, mais son père a refusé de l'élever après la mort de Lisbeth. Leur fils a donc grandi dans une pension. Voilà, voilà. C'était la dernière info.**

 **Sinon, pour cet ultime chapitre, j'attends vos impressions, j'espère vraiment que la fin était à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai assez hâte d'avoir des retours, je dois dire:) Même si cette histoire est maintenant terminée, sachez que je prendrai toujours le temps de lire vos avis et de vous répondre, alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. A bientôt !**


End file.
